Saving Myself from the Darkness
by Yami Koibito
Summary: SETOxJOU & YAMIxYUGI. Seto? Yes pup? Something's been nagging me and I was wonder if you could tell me.. Katsuya what is it? What was that promise you made? COMPLETE!
1. The Darkness I Live Through

**Saving Me from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse and language**

**Chapter created on: May 19, 2004**

**Finished chapter on: May 20, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion.**

**A/N: Well I'm taking a break from my other story since I seem to have the dreaded disease: Writers Block, evil disease, so I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to read and review, you can tell me some of your ideas and I'll try to use them, oh yeah tell me how you think of it cause being an authoress I love to hear everyone's opinion for this story. Also** **this is a Point of View kind of fic like my other story but this is a one person P.O.V so bear with me on it please?**

**/Hikari to Yami/ and #Yami to Hikari#**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**  
  
**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, but one escaped and one is still reliving it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by darkness, who would save him? _****_No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunette with Cerulean eyes._****_ What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it.takes place after Battle CityYAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: S/J and a tiny bit of Y/Y_**__  
****

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

******_Chapter 1: The Darkness I Live Through_**  
  
****

**Darkness. Pain. Suffering. Abuse.**

The four things I live through my life everyday. Abuse from my father, the pain of separation from being without my sister, suffering the days that I have to live in this hell hole of a home, and the darkness that surrounds me every night when I'm alone, no one to care for me.

The darkness.....It haunts me every night and day. I hear the evil chuckles that laugh at me, wanting me to give into the darkness and never go to the light. I still keep on fighting I don't know why, I have a feeling that this would be all over but what if I'm wrong and it would never be over?

The evil voices of the chuckles keep telling me stuff like: 'Give up and surrender to the darkness.'or 'Give it up nobody cares for you anymore.' Sobbing at the corner of my so-called room my face to the wall and my back to my little bed. It wasn't much off a bed, it was only a ragged sleeping bag that I've used since my early childhood age of 7 when my mom separated my sis and I.

The door to my room burst open as a drunken man shouts. "There you are bitch I've been looking for you!"I turn around and stood there as I await my punishment that comes every single night. The man saw my tear-stained cheeks and smirks. "You've been crying, you weakling fucking son of a bitch!"A punch connected to my stomach making me wince in pain, but I was used to it. I coughed up blood holding my stomach in pain as he laughed at me, the blood stained the floor, it used to be light brown but now it was red-brown with coverage of my blood.

I got up weakly from the floor holding my stomach with one hand and steadying myself with the other. The once innocent eyes of the man that used to be my loving father was now dull and lifeless, with anger mixed within those dark honey-brown eyes of his.

Another punch was thrown at me, this time it hit my ribs. A cry of pain echoed throughout the house, I was sure that he broke a rib after that. I stumbled to the ground gasping in pain.

I hear a bear bottle smash as I looked to see my grinning father with a big shard of the bottle in his hand. My eyes filled with fear and pain as the drunkard walked closer to me. "Dad stop!" I shout, backing away to the wall. My hands were already stained with the thick sticky substance of blood, why was I cursed to live in this hell?

I hear my father chuckle as he neared towards me. "You ruined everything you son of a bitch!"I scream in pain as he cuts me on my right leg. He seemed to enjoy my torment seeing as that he kept on cutting me on my two legs and arms while I screamed, my tears of pain rushed down to the red blood fresh floor. He kept on hitting me and hitting me laughing evilly at my cries, until he was satisfied that his work was done and left the room.

I lay there, my honey-brown eyes staring at the darkness of the room, laying in my own fresh blood. My blonde hair looked to be a red color as the sticky substance was dipped into my hair. _"Come into the darkness Katsuya Jounouchi, you won't have to suffer anymore."_The dark voice whispered as my eyes seemed to darken giving in.

---

Bolting upright on his bed feeling a tremendous power while sweating, Yuugi Mutou a tri-colored haired boy of red, yellow, and black with innocent amethyst eyes that showed worry in them, a champion duelist of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City with the game Duel Monsters or Shadow Games. /Yami do you feel that?/A spirit that looked like him with a few differences appeared wearing the same pj's as his hikari of a baby blue shirt and pants with glow in the dark yellow stars all over them. He was about 5"2 while his hikari was about 4"11. His crimson eyes looked at his hikari nodding answering his question.

"Yes I did Yuugi, I sense darkness not like our shadow magic."The spirit, Yami or Pharaoh Atem's eyes then narrowed. "I have been sensing this for awhile now Yuugi but it hasn't been this powerful."The hikari's eyes widened a bit as he spoke: "What if one of our friends is trapped within this darkness?"

Sparkling tears started to come down softly to his face. "I just can't bare the thought of losing them especially Jou."Yami perked a brow confused. "I've been noticing scars and bruises lately on him."Yami looked at his hikari worriedly as he said this. "I hope that he will keep his promise."

---

I wanted the pain to be over, to be a normal kid with a normal family, not the life I have right now. I wanted to give in right now but it was then I remembered the promise I made to my best pal Yuugi after the duel between us after the Battle City tournament was over.

---Flashback---

I looked to my best pal smiling trying hard not to wince as we walked. My dad gave me hell when I got back from Alcatraz Duel tower, I don't want to go into detail so let's continue. "Jou?"I looked to my friend, my blonde hair swaying gently as the wind blew.

"Yeah Yuug?"I noticed that his innocent amethyst eyes looked worried as I looked at them, wondering if he knew my secret.

He looked up at me. "You know I trust you and you'd tell me everything right?"I looked to him and nodded.

"What about it?"I ask looking into those pools of amethyst, I didn't want to lie to my best friend but I didn't want him to worry and get hurt, I just couldn't see an innocent boy as Yuugi get hurt again.

"Promise me you won't give into the darkness."I blinked trying to hide my surprise face. 'What does he mean.'I thought looking at him, smiling as I said: "I promise Yuug, stop worrying about me."

---End of Flashback---

My eyes went back to being what they used to without the dark influence that was trying to get me to give in. "I mustn't fucking give in."I got up weakly from the still bloodied floor, one hand pressed against the wall to balance my body from falling and one hand against where my broken ribs should be. "I..must..go..to..Yuug."I could barely even talk even see clearly, but I managed to open the window slowly, my hands trembling as pain shot through them.

I slowly climbed down through the silver pole wincing slightly trying to keep my eyes focused. I limped through the street of Domino Ave. Yuug's street was Kami st. which was only two blocks away as I limped through the rest of the way.

---

The tri-colored teen paced worriedly as he thought about his friends. "What can we do, we can't just sit here and do nothing, while one of our friends or family is facing HELL!"The teen blurted out breaking the silence between the two. The ancient Pharaoh stood up from his position on his hikari's bed, turning into his physical form as he touched his hikari's shoulder with both hands looking at the other's eyes, when he suddenly hugged him letting Yuugi cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay aibou, let it all out."The pharaoh patted his back softly, the doorbell then rang loudly as Yami looked at the clock on top of Yuugi's dresser seeing that it was only 2 in the morning thinking: 'Who the hell could that be at this time of night?'The young hikari sniffled as Yami pulled away. The innocent boy looked back at Yami rubbing his tears, smiling brightly as he kissed the ancient pharaoh on the lips making both of them blush at the same time.

"Let's go Yami and answer the door."The young boy chirped happily putting his matching slippers of the pj's and walked down the stairs humming a simple tune. Yami smiled at the sight, watching his little hikari happy made his heart jump with joy.

Walking down the stairs to the door Yami watched chuckling at his hikari waiting impatiently tapping his foot. He walked to where his aibou was at the front door, as the young hikari opened it gasping making the ancient Pharaoh gasp at the sight he saw too.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next chapter: The Sorrowful Pain**

**YK: How is it? Is it good or should I remove this story? Please tell me how you think of it. R and R everyone please!!!!!!!!!!! I accept ideas for the story!**


	2. The Sorrowful Pain

**Saving Me from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse and language(maybe gore?)**

**Chapter created on: May 21, 2004**

**Finished chapter on: June 8 , 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had the damned disease writer's block. _takes out a knife_ DIE WRITER'S BLOCK DIE! I hope this chapter will make it up to minna! Well enjoy the chapter, I just hope I don't have more writer's block later._ stabs the writer's block disease_ DIE!**

**/Hikari to Yami/ and #Yami to Hikari#**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**  
  
**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, but one escaped and one is still reliving it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by darkness, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunette with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it.takes place after Battle CityYAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and a tiny bit of Yami/Yuugi.**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 2: The Sorrowful Pain**

My vision blurred as I walked well limped through the darkness of the night. Shakily I gripped onto a street pole, looking up even though it was blurry I could make out a Kami st. name, slowly I caught my breath taking in air to help me get through this night.

**Pain.**

I still felt the pain, my blood still running down the gash wounds my father had given me, my knees were starting to give up on me screaming with pain. I needed to keep going, the only one that was closest to my house and was good at nursing people was Yuugi. That tri-colored haired kid had saved me bunch of times, even when I used to bully him.

Yuugi. He's the best friend you could ever have in your life, it's like he came down from heaven to help people like me. Ever since he stood up for me and Honda that day, I started to like myself and made friends with the kid.

**--Flashback--**

I smiled, having a friend like Yuugi is like having an angel with you. Walking through a path of beautiful Sakura trees, I heard a familiar voice calling out from behind. "Jounouchi! Wait up!"

I stopped to see the said tri-colored haired kid running towards me. "Hey Yuug, what's up?"Panting heavily the boy stopped next to me. The wind blew gently making our hair sway slightly.

"Nothing much I just wanted to say thank you again for being my friend Jounouchi-kun."I could see his amethyst eyes meaning that. I smiled ruffling the kids hair chuckling as I saw the pout on his face.

"Hey just call me Jou, Jounouchi is a real mouthful to say. Besides it was nothing, after you defended Honda and I we felt very guilty about what we did to you."Seeing him smile made my day an absolute bright one.

Ruffling the boy's hair again we walked. "I'm really glad that you're happy Jou-kun."I was surprised to see that the boy hugged me, we stopped walking as time stood very still at this moment. My eyes widened to see tears coming from the usually happy boy. "I'm just so happy to finally have friends."The boy sniffled as I patted his back reassuring him that it was okay to cry.

"You know Yuug, ever since you stood up for us that day I've been happy, I learned to like myself because of you, I used to beat up people to let out my anger and because I hated myself." His tear-stained face looked up to me surprised written all over his face. "It's true, you're the best friend a guy could ever have and I mean that."

**--End of Flashback--**

I looked forward my eyes unfocused; blurry from blood loss and from the lack of sleep I was getting. 'Two more houses.'I thought smiling at the site of the Kame Game Shop now coming to view. I limped to the house, my strength suddenly returning to my body.

The lights weren't on but I knew that Yuug would always wake up to help anybody in need at anytime and place. Slowly and shakily I reached out ignoring the shock of pain that shot through my right arm like a bloody laser that was slicing my arm off as I reached for the doorbell and pushed it, the bell buzzer suddenly making itself known throughout the house.

Hearing someone whistling a simple tune of "Rakuen" walking toward the door and hearing someone walking down the stairs, I smiled, I knew that Yuugi and Yami were coming to my rescue. I've only known the ancient spirit for a month but we've become friends automatically after Battle City.

The door opened slightly as I heard two gasps. "Go to sleep now Katsuya." "Yuu..gi."I managed to breathe out, my strength suddenly leaving from my body after I heard that strange voice in my head. I started to close my eyes, falling slowly into the strong arms of Yami the ancient spirit as I blacked out into the darkness.

**---**

Two satisfied chuckles filled the air as two boys but not ordinary boys walked in the darkness of the night. "Well, well, that was easy."The taller of the two chuckled smirking.

"I know, so what's next aibou?"The other boy smirked walking along side of his partner. "What do we do with the blonde now, torture him in his sleep, kidnap him and cause a panic to his pathetic friends, or just let him be for now."The boy suggested as they arrived at a small apartment.

The taller of the two pondered as an idea soon came up, smirking evilly he said: "Let's just let him be for now, I have better plans for him later."(A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun...)

**---**

Yuugi gasped in horror at the sight of his fallen friend, bloodied with cuts all over his muscular body. The worried teen reached out shakily touching the red substance that was still fresh flowing from the blonde's body, making sure it wasn't what he thought it was. The feeling of the red liquid on his hand was very sticky just like blood, but the teen wasn't convinced as he then licked the drop of blood on his finger.(A/N: Talk about 'ew'!)

He gagged at the taste of it, grabbing a half full bottle of water from a table near him and drank 10 sips breathing heavily getting the taste out of his system.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

The sound of Jou's blood dripping on the floor made the tri-colored haired hikari nervous of what his friend's condition was and if he still had enough blood to live or die. "Let's clean him up aibou."The Pharaoh's voice brought the teen back to reality as he nodded quietly standing from his position on the floor.

Walking from the living room to the bathroom, Yami and Yuugi cleaned the blonde's wounds which were quite serious. Over 30 cuts were shown making the smaller teen gasp and look away. It took them an hour an a half to clean the blonde teen's wounds, Yuugi looked away a few times before being encouraged by Yami that he would be fine. "I'll check his pulse now Yami."

Yuugi shakily put his hand on his best friend's wrist, afraid of what the result was. Relief then washed all over the hikari's face as he felt a pulse. "How is he?"(A/N: An exact quote from the English dub episode 128!) The pharaoh asked wanting to know the status of how his friend was too.

"It's faint but I could feel a heartbeat, he's going to be okay, oh I'm so glad Yami."Tears began to flow through the young hikari's smiling face as he ran up to the Pharaoh and hugged him. (A/N: Aw isn't that cute folks?)

Yami returned the gesture by embracing his light lovingly as time seemed to stop again. A few minutes after being in the same position they gazed into each other's eyes, one looking at pools of crimson while the other the pools of amethyst.

A ringing from an alarm clock sounded startling the two out of their daze. Yuugi, being the one closer to the blasted alarm clock turned it off blushing of what his action was before the alarm startled him. "May I talk to Jou alone for a minute Yami?"

The Pharaoh was also blushing but it hadn't been noticed by the young hikari. Yami smiled nodding while he walked gracefully walking out of the guest room. Yuugi walked to the door, listening to hear Yami's fading footsteps as he thought, 'He really has a way of walking out during a dramatic moment'. (A/N: You got that right!)

Yuugi turned around to see the blonde boy all bandaged up, covering up most of his body, the teen then walked and knelt down next to Jou. (A/N: Think about ep. 128: Jounouchi's Death? After Jou battle Mariku and lost) "Oh Jou what the hell happened to you?"He couldn't hold it any longer, crying his eyes out he hugged his best friend lightly trying not to hurt the already wounded blonde. 'Just like Battle City, but this is worse.'The teen thought remembering what had happened after Jou's duel with Malik or his dark side that was created from hatred Mariku.

"Jou don't fucking die on me please you're the best friend a guy could ever have in their whole life too I just can't bare the thought of losing you,"He looked down and whispered, "I can't bare the thought of losing both you and Yami."(A/N: I know what you're thinking but this isn't YAMI/YUUGI/JOU! or YUUGI/JOU!)

About a half an hour later of waiting, wanting to know what happened Yami walked into the room. Opening the door about to ask a question the Pharaoh saw his young hikari hugging Jou with a tear-stained face, sleeping. 'Oh Yuugi.' Smiling sadly at the sight Yami walked over to the dresser that laid the mysterious Millennium Puzzle. Looking as it sparkled in the moonlight Yami then disappeared into the chambers hidden within the puzzle to rest after all this had been a long night for him and his hikari, but dangers lurked all around them and who knows where it would strike next or would cause a sudden sorrowful pain. (A/N: Hence the chapter title "The Sorrowful Pain")

**End of chapter 2**

****

**Next chapter: Resurfacing Memories of the Suffering**

**A/N: Well I got a Yuugi/Yami tinny fluff in isn't that great everyone! Well continue to Read and Review guys, oh yeah. _gives cookies to everyone who reviewed_ Arigato minna! stabs at Writers Block disease DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!! YOU HEAR!! _clears throat _Ok so here are some review responses!**

**********Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: You really think it's good! Oh thank you!! _Gives you a new computer_ Man this is heavy! **

**Alana-Star: Oh don't worry Jou will be saved I'm not sure when, but he will don't worry. _gives you a Jou pushie_**

**mandapandabug: Oh thank you for the compliments. _gives you a Jou pic of him in his pj's_**

**huntress: Well that's my little secret for you to find out! _gives you a cake_**

**Never a Final Fantasy: Oh that's ok Sekky(her nickname) I hope your account goes out of wackiness soon! Thanks for the Review _gives her a SetoxJou pic_**

**Rouge: _blushes _Aw thanks Rouge-chan I really appreciate the compliment. _gives her a cookie shaped like Jou _That was really hard to make you know.**

**Chris(A.K.A.: Vxmew): Thanks Vxmew, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me about one of my ficcies. _cries happily and gives u a rpg game board of Monster World from the Yuugiou manga!_**

**Well that's all the time I have see ya! _runs back home to work on chapter 3_ **

****

********


	3. Suffering the Resurfacing Memories

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, language, and violence**

**Chapter Created on: June 9th , 2004**

**Finished Chapter on: July 4th, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait wow 27 days, I just came back from a three day vacation to Reno, Nevada! It was so fun especially when my dad and I well mostly my dad won a Yuugiou! poster for me from this very hard game where you had to shoot some Pepsi cans over and when you have 3 hits you get to choose posters there were like I think 3 Yuugiou posters you had to choose from. The one I got had Jou, Yami, Summoned Skull, and the Time Wizard it looks so cool, sorry for bragging I just love the poster it's just so awesome! Well enough of my blabbering onto the story.**

**/Hikari to Yami/ and #Yami to Hikari#**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**  
  
**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love?- -takes place after Battle City- -YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.**  
  
**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 3: Suffering the Resurfacing Memories**

"You brat stop slacking, you want to stay in this household, then I suggest you fucking shape up in your studies!"The older man took back his ruler after slapping it on the table, fully awakening his step-son. The younger boy looked up at the man, fear written in his eyes. "I also suggest that you shape your act up or it's to the hell with you."The elder man left the room leaving the young boy to study for his Chapter 9 math test which was based on the 'Area of a Circle'. 'This is so boring!'The body yawned as he solved some practice problems. 'I'm still tired from yesterdays lesson and I still have to do science later what a bummer, I'm starting to regret making that deal with that motherfucker!'

As time passed by, the young boy kept on slipping to slumber land and jerking back awake. He eventually fell asleep leaving only ten out of the forty problems done. The boy slept with peaceful dreams including one where he and his little brother would get out of this hellhole.

- - -

A slap followed by a cry of pain fully awakened the boy. Tears fell quickly from his eyes his back throbbing with pain. Another slap after another slap was heard throughout the huge mansion followed by the cries of pain from the young boy. "That's what you get for slacking off bitch!"

The boy weakly looked up to see the elder man slapping the yellow ruler he had been hit with repeatedly showing the boy that he was mad as hell. "You only did 10 out of 40 problems so I gave you 30 hits for punishment."The boy winced as he tried to move his badly hurt body.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

The boy heard drips, but was it water? No, the boy hadn't had a glass of water delivered to him by the maids. This cause his curiosity to take over he looked with horror on his face at the blood dripping onto the floor, but what was more surprising was that it was his blood. 'Oh god, I didn't think he would go that far into hurting me that much.'The boy thought still staring at the spot where his blood was still dripping on.

The elder man smirked at the face his stepson had. "Now get the hell back to work or expect more pain from me."The elder man then left his ruler still in his hand but with the tips of blood from the young boy. A nightmare, hell, pain, and suffering then began. A series of beatings was beared by the young boy throughout his life, the only good thing about this was that his little brother was spared of the pain he had been through.

- - -

The young boy leaped in the darkness, looking at the time cursing as it was an hour after his curfew. Climbing up the vines that were growing ferociously at the back of his home, leaping into the open window but as he did a punch connected to his stomach greeting him. The boy stumbled back holding his stomach in pain, looking up he saw in the moonlight his stepfather.

"Where the hell were you boy?"The boy winced, he had been hit in the same spot thousands of times but now the pain was even more intense. "Answer me! Son of a fucking bitch!"The elder man slapped his stepson making it sting like hell.

"I was watching a movie father, I'm sorry that I was late."The boy looked down not wanting to meet the haunting gaze of his father. Another punch to the stomach and a cry of pain was heard throughout the house. The boy tumbled down to his bed spitting out the blood that gathered in his mouth to the floor.

"Curfew was an hour ago did you know that?"The young boy noted his dangerous tone in fear that he was going to hit him again. "You were always in the way, but now I'm going to change all that."A smirk then appeared on the elder man's face making the boy nervous to all hell. As he looked on the elder man took out something sharp in the darkness, but as the elder man advanced he gasped seeing the blade of a knife in the elder man's hand.

The boy backed up, the elder man advanced, holding the knife high up in the air. "Even though you're my son well stepson actually, I'm getting rid of you immediately and let your little brother mourn over your death."The elder man chuckled as they were now inches apart, the blade then came and cut him.

- - -

"NO!!!!"A young teenage boy sat up with fear written on his face his cerulean eyes showing most of it. Cold sweat dripped off his face to the silk blue covers of the bed. "Why are you haunting me!"The boy was distressed his chestnut hair messier than usual in the morning, his eyes still widened in fear, and his silk black pj's sticking to him like hell.

This boy known as **the** Seto Kaiba got off his bed looking into his five-hundred dollar mirror as he saw the dark rings under his eyes, it clearly showed he barely had any sleep. "Get it together Seto he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."The brunet then paced around the room trying to calm himself down, thinking about his brother and about other stuff like Kaiba Corp.

His thinking eventually brought him to a certain blonde. How they always get into fights, how he would always rattle the blonde, how his beautiful blonde sunflower petal colored hair swayed in the wind, how his honey-brown eyes showed innocence and passion, and how cute he was when he was angry.

The chestnut haired boy stopped and snorted. "What am I thinking I don't love the mutt and I'm not bisexual."Truth be told he does love the blonde, but he denies it and just moves onto another subject. "Me and the make inu never going to happen, not ever."

Slowly walking to black wooden closet, the CEO opened it to find a little boy shivering in fear. "Somebody please help me."The boy whispered more to himself than to anyone. Slamming the door panting, the cerulean eyed boy shook his head trying to clear the image of his childhood self that was in the closet only to find that he couldn't.

Moments or minutes later, shakily he opened it to his relief to find nothing, no little boy shaking in fear, but only his clothes. He then grabbed a black silk, smooth black shirt followed by matching pants. "Now let's see, Mokuba's at a friends house for a week and my schedule seems to be free of any activity so I'll just watch the news."He walked out of his room and walked through the many hallways of his mansion.

A sudden ring brought the tiniest attention to the chestnut haired boy as he grabbed a black phone. "Kaiba here."

- - -

The smell of eggs, bacon, and filled the air of the game shop as Yuugi opened his amethyst eyes to see that he was still in the guest room. "Guess I fell asleep."He looked at the blonde boy sleeping peacefully as he stood up and sighed. "Jou you've been keeping secrets from me, why?"He looked at the teen's peaceful face with worried eyes wondering why had he been keeping secrets from him. "Well I'll be back Jou."

The short teen walked down the stairs smelling the scent of food. It struck him, who was cooking the food? His grandpa was on a business trip and wouldn't be back till Thursday which was three days from now. It was either a burglar or one of his friends, but to be safe he got an umbrella from near the coat rack and put it to his side ready to attack anyone who trespassed in the house/game shop.

He took a deep breath and charged into the kitchen and stopped to see Yami cooking with an apron. "Yami?"He asked blinking as the said teen turned around and smiled.

"Ohayou Gozamasu aibou."the dark spirit chuckled seeing Yuugi blink at him very surprisingly. "I'm cooking breakfast is eggs and sausage ok, surprised?"Yami chuckled sweetly as he gazed at his aibou with those crimson eyes making the young boy blush slightly at the gaze.

Yuugi looked down and twiddled with his fingers hoping that Yami didn't notice a slight sight of pink on his cheeks. "Y-yeah really surprised."Yuugi replied as he then nodded at the first question and sat on a chair next to a table. He looked up when some food was then placed near him as Yami sat next to him.

"Hope you like it, Grandpa taught me cooking last week when he caught me watching him."Yami said as he smiled brightly.

Yuugi took a bite of the home cooked meal and soon he finished the whole plate. "Man that is some great food."

Yami smiled. "So you like?"He asked with curious eyes as Yuugi nodded standing up. It then a smash was heard upstairs by the two.

"Let's check up on Jou, I hope he's ok."A worried expression then came over the young teen as he ran upstairs with Yami trailing behind him. "If Jou is ok, do you have some kind of magic spell that could heal Jou Yami?"The young hikari asked with hope in his amethyst eyes as he looked at Yami

They stopped at the guest room door as Yami sadly replied, "Sorry aibou I don't I wish I did though."

Opening the door the two boys walked in expecting their young blonde haired friend to be sleeping peacefully, but when they neared the bed of where the blonde occupied, shattered glass was found on the wooden floor as they concluded together that it was from the guest room window.

Now was the moment of truth as they turned to the bed as Yuugi gasped with fear. "Oh my god."

**End of chapter 3**

**Next chapter: The Abusive Father**

**A/N: And that's the chapter hope you like it, it was very hard for me to make this literally. Well here are some review responses from everyone who reviewed for this chapter and last chapter.**

**Hannah: Thanks Hanna you're a great friend(She's a friend of mine from school so yeah). gives her art supplies for drawing and painting Jou will be ok in a couple chapters I don't know when though it's a secret that I have to think of next.**

**Animeluvr: I know Yami/Yuugi fluff is so cute and cuddly, I'll try to put more fluff in later in the story. gives you a cookie and a fluffy pic of Yami/Yuugi**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: is crying happily Did you mean that? Oh I feel so loved that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're a very loyal reviewer Saelbu and I mean that! gives you Yuugiou! Manga, VCDs of the first season and posters of Yami, Yuugi, Seto, and Jou**

**PawPrints: I'll write more Paw don't worry and I'm glad we're friends. gives you a pic of Jou and Kaiba kissing in the moonlight.**

**Mandapandabug: O.O wow it really is a long review but I loooove long reviews they make me write more! Thanks for the ideas it really helps me in my time of need. Thanks for reviewing and I hope this was a long chapter for you. gives you another pic of Jou in a kimono and more cookies!**

**Chapter 1 review from PawPrints: Thanks Paw for reading both chapters in one day. **

**Well that's it for today and thanks for the reviews! So until next time ja ne! runs to do chapter 4**


	4. The Abusive Father

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: July 4th, 2004**

**Finished Chapter on: August 12th, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait minna! sighs So rewarded for your waiting I present to you a long chapter, 13 pages long, even though I typed this story on a 15 font it's 18 pages but who the hell cares. I made it just in time for the opening of Yuugiou the movie which is today, going to see it on Sunday yay me! looks at the calendar It looks like I took longer than last chapter's debut, I took 41 days O.O - wow that's like a month and some days. _avoids rotten vegetables thrown at her_ Gomen-na minna! Enough of my mumbling I bet you're anxious to read the long awaited chapter, so here's Chapter 4! (P.S: Don't kill me if you don't like what happens to Jou next.)**

**/Hikari to Yami/ and #Yami to Hikari#**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**  
  
**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love?- -takes place after Battle City- -YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 4: The Abusive Father**

_ SMASH!_ Pieces of glass fragments shattered and scattered throughout the dirty room as Jim or known by some gangs Jimmy Jounouchi threw some beer bottles at a nearby wall angrily. "Where are you son of a bitch!"

The drunken man wobbled through the messy hallway coming up in front of a room, his sons room. Smashing it open he stepped inside, the door now in pieces to see his son not in his usual place namely the floor. "Goddamn it! Where the fuck is he!"

He cursed and cursed tearing the room apart searching for his dead meat son as his eyes filled with fury. During the search he uncovered an address book with an idea of what his son's plan was. "He must have gone to a friends house naughty boy, I'll double his daily beating when I get my hands on him."

Flipping through pages and pages of the book he came upon three possible people that would take in Jou in need for medical attention. The three people were Hiroto Honda, Anzu Masaki, and Yuugi Mutou. "Hiroto Honda hm, nah that Honda kid isn't really the type to know how to use a first aid kit, Anzu Masaki damn her name gives me the willies nope cross her out, then that leaves the Mutou kid he's gotta be the one since he lives near here."

A wicked grin then arose on the mans face as he then wobbled out of the room to a secret room that no one but him knew about, his weaponry room. "Ah my dear weapons its been a long time."He walked to each one, each carrying battle memories except for one.

Stopping at that particular one the blonde man picked it up smirking. "Well I haven't used you yet, now let's find my son."It was a laser gun that was very powerful that it wasn't put into stores and only was to be for army use only. "I hope you are very worth the money I spent."

Putting on a brown jacket over his dirty white t-shirt he walked out of the house having regained composure from the amount of alcohol he drank. Closing the door behind him he put the little laser gun to his right jacket pocket smirking thinking: 'When I get my hands on that brat he's going to wish he was never born into the Jounouchi family.'

The wind blew gently as Jimmy walked through some short cut alleyways, his honey-brown eyes burning with vengeance. He stopped just as he reached the game shop, he saw there were only two windows, one to the right, and one to the left. "Hm. Which window?"

He put a hand to his chin and pondered. "I'll try the right window."He slowly walked next door to the game shop's right neighbor. He knocked on the door as a man opened the door. "Hello may I use your roof."

The man put on a questioned look. "Why sir?"

"Well if you value your life that is."He took out the laser gun from his jacket pocket. "And don't even try to call the police or else."He showed a demonstration as he shot the lamp near them.

"O-ok but please don't hurt me."Jimmy smirked as he walked inside, there was no one there except for Jimmy and the man. "The roof stairs are at the left end of the hallway upstairs, but you have to lift them down to get the stairs down."

As the blonde man started up the stairs he stopped. "Oh yeah I forgot something."He turned slightly from where he was now and shot the phone making it explode. "Thank you."

So he continued up the stairs reaching the top he turned left and started walking to his destination, the end of the hallway. Reaching the destination he looked for what the old man was talking about and soon he spotted a little handle. "I'm just one step into finding you son."He smirked as he pulled it down to reveal some stairs.

He walked up the stairs, creaking ever so slightly as he came up to a little attic. "Well then now where is the window, ah there it is."

Chuckling ever so slightly he reached the window, it was just big enough to let him out without getting stuck in between. He carefully makes a large circle on the small window close to the one near the window where he was now and finished as he heard a crack and a shatter noise which was glass shattering to make sure that Jimmy's plan worked. "I'm coming Katsuya."

He carefully jumps out of the window to the window he just shot, chuckling as he saw his son on a bed with a peaceful look on his face. "Katsuya you've been a naughty boy today, well I'll take care of that damn attitude of yours when we get home."

"Ah. I see that your little friend now knows our little secret, I guess I'll have to beat you up twice as much tonight."Slowly he scooped his son to his arms smiling wickedly. "There's going to be hell to pay for you Katsuya."The other then chuckled but then heard some footsteps as he then jumped out of the window he came through and ran carrying his son bridal style all the ways to the house they lived in.

- - -

Opening the door Yami and Yuugi walked in expecting their young blonde haired friend to be sleeping peacefully, but when they neared the bed of where the blonde occupied, shattered glass was found on the wooden floor as they concluded together that it was from the guest room window.

Now was the moment of truth as they turned to the bed as Yuugi gasped with fear. "Oh my god."Yami looked at the bed that Jou had been occupying last night to see that it was empty. "Jou's gone."Indeed the blonde was taken away by his abusive father but the two didn't know that.

While Yuugi was crying or rather mourning about his best friend's disappearance Yami saw something, it was the laser that Jounouchi's father had used to get into the window. "Yuugi come here quick I found something."

The young teen perked up on those words as he walked to his dark. "What is it Yami."Yuugi blinked as he was shown a laser, but as he looked closer he gasped.

"What's wrong Yuugi?"The Pharaoh blinked as he heard the boy gasp. Yuugi pointed to a little tag, Yami looked at where he was pointing to and gasped it said, 'Made in Kaiba Corp, Domino City, Japan.' "Yuugi I think it's time to call Kaiba."Yuugi nodded as he ran and came back with a cordless phone.

"I'll talk to him Yami."The Pharaoh blinked at him but quickly understanding he nodded as Yuugi dialed the number to the Kaiba Mansion.

- - -

"Kaiba here."

"Kaiba-kun."

"Mutou?"

"I need you to come to my house right now pronto."

"But-."The CEO was caught off when Yuugi hung up on him making him irritated, nobody hangs off on Seto Kaiba. He growled. "Stupid Mutou."He mumbled as he walk to an intercom. "Isono I need you to drive me to Yuugi Mutou's house."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba I'll be waiting for you down at the garage."

"Damn Mutou."He grumbled again as he put his usual white trench coat on him and walked to the garage to see his limo ready to go and Isono was waiting patiently.

Isono bowed to the CEO and opened a door for him. "Thanks Isono."The said man just nodded as he closed the door and got into the front as they were off.

- - -

Yuugi turned off the phone as he sighed Yami smiled at him. "Nice job aibou."Yuugi just nodded sadly wanting to see Jou safe and sound. Yami sighed to himself now, he now envies Jou for getting this much attention from the young tri-colored haired boy that he loved.

"Yuugi I um-."He was caught off by the doorbell being sounded as the tri-colored haired boys walked to the door but Yami appeared into spirit mode or rather known as the transparent form as Yuugi opened it to see Kaiba and smiled.

"Hey Kaiba."

"Listen up Mutou why did you call me?"

"Just follow me and come take a look."The boy closed the door as he walked, Kaiba following him soon after.

As the two arrived at the destination Kaiba looked around the guest room as he saw the glass on the floor. "What does this have to do with me?"

Yuugi walked up to Kaiba and put the laser to his hand. "What's this?"The CEO looked at the laser. "This can't be, how did you get this?"He was surprised but he didn't show it as he was an expert in hiding emotion.

"I found it in this room when I saw that Jou was kidnaped."

"The pup was kidnaped, that just doesn't make any sense to why my laser is here, it's supposed to be for army use only who could have gotten this?"The CEO wondered pondering on the situation.

The young duelist sighed. "I don't know why the laser was found in this room but I know one thing, it has something to do with Jou."The other snorted as he crossed his arms.

"And why do you think it has to do with that mangy mutt?"

"Well first of all look at the guest window."Kaiba did so but still didn't understand. "Someone probably got a hold of your laser and managed to open the window easier with it."

Kaiba put a hand to his chin pondering on why the person who kidnaped his puppy would do this to him. 'Great now I'm referring that mutt in possession.'He thought rolling his eyes.

"Kaiba-kun would you help me find Jou?"He pleaded as he looked up tears streaming down his face in sadness. "It would really help, Jou has been though enough abuse."

Kaiba gasped faintly. 'Abuse? The pup was abused? Shit that's why he had those marks I was so blind as to not noticed them. . . . Why am I getting worked up over the mutt?'

Yuugi heard Kaiba gasp a few seconds after he said 'abuse' and decided to ask what was wrong. "Kaiba-kun is something wrong?"

Not wanting Yuugi to worry over him he snorted. "Everything's fine Mutou, now to the point why did you call me?"

"Well I thought that well maybe you knew something to connect this laser with Jou's disappearance."The young teen shifted his feet as he looked down.

"If I did know, why would I help you of all people?"

Yuugi looked up to him tears streaming to his face. "You just gotta help me, Jou might be dead! He's been through abuse for a long time now, I can tell, that's why he puts on long sleeve shirts and pants all the time! He didn't want us to worry about him! Please Kaiba-kun!"

Kaiba didn't know what to say, it was the first time the CEO was caught speechless. 'Jou . . . ack! What am I thinking! I - I don't know what to think anymore, this, this mutt madness has gotta stop now!'

- - -

"You're not going to get away this time son!"Jimmy laughed running after his sprinting son which was poor me Katsuya, with a knife in his hand.

I panted as I ran, not looking back. 'I must keep running, he'll get me if I stop now.'My legs were killing me, screaming in pain as I continued, I wanted to stop but I knew if I stopped it would kill me.

"You can't run all day Katsuya you're bound to get tired."Another wicked laugh sounded from my so-called father as I ran faster to try and get him off my tail.

I ignored the pain, tears of pain were visible on my face, I needed to stop now but I would get killed. My legs were aching, I didn't know what to do now, should I stop or should I keep running?

That was the question right now, what do I do? Should I yell out help? No, no one would believe me, no one has ever helped me except myself, so I ask myself once again, should I continue or should I end it? "What do I do!"I exclaimed sobbing to myself running and running.

Nobody would help me no one but myself! I sobbed and sobbed while running it was then I bumped into someone's chest by accident. "I-I'm sorry."I looked up with puffy red eyes as I gasped slightly. "K-Kaiba?"

Kaiba smiled down at me wrapping his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms, I didn't want to let go, it's true I have a slight crush on the CEO but now I think it's more than just a crush. "It's ok Katsuya, he won't hurt you while I'm here."

He called me Katsuya. It surprised me a bit, him calling me Katsuya?

I snuggled into his chest deeper, this is what I always dreamed, I'd be in his arms all snuggled and safe. It didn't last long though as I heard my father. "Let. Go. Of. My. Son."He used a dangerous tone as he said this, I began trembling in fear and in anger, I wish my dad would just leave me alone!

I felt Kaiba's arms unwrap around me as he pushed me to the back of him. "You'll be safe there Katsuya."I blinked as I saw my crush or lover turn his head and smile at me. "I will always protect you."It was then he charged at my dad.

I gasped he didn't mean, no he couldn't. "KAIBA! NO!"

It was too late he was stabbed, tears came down my eyes again as I saw his body fall to the ground in slow motion. I had to do something but what? My father laughed, I couldn't believe it he laughed! Did he love to see me suffer under his hands, I ran to Kaiba still crying. "Why? WHY?!"

Kaiba opened his eyes and smiled. "I vowed to always protect you Katsuya and I never break a vow."It was then he coughed up blood. "Please just call me Seto, Katsuya."

"Seto.."He got that from me I bet, it was from his Battle City Tournament that I vowed to protect Mai and so he learned it from me.

"I-I love you Katsuya, I'll always do, don't forget me."That was the last thing he said before he closed his beautiful cerulean eyes as his head rolled to the side with a calm expression on his face.

There was a stunning silence after that, my tears streamed down my cheeks to the body that I loved. "Oh Seto I love you too . . . SETO!!"

Laughter was then heard coming from behind me. "I always loved to see you suffer but this is just too terrific."I growled.

"Why did you-WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"I shouted looking up to him with tear-stained eyes, how could a father make his own son suffer like this?

"I killed him because he was in my way of killing you."My eyes widened, how could he? How could he make his son suffer like this why?! What happened to the loving father I loved?!

My face was all red and puffy from my crying, I couldn't cry anymore my tears were all gone. "Why?"That was all I could say.

"Why? Well you're a son of a bitch that why. Enough of this petty talk, it's time to say good bye Katsuya."He edged toward me as I edged back, my sweat trailing down to the ground as I did so, I am scared, I admit it the great Katsuya Jounouchi has fears of his own.

I can't believe my father I mean **my **father would do something like this but, well I kinda expected this from the time he told me that he wished I would die because he thought I was the one who let the divorce happen with my mom and Shizuka. 'What happened to you dad?'I thought to himself as I edged back to a dead end wall. 'What happened to the gentle caring father I used to know?'

Chuckling was heard as I looked forward to see my father only 10 steps away from where I stood. 'I miss you dad.'I missed my dad very much, not this drunkard that only goes out for poker, drinks, and other stupid stuff. "Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

I stared into his eyes, they were still filled with anger and frustration, I couldn't bring my dad back, he's gone, gone to hell or to heaven, don't know but I hope that wherever that side to my dad has gone to is really having a great time. "Yes I do."

He smirked. "What is it then, I wanna be the first to know your last words."A wicked smile spread across his face, the face that used to smile at me lovely not this wickedly way.

I took my fighting stance and smirked. "Well it is...FUCK YOU!"I flipped him off before charging in after my father, no wait the drunkard that was my so-called father. "THIS IS FOR SETO AND ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSE ME YOU CHIKUSHOUME!"

He was still smirking and took his fighting stance, I still charged at him my target set and destroy but as I was to strike his face he dodged leaving me stunned and surprised. "Sayonara Katsuya."

I gasped he was going to do it, I couldn't move I was too stunned to do so, I couldn't believe what was happening. My father chuckled and lunged the knife to my ribs as I stared on in fear not moving an inch too scared to do so. "NO!!!"

- - -

"NO!!!"I bolted upright as I panted loudly. "Man what a nightmare."I looked around my surroundings, it was all darkness, I couldn't even see my hands or anything. "Where am I?"It felt like I was in a bed as I felt my hands in the covers of a blanket as I tried to move further a sharp pain shot up my body making me gasp.

"Damn it."I cursed as some more pain shot up my body as I tried to move again. "Guess I shouldn't for a while."I sighed. 'Ok last thing I remember before waking up here is that I arrived at the game shop, but what happened next? It's all a big blur to me.'

The next thing I knew the lights flipped on and I gasped, my surroundings were of my father's room at home. 'Oh shit, he must've found out where I was and took me back, shit.'A look of surprise and frustration all together was shown in my face. "Shit, I'm back here again."

- - -

"Kaiba-kun?"Yuugi sniffled and blinked, wiping away his tears with his hands. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Kaiba was then snapped out of his "Katsuya" thoughts and registered what the short teen had said. "I'm alright Mutou."To tell the truth Kaiba was getting very irritated with himself right now, with all the Katsuya thoughts, and the kidnaping case. "I'll help you on one condition."

This made the hikari brighten up. "Arigatou Kaiba-kun, what's the condition?"

Kaiba smirked his usual Kaiba smirk."Well you'll let me have the pup stay at my house for treatment."He didn't know why he smirked or decided that condition but it just happened.

Yuugi was speechless at this offer and the action Kaiba gave, so he decided to ask Yami for advice. /Yami?/

#I know aibou, I don't know if we should trust him.#

/I don't know either, but we need his help, I can't find anything that would be very useful to us./

#This is a tough one.#The ancient Pharaoh pondered placing his hand to his chin, it was then he sighed. #Let's trust him, but if anything goes wrong I'm sending the tomb robber to banish him to the shadow realm.#

Yuugi chuckled mentally. /Ok Yami whatever you say./When he ended their mind link conversation, he found Kaiba staring at him. "Ok you can take care of him, but if you hurt him I'll come and hunt you down you hear that!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Don't worry the mutt will be safe in my hands. Now then let's get all the facts we have on the mutt together."

"Ok so everyday at school Jou has been wearing long clothes, we now know why that is because he was making sure we couldn't see all his cuts and get worried."Yuugi put a hand to his chin. "Who do you think hurt Jou so much Kaiba-kun?"

Kaiba pondered on the question. 'Don't know but he'll have a talk with me and it will not be a very good one.'Realization hit Kaiba. 'I'm getting obsessed with the pup why?'He combed his nicely chestnut hair and sighed.

"I don't know Mutou, but it was either a person that would gang up on him, a person that's have a grudge with him, or a parent."He added sadly in his mind, 'Just like my step-father did.'

Yuugi gasped when he heard the last part. "A parent, Jou's dad."

"You found something?"

Yuugi nodded. "Whenever we ask Jou if we could go over to his house, he would say no because it's too crowded, but now I know he's afraid of us getting hurt by his father."

"Hm. That seems possible since the mutt is seemingly loyal to you guys and he protects you guys too."Kaiba replied. 'If that's the case, I'll have that guy arrested.'He looked to Yuugi. "Do you know where the mutt's house is?"

Yuugi shook his head no. "No he wouldn't tell us, all he said that the info would be useless."Yuugi then added, "Maybe you can figure it out with your laptop."

"Right ahead of you."Yuugi turned to see Kaiba's silver laptop ready to go. #Figures, Kaiba always has his laptop in his always-being-carried briefcase.#Yuugi mentally chuckled as he saw the spirit roll his eyes.

/Oh Yami stop it./

As soon as he finished telling Yami that in their mind link he heard typing and saw Kaiba researching the whereabouts of Jou's house. A ding was heard as two minutes rolled on by. "Bingo."Kaiba smirked at the screen, Yuugi walked over to him seeing the results of their research.

_Katsuya Jounouchi_

_1302 Domino Ave. Dr._

_Domino City, Japan 95070_

"Well that was easy, I should have done it with my hands blindfolded."He joked to himself as Yuugi chuckled hearing it.

"Very funny Kaiba-kun, now let's get Jou-kun outta there, it's only 2 blocks away from here."

Kaiba folded his laptop and put it into his briefcase. "Later Yuugi, besides I have work to finish at Kaiba Corp."He stood up and started out the room in a very dignified manner.

"See you later then Kaiba-kun."Yuugi said as he escorted Kaiba out the door and closed it. /Yami let's get ready now./

#Okay aibou, but first let's put on something else to wear.#

/Ok Yami./The young teen when up the stairs with the transparent Yami, going to his room he began to find some clothes to wear.

Kaiba walked to his limo that was still waiting for him at the front of the game shop. "Isono, give me your gun."

Isono who was reading some magazine looked up. "Why Mister Kaiba?"He blinked through his black glasses.

"Lets just say I have to do something, oh and go back to the mansion I'll walk back later."He put his briefcase in the limo as it drove off, leaving the CEO to walk as he now clutched onto a gun.

- - -

I looked around my surroundings in disgust, it was my fathers room alright the same room where I was first taken beatings to my dad, there was still some blood stains on the sheets. I tried to move but I couldn't and I felt pain go up my body again, I looked behind me when just my luck the lights went off. 'Then that means someone's here.'

Looking around I couldn't see anything, but decided not to go further as I decided to think of the dream I had. A faint blush rose from my cheeks, Kaiba in my dream risked his life for me. 'If it was real I would have been very heartbroken, besides I don't think Seto would think of me in that way since he loathes me.'

Sighing, I wished for Seto to love me for real not like in my dreams I've been getting, like one where Seto was near my bed and whoa I don't wanna go there now. I could tell that I have been sweating just thinking about that. "Man that was a weird dream,"I chuckled and then sighed sadly thinking about how much care that Mokuba has with his brother.

"I envy you Mokuba, you get to be close with your brother."I then added very shortly, "and the kindness from him."

Now for a very disturbing moment, a voice that I didn't wanna hear ever spoke in a very dangerous tone that was used when I was to be punished for something and right now he knew I escaped to go to Yuug's house. "Welcome back son."I jumped a bit at the tone, but then I got used to it since I've been handled with it almost every week.

I didn't say anything but I looked around to stare at the honey-brown eyes of my father. "Why did you leave may I ask?"I just kept on being quiet as the lights then came on again as I looked behind me again to only gasp in surprise.

- - -

Yuugi closed the door right behind him, wearing his usual leather attire with his Domino City uniform on too, Yami stood right beside him in spirit form. "Yami why don't you come out of spirit form."No one was around so Yuugi spoke to the spirit without their link.

"Yuugi nobody knows about me except for Anzu and Jounouchi do you think it would be strange if people saw us together blinking their eyes seeing two us?"It was a possibly, people could also just gasp and faint at seeing two Yuugi's.

"I guess you're right."Yuugi said a look of sadness on his face for a second before putting it back on to a determine face to get his friend Jou outta that place. The two started walking, Yuugi thought concealing his thoughts from Yami, 'Oh Yami, how I wait for you to hold my hand lovely and hug me tightly.'

- - -

'Shit! I'm chained to the bed!'Even my legs were chained, damn my father why did he have to do this? It was then I heard laughter as I turned my head to see my father laughing like in my dream. I glared dangerously at him. "Why are you doing this?"

I heard my father chuckled once again before he cupped my chin into his hand. "Such bravery even after I've beaten you up."I growled. "You're so much like your mother always feisty to the end even when she left me and you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"I asked once again, how dare he put mom in the conversation! "Why are you always beating me!"Laughter was my only answer as I growled even more angrily.

"I've already told you that a long time ago Katsuya. You drove away everyone you deserve to die and be tortured like this."I wanted to just kick him and kick him, but I couldn't I felt so helpless.

It was then I saw something shining in the back of his left hand, my eyes widened a bit. 'It's the dagger!'Seeing my wide-eyed look he smirked and took the blade out, it looked like the dagger or no wait the knife from the dream, all that's missing now is for Seto to come rescue me, but right now he must be at least twenty miles away, but what I didn't know was that Seto was only a block away from reaching this house.

"You remember this do you Katsuya?"I kept silent, it was the dagger that he used to almost kill me that night when my mom and sister left me with this drunkard. He smirked as a saddened look appeared on my face. "Well this right here is the dagger that I almost killed you with all those years ago, ironic though that I'd use it to finish what I started all those years ago."

He looked at the blade as he took out his hand that was cupping me and looked at it with those dirty honey brown eyes of his, I couldn't believe he was going to finish what he started with the same dagger at this day. 'Maybe that dream was no coincidence, maybe it was the future, or maybe nah it can't be that.'

My father still had his smirk on, if only I didn't have chains on me right now I'd go punch him in the face and run for it...the only thing that wouldn't make it flawless was that I had to only limp away, having little time for me to go out of the house. 'Damn there must be a way to get out of this.'

"Katsuya, Katsuya, Katsuya,"He chuckled. "When will you ever learn there is no escape, I wanted to kill you sooner but you were only useful as a slave for me, now that your usefulness is gone I now may get rid of you forever."My eyes widened even more at the sound of that, he was going to kill me with the dagger. 'Holy shit no!'

I looked around trying to find anything to help me with this dire situation, I saw a key lying on a dresser near me, it was my only hope I stretched out only to figure out I couldn't lean and get the key. 'God damn it!'I cursed in my mind, I tried one more time until my dad cut me.

Very deeply though, I screamed as more painful slashes came to me, my blood was spilling on the floor with every passing second like water streaming down a river. My father just laughed and laughed at his status of cutting me. "STOP IT!"I managed to shout but it was no use more and more cuts came at me.

The pain felt like needles forced into me with so much force it would kill me in a second. "S-Stop it p-please."I managed out again my father didn't even hear my pleas only having fun trying to kill me. I wanted all this to stop right now, but I couldn't do anything but scream at the pain all the cuts my father made caused.

The last thing I thought before blacking out into the darkness was Seto.

- - -

Kaiba looked at the old corrupted house, it was very dirty, the plants were dead, the grass was also dead and the house looked like it was to collapsed at any moment. Walking forward, opening the door which was already unlocked he walked inside a look of disgust arose on the CEO's face. "So this is where the pup lives, it looks like a piece of shit compared to all the old houses I've seen in my life."

Kaiba jumped in surprise just a bit when he heard a high-pitched scream, he ran to where it was coming from, beyond a bloodied door and a look up disgust was on the face once again. "Beyond this door, I bet I'll find what I'm look for."He said to himself, stopping to prepare himself for the worse as another scream entered his ears.

"Yup I was right."He clutched the gun he held in his right hand and checked it to see there was already bullets inside the gun. "Ok then it's time for me to step inside."Putting his right hand to his pocket with the gun clutched inside he put his left hand to the door knob and prepared his right hand that was to his gun to be ready to leash it out and shoot whoever was torturing his mutt. 'My mutt? Shit I gotta stop this madness.'He turned the knob and gasped quietly to himself at the gruesome image he saw as he opened the door.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next chapter: The Dramatic Rescue**

**A/N: _still avoids rotten vegetables thrown at her_ Sorry guys for making you suffer.(Reviewers: Ahem. _still throws vegetables_)Oh yeah and Jou suffer, note the genre: Drama/Angst, I'm trying to keep on genre so please don't hurt me. Well I got some fluff(if you even call that fluff), a loooooot of Angst or Drama(whichever you think it is). I can't even believe I wrote all that, well we'll just see what happens to Jou and Kaiba on the next chapter, but first some Japanese - English translations and then review responses**

**Chikushoume - SON OF A BITCH**

**"Daijoubu desu ka?" - "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"(A polite way I think to say that.)**

**Arigatou(or often spelled Arigato) - Thank you**

**Isono - The Japanese name of that guy Roland.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: How sweet of you to say that. _gives you Seto and Jou pushies_ I also love your Seto x Jou story, it's cute.**

**Soy Sauce: I'll write more promise, did you have sugar when reading this? Just wondering. _gives you a copy of an Yuichi Ikuwasa CD with the songs Eyes and Warriors_**

**A Neo Okami named Wolfy : You're really scared of this YW? Wow.. I hope this helps the fear. gives _YW a flashlight_ Wolfy I'll keep writing I just hope I don't get into another Writer's Block faze._ gives Wolfy a little dog collar for YW_**

**Katsuya Jounouchi : More you say? Well this is just the beginning of what fate has in store with poor Jou and I don't think it's going to be pretty, but rest assured I never kill my favorite characters in a fic!**

**Jou: appears Liar!**

**YK: Um why you say liar Jou?**

**Jou: You killed Seto!**

**YK: It was a dream.**

**Jou: In the other fic.**

**YK: Oh well something very miraculously is going to happen but I don't wanna spoil the surprises to anyone.**

**Jou: Oh. Well don't kill him again! disappears**

**Well that was an interesting moment. _gives you some DVD's of the uncut YGO season that's coming in two months_ Hope you continue to read my ficcy.**

**Joey Baby: Thanks for the compliment. _gives a picture of Jou in a kimono to you_**

**Joeyphantom4: Yeah what do we really know about Jou, I'm still thinking of whether I should put gore into it(or do you think the scene up there is gore, well I don't know if it is or not so yeah.). _gives you a Jou pushie_**

**Kamui: _nervous chuckle_ Um, ok then I think you made me want to write more. _gives you a Malik pushie_**

**mandapandabug: O.O - tis a very long review, I think it helped a lot cause this chapter is way longer than all of my others. Sorry it took me 41 days to update, I always was best at writing when school starts, don't know where that came from but trust me when school starts I'll update chapters very soon if not that means I need more inspiration or reviews whatever which. It was really your longest review ever, wow whenever I review I don't write that much, you must be a master at reviewing fics. Well do you like the little Seto/Jou fluff(if you can even call it fluff.) I did in his little dream? I know it was cruel for me to make Jou suffer like that, believe me it wasn't easy to write those scenes. Writing plots might help me with all the chapters, I shall see to it that I write long paragraphs for the ploty line chapters that I made and I will guarantee a long chapter will be headed for you next chapter or the next next chapter. I'll be sure to tell you if I need any ideas but right now I don't think I need ideas right now. O.O - wow I'm writing a very long response that's cool. Ok now what should I give you, you're a loyal reviewer too mandapandabug so now I need to find a perfect gift for you . . . . . . Ah ha! Got it! _gives you a YGO surprise pack that has various things that you can't even imagine_**

**Chapter 1 response from Joeyphantom4: I used to call him Joey but ever since I learned his Japanese name I just can't stop typing his name, but whenever I talk about him I always say Joey, but that's off topic so here's your gift. _gives you two DVD's of the Japanese version of YGO_**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and thank you readers for reading my story. Well that's all the time I have today see you when Chapter 5 is updated. _runs home to do Chapter 5_**


	5. The Dramatic Rescue

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: Sept. 5th, 2004**

**Finished Chapter on: Sept. 14th, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: _smiles _Hey look everyone I finished a chapter in 9 days, well your wait has been longer but I finished in the second shortest amount of days. Well this chapter is mostly about angst or was it drama, oh well whichever. I can't believe I got 12 new reviews, I feel so loved and those 12 reviews are a record to how many I usually get. Well onto the story.**

  
**/Hikari to Yami/ and #Yami to Hikari#**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**  
  
_**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love?- -takes place after Battle City- -YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.** **-**_

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**_Chapter 5: The Dramatic Rescue_**

"I think that's enough, I hope you go to hell son."The elder Jounouchi laughed coldly looking at his bloody son, cuts all over his torso. The only part of his body that wasn't cut was his face, which was peaceful even though he's suffered through hell this day.

Kaiba growled, he just couldn't take it anymore no one deserves that much punishment in one day. He didn't think of what happened next, he suddenly charged at the man with a speed of a cheetah's and nailed a fist to his head, sending the man hard against the wall.

He panted quickly, what had he just done? Why was he doing this, it was all a big mystery to him as he slid back to the shadows to see what would happen next. Slowing he found himself walking toward the blonde youth's bed, his entire being that haunted him.

Jim stood up, rubbing his head and wondering who had done that, it sure as definitely wasn't his son if it was that would be just plain impossible. "Man what hit me."The other whispered, looking around the room to find whoever did that and send whoever to hell.

The CEO stood beside the bed looking at the blonde's cut body, something hit him in his heart as he looked at the blonde, he didn't know what this feeling was. Was it hate? Or was it another feeling he hadn't thought of? Then a voice spoke from his head, "It's worry, you worry about your beloved pup. Save him from his father Seto."

- - -

Yuugi looked on worriedly, praying that his best friend was alright. While Yami on the other hand was staring at Yuugi with worry and jealousy on his face and his mind. Did Yuugi love Jounouchi or did he love him? Yami needed to know, it was killing him to death, wait he's already dead. Well he just needed to know before he snapped.

He looked to Yuugi as he took in a deep breath, signaling that this was going to be hard to ask. "Yuugi do you like someone?"Ever since the kidnaping of Jou began, he felt that soon he would tell how he felt about the young hikari, just looking at that innocent face wanted him to kiss the boy on the lips.

Which he did on nights while Yuugi was in a deep sleep, when was he going to admit his feelings to Yuugi, just the thought of rejection made it impossible for the ancient spirit to do so. 'What would happen if he rejects me..'He trailed off in mid-sentence in his mind. 'Will I ever survive this world with the rejection of the person I loved?'

Ever since the spirit had first laid eyes on his hikari for the first time, which was in Bakura's RPG game, he's never felt the same. Yes it was love at first sight, the ancient Pharaoh in love with his host or what he calls him, his "Tenshi no Hikari", Angel of Light.

He looked at Yuugi as they stopped, waiting for an answer, that answer would most likely determine if they had a chance to love each other or not. 'I love you with all my heart aibou, I don't know when I should tell you, but it shall be soon I know it.'

- - -

'I don't love the mutt and I'm certainly not worried about him either.'The CEO retorted in his mind to the voice that strangely sounded like his little brother Mokuba. "Don't deny it Seto, you're worried about Jounouchi."He growled at the voice. 'Shut up will you?!'

While talking to himsel0f, well the voice in his head, meanwhile Jim looked at where Kaiba stood eyeing Jou and smirked. "So...he loves my son eh?"Charging at the lost in thought duelist the man punched him hard sending Kaiba to the wall.

"Damn it."He cursed, having been caught off guard which was very foolish of him. Wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth the chestnut haired boy stood up and pulled out his gun.

Jim just stood his ground smirking at the CEO, oh how Kaiba wanted to blow this guy's head off for catching him off guard. Aiming the gun at the man, he pulled the trigger, Jim had long since dodged the bullet. Impossible, someone would have thought while watching the scene.

Kaiba growled, pulling the trigger again, same result. "Fuck."He cursed again, he was supposed to be a master at the gun, but this guy was toying with him just like Pegasus.

"Damn it, he's even faster than the pup."Another pull to the trigger, again same result. This was irritating Kaiba to the very least, pulling the trigger again to only hear a sound of a 'click'. "Damn it! Outta bullets."This was just not Kaiba's day of being the master of fighting techniques.

- - -

Yuugi's head shot up, surprise written all over his face with adding a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He was blushing, the ancient Pharaoh took a minute to admire the beautiful face of the hikari. "W-why?"Yuugi stuttered, this was not his day to be talking about love to his long time crush.

Yami wanted to just ravish him right then and there, his cute face, his adorable amethyst eyes like rubies in the Nile, his hair soft as silk. He could list how many reasons and many similes that was connected to the young teen in front of him.

"Nothing Yuugi, just forget it."The ancient Pharaoh felt warmness in his cheeks as he turned away from the angelic face of Yuugi. The young teen just shrugged and blinked before turning back to the road that would lead them to Jounouchi's house.

Yami sighed, he just couldn't tell him, couldn't tell him those 3 words, 3 words that would make him happy or sad, whichever he hoped he would get this off his chest soon. "Oi Yami?"

"Huh?"The ancient Pharaoh asked, being thrown off of his thoughts. "What is it hikari?"

Yuugi chuckled. "Are you coming silly?"

"O-oh yeah I am."He sprinted up to where Yuugi was and chuckled having a blush of embarrassment on his face, being embarrassed like this, was very, very, what's the word? Oh yeah it felt very uncomfortable to the Pharaoh.

Yuugi grinned, he loved to see Yami blush, it made him very handsome no wait very cute. 'I wish I can tell you Yami, but I know it will be soon.'They continued walking, having almost reached the house.

- - -

Laughter was heard and did it annoy the hell outta Kaiba, the CEO wasn't used to being laughed at, nobody laughed at him. 'You know I should kill this man, but since it'll be counted as murder I'm just going to knock him unconscious, I hope soon he's annoying me to death.'

Jim smirked, he knew of Jou's feelings for Kaiba, while looking for the boy in his room, he caught a glimpse of his diary. Finding about lots of things, even his love for _the_ Seto Kaiba and his dreams about him. 'Boy is this Kaiba nothing like what Katsuya mentioned.'

Kaiba growled, walking toward the other, each step with such malice. 'I wish I can kill him, he's hurt my puppy too much today.'Realization hit him like a lightening bolt striking a tree that's already on the verge of falling down. 'Damn it! After all this I'm going to take some Advil, this puppy business is just too over overwhelming.'

What would happen if the teen snapped, let's just say no one would stay near him after that. Why I'm asking you this is because he's on the verge of snapping, on the verge of killing this man for almost killing his puppy. 'I need a long vacation after this.'

He still walked forward, blood still dripping off the side of his mouth. If anyone was on Kaiba's bad side which is almost at the edge, the only advice from someone who's faced it before is for you to run and run till he's outta sight.

Jou's father stepped forward, smirking still, it's been so long since the other had been in a fight, far too long. Opening his mouth to confirm about Jou's feelings and Kaiba's own he asked with a deadly tone that scared the hell outta someone. "You love him don't you?"

A simple question would a simple answer be commented back to the father? What was the CEO to say, he still didn't know of his feelings for Jou, all that he's been thinking about is him and about that nickname, "Puppy".

It's been driving him crazy ever since who knows when, the CEO stopped for a second thinking it over. Did he love Jou? Or did he hate him with a passion so great he wanted to kill him? This was a question the CEO didn't have an answer to, or maybe the answer was in front of him the entire time.

He shook his head mentally, why was he even thinking about his love life, love is just an emotion that wasn't needed or so that's what his stepfather says. Why was he now thinking about his dead step-father, this was way to overwhelming for the young teen, was love even meant to exist inside this teen's heart?

If so, who would love him, a cold hearted jerk who calls everyone worthless and not useful. He snorted at the man in front of him, this was just an act to cover his uncertainty, he really was confused about his feelings for Jou. "Why would I like a dog like him, I'm simply trying to arrest you."

Was this giving him a headache or what? 'I'm definitely taking Advil today.'

Jim laughed, standing his ground waiting to see what the CEO had in store for him. He was the type to always stand down to see what would happen next. It was all amusement to him, yup even slashing his own son was delightful to him and he was never going to stop until he was done with his tasks of delightfulness.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, could this get any more annoying then it already is? Wait it just got more annoying, he didn't have a plan to carry out his "unconscious man" plan, things were not going well, well for the CEO at least.

If only Jou's dad hadn't dodged the bullets, if only he still had his bullets, if only he had a plan this wouldn't have to be dealt with. The only thing he could do at the time being was to fight him, but what if Jou's dad was faster than him? There was a possibility since Kaiba was known as the best shooter in Domino, well he hadn't picked a gun for a while but he still kicked some ass with it.

This was a dangerous situation for the brunet to say the least, now how was he going to fight the man without killing him. Sure he hasn't killed a human being in all his life no wait scratch that sure he has killed only one man in his life, but this man was annoying him all to hell and back. 'I wish I can kill him but I can't damn it!'

What was he going to do?

'What am I to do now?'The question has by far annoyed him to death by now, he groaned mentally. 'I wish this was all over, I wish Katsuya was in my arms and-HEY! WHAT THE HELL! I did not just think that! No! NO! NO!'

And so the denial begins again for the cerulean eyed teen.

Denial of his love life. Denial of who it was. Denial of what he was thinking about. And denial of taking care of him.

A thought then struck him hard like a lightning bolt striking a bulb to power up. He smirked, putting his hands to his pockets just as he expected, it was still there. 'I never knew this would come in handy for me.'

He never would have thought, that this thing would come in handy ever. Still confused? Well if you looked inside the trench coat pocket you would see a little spray can, not an ordinary can though.

It was a can that would save his life. Still confused right? Well the can was a hair spray, which was Lime green. Mokuba had tried to dye his hair back to it's original green two weeks after the Battle City Tournament, but he found out before the little black haired kid could unleash it's substance on his hair.

To think, this little thing was still in his pocket and it was going to save him. 'So the little kids pranks are useful after all.'

This was it, going over the plan again he looked straight at the dark eyes of honey-brown. First he would charge at Jou's father, making him think he was striking at him. Then the CEO would spray the hair dye near the the eyes of Jou's father blinding him to make his move when the blonde dodged his strike.

Next, in Jou's father's blindness situation, he would go strike at the man until he fell on the floor defeated like the drunkard he was. Then he would call the cops at the station, which were about 2 blocks away from where they were at, it'll take like 10 minutes for them to come.

This was now or never, the plan was either going to work or it was going to fail, either way it would be over. Either it would be Jou's father winning or Kaiba winning. 'I hope it would be me that wins, cause who knows what he'll do next to my puppy-ok I'll just ignore that thought for now.'

Taking his fighting stance he charged at the other like a cheetah hunting for his lunch. 'This is it, no turning back.'Pulling a fist back he still charged, the other smirked still standing his ground. Taking that fist as he neared the other he threw it and watched as hoping that the result would be the same as the bullets.

And he was right the other had dodged right before the fist connected with his face, but as the other did Kaiba's left arm had reached the spray can and sprayed the green substance near his eyes but not to blind him permanently. 'Yes right on the mark.'He chuckled to himself after that, that was something that Jou would say.

The other closed his eyes as pain surged through them, you can imagine how that hurts. Kaiba smirked nobody can defeat him when it comes to fighting, coming up with plans, and make use of useless materials. Jim wobbled throughout the room as Kaiba still smirked walking to the helpless man.

It was then he stopped near the other stalling a bit to regain some energy he lost during the first part of his plan. "Well..I told you I was trying to arrest you and I succeeded."

The other still had his eyes closed. "You lie!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Have you ever heard of a cell phone? I could easily pressed the buttons on the phone and have the police on you, well when they arrive you'll be unconscious."

Jim growled. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh trust me I will."That was when he punched the man in the gut which made the other double over in pain.

Kaiba walked over the doubled over man. "I'll take care of your son after this."That was when he growled. "How dare you do that to your own son you bastard."A hard kick to the gut the man doubled over to the floor unconscious.

"Well that was easy."Slowly he got his cell phone it was plain silver with the initials S.K. on the back just what you'll expect from the CEO of Kaiba Corp. "Next let's call the police."

Looking at the man right below him he heard ringing and someone picked up. "Get here quickly there's been a case of abuse here, the address is.."Telling the police the address he hanged up as they said that they'll be there as fast as he can.

He looked at the blonde once more and then all around the room the place was all very bloody which left a lot of evidence. Taking out a random piece of paper from the room which was surprisingly blank and wrote a letter to the police about this also signing with a different name.

Taking a handkerchief outta his pocket he wiped his fingerprints clean from the can and put it next to the letter which was near the elder unconscious Jounouchi. Sighing he put the handkerchief back in his pocket, brushing his sweaty chestnut hair and looked back to Jounouchi.

A feeling struck inside him, in his heart, a feeling he didn't recognize and then another struck again. Was it what the voice in his head was telling him? Worry?

He pushed that thought aside, this was not a time to be thinking about that. Taking his cell phone again he began to dial the number to his limo. "Isono, it's Kaiba pick me up at 1302 Domino ave, also call my personal doctor, tell her it's urgent."

Closing the cell sighing he walked over to Jounouchi again. His cerulean eyes looking up and down his body, gods it would take weeks to take care of this and weeks before the blonde would wake up. "Why do I even care about this? He's just a stupid pup is he?"

The voice came back again for an aftermath to annoy Kaiba to no end and try to make him come to realize his feelings for the blonde. "Seto..go and help your puppy..he's hurt..he might be dead.."Putting a hand to the blonde's wrist he felt a faint heartbeat just to know that he was still alive.

"He's still alive so stop pestering me!"He growled in annoyance, was this his punishment for not caring for this blonde? "Face it you love him Seto!"The voice retorted back growling also, this was going to be very hard for the voice to convince the arrogant CEO that he loves Jounouchi Katsuya.

Ignoring the voice, for now at least he looked back to the poor helpless blonde haired boy, who's face was not damaged or even cut to the tiniest bit. It reminded him of his stepfather's punishments for him, the almost exact thing happened to him but he'd figured the plan out before his stepfather could do it.

The only choice he had, to escape this was...to kill. It was his only choice if he'd been killed what would happen to Mokuba? His stepfather might have done what he did to him, to Mokuba. It was the only choice, the only plan, the only thing that would save him from this hell.

Now Jounouchi was facing the same thing as him, but it was with his birth father not a stepfather, he would give anything for anyone not to feel that again. 'I've promised that day that I would help those in need, I can't believe I have to help the mutt.'He snorted annoyingly, but then realized that the police was going to arrive any minute and his limo was parked outside by now.

"Well mutt, time to come with me.."Now he resulted into talking to himself, he'd better get some Advil, maybe a lot. Taking off his ever-so-famous white trench coat he wrapped it around Jounouchi which surprisingly fits and which reminded him of something. 'Note to self take these to cleaners after I'm done with the mutt.'

Picking up the ever-so-peaceful Jounouchi who was very light might I add in the most unexpected style, bridal style who could've guess that the CEO would have to carry the mutt that way, this day has just gone off the bizarre charts for the young teen. He managed to get outta the house without tripping or cutting himself or the teen he carried.

Isono stood in front of the long black sleek limo, reading a newspaper as a cough alerted of Kaiba's presence to the other. The other gasped looking at the damaged blonde he carried. "What in the hell happened to Katsuya Jounouchi?"

Kaiba just sighed and walked closer to the limo and driver. "Long story short, been abused and called the cops."Yes dear ol' Isono still remembered Jounouchi, well who wouldn't after witnessing an almost near-death situation in such a harmless tournament or so others say.

Isono quickly complied to a nod and the opening of the limo car door, first went in the unconscious Jounouchi then it was Kaiba and then the driver, now they zoomed out of sight. "Have you called my doctor?"

"Yes, she said that she would be there,"He looked at the clock on the radio for a minute before continuing. "By now, she'll be at the medical room at this very moment."

Kaiba nodded. "That's good, she's needs a lot of time to take care of Jounouchi."Then without a word from either of the two Kaiba looked back at the sleeping face of Jounouchi, the same feeling he felt back at the house still in his heart.

- - -

Sirens. Loud, annoying, and completely would drive a person insane if it wasn't headed down Domino Ave. to Jim Jounouchi's house. The sirens stopped as the police parked near the nearly abandoned house. "Well this is the place."One of the officers walked inside only to find beer bottles, shards of glass, and some blood on the walls.

"Damn.."

The police force looked around the house, evidence of what Kaiba said was true about abuse being here, but they haven't seen Jim's room just yet. "Hey guys over here, there's a lot and I mean tons of blood in here and a person."

The force walked over to where the officer was in only to gasp in surprise. "Damn..that's sure a lot of blood, let's look at the person."One of the police forced checked to feel a pulse. "This guys alright but unconciou-hey look at this."Picking up the note and the spray can, the others of the police force gathered around reading the note that was left to them.

**_Dear fellow police men, _**

**_Right here is a man who has abused his own son, I've knocked him unconscious so you can arrest him, right here is the spray can I used to blind him since he was going to kill me for witnessing this monstrosity. If you don't believe me look around the room, blood covers everything even the bed well most of it is on the bed, if you took DNA testing on the blood on the bed and the man's blood they would match meaning that I'm telling the truth. Thanks for doing business with you, the boy who was abused by this monster is going to be safe in my care, I'll have my personal doctor take care of him._**

**_From,_**

**_Blue Eyes Dragon_**

Chief Maguire looked at the not in suspicion. "Get me a DNA sampler."One of the force nodded running out only to come out with what looked to be a chemistry set, but it was the DNA sampler. "Ok.."He trailed off getting some blood from the bed and from the person that was still lying on the ground unconscious.

Putting the two blood samples in two of the containers, a computer calculated the results only for them to gasp in surprise. "This-this person is Jim Jounouchi the wanted drug and gang dealer for 8 years straight, looking at the other result again to gasp. "Blue Eyes Dragon was right he's abused his son and wow they look the same."

- - -

Yuugi and Yami who was still in spirit form finally arrived but all they saw were police cars and men everywhere, walking up to one Yuugi prepared to ask a question, the person was none other than Chief Maguire. "Excuse me but we're looking for Katsuya Jounouchi."

The chief looked down at Yuugi. "Sorry kid but Katsuya Jounouchi is with someone named, "Blue Eyes Dragon" I'm sure the person is taking care of him."The chief looked to his men. "Let's go everyone! Round up Jim Jounouchi and let's get outta here."

The whole police force nodded which left Yuugi and Yami confused to say the least. "Sayonara kid.."Going to his car he drove off followed by all of the police force with Jim Jounouchi in the back of one.

"Well there goes Jou's dad.."Yuugi smiled. "I think I know who this "Blue Eyes Dragon" is."Yami smiled also thinking the exact same thing. "Let's pay a visit to Kaiba."

Yami chuckled. "That was what I was going to say."

**_End of Chapter 5  
  
_**

**_Next chapter: Jou's Awakening Surprise  
_  
**

**A/N: Well there you have it, the long-I mean short awaited chapter of "Saving Myself from the Darkness". Chapter 6, you can tell that Jou's going to wake up by the title..well as of now in Japan..Yuugiou's on it's third to last episode and then next Wednesday it's second to last episode and you get the picture. I'll post the link up that will let you download the Yuugiou episodes on my profile after I get this done. I wonder if this story will get to 100 reviews...well we'll just see won't we? Now for some review replies:**

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

You're welcome Saelbu and I'm glad we're online pals now..and look I updated.. _Chuckles_ Catch ya on the flip side on IM. _gives you a kitten named Seto and a puppy named Jou_

**_Alana-Star/SugarCat_**

I know I hate cliffies, cliffies bad, but they're very cool if you write them.. Hope this chapter makes up for the cliffie. _gives you a puppy_

**_Kate_**

Thanks for the compliment Kate I shall try and update as soon as I can..if school doesn't get in the way.. _Gives you a Jou pushie_

**_Black-Flare-Shadow_**

Thankies on the compliment Black, hope you continue to read my story. _give you a Black-Flare-Knight card_

**_Katsuya Jounouchi_**

I can see you're having fun reading the ficcy, hope your Seto x Jou story updates soon too. _gives you a Jou pillow_

**_Chaos Ritual_**

Thanks for not throwing any vegies at me and I really appreciate your comment on not letting the story stop for anyone, I will not let this story die, I have 2 completed stories and I'm working on a third! _gives you a Yuugiou exclusive pack..that you can only imagine_

**_Flame Swordwoman_**

WOW! Thanks for putting this story on your favorites list...Kaiba doesn't get hurt..too bad Jou's in the middle of getting hurt again..whoops I better stop before giving out spoilers. Thanks again and I love abuse fics too, I like to mention this is my first one, been inspired by others. _gives you a Jou x Kaiba pencil pouch_ Have fun at school with it! lol

**_Wolfbane2_**

Wow eager are we..well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. Thanks for reading the story. _gives you Jou x Kaiba stories to keep you entertained_

**_LPGirl05_**

.! LOL on that LP, thankies for reading what I have so far, keep reading and I promise you won't regret reading this fic, it's going to be great! _gives you a Kaiba x Jou picture_

**_BloodMistress_**

Thanks! I shall update soon I'll try and try until I get piled of lots of homework but that'll be a long time from now._ gives you a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon card_

**_tezuakchan_**

Whoa there..hold on..wow I got someone begging for more..I shall keep writing more! _gives you a Seto x Jou paint set_

**_Anime-Blade_**

Seto-chan! Well sorry about the sad chapter, but next chapter will be happy, happy, plus Jou see Seto for the first time in the story! Whoo! _gives you a complete set of the Doom season on DVD_

**_Mandapandabug_**

And last but not least I thank you for your support! Dodges Vegies Missed me! lol! And you're right about the organized part, I'm very organized during the school year since I know where everything is and..oops I'm rambling..so thanks and you are the master review and I mean that! I will read your story later while I have free time, thanks for reading it this far. _gives you Seto x Jou supplies needed for writing_

**_Review Responses for Chapters 1 and 2 from Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian:_ **

Thanks for reading the first two chapters on the same day. _gives you a Yami x Yuugi pushies_

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 5 see you next time and thank you readers who have yet to review my story also. Remember read and review, that's what we authors say! _runs to do chapter 6_**


	6. Jou's Awakening Surprise

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: Oct. 14,2004******

**Finished Chapter on: Oct. 24, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: I'm for taking so long on this story. You see 8****th grade is very hard, well for my opinion, we had like 7 projects to do it's very tiring and it takes up all your free time. I'm so sorry that this chapter is going to be short, well short in my opinion. I shall try and make a longer chapter in Chapter 7. Well onto the story! Let's see how Seto and Jou see each other!**

**Oh yeah one last thing.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA!**

  
**/Hikari to Yami/ and #Yami to Hikari#**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**  
  
**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- -YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi._****_-_**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**  
**__**

**_Chapter 6: Jou's Awakening Surprise_****__**

The black sleek limo car door quickly swung open with a force that could brake a door at a single swing. A young brown haired teen ran up the white steps yelling curses under his breath. Even he wasn't that cold hearted. "Damn it! Don't go into shock!

**Clank. Clank.** The noises from his black boots as they hit each step of stairs. 'Why am I even caring about him? He's just a stupid mutt! Isn't he?!'

A childlike chuckle reached his ears, he groaned instantly. 'Why now?!'Still climbing up the treacherous stars he wondered why he put the whole lot of stairs in the first place. 'I need to make a shorter length of stairs next time.'

_"Seto give in already don't deny what you're feeling."_Just for that moment he forgot about the voice, but now it was back in his mind again. _"Tell him how you feel and you'll never have to hear from me again, well maybe once in a while I'll pop up."_

Kaiba growled, the voice was back to torture him again or at least try to get him to tell his feelings to Jounouchi. 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'He clutched his head with one hand after thinking or rather shouting that in his mind. His head was pounding now he really needed that Advil.****

Another chuckle arose, that didn't work. _"Tsk. Tsk. What am I going to do with you Seto."_The said person growled, will this person just leave him alone! _"Please tell him for my sake??"_

This was irritating him more, his eyes narrowed ready to kill something in a heartbeat if this didn't stop. "SHUT UP!"The voice pouted after that before disappearing from the young teen's hearing.

"Damn it!"He cursed remembering why he was running and finally arrived in front of the gigantic doors of the Kaiba mansion. Quickly he slammed the giant white doors open, the slam echoing throughout the mansion's walls.

He ran, through halls and halls, after passing the main stairs. There was no time to waste, that's for sure. A soft wincing of pain was heard, it was getting worse. Kaiba looked down at the face of the young blonde. All pale and milky looking, the signs of a worse condition. "Shit."

He opened the door of the medical room, it took only about 15 minutes to get there. Soon after he opened the door a young woman in her thirties looked at him and then at Jounouchi. "Seto,"She gasped."This is serious. Now don't just stand there! Put the patient over there and leave everything to me."

Kaiba nodded walking rather quickly, but it went unnoticed by the young doctor. He saw a stretcher and carefully placed the young blonde boy on it removing his now bloody trench coat. After doing that he looked to the long Auburn haired woman.

This was the same person who helped him during the times his father did "that" to him. Her name is Yume Yuki, translated in English; "Dream Snow".Her crystal blue eyes showed a carrying look every time she visits the Kaiba family. She always cared for the Kaiba family, but her most favorite patient though was Seto Kaiba himself.

She always comforted him in times of need, like a mother who cares for her child. Even though she was 19 at the time she was a great nurse. Jounouchi was in best hands, she always cured his problems. "Well I'll be going now."He turned his back to her.

She smiled. "I'll take good care of him Seto, just like all those years ago I promise."She was also one of the few people who ever called him Seto. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone either, you know me."

A rare moment passed just then, a soft grin arose on the young CEO's face. He walked back to the door and opened it just a bit before saying; "Be sure to come see me when you're finished."

"You can count on it, now relax Seto, go do some relaxing stuff."She waved at him before her attention was at the poor blonde. Kaiba on the other hand walked out of the room and sighed before walking off.

He arrived in his room a few minutes later quickly walking over to sit on his bed. A content sigh escaped his lips, everything was now peachy after that incident. "Mokuba's out at a friend's house so I got the whole house to myself,"He began to list some things to do and can't do so he'd get his whole "relaxing day" organized.

"Going to Kaiba Corp.."He thought about that for a minute before deciding. "The work can wait for later."He laid back on his silky blue bed. His arms behind his head staring at a Blue Eyes painted picture on the ceiling.

Suddenly he sat up clutching his head feeling a sharp pain. "Now I remember what I planned for today. Take some Advil."He stood up and shook his head, trying to shake the pain away. "Well that didn't work."

Walking downstairs, which took about 10 minutes, Seto arrived at his private kitchen. He was the only one who knew of this place and the only one who built it. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it up.

It was the medical cabinet, all sorts of medical things were in there. It reminded him of what had happened in the past, but he shook it off. Taking an Advil bottle, he looked at the directions. Which after he did, took the two pills that were required.

He walked over to another cabinet and took out a cup. It was a cup that Mokuba made in the "Advanced Fine Arts" class. A beautiful picture of a Blue Eyes face on the front and a little face of him smiling. "Thanks Mokuba."

Making his way to the living room, the pills in one hand and cup in another, he sat down on a couch. Taking the two pills in his hand he took it followed by refreshing his mouth with Orange Juice.

"Who ever knew this combination tasted awful."Turning on the tv he flipped through channels while sipping his juice. Putting it on the coffee table he continued to watch and flip through channels.

Starting to drift, the medication in effect he laid on the couch. As soon as he did the doorbell rang. The CEO grumbled softly while standing up and walking to the door. Threatening to kill the person who dared to interrupt him at a time like this.

Opening the door with annoyance he saw Yuugi grinning. "What do you want Mutou?"Something told him that he wasn't grinning for the rescue of Jou, so what was it? The other just grinned very suspiciously.

"I know you have Jounouchi."

Kaiba just scoffed. "No I do not have the mutt, I've been here since I left your house."He lied, but he had a good reason to. If Yuugi knew, he would tell the rest of his friends and that wouldn't be good. It would ruin his reputation, wasn't that a good reason?

Yuugi giggled. "Then who's "Blue Eyes Dragon"huh?"

"Why are you asking me this Mutou? I don't know, maybe some other person likes the "Blue Eyes White Dragon". There's a possibility."Kaiba's patience for the other to leave was very thin. Thinner that at any moment that the CEO would strangle the other to death.

A chuckle was heard well for Kaiba to hear anyway. _"Aw..you're afraid of Yuugi ruining your reputation.."_Kaiba growled mentally, his patience growing even thinner since now the annoying voice has showed. _"Tell him Seto, come on I know you wanna."_

If the voice was real he would surely strangle the person who was speaking it at this very moment, but sadly it wasn't. While Kaiba was busy with the voice in his head which was annoying him to no end. Yuugi invited himself inside the mansion and started to look in awe at the hugeness.

When the young CEO snapped back into reality he looked to see that Yuugi was out of his sight. Closing the door not sure of what happened to little Yuugi he looked behind him. To his surprise Yuugi was there admiring his vase. "Wow. What a cool looking vase. I wonder how much it cost."

Kaiba growled silently, since when was he invited in the mansion? He might as well go with it, even though it annoyed him to hell. Walking toward the couch and turning off the tv he waited for Yuugi.

The young duelist blinked but shrugged and walked to a chair. Sitting down the CEO followed suit. Silence filled the room or mansion for a few minutes before Yuugi broke the silence. "Do you like Jou?"

This was the same question Jou's old man was asking him, another situation for Kaiba. There was another silence before the CEO finally answered. "Why would I like a dog like him?"

_'Because you love him!'_The voice was back again, the damn voice. _'Don't deny it, don't make excuses, silly Seto confess.'_At this rate Kaiba would surely be caused to scream his head off. _'Come on tell him, tell him.'_And pretty soon he might even say "Shut up" to his little brother since his voice was pretty similar.****

Yuugi and Yami didn't buy it being the ones to know almost everyone's feelings. /Yami he's not telling the truth./

Yami nodded his transparent head. #I can sense he's lying, even if I was back at the game shop I would still sense it.#

"Where's Jou?"Yuugi continued to ask the annoyed teen. /I wonder when he'll tell us the truth./

Yami shrugged. #Who knows, you know Kaiba is the most arrogant person we've met.#

Kaiba growled, he'd just explained it to him. "I told you I don't know."Why won't he leave him alone, it's not like he think he likes Jou. No wait he does think he liked Jou.

Yuugi looked at his watch, pretending that something was up. /Well guess we'll come back later right Yami?/

Yami nodded. #Yup and maybe by then he'll show his affections to Jou.#

"Well see ya later Kaiba."He stood up and ran to the door. Opening it a bit before turning to Kaiba he smiled. "See you at school tomorrow. I shall look for Jounouchi now."Shutting the door he left Kaiba to his thoughts.****

Kaiba looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. 'Why do I feel so confused all of a sudden?'Just then loud footsteps was heard throughout Kaiba's ears. Looking to the source he saw Dr. Yuki running.

Standing up from the couch he walked to the panting doctor who was holding her knees while standing. "How is he Yume?"The Auburn haired woman looked up holding up one finger which signaled for "one minute".

Once she was refreshed she stood up, taking a deep breath to explain. "Well his wounds wasn't what I was expecting. I haven't seen this kind of wounds before well on tv once but that doesn't really count. He has three broken ribs as I can tell, a broken leg, and a broken wrist."

She shook her head before continuing. "Sometime in a month or less he'll wake up, but don't let him move too much."She grabbed some things from her white medical bag. "Here, some bandages. You'll be the one to take care of him."

Kaiba groaned mentally but he promised himself so he just went along to what she was saying. "Ok then, you'll have to change his bandages every 4 hours and when he wakes up be sure to make him get lots of rest. Well see you later Seto, I'll check back on him whenever in a month."****

Walking to the door, she blew a kiss to the young teen and closed the door. Kaiba smiled, she always acted like a mother to him, even to this day. He sighed. "Guess there's more work for me to do."Then he walked up the stairs to take care of poor little Jou.

**- - -**

Damn..where am I? I feel like total shit, literally. What happened? I blinked my eyes trying to focus on the room I was in. Silk? What the hell? All I saw around me was the color blue, who do I know likes the color blue?

**Click. Click.** What was this sound? It sounds familiar. I listened to the sound acutely. Wait a minute it's someone typing. I looked to the right side of where I was laying on and the sight I saw surprised me. It was Seto.

He was doing his usual typing I guessed but...with glasses? He looks pretty cool with those on right now. I blushed. Seto with glasses? Wow.. I bet I'm blushing right now, this always happens when I see something cool on him.

'Something doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm being watched.'Kaiba stopped typing as soon as he thought that and looked toward me. 'So the puppy's awake.'

He didn't notice the red tinge on my cheeks as he looked at me laying on the bed. 'You know he looks like a cute little puppy from here.'Realization hit him. 'I did not just think that! I don't like the mutt!'

_'You just won't give in, huh? Well sooner or later it's going to come back to you.'_The voice was back more irritating as ever. 'You know you're starting to get on my nerves.'The voice chuckled. _'Well that's my job, I'm supposed to irritate you to tell Jounouchi how you feel about him.'_

Kaiba growled mentally but ignored the voice as he went back to continuing his attention on me. I looked away, I'm acting like a girl for some reason. Only girls are like this, damn it I'm no girl! I'm a boy not a girl!

I looked back just for a moment to him taking his glasses off ever gracefully before looking away from him. "Have a nice nap pup?"There we go again, will he ever say anything else to me than those doggy insults?

"How many times do I have to tell you Kaiba. I'm no dog!"I growled, even though I like him doesn't me he has to humiliate me with those doggy insults at school or when he's around me.

I tried to get out of the bed and out the door but a sharp pain hit me. All over my body, now I knew I was feeling in deep shit. It was then I remembered all of last night's events. Who saved me? Was it Kaiba? I winced, this pain hurts so bad.

"You shouldn't move very much if you know what's good for you."I heard Kaiba say, hey wait. Is he worried about me? I looked at him before I let out a "hmpf",laying back on the bed.

I wonder, what's going on in his mind. Is he actually thinking of me? Is he worried about me? I wish I can read him like Yuugi can, but all I see is his cerulean eyed gaze that holds no emotion. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About 3 weeks at the most."

My eyes felt like popping out from my wide eyed gaze. "3-3 weeks!"Jeez, it usually only takes me a day or two to wake up from my fathers beatings. Guess I was beaten that badly.

"Don't worry your father is already in the hands of the police."

What the? How does he know about my father? Was he really the one who saved me from him? I blinked at him confused, very confused. "Why are you helping me?"Why is he? Does he like me?

I saw him turn away, I guess he's going to leave me alone now. "Maybe it's because,"He took a deep breath before continuing. "I made a promise I need to keep."

Huh? I blinked. I'm still confused. What does he mean? That was when he turned back to me but something was different. I couldn't make it out. His sharp cerulean eyes stared****right into my honey-brown eyes. Honey-brown to cerulean, cerulean to honey-brown.

What's going on here? ****

**End of Chapter 6  
  
**

**Next chapter: Yuugi's Surprised Visit****  
  
**

**A/N:**** Well there you have it I hope this chapter was good enough for all of you. sighs Ever since we started grammar in English, well writing hasn't been the same for me. Well onto review replies;**

**_Anime-Blade_**

I know school has taken up most of my time, that's why I've been very long in updating this and yay you're alive! _gives you Eps. 220 - 224 of Yuugiou_

**_nikyo _**

Well here's the chapter, hope you liked it. _gives you Ep. 191 of Yuugiou_

**_mandapandabug_**

You I do think you're a review master do you have a AOL, Yahoo, or MSN instant Messenger account? Cause if you do than great! I've never flamed any stories, thanks for putting me on your faves list. I just love your Seto x Jou story can't wait for what happens next. Nice poem. I really appreciate it! _gives you Eps. 219 - 224 of Yuugiou_

**_Katsuya Jounouchi_**

Well here's another update, sorry it took so long. _mumbles something about school terrorizing time for updates and_ _gives you another Jou pillow and ep. 190_

**_black-flare-shadow_ **

Oh well, that just popped into my head when I was making it. Well I don't know, all I know is that it's the fusion of Black Magician with Flame Swordsman. _gives you Ep. 217 of Yuugiou_

**_LPGirl05_**

_**chuckles**_ No worries about the drooling. Oh but.....something's going to happen and Jou's dad..

Jou -_appears_ No spoilers remember!

Oh yeah..thanks for reminding me Jou.

Jou - You're welcome! _disappears_

Well here's you gift!_gives you more Jou x Kaiba pics and Ep. 219 of Yuugiou_

**_DemonSurfer_**

_chuckles _Well while I was doing the scene, I was pondering on what to make the chief's name. That was when Detective Conan(or Case Closed) came in my head._ gives you Ep. 224 of Yuugiou_

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

Thanks for the compliment, I hope school doesn't ruin my updating. _gives you Ep. 218 of Yuugiou_

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

Thank you for the compliment, wow really you were at the edge of your seat?_gives you Ep. 223 of Yuugiou_

**_Alana-Star/SugarCat_**

You're welcome, be sure to take care of Sunny! _gives you Ep. 220 of Yuugiou_

**_Chapter 1 Review from DemonSurfer_**

**I** remember that blooper, that was so funny! I wish they would do more bloopers or crazy takes. Thanks for reviewing.

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 6 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 7_**


	7. Yuugi's Surprised Visit

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: Nov. 3, 2004**

**Finished Chapter on: Nov. 22, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it's school, time, and homework. Everything is fine right now, just turned in an Essay on what we did on our boat lab in Science. This will be a comedy chapter so don't expect any Drama or Angst. Those will come back next chapter. Two more seasons of Yuugiou over here in America and it's done. Well after Doom Organization or what the dub calls it, "Waking the Dragons". Anyone else think that's a stupid title besides me? I saw last Saturday's first of two episodes on KidsWB and I'm so mad that they cut out a scene I would have loved to see in English. In Ep. 160 you know how Joey holds Yami by the collar of the shirt when he was feeling sorry for himself for losing Yuugi's soul well Jou was supposed to punch Yami to put some sense back into him, but they cut that out and they showed Anzu, Honda, and Otogi then Yami on the ground..DARN YOU DUB! Well I'm rambling so I'll let you go read the story.**

**P.S. - This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Nov. 24, but I couldn't since the button was disabled for that day.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- -YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.** **-**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 7: Yuugi's Surprised Visit**

Have you ever felt this feeling when you look into your crush's eyes? This feeling you get...doesn't it feel very uneasy and you can feel a blush forming in your cheeks? To me, this is what I felt when I looked into Seto Kaiba's eyes.

Looking deep into his eyes, I saw something astonishing. There was a hint of worry in those cerulean eyes, I just couldn't believe it. **The** Seto Kaiba worried about me? This was totally unexpected to me, I blinked, and pinched myself literally. Ouch. Ok that wasn't a good idea.

It was all real though, I expected this to be a dream but surprisingly it wasn't. Man, oh, man, what am I going to do now? Jeez I'm still acting like a girl damn it! I think I'm blushing right now...I can feel the heat rising up my cheeks. Yup he'll notice it I just know it.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!"

I blinked out of my trance so did Kaiba..man thank you whoever did that. I'm not ready for this, well not yet. After that whole outburst a thud followed, ouch that's gotta hurt.

"Be right back pup,"I looked to see the brown haired love of my life well high school life walk out of the door. I sigh, this was going to be a long.....2 months. That was when the door opened and I saw the boy smirk. "Oh yeah and stay boy."He chuckled, jeez will he keep the dog jokes to himself.

I fumed, this just wasn't my day at all so far.

- - -

The door opened and I looked to the clock. Fifteen minutes have passed and there stood Kaiba and..Yuugi? What is he doing here? "Yuugi?"I questioned at the said person.

Yuugi smiled. "Konichiwa Jou-kun. Glad to see you're all right."

"What are you doing here?"I quickly ask, did he know I was at Kaiba's the whole time? Why did he come here, he never comes here except when it's urgent. Like the time when Yuugi's Grandpa almost died in a heart attack, Mokuba convinced Kaiba to provide the fee for the hospital room.

I was quickly interrupted from my thoughts when Kaiba spoke. "Yes Mutou, do tell us why you're here?"He crossed his arms signaling Yuugi to provide us with a simple explanation. You know he really looks cool when he's like that, wonder what would happen if we were a couple.

Yeah..Seto would be possessive and kick whoever tries to flirt with me that would be so cool. Great. I'm still acting like I'm a high school girl..that's what I get for hanging out with Anzu for one day.

"Well you see, I was coming from Honda's house and figured to come here again to look for Jou."I blink. He came here before? When? Where? Why didn't Kaiba tell him I was here and why didn't he throw me out like some ragged dog. I figured he would do that since he hates me and he insults me and shall I go on?

Something tells me right now that Yuugi is lying, and I know that something is right since I'm an expert in lying and truth telling. "Yuugi,"I say, uncertain of what to say. "Are you lying?"I looked into the other's eyes, it was glazed.

Great he's talking to Yami while I talk to him. I roll my eyes, Kaiba sees this and raises a brow. Yuugi quickly snapped out of his trance and smiled more. "Of course not Jou. Why would you think that?"

"Well because you never go to Honda's house and you don't even know where it is."Take that, you're stumped Yuugi admit it! Didn't think I'd go against Yuugi. I saw Kaiba smirk, I think he's amused by this situation, yup I know he is.

Yuugi opened his mouth and closed it again, I really stumped him I know I did! Go me! "Mutou aren't you going to answer that question?"Kaiba quickly asked, while I looked at Yuugi.

"Kaiba, may I speak with Yuugi alone please?"

Kaiba uncrossed his arms and I thought I saw a pout on his face. Nah. Just my imagination. "Sure pup and remember don't run away."He chuckled before leaving the room but something told me he was listening to the conversation.

"Jounouchi? What is this about?"

I looked to Yuugi. "What is the real reason you're here?"

The other chuckled. "What do you mean, I came to search for you again..and I meant Anzu instead of Honda. Guess I was just thinking about the old times."This seems too innocent even for him, something is up. I smell trouble.

"Come on we're friends, what is it?"

I need to just keep on pressuring him, it always works, even for me. Shit! That reminds me of homework. Oh well I'll do it later, I got Kaiba as an excuse this time. Yuugi's eyes glazed and I roll my eyes once again, can he ever not talk to Yami? "It's nothing..just a little wanting to see you once again, did Kaiba tell you that you've been unconscious for almost a month now?"

"Yes he did, but I still can tell you're lying..Yuugi,"I sigh. "We can do this all day or you can just tell me what's up. out here right now, I don't want some private conversation between you and Yuugi so get your ass in gear and appear."I chuckled mentally 'Hey that rhymed.'I thought after that statement.

Slowly after I had said that the spectral image of Yami appeared, crossing his arms and looking like a little kid.. pouting? Uh...that's new. "You called..Mr. Katsuya?"I blinked..now that was very new.

"Uh yeah I did, um why are you calling me Mr. Katsuya?"

Yami shrugged. "Cause I feel like it."Yuugi giggled and I still blinked. "So are you doubting my light's reasons?"I sigh, they're both lying..bunch of no-good liars.

"Yes and spit it out already, come on is it that hard, or is it about me and S-Kaiba."I quickly corrected myself before making that big mistake. 'Shit, I almost said, Seto.'

The two grinned, I didn't like the way they were looking at me. Oh shit. No they wouldn't. They're not playing matchmaker again, no way! Last time they matched someone well it came out being a threesome. I shuddered. I don't want that to happen to me.

"You almost said "Seto" didn't you?"The two asked in unison, man I hate that.

Great now they stumped me, damn them! "No I didn't.."They smirked, man Yuugi's smirk with Yami's smirk..god that combo is so...I don't know how to explain it. 'Help.'I thought to myself with little fright. I don't scare easily so that's how bad it was.

"Now who's the one lying!"The two chuckled, great now it's the other way around. I hate it when that happens especially if it's with them. "Would you like us to match make for you Jou-kun?"The puppy dog eyes attack combo, shit, must look away.

I closed my eyes and looked away. "I'm not falling for that one I will never when I have my eyes closed."The two chuckled even more, opening my eyes again hoping that I wasn't facing Yami and Yuugi..well it came out to be an ambush and they looked at me with those eyes.

"No!"I yelled and got out of bed not noticing at the moment the pain that rushed every body part. "Must get away from them."I silently say to myself while running to the door, which opened and something happened.

As I opened the door well rushed right out of the room, I fell upon Kaiba, that little eavesdropper! Why I outta..outta..oh whatever. I blushed since our bodies were touching and we looked into each other's eyes again. Man not again, not again.

The other two giggled as they saw the both of us like that. 'Oh great, what's next a flying Red Eyes Black Dragon that's real?'I thought to myself still on top of Kaiba. If Yuugi and Yami weren't here I would be enjoying this moment in peace but since they are...DAMN THEM TO HELL!

Kaiba looked at me, I think I saw a blush on him, but it was quickly hidden as he shoved me. "Didn't anyone tell you not to fall on your master?"He stood up and brushed some imaginary dust I think. "You're lucky you won't get a punishment for that, now go back and rest."

Sitting just at his feet, I looked up and blinked, as two annoying tri-colored haired teens giggled. I looked behind me and glared my best glare at them, which I was rewarded with a friendly giggle. Damn I wish I wasn't the only one besides Anzu and Yuugi to see Yami in his transparent form.

Just as I was about to swear well maybe not swear but say something in defense against Yuugi and Yami, I felt hands grip silk black pj's mainly the shirt part? I just noticed them, insert mental slap to forehead. I'm such a dummy to not notice that in the first place.

Anyway, I felt myself being dragged and I looked up to see Kaiba dragging me. If this were a moment where he wasn't grumbling, well I would have loved the moment plus if Yuugi and Yami weren't here that would be even better. "Kaiba..when you said, "I made a promise I need to keep.", what did you mean?"

Total silence engulfed the whole room after I asked that, even Yuugi and Yami were quiet, that's a first. Kaiba looked down at me and then at the two well I think for him one. "Mutou do you mind?"Is he going to say something important to me right now? No wait, he hates me he wouldn't say anything to me except insults.

Yuugi and Yami smiled, I looked away as they smiled, they will try to convince me to make them pair Kaiba and I up. Even though I like Kaiba, I wouldn't want him to suffer all the craziness Yuugi and Yami would put us up too. "Nope, I'll go, see you at school Jou, oh and,"I looked to see him wink at me. "Good luck."

"YUUGI! I am so going to kick your-."I was interrupted by a sudden tug which made Yuugi giggle as the door closed shut. Great. Maybe they're eavesdropping on us, little eavesdroppers! Hey wait I need to scold Kaiba about him eavesdropping on us. 'But how am I going to scold him.'

As I thought that I suddenly was flung on the bed face first, ok ouch. "Ow. You didn't have to throw me so hard."

Kaiba chuckled, wait he chuckled? The whole world has ended! Run! "You really want me to tell you why I said that? You wouldn't understand mutt."

"If you don't tell me how would I understand?"I blinked, at the moment I've forgotten about the whole eavesdropping scolding. "Does it have something to do with Gozaburo?"

He flinched at the mention of him, guess he's still aggravated about the other. "Don't you dare mention him mutt. You wouldn't understand because you don't know what happened to me."

'Dang, sounds like a Yuki from Gravitation problem. Hey wait..was he raped? Should I ask him that? Nah, maybe he'll go ballistic if I ask him.'I thought to myself taking a deep breath. "Did you want me to do something?"

Kaiba smirked, well that was a fast recovery. "First, since Mutou and I had a deal, you get to stay here at the mansion, second get some sleep, third no sneaking off or I'll find you, and fourth be a good boy and stay here."Wait rewind a sec, he and Yuugi had a deal? With me as the prize? What has the world come too.

"What deal?"I raised my brow slightly, I hope it wasn't an easy deal because if it was then I'm going to so kill Yuugi and Yami!

The other chuckled, again with the chuckling is the world going to end soon? "The deal was if I helped Mutou to find where you live then you'll get to stay here like a good dog."Oh great it was an easy deal, when I get my hands on those two I'm going to so ruin their lives, hm..maybe match make them too. Yami and Yuugi do make a good couple.

"Were you the one who saved me then?"I blinked to myself.

There was another moment of silence before he answered me, "Maybe, maybe not."What? That's all he has to answer me? Great what's next, he'll be saying, "To be or not to be that is the question."

"What is that supposed to mean? Huh?"

He looked at me and then answered, "It's supposed to mean maybe I did or maybe I didn't take your pick."I hear laughing, it must be Yami and Yuugi, damn it would they leave me in peace with Kaiba?

"Did you hear that?"I asked hearing more of the laughter coming from outside the room.

Kaiba listened for a minute, I think he heard it? "Hear what, all I hear is your constant barking."More puppy jokes that just great.

"Do you really have to call me a dog every single time you talk to me?"I sighed, maybe this will shut him up with the dog jokes. Take that!

Kaiba nodded, why that no good bishonen bastard! "Yes I do have too, since you have to know who your master is."God sometimes he really annoys me with those jokes and the other times I feel comfortable with it. 'I did not just think I'm comfortable with the dog jokes.'

"Don't you have anything better to do then just talk to me?"

Kaiba turned his back to me and started walking, I guess he does have something to do then talk to me. I sigh sadly, I hope he didn't hear that though. He turned to back to me and smiled, wait smiled? Must be my imagination, yup I know it's my imagination. "I'll be right back pup, Coke or Sprite?"

I smiled, he's getting a refreshment for me how cool! "Sprite please."

"Alright then."He opened the door and closed it. I sighed dreamily, he's getting a refreshment for me, but before I could go on any further..

A shout suddenly reached my ears. "MUTOU! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!"Aw man they really did eavesdrop on us, damn it!

- - -

Two months have past just like that. That was really fast. Wow didn't know I'd say this, but Kaiba really is a good host. The news is I can finally walk again but I still can't run, that sucks! "Aw man, I wanted to run the mile today for once."

"Well then you better think of something or else the gym teacher would force you into doing that."I didn't notice Kaiba stand behind me, but oh no! I forgot about that! Aw man! No!!!!!

My face drained of all color as I stood next to Kaiba's limo, I got a new uniform and some clothes thanks to him, but now what was I going to do about gym. "Aw man....I forgot about that."

Kaiba chuckled and poked me with something, I looked behind me and saw a piece of paper in his hand? Snatching the paper from his hand I read it and gasped at what it said.  
The brown haired teen laughed at my shocked expression, come on who could blame me for gasping. It's** the **Seto Kaiba we're talking about, the one who's cold and not caring to anyone but his bro Mokuba. "Kaiba you wrote this? I can't believe it."

He scoffed, "Don't get used to it pup, this is the only time I'll write a note for you."The other walked passed me and I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face. 3.. 2 .. 1. COOL! I am so lucky to be with him. "Hey mutt are you going to get in here or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot."Quickly snapping out of it I ran over to the limo, only tripping through the process with pain.

'Damn I forgot I can's run, itai.'I thought to myself lying on the sidewalk, which suddenly I felt two hands drag me into the limo. 'At least this is an advantage.'

Kaiba sighed. "You really are a dumb mutt aren't you?"

"Hey I'm no dog! I repeat for the hundredth millionth time!"I exclaimed with wild gesticulations. 'I wonder how our classmates will react to us getting out at the same time. It'll be breaking news for all I know.'

I sigh. Glad during those two months, with a little help from Kaiba, I got my book report finished. I just hope I'm not the only who gets to present them today. Well I'll find out what happens today, but I got a feeling something is going to happen, I just know it is. I hope nothing happens because if something does, I'm so screwed if it happens to me.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Next chapter: The Mysterious Flu**

**A/N:** _dodges more vegies_** Again I'm sorry for the late update. sweatdrops on how many days it took Hope after this I shall update sooner if school doesn't trouble me. Well here are some review replies enjoy!**

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

**Thank you Saelbu, hope to talk to you soon on AIM.** _gives Seto and Jou pushies_

**_DemonSurfer_**

**I've seen some of the episodes and one of the characters look like a combination of Seto and Jou, me like her and Yuki together. I've only seen 1 - 3 of the episodes and I already have a pairing, but I'm starting to drop the series, if there isn't any Kaiba, Yuugi, Atem, or Jounouchi then I'm not watching it.** _gives pushies of Yuugi_

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**I already got the uncut DVD's, just got them when they first came out last month, lucky me! Jounouchi only curses "Damn it!" when he duels with Mai, mostly it's "Hell" right now in the uncut series. Jou also has a habit of saying "Darn it" or "Darn"it was veryfunny when I first heard it. Well surprise, surprise, I'm an 8th grader who's going to be a Freshman next year.** _gives Jou pushies_

**_Hazel-Beka_**

**That's how bad Jou's dad hurt him, poor Jou-Jou-kun. Kaiba lied to Yuugi because what if Yuugi told Anzu and Honda and what if Honda and Anzu told everyone. That would be breaking news to everyone at Domino High.** _gives Pharaoh Atem pushies_

**_mandapandabug_**

**I already know what it is! Too bad I can't IM you in the day time since I can only go online at night.** _is sad_ **Ep. 219 - 224 are the last episodes of Yuugiou - Duel Monsters. 220 - 224 is the final duel and Ep. 219 is the final battle which is not a duel. If you can go online at night I can probablysend you Ep. 224 or whatever episode from 218 - 224. smiles I'm nice huh?** _Gives Seto pushie_

**_Anime-Blade_**

**You're welcome Seto-chan, it will be a long time before he admits his feelings..it's going to be in.** _takes deep breath_

**Jou - **_appears_** NO SPOILERS!**

**Oops sorry Jou.**

**Jou - That's ok, but no spoilers! **_disappears_

**Anyways..**_gives hugging Seto and Jou pushies_

**_Chapter 2 review reply Nachzes-Black Rider_**

**Thanks for putting my story on your favorites list, I shall try to update as much as I can, if school doesn't take away my time though.** _gives Yami pushies_

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 7 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. **_runs to do chapter 8_


	8. The Mysterious Flu

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: Nov. 26 ,2004**

**Finished Chapter on: Dec. 1 , 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna! I'm back for another update.** _crowd gasps_** it was just last week I've just updated, but since you're all great people I've made up this chapter.** _looks at chapter again_** Well there isn't that much Angst/Drama, but that will be for next chapter. At least there's some. After this update, I'll be studying for an important test. I know studying is a drag, never really studied, but this is very important. It's the CONSTITUTION TEST**_ dun dun dun_**. If I have a D or an F I have to take it all over, but if I have a C I have choice. So after the test is over which will be on Dec. 8th..._thinks_ Well I have that essay page to do and it's a take home, but surely enough I'll finish it at my friend's house. It's about two days of working the whole period of History. _sighs_ Well I'm rambling..let's go for the chap!**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- -YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi._****_-_**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**_Chapter 8: The Mysterious Flu_**

Well this was it. The day where Kaiba and I would come out of this limo together. A day where there would be whispers among our school about us and somehow, I'm nervous. You know how something might happen or someone might happen, there is a possibility. I blush at the thought.

"What are you blushing about mutt."My face paled and I looked down feeling all the embarrassment on my face form into a blush. Great, I'm blushing. What's next I suddenly kiss him? Wait scratch that, suddenly I tell him how I feel.

If I were driving this limo I'll be suddenly seen banging my head on the steering wheel if not well I don't know. I felt a lump in my throat, geez I'm **that **nervous. _Okay Jou, calm down you can do this. _The voice in my mind advised. Taking a deep breath, man I feel like a fool, I responded after swallowing the lump. "None of your business."

"Right."The other sarcastically responded as he typed on his laptop. Man I want a laptop, hey maybe if I ask nicely Kaiba would buy me one. That would be a dream come true. "Hey mutt.."He trailed off as I looked at him as he smirked. "Watch your step."

I blinked confusingly, what did he mean by that? I soon got my answer as the door opened widely and I was kicked out of the comfy limo harshly to the ground. "Why you bastard! I'll get you for that!"Kaiba smirked as he got out after me. I growled fiercely like a predator ready to strike. "After all that you still are a fucking bastard!"

"Whatever pup, I'd suggest you'd get away from here now."

Another blink. "Why?"

"The answer is behind you."

Surely enough I looked behind me and there stood almost all the students of Domino High, well I think almost. "You know this a great way to get up in the morning."I say sarcastically as I looked at Kaiba.

"Well mutt see you in class."At that he walked away as I sat on the sidewalk watching him leave while I heard others whisper about us. I just knew it was going happen. _Yeah right Jou, you're not a psychic. _The voice sarcastically responded as I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever.'I responded back, you know the voice kind of reminds me of Shizuka. I shrug. 'Oh well.'

I sighed, wondering how I was to keep this all a secret when suddenly I was tackled to the ground by something or someone. Seeing as Magenta, Black, and Yellow clouded my vision it was either Yuugi or Yami. I smirk, I finally got them in my grasp. "Jou-kun! You're here!"

"Hey Yuugi and Yami."

Yuugi smiled and stood up as I smirked. "Why are you smirking Jou?"He blinked innocently, as if he didn't know anything. I'll teach him for eavesdropping on Kaiba and I.

"Well Yuugi. I didn't get to pay you back for the other day."He flinched, at my tone no doubt since it sounded like a predator's tone. I'm going to give Yuugi something he'll dread, something he'll won't forget, something he'll never be able to do to me ever.

I suddenly grab him making someone and others gasp in surprise, which was of course Yami and the students of Domino High. What was I to do with him? They might be asking in their minds. "This is your punishment."

"No Jou-kun!"He struggled from my grip but it was to late, I made a fist with my right hand while the left just held the other tightly. Pushing my fist upward I pulled it downwards to the other's head. "Have mercy!"

Mercy? For eavesdropping? That's a laugh. I know I seem psychotic, I bet Seto's watching now. "You should have thought about it before you did that."Then, the dreaded part for Yuugi came, everyone was now at the edge of their seats well um..their standing positions. Suddenly I laughed, which made everyone blink confusingly. "Jou-kun?"

"Man I can't believe your faces!"I cried out in laughter but I still had my hold on the other and I ruffled the other's hair in a nuggie. Which made the other laugh. Mission accomplish, well the punishment accomplish I meant. "I can't believe you all thought I was going to hurt Yuug, of all people."

But..I know always a but, this is only a half for what I have in store for Yuug and this is just the beginning.

"JOU-KUN!"The other laughed while I continued on the "punishment" as I felt Yami growl behind me. Which caused me to stop. Insert mental pout here. "Jou-kun you shall pay for that!"The other grinned, oh shoot. I forgot about the puppy dog stage situation.

I'm dead meat, oh wait I know how to get out of this. "Look it's Mariku and Bakura back from the Shadow Realm!"The two looked as I pointed west and sprinted away laughing. "Man I can't believe they fell for that."I mused. "Next stop first period, Science."

In the shadows of the school, two figures watched amusingly. "I can't believe little Yuugi would be scared of that."The taller of the two laughed with amusement.

"I know, but did you see how the blonde used those names for escape?"

The other nodded. "What a great way to alert little Yuugi in an amused way."He smirked, the time of their plan ever drawing closer and closer.

**---**

_"Marude yume no naka mitai..marude yume no naka mitai."_The song ended as I ran frantically hoping the bell wouldn't ring to signal me late.(1) I was almost there, room 12, my safe place, the place where my day of education would begin. Even though I've fallen a couple times on my face I couldn't let another second falter so I barged in. Only to be greeted by the color of white as in the floor color white.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I was safe. Well I think I was. I made it before the bell rang, doesn't that count as safe? I stood up to see everyone in their seats chuckling to themselves about me. "Oi minna! Missed me?"I chuckled to myself.

"Welcome back Jouno-chan."I blushed at the comment, the only person who'd ever call me Jouno-chan would be, I looked to the direction of the voice and surely enough I was right. It was Mrs. Nielsen(2) my Science teacher. She was about 6 foot, I'm guessing. She has long light brown hair which she rarely wears down and is always bundled up in a ponytail style. She also had blue eyes that were much lighter than Seto's.

Everyone went back to work since they were used to her calling me that and if they laughed at that nickname I will punch them to death well maybe not death but you know what I mean. "Hey Mrs. N, what are we going to do today?"I ask before sitting down in my assigned seat.

"That's a good question Jouno-chan, I shall tell you now, we're watching another Mt. Everest movie. A lot of dead bodies, yeah!"She smiled, before turning her DVD player and yes I mean DVD player to turn on the program. I can't believe she has Tivo, hey I wonder if Seto has Tivo?

Anyways, the movie started which surprisingly wasn't a real bore like the other movies she's taped. There was really dead bodies, pretty cool well for me at least. It seemed as if time had gone by fast since the bell rang and it felt like 10 minutes since the program started. "Well off to P.E."I took out the note that Seto gave me, now I'm calling him Seto great, but oh well.

I looked at the note and smiled at the last part. I just couldn't believe that Seto would write a note for me and he's in my class too. "I wonder if Mr. Sak(3) would approve of this, he's a strict man."

Without further waiting I walked to the lockers rooms, dressed in our uniforms which were Blue and White if you haven't guessed already, and walked out to the blacktop. Surely enough this was Mile Day(4).

**---**

"Two periods gone, three more to go."The two chuckled waiting for the right moment to put their beginning of the plan in action.

**---**

Taking a deep breath looking to Seto who was typing at the moment, I walked over to Mr. Sak. Another 6 foot just guessing, with short black hair I mean really short, a mustache, and some glasses. "Mr. S?"

The said main looked from his attendance sheet and smiled to see me. "Hello there Jounouchi, finally feeling well I see."

"Yeah, um here's a note."I say giving him the said note nervous I don't know why, maybe it's the coldness.

He looked at the note as it said;

_Dear Mr. Sak,_

_Please excuse Katsuya Jounouchi from running the mile today, he'd just recovered from an injury that took two months to recover. The thing is he can only walk, otherwise there might be more recovering for him if he runs. So please excuse him for today and any other day if his legs start hurting.  
_

_From,_

_Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp_

"It's all fine Jounouchi you can walk for the rest of the period.. with Seto Kaiba."I froze, walk with him? Oh my god. What am I going to do? Hey wait what's his excuse?

Walking away from Mr. Sak I walked over to Seto intended to find what Mr. CEO had an excuse for walking instead of running. Sitting next to him on a lunch table I looked over to see that he was typing. A report...from English? Wait the book report essay! I smirk mentally, so he didn't do it until last minute. "Are you simply just staring at my laptop because you want to look at the stuff your dirty mind wants to see?"A cold voice interrupted my triumph moment.

"No and my mind is not dirty I don't look at those stuff, Honda does, and man that's just not human."

The other smirked at my reply. Uh oh. A Kaiba smirk..which could only mean something is going happen and it's not going to be pretty. "Well ordinary boys of our age would look at those, are you saying that you're bisexual?"

'Oh shit.'I curse mentally at myself. "I'm not bisexual, what makes you say that just because I don't like what Honda looks at?"Great he's backed me up to a corner. What do I do?

Suddenly before Kaiba could answer a sigh of relief escaped from me as a voice suddenly reached my ears. "Would boys go to the starting line I repeat would the boys go to the starting line."Mr. Sak roared as I walked fast to the starting line not noticing the other's smirk widen.

"Man that was close."I say to myself, but then I remembered I had to walk with Seto the whole period. 'Aw man...'I pout remembering that we had to do five whole laps around the blacktop to be done with it. I just can't believe five laps with Seto, questions from Seto, and other torture things he would do to make me spill the beans.

Getting ready for the race I got ready to defend all of Seto's accusations even if the bisexual thing was true. "GO!"Mr. Sak roared as the class ran like a heard of buffalos except for me and the CEO. I gulped softly waiting for the CEO to come by, waiting to be taunted, and waiting for being defensive.

"So looks like it's just you and me mutt."There he was right on cue.

I sigh not looking at him. "Yup, say why are you being excused to just walk and not run the mile like the others?"

"Well a master must always walk his dog."Great another excuse from the master and dog thing, yup what a great conversation so far.

I roll my eyes at the comment. "You won't ever let me rest in peace without doing a dog comment will you?"

The other chuckled. "Nope. Say are in love with someone?"

"Well I um.."I trail off not knowing what to say, I was expecting this but not expecting this at the same time.

I could feel cerulean eyes bear into me, trying to find the answer, but I just didn't know what to say. "Go on..who's on your mind."

"Well I am in love with someone."I finally blurt out despite the edges of my voice being a bit shaky. "She's so beautiful with her short chestnut hair and her cerulean eyes. I could almost spell her scent, sometimes I even dream about her."I can't believe I'm telling this to Seto, he was the one who I was kind of describing. "When I look into her eyes it's almost like I'm about to fall into a calm ocean, her chestnut hair looks so soft I could touch it and it would feel like a kitten's fur."Who knew I can describe someone like this. "Her scent, the wonderful cinnamon scent just takes me away, I could only wish that she would come up to me and say that she loved me and couldn't live without me. I know it is a dream, but I always try and plan to tell her, but it always comes out as a bicker fight. Someday I will tell her and someday I shall make her happy without her technology."

I can't believe I said that! Does he have that Rod? I look at him and saw nothing, guess not. Why in the world would I ever say such a thing, he got me to confess everything! Phew. I sigh, glad I put "her" instead of "him" that would be something he would let me down. "Well..that was sure interesting mutt, but you didn't have to say all those things. You should have given me a straight answer. You're such a long talker."

Long talker? Great..now I'm glad I didn't put "him" instead of "her". Moments after that we started bickering about "Who was the master and who was the mutt around here?"Then the period ended, what a great conversation..not! I walked in grumbling slightly and changed back to my original uniform of the day. I still grumbled when I walked out, man did that guy just vex me!

I prefer dream Seto over reality Seto, dream Seto was just so polite and other was just vexing. The bell rang as I came out of my thoughts. Now I sighed calmly. Hopefully Art would be relaxing then this.

**---**

"Did you hear that aibou?"

The taller of the two nodded and smirked. "Well, well, Jounouchi has a little crush on the CEO."It was obvious to them about the crush since it all was given away. "We'll see to it that you die when we get our hands on you. Before you die though I'll just do a little playing with you."He chuckled maniacally.

**---**

Stretching I smiled to myself, Art would never fail me, and I just knew today's project was going to be super fun. "Can't wait. I wonder if I'll get to draw today, I already know what I was going to do."I say to myself before the bell rang which signaled me for a wake up call.

Oh great just great, I run frantically putting my backpack down with the other backpacks in the process. Once again, I dash into the door and see the color white with a hint of clay color on it. The other students laughed to see me dash in like that. "Welcome back to Art class Jounouchi, now to your assigned seat."

I chuckled to myself as I got up, bruises must have formed on my legs by now. Damn that hurt, I hate not being able to run. Walking to my seat, I suddenly felt someone watching me. It wasn't a good feeling, felt like the old days back when I was with Hirutani and the gang. I shook the feeling off as I listened to what Mrs. Purcell(5) was saying.

She was about 5 foot 11 again I'm guessing so bear with me. She's very nice but can be strict, glad I don't have her in Math. She has carrot colored long hair which she puts in a ponytail style a lot. Come to think of it I've never seen her with her hair down, oh well. "Today class, we'll be free drawing, so it doesn't count for anything just have fun."Sweet! I knew it was going to be cool, but there was a catch somewhere, oh well.

**---**

It was 40 minutes into the period, everyone had finished except for me. Well who could blame me, I was doing a Red Eyes Portrait, I just love Red Eyes. Surprisingly for today though a special guest appeared in the picture I was drawing, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The two dragons, who would have thought I would draw them. Strangely enough though, the two dragons remind me of Seto and I.

The portrait, I wonder what I should name it. Sprinkling some glitter onto the already colored portrait, I stopped for sec to look at it, to see what I was missing. It was about the two dragons flying across the midnight sky, with a trail of glitter to signal they've been there. The stars and moon all glittered and colored, it looked pretty cool and I was done. "Wow Jounouchi."I looked to see everyone around me, didn't see that coming. "That's a cool portrait, let me guess the "Red Eyes Black Dragon" and "Blue Eyes White Dragon"."I blink at Mrs. Purcell's knowledge of Duel Monsters.

"Yeah it is how did you know?"I chuckled, putting my artist signature on the back. Now all I needed was the perfect title so, and.. just then a perfect title came into my head. "Midnight Flight For Two Legendary Dragons", the title seemed to fit the portrait, finally I'm done. I put the title on the back as everyone admired it.

She chuckled to herself. "I have a son that plays that, he's always been admiring the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon, he's also been admiring you Jounouchi."

"That's cool, shall I give him an autograph?"I smiled to myself, well the day had turned right side up again, always count on Art to relax your vexing day. I took out a paper with little Red Eyes' with red lines, heh, two words; Free Time. "Here you go, I love having fans."

It was then the bell rang signaling the end of class, darn, I was hoping to make another picture. "Wait everyone!"Mrs. Purcell shouted as everyone stopped like they were frozen in time. "I had you do this exercise for practice for the masterpieces,"I knew there was a catch. "be sure to be ready for those masterpieces, for tomorrow you'll be starting them."Everyone groaned, including me, even though my masterpiece was a Red Eyes Black Dragon, it's going to be difficult. I think I'm going to hate my masterpiece sooner than the others, but I accept the challenge as I walked out the door.

---

"Just two more periods and then we'll strike."The taller of the two spoke as they saw the certain person they were talking about.

The other nodded. "Then we'll see how those three will react to this sudden reaction."The two laughed, knowing the start of their plan would soon come to pass.

**---**

"Jou-kun!"

The sound of that voice sounded very familiar, Yuugi! 'Oh no it's Yuugi, gotta run, oh shit too late!'I was tackled to the ground for the third time today by him, I can hear Yami chuckling. 'Shut up Yami!'

"Oops, sooorrry Jou."Quickly he got off me, what a relief. "So anything happen during P.E. with Kaiba..I heard you were walking with him."Aw man, not a relief. What happened to the nice Yuugi I've come to like? It's all Yami's fault! Damn him!

I growl softly, hope he didn't hear that. "Nothing happened, we just talked but then we got into an argument about the usual thing."I sigh, sliding my hand through my messy blonde locks. "It gets me ticked off, why doesn't he stop with the dog jokes!"

"Maybe because he likes you."I blush lightly at the comment. "You know how two people fight all the time it means they like you, maybe the "puppy"comments is a pet name that he likes to say to you."A pet name? Never thought of that.

I blinked as Yuugi giggled like a school girl, creepy. "No way, Kaiba would never ever and I mean never say that he likes me!"I quickly covered my mouth after that outburst. 'SHIT! I'm such a blabbermouth!'

"I knew you would break sometime!"Yuugi giggled and hugged me. "I'm glad you finally found someone."I blush in embarrassment, man Yuugi really likes embarrassing people.

I laugh nervously, I just hate Yuugi when he's in this mode. "Um sure...now I gotta go now!"I say quickly before making a run for it and quickly falling at the same time. "Aw man.."I pout on the ground as Yami picked me up from the ground, wait what?! "Yami?"

"Yeah Mr. Katsuya?"He chuckled, the "Mr. Katsuya" thing again, isn't that just great?

I looked down and blink before getting out of his grip. "Aren't you in spirit mode?"

"Nope."

My eyes widened. "No way! You're in a solid form?"I saw the other nod as Yuugi stood there giggling about the moment.

"Well see you in English Jou-kun!"Yuugi yelled smiling making a quick pit stop to hug me again and ran off to his next class.

I blinked confused, it seemed as though time has once again gone faster than I had thought. "Well off to history."Off to history...Oh great just great..boring lectures. I sigh before walking over to Room 2.

**---**

"And that concludes the Constitution. Now does anyone have any questions?"No hands raised. "Ok then you may now do questions 1 - 34 on the back of this paper you picked up on your way in."Aw man...no need to describe Mr. Mitchell(6), he's as boring as hell. "It will be due by the end of the class so you better start now you only got 10 minutes."10 MINUTES?! Holy shit!

I took the paper and answered all the questions, I look up to see no one there except the fifth period class. Great I took too long. I hand in the questions to him and run but fall quickly. Cursing softly I got up and walked fast to English class. "Sorry I'm late Mrs. B!"

"That's ok Jounouchi, you may sit down now."Mrs. Barg(7) what can I say about her, well she's nice but is really strict. I can barely keep up with the assignments she gives us, but luckily I got Yuugi to help me in spare time. "Now everyone we still have two more people to present their essay so pay attention or I'll count points of your grade. By alphabetical order, Jounouchi you shall go first."

I curse softly before going up, why did it have to be me and not Kaiba! Damn his name advantage. Taking a deep breath I held the paper to my chest and began. "What do we know about our feelings? Well the book I read showed a lot, it's called "Flipped","Laughter erupted when I read the title of the book. "hey it was the only book not checked out from requirement books list in the library."

**---**

"Shall we execute the plan now?"The shorter of the two asked looking at the other with a grin combined with a smirk.

The other smirked evilly. "We shall."The two took out items as they glowed, signaling the time has come for their target to fall.

**---**

"As I was saying, it's about two eighth graders reflecting about their feelings toward the other-."I stopped suddenly not feeling very well at the moment, what the hell? I knew something like this would happen I just knew it, why did the target have to be me though? Man I feel sick and sleepy. 'Damn it! I can't see straight! I can't let Seto see me like this!'

The world started spinning rapidly in my vision. I was getting dizzier and dizzier each and every second. Is this some trick or is this just a regular cold? I did not know, but I just couldn't stay awake any longer. Everything just kept spinning and spinning, voices seemed very distant. 'Please help me anyone, Seto!'That was the last thought that crossed my mind before I blacked out of consciousness.

**---**

"Well our work's done for today, let's go aibou."The taller one commanded the other as the said person nodded in response.

Climbing down from the tree they were using as a lookout they chuckled together. "Let's see how those three deal with the blonde's certain case of a fever."The two slowly walked away from the school. "When will the next faze commit?"The shorter of the two asked the other.

"Well aibou, let's just say, another event will be happening soon for blonde. So after that, we'll move into it."Two maniacally laughter sounded as they combined and roared throughout the streets of Domino. Leaving poor defenseless Jounouchi in an unconscious state with a deadly case of the flu. Who knows what will be happening next for Jounouchi, all this hectic stuff is just beginning, well beginning for him that is.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Next chapter: ****The Confession Between Partners**

**A/N: **smile brightly YAY! A fast update! Well hoped this satisfied you for today. Notes and Review replies next! Oh yeah song mentioned in this chapter is - "Yasashii Gogo" from the anime D.N.Angel quite a good song.

**_NOTES ON CHAPTER 8_**

**_1) - In my school, when the bell rings for the first time music comes on. We have to get there before the second bell and the music ends or we're tardy. Trust me, had experiences with that._**

**_4) - Mile day, well most Wednesday's like this Wednesday, we had to run the mile. Sometimes it's Run, Walk, Run, Walk, and run,Run(1 push up), Walk(2 push ups), Run (3 push ups), Walk (4 push ups), and Run (5 push ups) or mostly Run and walk if you want._**

**_2,3, 5,6, and 7) - All teachers of Mine right now! Well except Mr. Sak, we've switched P.E. Teachers this Trimester. This is also my schedule._  
**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**_marikandcloe_**

**Well in the dub, but in Series 1 - A Shadow Game, I liked her, but in the Yuugiou-Duel Monsters Dub I hate her. I'm glad someone agrees with me with that episode, I wish they'd put Yuugiou-Duel Monsters on Adult Swim, well the Uncut version. Well I did update soon, lucky you to witness a once in a lifetime..chuckles just kidding.** _gives Yuugi and Yami pushies_

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

_glomps Winter Break_** I can't wait until then.**

_**mandapandabug**_

**Once again you review long than the others,** _gives medal_** Wow, 1988? That's so old, well that's ok I can wait. I know, Yuugi and Yami are bastards in this and last chapter. Well hope you liked this Chapter.** _gives Seto x Jou piccy_

**_Consumed Rachel_**

**That's funny Rachel, I'll keep on writing for all you reviewers and readers! You guys motivate me to keep on going! smiles And I mean it!** _gives Uncut DVD's of Yuugiou - Duel Monsters_

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Yeah, Yuugi was funny for making fun of Jou. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be angst next chapter! Poor Jou with the flu.** _gives pushies of Yuugi and Jou_

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 8 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story.** _runs to do chapter 9_


	9. The Confession Between Partners

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: Jan. 5 ,2004**

**Finished Chapter on: Jan. 25 , 2004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Oi Minna-san! I'm alive and well and _dodges vegies_ back with another chapter. Well hope ya like! **

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 9: The Confession Between Partners**

The suspense dragged on. What happened? Was the question of the day so far. Mrs. Barg just sat there waiting for a response from the blonde duelist. There was none. Two minutes had gone by andsuddenly the said boy collapse on the floor. Whispers gone around the room as a gasp came from Yuugi.

'Please help me anyone, Seto!'

A cry for help sounded in the young duelist's mind, it surprised him a lot to hear his best friend crying for help just after he collapse. "Jounouchi!" He cried worriedly getting looks from everyone. He stood up and ran toward his best friend, worry filled his mind. 'Jounouchi please hang on.'

Everyone watched. Not a sound erupted from anyone's mouth as the young teen sat down and felt his forehead. "Holy shit! He's on fire!" Yuugi cried out, his eyes widening at the hotness that was felt.He didn'teven care thathe cursed in front of everyone. "Someone call a doctor!"

Noise erupted the quiet room once again.

"Oh Jounouchi,"He whispered sighing. "what the hell is happening with you?" That seemed to be the question of the day since the other just got answered. What was going on with the blonde? Only two people knew, but no one seemed to suspect anyone to be involved with this. Nor sense the whereabouts of the two.

It seemed to be a case of the common fever for a regular person, but if you have an ancient spirit or have any relation to magic, that wouldn't be the case. #Aibou..# Yami's comforting voice made itself known. #This is not a regular fever.#

Yuugi already knew that. /I know Yami, I felt something while he was giving the presentation. Like a familiar force coming to get him./

#I shall keep watch, so until then go take care of Mr. Katsuya.# Yuugi giggled mentally at the spirit as he called out Jou's nickname.

/Ok Yami./ The conversation or rather mind link cut off. Yuugi sighed, no one was calling a doctor. 'Man they must be stupid to just sit there and watch a student be "sick".'The youth thought emphasizing the last word while rolling his eyes. "OI MINNA-SAN!"He yelled at the top of his lungs, which caught the students and Mrs. Barg's attention. "We gotta help Jounouchi! Or are you cowards?!"

Kaiba smirked, unknowingly to everyone in the room. 'Finally, Yuugi Mutou developed a backbone. He should show it more often like my pup.' The CEO groaned softly after saying that line for the fifth time or soin his mind. 'Shit. I gotta stop thinking that.' He thought grumbling before hearing a childish laugh. 'Oh shit. Not you again.'

_"Bad Seto, go help your puppy, come on. I've seen the looks you've been giving him."_ The Mokuba voice spoke giggling mockingly at the teen.

The youth growled softly so no one would question him. 'HELL NO!' He cried out mentally. More laughter just answered him. 'I would never and I repeat, N-E-V-E-R, help the pup in front of class.' Kaiba grumbled just slightly, the whole class just paying attention to Yuugi, preaching about helping other people such as his puppy.

_"Oh yeah well..."_ The youth trailed off, obviously pondering on what to say for a comeback. _"If you help your puppy I won't "accidently" freeze your computersat Kaiba Corp."_ The voice giggled as it heard the young CEO growl.

For Kaiba, it felt like he was being haunted by Mokuba, well the childish Mokuba not the mature Mokuba that washis brother. 'You wouldn't..' Kaiba trailed off, growling at being threatened by a childish Mokuba voice.

_"Oh I will and I'll erase all your memory banks, computer memory, and the stocks."_ The voice concluded, very proud of itself that it threatened Seto Kaiba and lived to tell about it after hearing so much from his friends.

The CEO pondered on what to do. He couldn't risk all his work being deleted just like that, but he didn't want to help Jounouchi in front of all of the class. 'Damn it.' He cursed in his mind as the voice continued to giggle at his situation. The teen didn't even have any of his work on disk yet, so this may be a problem, but then he got an idea. 'How do I know that you're not lying?' He asked mentally to the voice.

_"I'm quite serious Seto-kun."_ The voice giggled again as suddenly the laptop in front of his froze, just like that. There was no sign that the voice did it, but who knows, maybe magic exists. "Do you believe me now?" It questioned the teen still giggling madly.

Kaiba growled softly, hating the feeling that he was being threatened by a voice that sounded like his younger brother. 'Damn it.' He cursed again before turning off his laptop hating the fact he was outsmarted by a childish voice. 'You know. I hate you.' He commented to the voice as it gave a proud cheer.

_"Aw..you don't hate me. I can sense it."_

The CEO chuckled softly. 'You've been hanging out with Yuugi Mutou.' He thought before taking his cellphone and dialed a number. "Isono. It's Kaiba, come back to Domino High. Why? Well seems that Jounouchi Katsuya can't seem to get any more sicker right now. Oh and while you're at it, call Yume. I'll meet you at the front in five minutes tops." He spoke as the conversation ended for the two.

Kaiba quieted down, listening to hear if the voice was gone. 'Good that no good prankster is out of range.' He thought before packing up quietly, before standing up.

'Please help me anyone, Seto!'

The youth froze at the spot. 'Was that the pup?' He questioned himself before shaking his head. 'The stress must be getting to me.' He concluded and listened to what was left of Yuugi's speech.

"...And so, are you cowards or are you with me?!" Yuugi cried out concluding his wonderful speech that just came right out of his mouth without being rehearsed or nothing.

Kaiba clapped, causing everyone's attention to go from Yuugi to the CEO. "Inspiring speech Yuugi. Now if you'll excuse me," The youth said walking down the rows of desks to the spot where Yuugi stood. "I've got some business to attend to." He concluded picking up young Jounouchi and placed the teen on his shoulder. 'He really needs to eat more.' Kaiba noted to himself as everyone in the whole class were in a state of disbelief.

Gasps from the boys, shrieks of reject from the teen's fangirls, shocked faces on other girls, and cheering from the Shonen-ai/Yaoi fangirls. Well that was an awkward moment.

"Kaiba-kun.." Yuugi trailed off, not knowing what to say by this act he was doing.

The said teen glanced over at the other. "Yuugi, you too have business with this."

#Yuugi let me take over, I won't let Kaiba harm you. Well if he does.# The spirit spoke blushing at the end, butgoingby unnoticed as Yuugi blinked confusingly.

A bright light emitted from the puzzle to the whole room, causing the switch to take place. Yami stood there in place of Yuugi as the light dimmed down. "Lead the way Kaiba and don't try to do anything suspicious, or else you'll regret it." The spirit threatened at the other right in front of him.

Kaiba smirked. "I won't if you promise not to do anything."

"Deal." Yami said shaking hands with Kaiba, as whispers gone around the room about this.

The CEO started walking out the room with Yami right behind him, the class just watching from afar as the two closed the doors. "What just happened?" One of the students questioned the whole room. Everyone shrugged and just sat there recapping all the events that justtook place.

- - -

"So where are we going Kaiba?" The youth questioned the typing teen, who was trying to unfreeze his computer.

The other growled at the piece of crap he called a laptop and pushed it to the side as he gave up on the piece. "We're going to the mansion Yuugi."

"And why is that I'm here?" Yami questioned as his eyebrow slightly rose. "Does it have to do with Mr. Katsuya-I mean Jounouchi-kun." The teen quickly corrected himself as the other blinked slightly. 'That was close.' He thought sighing.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "Well it has to do with the mutt as you succeeded on discovering, but I do have a question." The teen replied as this particular sentence intrigued him. "Did you happen to hear a voice like the mutt, I can't believe I'm asking this." The youth scoffed, now thinking thatthis was the worst day in his life.

"Yes I did happen to hear a voice that was Jou's. Do you think something happened to him?" Yami questioned the youth. 'I think he's finally embracing the magic he has.' The spirit thought, heaving a sigh of relief mentally. 'Finally.'

The limo stopped moving as the doors opened to reveal Isono; the Battle City Finals Judge. Kaiba picked up and placed Jounouchi or rather Mr. Katsuya onto his shoulder. "It might be just the common cold. Since you did curse, that his forehead was like a grilled heater." Kaiba replied to the other, adding a little simile at the end.

"I don't think it is Kaiba-kun, I sense an evil trying to get our ass' again." Yami said as they walked up the steps that still had dried blood on them. "Kaiba? Why is there dried blood on the stairs?" The spirit questioned looking at the blood with disgust.

Kaiba chuckled at the first saying. "You never quit on that "I sense an evil" speech do you? And I suggest you don't ask about the blood." The other replied as Yami pondered on the situation. 'When this mutt gets all better, I swear I'm going to feed him all the food we have. He's too light for the average teen.' Kaiba thought as they arrived at the doors.

The two teens stopped as Kaiba walked over and opened the gigantic doors of the Kaiba mansion. "This place always gets me curious." Yami spoke outlawed as they walked inside.

"Glad to know." The other stated without turning to look at the other.

They turned through hallways without speaking until they reached the medical room where Yume Yuki stood patiently. "Konichiwa Kaiba-kun." The lady said smiling at the too. "Now let's see what's happening with Jounouchi today." Kaiba smiled slightly which gone unnoticed by the other, who was by the way gaping on how lucky Kaiba was to have a room like this.

"Do you know the results Yume?" He questioned, not knowing that he showed worry about the blonde through his voice.

Yume smiled and walked over to her bag. "It's just the case of the common cold, nothing serious. Just let him rest and take medication, oh and soup." She said throwing him a bottle of medication, unknowing that the effects would become catastrophic in some time. "Oh and," She said turning back to Kaiba and winked. "We'll keep that as a secret as well." Yume chuckled slightly as Kaiba growled at himself. "Sayonara Kaiba-kun, till next time. Feel free to call me anytime." The crystal blue eyed girl smiled and walked out leaving the three boys alone in the room.

"Kaiba-kun?" A voice questioned behind him as he turned to see Yami in front of him. "Should we give Jou his medication now?"

Kaiba looked at the medication and nodded. "I'll get the glass of water." The teen said before walking out of the room leaving Yami alone with the teen.

"Well Mr. Katsuya, it's just you and me. Now why the hell did you collapse like that anyway?" Yami questioned the sleeping teen. "You made Yuugi worry," He said sighing. "though I forgive you for that." Yami closed his eyes for a short moment and sighed before opening them up. "I hope nothing's out to get you. You and Yuugi are the best friends I've ever had." He said smiling.

Speaking of Yuugi though, he was doing homework from when they dueled in Battle City, his Duelist Kingdom papers were already done, but back with Yami.

"If you're in some sort of trouble, you know who to ask. And I don't mean just Yuugi and I, but Kaiba as well. I can tell he's quite fond of you." He said chuckling. "Oh and here," Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendent. "it's a magic pendent, forgot I had it. Well it was in my soul room, it took me a month to get some of my exploring done, but I'm getting off topic." He said as he placed the pendent over his friend's neck. "It'll protect you, I sense you'll need it. Good luck, Mr. Katsuya." The youth said chuckling at the little nickname. "I still crack myself up."

It was then Kaiba arrived in the room with the glass of water. "Seems like you had a great talk with him." The CEO gave the pill and the water to the youth in front of him and sighed. "Why is it, that the mutt gets in some kind of trouble everyday?"

"Well, he's protected his sister from becoming blind, endured a lot in Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, shall I go on?" Yami replied to the teen.

Kaiba scoffed. "No I think you've said enough."

- - -

Three hours went by, but still no sign of the young duelist waking up soon. Yami sighed, his hand to his chin. He wondered why he took over Yuugi's body in the first place, but oh well. Kaiba was trying to unfreeze his laptop again; with no success so far. The CEO growled and almost threatened the damn thing to hell. "Stupid piece of crap." He muttered to himself, regretting the events from earlier.

Who knew that a voice that could be as childish as Mokuba could manipulate his laptop. Which is now facing the wrath of Seto Kaiba. "What are you doing?" Yami questioned, glancing over at the teen. "You've been growling at that laptop for over an hour, just take a break already." The youth sighed, paying attention to the blonde in front of him.

#Yuugi?#

The said shonen glanced up from doing his homework; which was almost done. /Yeah Yami?/ Yuugi replied smiling to hear the other's voice.

#When do you think we should switch?# The spirit asked sighing; mostly from boredom.

/I don't know, I'll finish up my homework that I missed and I'll get back to you./ The teen answered chuckling at the answer he gave the other.

#Very funny.# A sigh. #Well continue on doing whatever you're doing, I'll just sit here and hear Kaiba growl at his laptop.#

/Okie dokie Yami, make sure to let me hear what everything's going on. It's getting too quiet in here./ Yuugi said chuckling. /I hope Kaiba-kun isn't that mad at a simple laptop./

#Trust me he is. If he accepted his powers as a High Priest, I bet he'd banish it to the Shadow Realm by now.# Yami said also chuckling. #Well, good luck on finishing the tests also.#

A groan reached Yami ears; a stressful one in fact. /You just had to remind me huh?/

#Whoops. Gomen aibou.# The ex-pharaoh said closing mind link that just was about to get some colorful words. That was if he let it stay open longer.

"Damn this piece of shit." Kaiba cursed the laptop that still wouldn't unfreeze. 'That brat messed it up, damn it!' The teen said combing his hair with his left hand. "This is going to take forever."

Yami sighed. "Then take a rest and stop complaining. What the hell is wrong with you today?" The teen questioned the other glancing up again from Jou to his suppose "rival". "You're so out of it today. It's not even funny."

'It's all because of the stupid mutt. It's no wonder people had effects of hanging out with him. Wait did I just think "hanging out" with the mutt? I need to save my sanity.' The CEO concluded as he sighed. "Shut up Yuugi."

Again the ex-pharaoh sighed; this time from the stubbornness of the teen. "You really are hardheaded, such as what a Scorpio(1) would be." The youth said wondering why he chose the time to talk about the Zodiac at a time like this.

"And how do you know I'm a Scorpio?" Kaiba asked raising a brow.

Yami chuckled smiling. "Miho(2) used to tell us all about the celebrities she'd love to marry. That list including you. It's amazing how you could get information from a girl in love."

"Really?" He said not even caring about this information.

Yami smiled at the other. "Well, I just succeeded on getting you off the laptop for a little bit."

"Yuugi.." A familiar voice ranged in the ears of the too.

The CEO and ex-pharaoh glanced over to see that the lips of the blonde moved. "Jounouchi." Yami said in disbelief.

- - -

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi cried out as he heard the voice of his best friend from his mind room. Strange. Though anything's possible. "I'm coming! Yami I'll take over now."

- - -

A flash of light emitted from the puzzle once again. This time Yuugi appeared in the ex-pharaoh's place. The teen opened his amethyst eyes and glanced over at his best friend. "Jounouchi?"

"Yuugi. I'm sorry that I've worried you." The said teen replied not even opening his eyes.

Seto scoffed. "It's a false alarm Yuugi. He's just sleep talking, seen it happening with Mokuba some time ago." The youth said the focused teen in front of him.

"Darn.." The youth pouted a bit at the news.

Jounouchi smiled. "And I'm really sorry that I read your diary two week ago."

"You what?!" Yuugi cried out in more disbelief than he's ever been in his life. "Jounouchi!!!!" The youth pouted even more. "I can't believe you!"

Kaiba listened carefully. The subject interested him a bit.

"The writing in it was great. First time I looked at it I was wondering if it was the right one. It's great that you've found someone to love. You better commit, you're in way deep." The blonde continued in his sleep talking trance.

Yuugi blushed in ten different shades of red, hoping that Yami didn't hear. Of course though, the other had heard and listened carefully. "Jou..." The youth still pouted and glanced back at the other teen behind him. "Kaiba-kun, what was in that stuff."

"Don't know. I'll check, though this is amusing."

Yuugi blushed even more. "Kaiba-kun!"

The said teen smirked and took out the bottle as he glanced at the ingredients made inside of it. "Glucose..uh huh, uh huh.-" The youth said before his eyed widened a bit. "shit. Truth serum."

"Aw man," Yuugi groaned slapping himself in the forehead. "When is it going to wear off."

Kaiba smirked even more. "About an hour more."

"WHAT?!!!!!" The youth cried out and jumped up to yell some colorful words at the other. "You fucking jerk! You're here torturing me! Give me that!" Yuugi snatched the bottle from the CEO's hand and glanced at it. "Shit. You weren't lying. Aw man..now what?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Maybe sit here and wait until it wears off." The teen suggested to this type of situation.

"Guess that's that only reason that we have right now." Yuugi said sighing, tempting to hit himself if the blonde ever said anything to reveal his feelings to Yami.

So the two listened on; surprised about how Jou read all the journal entries. Yuugi was the one who was most surprised. "Interesting." Was the only thing the CEO could say at the moment.

"Make him stop!" Yuugi cried still blushing at all this. Though Yami was the one blushing even more. "How many more minutes?"

Kaiba smirked at the other. 'Seems Yuugi has a lot of dirty thoughts in his diaries.' The teen mental noted in his mind. "About one minute more."

"And the only thing that I advise you on this...is to tell Yami how you feel." The blonde concluded before going silent all over again.

Yuugi's eyes widened; very surprisingly. "Oh hell no." Was all he said before leaving the room and hit his head for being such an idiot.

"Well that was sure interesting." Kaiba said as the teen left the room. "Guess it's just you and me mutt.

- - -

Yuugi stood on a balcony, thinking over what Jounouchi had said about his diary. It's been two minutes that he stood there glancing at the view. "Guess you have something to say to me don't you, Yami?"

A spectral form became visible, though then it became solid. "I sure do Yuugi."

"Well then. Get over it already, I can take it." Yuugi spoke. The feeling of rejection rising up to his heart and to his eyes as he held back his tears.

Yami sighed; very nervously. "This is going to be the toughest thing I've ever said to you. Ever." The youth took a breath before continuing. "I hope it'll be work out between us." He spoke as he didn't have the courage to continue.

"It's ok Yami. You can just say it and get it over with already." The teen sniffled as he said that. The tears were threatening to fall at this moment, but he held them back. He couldn't show weakness to his crush. Since now he was going to be rejected anyway. "Just say it already. Please."

The other nodded, still very much nervous as too what Yuugi might think of this. Yami already knew that he had feelings for him, but what if Jounouchi ruined that for them? He just couldn't do it. Go figure that the ex-pharaoh of Egypt would be afraid to even tell Yuugi that he loved him.

It was very much all new to him though, since he didn't have a lover in Egypt, or what he assumed it to be. He wondered and wondered what he should do. Yami couldn't stay quiet forever since the other awaited for his answer. This was the most rigorous thing he had to do, all the things he's done were all pint sized to him.

He just didn't know what to do.

"Yami are you going to say something or not?" Yuugi said, already tears forming and falling freely from his eyes.

Yami opened his mouth and closed it again. This was going to affect his whole life with Yuugi. So what if he said the wrong thing and Yuugi didn't ever speak to him again? Or what if he said the right thing and Yuugi doesn't return his feelings even though he knew that he loved him.

It was a difficult predicament to say the least.

The ex-pharaoh took a deep breath, ready for anything with fear growing in his heart of the mysterious outcome. "Aibou, I have something to tell you that I've been wanting to do for a long time." He paused before continuing. "I...well...I...love you."

There he said it.

The three words that would affect the outcome of this predicament. He awaited the words of reject to flow out of the other's mouth. He just wanted it to be over. Over, done, finished. The more he waited, the more he wished this day never happened. Though what did happen surprise him to the very least.

The spirit's eyes closed shut, just waiting for the pain to come.

What surprised him though, was a pair of soft lips kissed him on the lips passionately, as if the other had wanted to do that for a long time. Yami's eyes opened as they both parted from their first kiss of their entire lifetime. Yuugi smiled at the other as his sparkling tears fell gracefully down his face to the ground. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

"I've waiting for you to say that Yami. I love you too." As soon as the other spoke that, their lips once again met for another kiss.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Next chapter: The Hateful Revenge  
**

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie down! I can't believe I wrote that scene.points up above Wahoo! I did it! I did it! Well onto the notes and review replies! smiles**

**NOTES ON CHAPTER 9**

**1) I've heard that Scorpio's are hardheaded and stubborn. I'm a Scorpio too, my mom always lectures me that I'm stubborn and hardheaded. **

**2) Miho! Well she's Honda Hiroto's first crush! Can't you believe it! He's been crushing on another girl besides Shizuka. Well she's from the first series of Yuugiou though in the Yuugiou - DM series they had to cut her. Oh well.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 8**

_**xamosy **_

**Yup Jou with a flu. Hope you like this chappie**_.** smiles and gives Seto and Jou pushies.**_

_**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**_

**It was great talking to you online during those days. Hope my belated-ness hasn't affected you. _gives Yuugiou DVD's_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**Cool. Is knitting real hard? Hoped you like this chappie also. _gives a knitted jacket of Seto and Jou_**

_**DemonSurfer**_

**Wow you wanted Seto sick? But anyways thanks for the candy! _eats candy and gives a manga book of Yuugiou_**

**_Sami _**

**Thank you Sami, I just love to give gifts to everyone who loves this story. And for a belated Kurisumasu present here you go. _gives Seto pushie_**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Wow you love Angst that much and your characters sick? Wow.. well here's your gift for today. _gives Jou pushies_**

**_Anime-Blade_**

**Hope you like this chappie and hope it clears it up. _gives pictures of Jou and Seto_**

**_Seme Riku_**

**So you want more eh? Well here ya go more! _chuckles and gives you Jou keychains_**

**_HellsEternalFlame_**

**Thanks for the compliment and hoped this chapter satisfied you. And on an off topic note, I have a friend named Mae also. _smiles and gives Seto and Jou keychains_**

**_REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 7_**

**_DemonSurfer_**

**That's ok. I don't mind you missing a couple chapters to review. _smiles _**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 9 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 10_**


	10. The Hateful Revenge

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: Feb. 15, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: Feb. 27, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Wahoo! 80 reviews baby! Yay! 20 more and i'll reach my goal for 100. Minna-san, thank you for all your support. Here's the long awaited chapter, with more DRAMA or ANGST. Hope you like it.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- Scene change or Flashbacks-**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love-takes place after Battle City- (YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.)**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 10: The Hateful Revenge**

It rained in the city of Hokkaido, the storm season at it's strongest. Sounds of thunder roared as the truck drove by. The driver: Minamito, Hojo. The adult growled at the droplets of water from the sky. He always hated the rain and wished he was home with his kids and wife. 'What I'd give to go home and make love to my wife.' The adult thought grinning; obviously from the dirty ideas that came into mind.

"Why did I have to babysit this guy, it's always my duty to carry the prisoners to their home. I signed up just to go on shifts for security, but no, they had to assign me to pick up duty." Hojo complained as he stopped at a red light. The officer put on his blue jacket over his uniform; given to him by the police force, it wasn't that warm, but at least it gave him some warmth. "Fuck this." He cursed, shivering as his teeth clattered at the chilliness of the truck.

A groan reached his ears and rolled his eyes. Times like this where Hojo would want some hot cocoa right about now. "Where am I?" A ragged voice came from behind the other; in the shadows of Hojo's pick-up truck.

"You're in my pick-up truck, mister." The other replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Sorry about this, but my orders are clear."

The other widened his eyes. "Orders?"

And he was right, the other had dodged right before the fist connected to his face, but as the other dodged, Kaiba's left arm had reached the spray can and sprayed the green substance near his eyes but not to blind him permanently. 'Yes right on the mark.' He chuckled to himself after that, it was something that Jou would say.

The other closed his eyes as pain surged through them, you can imagine how that hurts. Kaiba smirked, nobody can defeat him when it comes to fighting, coming up with plans, and make use of useless materials. Jim wobbled throughout the room as Kaiba still smirked walking toward a helpless man.

It was then he stopped near the other stalling a bit to regain some energy he lost during the first part of his plan. "Well..I told you I was trying to arrest you and I succeeded."

The other still had his eyes closed. "You lie!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Have you ever heard of a cell phone? I could easily pressed the buttons on this phone and have the police on you, well when they arrive you'll be unconscious."

Jim growled. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh trust me I will."

"Hello?" Hojo questioned the dazed man in back of him; they were already at the police station of Hokkaido. "Hey crazy man, you deaf!" The man exclaimed at the other. This was getting tiring; for him at least. "Damn it! Wake up you old fool!"

A hand shot out swiftly and grabbed the man's throat tightly. "Don't you dare interfere with my concentration!" The man hollered at the other.

"Let go!" Hojo croaked out weakly.

The other smirked. "You'll be my warm up for killing that brat and that CEO."

"Please let go." The officer pleaded; regretting all the things he said about the other.

The man didn't let go; causing the death of the officer in seconds. "That was refreshing." He grinned from the darkness and jumped out of the truck; releasing hold of the officer in the process. "Now..to plan my revenge." The man said; his blonde hair now revealed and drenched. "I will show them. Nobody messes with Jim Jounouchi. Not even that son of a bitch son of mine and that Kaiba kid."

"Well now what should I do with him?" Jim pondered looking at the dead body near him. Then he grinned. "I know," Digging through his pockets, he pulled out something shiny. It was the dagger he used on Jou that other night. "well now, I guess nobody will find your body. Well your whole body at least." He laughed maniacally; thinking that he would do this to Kaiba in front of his son. "Goodbye."

Jim raised the dagger. "Now what should I start of with? Oh yeah. The head."

1. 2. 3. _Craa-ck._

**-**

Yami's eyes widened; witnessing the scene that just occurred over in Hokkaido. It wasn't too good, blood was everywhere, and Hojo was nowhere in sight. "Shit." The ex-pharaoh cursed as he cuddled softly over the sleeping Yuugi in his arms. "Jounouchi and Kaiba are in trouble." He continued, slicing the "Mr Katsuya" act for now. "I better go warn them. I'm sorry Yuugi-koi, I have to do this." He concluded closing his eyes.

_Flash._ The ex-pharaoh opened his crimson blood eyes, Yuugi was no where to be seen. "I'm sorry Yuugi, we'll have some time to ourselves later." The youth promised as he stood up. "Now to warn those two about Jou's father." He concluded breaking into a run, since every second counted. Jou's tou-san could be anywhere, so he couldn't take that chance.

**-**

Laughter sounded as the deed was done. It was one more step to killing his son and that CEO lover of his. "Oh wait till I get to them. Now where am I?" The man questioned, the rain still falling endlessly. Jim glanced around looking for some clue.

He grinned darkly, the rain background making it stand out more than it should. "Hokkaido, that's only twenty minutes or less with this truck." The adult said as he looked away from the police station sign. Jim strolled toward the said object in front of him.

That was when a thought struck into his head. 'There's got to be another pair of that uniform.' He thought climbing up to the already opened truck as he shut the door until it locked. "Now where would I put those extra uniforms hmm?" He questioned no one in particular. He pondered and ponder about it.

"Oh yes." The adult smiled as he opened up a small compartment behind the seat. He smiled even more, feeling some clothing and brought it up. It was the extra uniforms. Closing the blinds; which were not to intrude into a person's privacy when needed, he changed into them instead of the clothes he wore.

Two minutes was what he needed, as the blinds were gone again again. "I'm coming for you son." The man chuckled as he drove over the remains of what were left of Hojo and hustled to the road that would lead him to his son. Blood splattered on the windowsill for some reason as the other rolled his eyes. "Great some blood. Oh well." He said as the rain swiftly washed it off.

He grabbed the intercom speaker. "Hello, I need a pin-point location of Jounouchi Katsuya, over."

**-**

"Well it's just you and me pup." The teen sighed as he rolled over with his chair over to the teen. "I don't know what's going on with you these couple days and I'm not happy about it." The CEO said to himself growling about the last couple of days that gave his shit. "I don't know about you, but this is SHIT! You hear me shit!" Kaiba chuckled at his outburst. "Of course you can't hear me, you're sleeping soundly like a baby damn it!"

Kaiba sighed then. _"Aw.. You're so cute when you're frustrated when you're worried about your puppy."_ The voice again, what a time for it to speak. _"When are you going to say you loooooove him, huh, Seto-chan?" _The voice asked as the _-chan_ part really ticked him off."

"You fucking piece of shit!" He shouted in distress. "I'm not going to say those words ever in my whole entire lifetime."

The voice seemed to differ from the CEO's answer._ "Nuh-uh, I sense you'll be confessing very soon. Maybe tonight, tomorrow, anytime." _Mokuba's little voice responded at the other. _"It's a mystery."_ He concluded with a giggle of enjoyment.

"Shut the fuck up! I do not like him!" He denied, as a sigh of disappointment reached the teens ears.

_"Poor, Poor Seto..denying your feelings, yet again."_ The voice continued to taunt him as the other growled in agitation. _"You'll never save your puppy from **him** again if you keep denying it."_ It continued as it said something that sparked in the young teen's mind.

Kaiba raised a brow at what the voice said about _"You'll never save your puppy from him again if you keep denying it."_ and who was the **"him"** in the voices sentence. 'Could it be, Katsuy-the mutt's father is back?'

_"Finally you catch on, whee!"_ The voice giggled at the other.

The door to the medical room opened, with the voice now gone from his mind, Kaiba payed attention to the door in front of him. 'That might be him.' The teen thought before going into his famous stance. The door opened widely to show, Yami or rather in Kaiba's mind Yuugi. "Yuugi? Back so soon?" He asked at the yami in front of him.

'That's good, he hasn't gotten to them or at least not yet.' Yami thought as he walked toward the two; Kaiba seizing his fighting stance. "Kaiba. You and Jounouchi are in danger." He spoke as the other crossed his arms.

**-**

Hm..what are they talking about? Why am I and Seto in danger. "Hey Yami, ya gotta be more specific." I told them as two startling gasps heard me. "That's great. You can finally hear me now and man was Kaiba talking to himself." I chuckled as they looked at me.

"What the hell." Kaiba stated in disbelief.

I opened my eyes and glanced up at them with a smile on my face. "Gomen about speaking the truth guys, I tried to stop it. What the hell was in that medicine anyway? It tasted like shit!" I made a disgusted face as I said that. "Never let me taste it again. Yuck!"

"But how?" Yami asked as I chuckled; man would I want to have a video camcorder in my pocket right now. "You were asleep, I mean you were-oh forget it." He finished and sighed.

I laughed and sat up. "Man it's great to move again, it felt like I was in a twilight zone episode." Stretching my legs and arms, I smiled at the gaped faces of Seto and Yami. "If you're wondering how I know what happened, even when I couldn't move I could hear your voices. Strange I know, but hanging around with Yuugi, nothing compared to this is strange."

A flash blinded us for a second, Yuugi stood in the position of Yami. It was a heartbreak moment, Yuugi was in tears. "Jounouchi!" He cried and hugged me, tightly might I add. Though who could blame him, he's like a little brother to me and some much like Shizuka. "Don't scare me like that you hear!" Yuugi yelled and punched me playfully.

"Hey I didn't do anything, some freaky magic did." I chuckled as he continued on with his act. "Hey cut that out."

Yuugi grinned and continued, though it started out as punching, but then into tickling. "Take that Jou!" The youth chuckled tackling all my ticklish spots. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about all my ticklish spots.

"Yuugi-stop..please."

Kaiba just watched there with a sweatdrop as Yuugi continued to tickle me. "Not until you take back all your pranks that you made on me!"

"Alright I give! I give!" I yelled out to Yuugi as he giggled and stopped.

**-**

Shuffling was heard over the intercom speaker and finally it subsided. "On our radar, he's in Kaiba Mansion, ten minutes from here over. Why? Over." The intercom guys asked as the other got his information and cut the cord for the speaker.

"I'm coming for you my _son_, oh and your little lover too." (1) Jim spoke as he laughed maniacally, driving to the nearest pathway to Domino City, Kaiba mansion. What he took was the fastest way and...to make matters worse...it took ten whole minutes to get there.

In the shadows..two figures lay laughing along with the other. Two figures, that wanted revenge.

**-**

"So Jounouchi. How were you able to hear us even when you fainted?" Yuugi asked as I shrugged. I didn't really know, but I felt like I was on fire when it happened, just like how I faced Ra in that battle with Mariku.

Kaiba listened, though I don't think he's very interested in this, since he's been pissing off because of his DAMN computer. Man I can't believe it, even though I've heard it, still can't believe the one thing that can get in his nerves besides me is his computer. I gotta tell someone. "Yuugi. When I fainted, it felt like fire going through me, just like when I battled with Mariku and Ra." I said as the tv was turned on automatically. By magic? Who the hell knows?

"This is Channel 2's breaking news. Police are still investing, for what happened to Hojo Minamoto, if you've seen him please contact the police immediately." The newscaster said as the picture of the said adult appeared on the screen.

That was when Chief Maguire came on. "Wait a minute." He spoke with his deep voice. "We have just found Minamoto-san.." He trailed off as he tried to find his voice. "We've just got results back in from the lab." Walking away from the police station he stopped at the corner of the cliff. "This is Minamoto-san..." The chief moved away as the camera's shot loads of flesh on the soaked ground. "Or what's left of him."

We could hear the sound of gasps behind the cameras as all of us; even Kaiba gasped. "We found some evidence and we might know who did it." He said showing, the dreaded knife and blood stain of my life.

"And back to you Takeshi." The newscaster said as the tv turned off.

Kaiba and Yuugi looked back at me. I shook, my teeth clattered, I couldn't tear my eyes off the screen. It was a nightmare. I hope I would wake up soon and realize this was just a dream. Though this was reality, my father...was back and I bet he used the authorities to get to me. "Shit." I cursed, still shaking in fear.

"Jounouchi?" Innocent Yuugi asked me as I still shook with fear.

I didn't want "him" to come back for me and hurt the ones I love, like in my nightmare and all those years ago. "T-t-t-hat's m-y-y..." I couldn't say anymore, fear drained all the strength I had left. Yuugi and Kaiba glanced on, I couldn't hide from their sights. I confess that I, Katsuya Jounouchi, fear my own father.

I still shook, I couldn't stop. What would I do, if he hurt everyone that I loved?

"SNAP OUT OF IT JOUNOUCHI!" A yell or a cry shouted at me with an action that I thought was suitable in this situation.

_SLAP!_

Yes, Yuugi was the one who slapped me. Heh. I guess that takes care of him owing me a punch when Yami was down and out when Dartz came. For a minute I took my hand and rubbed my cheek, the pain still burning, though I knew it was the cure. "T-thank you Yuugi." I say sighing, being able to speak without shaking with fear.

"Gomen Jounouchi-kun."

I smiled at him, why did he have to apologize? "No Yuugi, I needed that." I sigh, prolonging the truth about that knife, but I gotta say it now or later. "That's my fathers..knife."

"No way!" Yuugi cried out as he heard the truth.

I nodded. "It's the truth, I still remember that bloodstain anywhere." I said before telling the whole story.

**-**

_"Shizuka in here." I say to my sister as we both hid from the closet, my kaa-san and tou-san were at it again. I don't know why, but every time they do, tou-san's colder. "We'll be safe in here. Don't worry, okaa-san and tou-san will be together again, before you know it."_

_My imouto hugged her stuffed rabbit, or what was left of it since tou-san got mad at Shizuka for bringing that rabbit. "I hope you're right oni-chan." She replied as we listened to more hits and yells._

_Then at last that fateful moment. "So Yukina, you dare to defy me! Oh you shall pay." I hear my tou-san speak as I gasped and covered Shizuka's eyes from this bloodshed. Okaa-san was getting sliced by tou-san, that wasn't like their usual arguments. "Come back here, before I shoot you." Tou-san laughed, I couldn't believe it he laughed. Why?_

_"Shizuka!" Okaa-san yelled as she slapped my hand away from her eyes and grabbed her._

_I glanced up with my honey-brown eyes, pleadingly to get away from this place. "Okaa-san, what about me?" I asked as she turned around, her piercing eyes staring at me with a glare. I gasp, wondering why okaa-san was looking at me like that. "Kaa-san?" I questioned._

_"You don't get it do you." She spoke, I didn't know what she was talking about. "You're going to end up just like your father, cold, ruthless, and never caring for anyone but yourself. You're out of my life forever." She spoke as a million daggers stabbed at me, or so it seemed. "Goodbye..son of Jounouchi."_

_**-**_

"...and that's when she left me, with my so-called-father." I spoke tears slipping from my eyes. "My heart was broken that day, I didn't have a family to care for me, so I..." I took a deep breath before starting again. "I was my father's slave. With all the beatings, I had to keep it from you. Gomen nasai. That was the last time I saw my okaa-san before Battle City. The blood stain was not of Minamoto-san, it was my kaa-san's since my dad could never wash it off." I say before I broke down on the couch and cried on Yuugi, since we were located in the living room.

I swear I could have seen a worried look from Seto, though I didn't want to think of it now. I just wanted to relax and cry out all my tears that I kept from all of them. "It's ok Jou, we're all here to support you."

"Arigatou Yuugi, I really appreciate it."I say, Yuugi always had a way to bring a smile out on everyone.

_KABOOM!_

A grenade exploded as it made us slam into the wall by the closeness of the blast. "Damn it." I cursed as I heard laughing from right where the boom hit off and I knew who it was immediately. "Tou-san.." I whisper softly.

The smoke cleared, I was right. It was tou-san. "Hello Katsuya, what have I told you about tell your friends about that bitch who called herself my wife!" He bellowed at me as I growled. "You know the consequences." Yeah I knew alright, a beating of a lifetime.

"You're not getting me or my friends!" I shout back as he laughed.

He took out something, what is it? I can't really see it. I stood up, to stand up to my father. Though, it was a mistake I regretted when I did. "Fuck." I curse as it was too late for me to fall back. Tou-san blew something from some bamboo thing and it shot me. 'Shit, a knock out shooter.' I think before I fall to the ground.

**-**

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi shouted as a flash emitted from the puzzle and then there stood Yami. "Damn it! I shouldn't have overslept." Yami spoke out as he growled.

Kaiba growled as well. "Damn he got Joun-the mutt." He said before lunging out for him.

"Kaiba wait!" Yami shouted but it was too late and he couldn't stop him.

Jim chuckled as the CEO lunged at him but as the other did, he opened a spray bottle that had gas; Sleeping gas. "Oyasumi." He said as he put on a helmet and grinned as he saw the two teens fell to the ground like babies. "Now let's get you to that warehouse Katsuya." He said, grabbing hold of the teen's body and walked out of the mansion.

Yami was the first to get up as Kaiba was still asleep. "Damn it, I should have used my mind crush technique on him. Jounouchi. We will get you back." The ex-pharaoh said before he transformed back to Yuugi.

"Oh Jou-kun." He spoke sadly before walking over to Kaiba and punched him playfully. "Kaiba-kun. Kaiba-kun."

The youth grunted as he opened his eyes and sat up. "Damn it we're too late."

"We're get him back. Just wait and see." Yuugi spoke as Kaiba stood up.

A growl escaped the CEO's lips. "Damn it! Who knows what will happen this time."

"Am I missing something or did you say _"who knows what will happen this time"_?" The youth grinned. "Oooh so you were the one who rescued Jou from his dad the first time." Yuugi implied as he grinned sheepishly.

Kaiba growled in having revealed the secret. "Shut up Mutou. I don't want to hear your voice." He said glancing around the room to inspect his house.

Nothing seemed hard to repair or weird, though there was a note on top of the tv. The CEO picked it up and read it out loud.

_To Katsuya's friend's,_

_I'll be waiting for you in one the Domino Pier Warehouses, come in two hours or you won't see Katsuya ever again. Try and find me. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Jim Jounouchi_

"Shit what time is it?" Kaiba asked as he glanced at the still working clock on his wall that said it was an hour from the attack. "Holy shit. Mutou let's go."

Yuugi blinked at the suddenly curses. "Go where?"

"You know where."

The teen sighed and walked over to him, all in the while, reading the note again. "Okie dokie. Let's go. We'll show them that they never mess with our friends or they end up like shit."

"I never knew you could swear Mutou."

Yuugi smiled. "That's because you never got to know me."

"Anyways, let's go, I'll have my helicopter's drop us." Kaiba spoke as he reached out his cell phone. "Isono, it's Kaiba again. Bring over the helicopter, we got a dangerous mission ahead of us." He said before putting the phone back into his pocket.

"We'll get him back, I just know it." Yuugi said determinedly as they walked outside toward as they heard the helicopters engine. "Wow that was fast." He said blinking as it landed.

Kaiba glanced at the helicopter. "Of course that was fast, we have helicopters here, just like in Kaiba Corp."

"Oh..." Yuugi spoke understanding what the other said.

Isono pushed a button from inside the helicopter as the helicopter door opened to let them in. "Where to?" The adult asked as they sat down.

"To the Domino Pier houses and make it fast." Kaiba commanded.

Isono nodded as they finally took off to find Jounouchi with only forty minutes left from the letter timing. 'We're coming to get you Jounouchi. No matter what the costs are, we'll never leave you behind.'

**End of Chapter 10**

**Next chapter: Another Rescue With A Dire Consequence  
**

**A/N: Yahoo! I'm back minna-san! Well here's more drama or angst or whatever. Poor Jounouchi-kun, I've tortured him. I feel so ashamed. _cries_ Oh well here are the notes and chapter reviews.**

**_NOTE FOR CHAPTER 10_**

**1) Wizard of Oz quote! Well an altered one. I was just thinking about it when I was writing that. _"I'm going to get you my pretty, oh and your little dog too."_ **

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 10**

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

**_Sparkly eyes_** **Yay! I got someone inspired to write fanfiction whee! It's been fun talking to you online, hope you log on soon. _gives Yuugiou - Duel Monsters Soundtrack number 1_**

**_LPGirl05_**

**Yahoo you're back! I was wondering where you were. I see you still have the baseball bat, hoped you like this chapter. _gives Yuugiou - Duel Monsters Soundtrack Number 2_**

**_Sami_**

**You're welcome, glad to make my reviewers happy. Yami and Yuugi are a cute couple aren't they? The cutest couples I like are Yami x Yuugi , Seto x Jou , Yami x Jou , and Yuugi x Jou. You can see I love Jou with them. It's just soo cute. I used to have a liking for Takuya x Kouji from Digimon, but now..I don't think I have the interest since they stopped showing that season last year and made re-runs. Same here about the Yuugi pairing. Though I kind of still like the Anzu x Yuugi pairing, only in series 1 though since she wasn't all friendshippy there. I wonder what would have happened if Miho were to show up in Yuugiou - Duel Monsters? _Wonders_ Nope, I don't know where I can get real pushies. I really want a real Jou pushie, but I don't know where! That's a lot of stuff. Hey did you know that the Japanese release of that movie in Japanese is also coming out in March in DVD format. Sometimes I get mad at the dub and sometimes I'm fine with it, it just depends on how much I've seen in Japanese and comparing it to the dub. _pats_ I hope Yuugiou comes back to you. _gives you a Ryou and Bakura pushie._ Wow what a long review**.

**_mandapandabug_**

**I'll try to get it out sooner, blame my English teacher for this lateness. I'm on break and she just gives us tons of English stuff to do. Even a 5 paragraphed essay. _cries_ It took me literally 5 hours to do it with my friend. And the essay was about something that we could just do in three sentences. Well hope this chapter makes it up to you, poor Jounouchi-kun! _gives you Yuugiou - Duel Monsters Soundtrack number 3_**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Well this is an angsty chapter, poor Jounouchi! I thought that part was hilarious too, though I love the part when Jounouchi suddenly speaks in this chapter. Hope ya like! _gives you Yuugiou - Duel Monsters Soundtrack number 4_**

**_Anime-Blade_**

**His friends are soome people who live in their consciences. I'm thinking, the conscience of Rebecca, that baby from series 1, and Honda. Why Honda? I don't know.** **_gives you Yuugiou - Duel Monsters - The Movie Soundtrack_**

**_Pup Jou and Kitty Seto  
_**

**Yay! A fellow Scorpio! _smiles_ Dark and mysterious? I don't think that suits me, but it does for Kaiba. Yay cookies! _eats cookies_ Yummy! _gives you Yuugiou - Duel Monsters - The Movie Japanese version even though it doesn't come out until next month_**

_**astalder27**_

**The truth serum is the most popular scene in this chapter, wow! Oh well you gotta wait a few chapters for them to confess. And I'm not telling when. Hoped you like this chapter. _gives you Yuugiou - Duel Monsters - Uncut volume number three even though it doesn't come out until this Tuesday_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 10 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 11_**


	11. Another Rescue With A Dire Consequence

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: March 5, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: March 9, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Whee! I'm back after eleven days! Thank god for the trip to my cousin's house last weekend! I got a lot of the chapter done on binder paper and I still got it to 10 pages in twelve font! Whoo! Well hope this chapter is angsty/dramaty for you guys!** **Oh yeah here's the most adorable saying in Azumanga Daioh that I just feel like typing...**

**_"Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done! Yay! It's ready!"_**

**Happy reading!**

**P.S - This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but wasn't working for me at that time. Oh yeah..beware of the language!**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- Scene change or Flashbacks -**

**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- (YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.)_**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**_Chapter 11: Another Rescue With A Dire Consequence_**

Damn. How many times had I been knocked out during these happenings? I'm ready to just get up and punch whoever the hell's responsible. Though I got a bad feeling, it's not only my dad that wants to get me, but someone else. I open my eyes. I felt so lightheaded, it must be the side affects of that thing dad shot at me. "Man..I feel like I've been fucked up." I say to myself as I glanced about to my surroundings.

This place felt very familiar, but I'm not sure how. "Geez, I can't even remember a simple location." I felt like an absolute idiot. I know it was very important sometime ago, but I just couldn't point it out right now. "Damn it." My sight adjusted to the darkness, it couldn't be more than just a warehouse. "That's it. This is the location where that bastard, son of a bitch brainwashed me into dueling Yuugi. Why couldn't I point it out sooner." I sigh, of all the rotten places, I had to be in this place again.

I strolled about backwards, trying to look at my surroundings in more detail. A surge of pain caused myself to stop as I turned around and noticed a blade on the ground. "What the hell?" I ask myself before glancing downwardly at my ragged pants. "Hell no." A crimson trail of blood flowed from my right thigh; a medium sized cut distinguished in the open. "But how did that-the blade-and-" I made all these wild gesticulations, confused by the fact that something on the ground could cut me.

"Unless.. **_He's_** here."

To confirm my suspicious, I glanced about the room cautiously. Never making a sound. Those years with a gang can be useful at times like this. A silence droned on, though birds could be overheard outside. 'Where is he?'

"Surprise." A voice whispered in the darkness as I felt the coldness of a blade right on my neck.

It was him. The man I had slaved over since I can remember. I wish I could kick his ass like any other person I've fought, but he was my father. 'Damn it.' I curse in my head. He was swifter than the others I've clashed with. I couldn't even sense where he was practically "Why the fuck are you doing this?" I questioned.

"You know why, Katsuya." He whispered in my ear as it sent chills down my spine. "You're the reason she left me, am I right?" The other asked me, as I growled. It was this question again. Ever since mom left us, I've been told to respond an inarguable answer to this disturbing question.

I couldn't run, I couldn't move, how the hell was I supposed to get away from him. "No it wasn't and you know that. It was yourself." Swiftly as I completed that sentence, the blade was lifted from my neck, though it left a minor cut on me. I thought it was over until he snatched a bunch of my hair roughly, making me wince in pain. "You drove her away because you drank all the time after that day you lost your job." I continued, though grunting painfully in the process.

"You bitch!" He yelled out at me angrily and threw me to the ground. "Don't talk back to me!" Father cried out as a slap came my way. "You're nothing Katsuya! Nothing but a piece of shit!" I expected that. Where's Seto and Yuugi when you need them?

**-**

Chuckling in the distance the two mysterious figures watched the two duelists from afar. "I'm bored." The shorter one spoke, a sigh escaping from mystifying lips.

"I know you are and I am also, but wait," The taller one trailed off. "how about we make things interesting and let them crash?"

The other grinned at the idea. "Perfect, then little Katsuya will be as vulnerable as a mouse. I like the way you think."

"Ready?" The taller one asked as the other nodded in response. "Good. Three. Two. One. Sayonara Yuugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba." The two raised up something mystical as it glowed brightly in the sky.

**-**

Kaiba glanced at Yuugi, the other looked very worried. 'He must be worried about Katsuya-wait did I just say "Katsuya", since when do I call him that?' The youth mentally asked himself.

_'THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM!"_ The voice shouted in his ear. _'Man you say you're smart, but boy you're dumb. Damn.'_ Boy was Kaiba in for another argument and he wasn't quite happy with that fact. _'Can't you see that you love him? Doesn't your heart pound violently when you're around him? Answer me! God Damn it!'_

Kaiba was speechless, all of what the voice told him, was true. His heart pounded violently when they fought at school and when Jou fell atop of him. For once, Seto Kaiba didn't know what to say to his Mokuba conscious voice. If Jounouchi heard this conversation, he would surely laugh at him for being an idiot who doesn't know how to talk back to a childish voice. 'Damn. What would Jou think of me?'

_'Man you are dense. JOU LOVES YOU! Damn it!'_ Mokuba's childish voice shouted in a very colorful mood. _'He blushes every time he's near you, that's why he didn't want Yuugi to do anything to match make you and him.'_

The CEO blinked. 'No way. You're lying.' A bad move by Seto Kaiba.

If the voice had a real body, it would have glared daggers at the said teen. _'You're ticking me of Seto. Do I have to give you an example on the tv monitor? I can if I resort to that.' _Kaiba had a tendency to make everyone including some voice in his head, aggravated. That's a fact.

'Do your worst.' Kaiba answered back with a smirk.

A giggle sounded, though a vengeful giggle. _'As you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you.'_

Static sounded from the tv monitor as Kaiba and Yuugi looked up to the screen. "Kaiba-kun? What's going on?" Young Yuugi asked as the tv monitor started to show a clip of some kind.

"I honestly don't know." He responded without knowing it would be "secret's out" for him.

The tv flickered as it showed full view of Mokuba and Kaiba. "Shit." Was all Kaiba could say at the moment as Yuugi blinked in confusion to what was going on.

**-**

_"Seto? What do you think of Katsuya Jounouchi?" The younger Kaiba asked with a smirk plastered on his face._

_The brown haired CEO snapped his head to glance at his brother in bewilderment. "Mokuba, you know we don't get along."_

_"But you writttttteeeeee about him..." He trailed off grinning in triumph for blackmailing his brother for once in his life._

_Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba. You know I would never do such a thing."_

_"Oh..." Mokuba trailed off grinning mischievously. _**_"His eyes are a deep shade of light brown like sweet honey, the hair he leaves uncut looks like a bunch of sunflower petals put together, and his smile, how could I forget about his smile? His smile brings happiness to everyone whose blue, including me when I remember his jokes at work. He seems like a puppy mostly, but he's cute that way. I wonder if this is what the call love, if it is I'm glad it's to that puppy."_**

_The teen "pfft" and walked away from the other. "Nonsense."_

**_"Well that's all for tonight, this is Seto Kaiba signing off to bed." _**_Mokuba concluded as the other continued to walk away without a word. "Oooh nii-sama's in looooove." He chuckled lightly and grinned._

**-**

A silence came upon the young CEO, though it didn't last long. The helicopter took a nosedive, which surprised hell out of the pilot Isono. "Fuck! We're losing control!" The said person cried out, pushing all the buttons he could find to stop this catastrophe. "I can't stop it we need to evacuate immediately.

"Yuugi. Here."

The young duelist glanced at Kaiba as he caught the parachute thrown at him. "Kaiba-kun?" He asked bewildered at the gear.

"Never parachuted before huh? Well I'll help you." The young teen said strapping his on first and Yuugi's after. He turned to the helicopter door and slid it ajar. "Now on the count of three we'll jump. Ok Yuugi." He instructed as the other nodded in confirmation. "Isono. Make sure you make it out here alive." Kaiba concluded as the said person nodded like Yuugi in verification. "ONE! TWO! THREE! JUMP!" He yelled out as the two jumped from the nosediving helicopter. "Now Yuugi! Release the parachute with the lever near you!"

Yuugi nodded and released the parachute, hoping to god that he would make this out alive and well. 'I'm too young to die!' He cried out mentally in fright.

#Don't worry Yuugi. I won't let you die.# The rich voice of his lover soothe him and rid him of his fright of making this out in pieces.

The two landed safely; Kaiba with experience and Yuugi with his lover's shadow powers. "Where are we Kaiba-kun." The young teen asked in bewilderment of the situation.

"If my calculations are correct, we're in the middle of downtown Domino." The other replied glancing at their surroundings.

Yuugi gulped. "That's where all the killers are."

**-**

_BAM!_

"Had enough boy!" Father shouted at me as I spat out some blood after colliding with the warehouse wall. "You better surrender before your boyfriend gets here you fag!"

I growled. How the hell did he call himself my father at one time? "I don't have a boyfriend!" I shout back in anger. 'I have a crush, but not a boyfriend.' I thought before coughing out some more blood. Damn. Never knew he could be so swift. "I will never surrender to you _tou-san_." I cry out with the last part expressed in detest.

"Oh really? Well this will change your mind." He spoke grabbing the unstained knife on the ground and charged directly at me. I dodged, but it was then I heard a pistol go off.

Another surge of pain struck me, harder than all the rest. 'Shit. I've been hit.' I thought dreading the fact that I might not live to see another day. "Damn it!" I curse while clutching my right side as I shakily stood up in pain. 'I think he got me in the ribs. FUCK! Where are you Seto.'

**-**

The two strolled down the streets of downtown Domino. No one, but gangsters, killers, and pick pocket people hid out here. Whoever strolled in this area without being what they are were never heard from again. It gave shivers to every person who dared to come upon this area. For Yuugi and Kaiba, that's another story.

A person jumped out at them with a knife grinning madly. "Give me your money and I'll promise to let you go safely."

#Yuugi. May I take care of this _parasite_?#

/Sure Yami. Do whatever you want./

A glow came from the puzzle as the former pharaoh stood there in place of Yuugi once again. This time, he meant business. "You don't have the courage to make a threat to us." Yami spoke chuckling with a sadistic laugh. "We're on a mission and you can't interfere even if you tried." He continued as the other just stood there and watched the yami's rampage.

"Oh..well don't say I didn't warn you." A whistle sounded as maybe ten or twenty teens arrived at the spot. This made the yami's grin widen, his eyes turning into those of purple and pink with almost no pupil in them(1).

Yami chuckled maniacally and raised his hand to the twenty people. "Sayonara. MIND CRUSH!" The teen yelled as the shadow powers deep within him were summoned to this field to annulate everyone except for the two. "Have a nice trip in hell!"

A scream sounded as the twenty people fell to the ground in ten seconds flat. The teen strolled over to the teens and chuckled. "They never stood a chance against me. Now this makes up for oversleeping that moment." Yami spoke as his eyes went back to its normal shade of crimson.

"I'm not even going to ask." Kaiba said after not saying a word the whole time they've encountered the people.

Yami chuckled; his normal laugh. "It's better that you not. Now let's save Jounouchi." He said as the other nodded, their mission still continuing.

**-**

"Damn it!" I yelled as I dodged barely from the attack my dad threw at me. I groan in pain, my hand already in the color of crimson. If no one stopped this soon, I'm going to die! 'How long can I keep this up?' I questioned myself groaning in absolute pain.

My father laughed cruelly, I bet he loved seeing his only son in pain right now. "Had enough, Katsuya? Do you surrender or do you want to die now?" He asked as I didn't know what to do at that moment. "Aw..I wonder how long little Katsuya can last. I hope he dies soon."

"How dare you, you-!" I yelled as I was cut off by the blood that filled in my mouth. I cough violently. What's going to happen to me? I hope someone comes to help me soon. "I will not..surrender to you." I manage to muster up before having another coughing fit.

He strolled towards me as I fell to the ground, with only one knee supporting my balance. "You really want to die eh?" He asked me as he grabbed my chin to glance up at him. "That's really too bad. I would have had a lot of fun, fucking you to hell." The man that called himself my "father" laughed like it was a joke.

"Fuck you!" I spat at him, getting blood all over his face as I glared fiercely at him.

Another slap. That's what happens when I feel like crap. "We could do this all day. I mean whoops, for another hour until you die. No one will even miss you once I'll get done with your fag boyfriend of yours. You wouldn't even be remembered as a Jounouchi. You will never be able to stand up for the family. I will make sure of that."

"I couldn't care less if I was a Jounouchi, I will always be Katsuya. You were never my father! My father was a brilliant man who cared for his kids. Unlike you! You treat them like shit, you know that! I will never let you hurt any of my friends or Mom and Shizuka, I would surely die if you died along with me!" I cried out in defiance as with a muster of little strength I had, I kicked him in the groin.

I grinned, but then returned to my coughing fit of blood. "Shit. I need to get out of here." I say to myself as I started to limp over to the warehouse exit. "Almost there."

"Not so fast Katsuya!" A voice cried out from afar as another surge of pain struck me like a blade. The worst part was, it was literally a blade. My eyes grew ten times larger, as did the pain that came along with it. "You think you'd escape me huh?" He questioned as I fell, my left arm burning with hell. The blade just atop of my arm, with all it's proud and glory.

I shakily, and I mean shakily grabbed the helm of the blade and tried to pull it out. The more I pulled, the more I screamed, it was the worse pain than ever before. I managed to take out the blade, but a burning sensation took the wound by force. Was there any hope for me? My options were limited, though I couldn't give up. I couldn't give up and die here and now. Yuugi would surely scold me knowing him, and I needed to tell Seto how I felt. I needed help and badly, there's only enough time that would surely be used against me.

Where was my knight and shining armor? I could hear my father's laughter from afar, he knew he'd won, but I knew he didn't. The sound of his footsteps grew louder and louder, until I was sure he was right behind me. I could hear himself breathing, he would surely be tired by now. Or that's what I thought at the moment.

This was a life or death situation and my last idea would surely give me the trip to death, but I'd risk it, even if it means my life. 'Please help Seto and Yuugi through this.' I prayed as I gathered all my strength into my right fist. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE HURT!" I yell atop my lungs as I turned and released all I had in this final punch.

It was right on target. A vital spot in the human body: The solar plexus(2). My father fell to the ground at the impact as I stood up shakily, hearing the door open with a loud creak. That attack drained me of my strength, though I had enough strength to glance at who opened the door. It was Yuugi and Seto. 'Thank goodness.' I thought to myself as I coughed roughly, the amount of blood that flowed from my mouth was unbearable.

I think I lost half of my own blood during the fight. "Yuugi. Kaiba-" I say quietly as my eyes went wide for a moment before I lost my balance. I was sure that death was on its way to get me.

**-**

The two teens gasped, bewildered at the sight of their companion. His Domino City Uniform was all in rags, the cuts and bruises, all being infected, and the amount of blood on him and around the said teen was a tremendous amount. It was a wonder how he survived this whole thing. "Jounouchi." Yami spoke, gaping at the appearance of his friend.

"Yuugi."

Yami glanced toward the other, he could have sworn his hands were shaking violently. "Yes Kaiba?"

"Go and take Jounouchi out of here. Take this," The other gave the yami a card. "show it to the nearest hospital you can find and show them this to show it is important."

The teen blinked, wondering about something. 'He called him Jounouchi. That clip must be true then.' He thought as he accepted the card. "What about transportation?" Yami asked the other. He had a way of transportation, but he was making sure that Kaiba didn't send anything to escort him.

"You'll find away. Now scram. I got business to attend to."

Yami nodded, running over to Jou and draped the other's arm on his own shoulder. "Alright Jou, time to get you to a doctor." He spoke quietly as he walked and closed the warehouse door. "Hope Kaiba has a plan to stop that psycho. If he dies, I'll take him with my powers, no one can stop me, but Yuugi."

_"I call upon the powers of the heavens, grant my wish to teleport the pharaoh and his friend to the nearest hospital."_ The yami called out as the clouds darkened to that of pitch black. "Arigatou." He said, smiling as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Good luck Kaiba-kun."

That was when, the traces of the ex-pharaoh and Jounouchi were gone like the wind.

**-**

"Get up! I know, you're not dead." The brown haired teen demanded, hearing a chuckle in response. "You've caused a lot of hell for all of us, especially the pup. I will make sure personally, that you won't bother him." He continued, placing his briefcase down and taking off his heavy white trench coat.

The older blonde chuckled and stood up; licking the blood off his mouth with his tongue. "You really love to protect that little faggot don't you?" Jim questioned the other getting in his fighting stance.

"Have you ever heard of protecting the weak? I'm just helping that mutt because he's my responsibility." Kaiba answered.

A laugh responded to the other. "_Your_ responsibility? He's my responsibility, since I am his father after all." Jim laughed at the idea of a sixteen year old teen taking responsibility of Katsuya. "You're no fit to discipline him."

"You should see how we are at school," A smirk appeared on his face as continued. "I beat him at every argument and when we duel in Magic and Wizards." He concluded as he still had that smirk plastered on his face. "I teach him not to be a bad dog."

**-**

The teen sprinted, well tried to at least. The weight of Jounouchi was really heavy for him even though he weighed less then him and Yuugi put together. "Man. I need to workout more." Was the response he had at that moment, as he and the other reached the hospital. "Excuse me?" He asked the woman at the front desk.

"We're busy, please take a number and have a seat. We will be with you shortly."

Yami sighed and then showed the KC logo card. "Please. I need this boy put into extreme care." He said to the woman behind the newspaper.

"Excuse me but we- " She trailed off as she saw the card. "Heh. I'm sorry, we will get to you now." The woman said nervously at the situation.

Yami nodded as the stretcher people bursted in and took Jounouchi out of his hands. "Holy shit. Look at him." One of the nurses responded with one glance at the said teen. "We better get him to surgery stat."

"Excuse me? Do I have to wait here?" The ex-pharaoh asked as the nurses glanced at him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Yes. I'm afraid so, we'll operate on your brother immediately." Was the last thing said before the nurses carried off the blonde to the emergency clinic.

"Brother?" Yami blinked at the response he was given. "I don't even look like him."

**-**

The CEO grinned. "So... Do you want to give up and leave Jou alone?"

"Tch. Why would I want to give up and leave that poor excuse for a son alone. He's all I have that reminds me of that bitch." Jim responded as he smirked. "I'll have someone to take my anger out on, and that _son_ of mine is perfect for the job, do you?"

Kaiba growled. "You know. I hate people like you. Always selfish and drunk, never thinking about anyone else. Jou is different than you, that's for sure. Why didn't you just get another job, instead of just getting all depressed and drunk? That's what I call pathetic."

"Pathetic? What about sitting around and playing around with your computer? That's what I call pathetic. Who in the hell would ever use those all day?" The adult questioned in disgust. "I would never use that in a million years or further."

The teen glanced at the adult, a plan trying to decipher in his mind. _"Come on Seto! Aim for his head! Show him that no one diss' the Kaiba family and gets away from it. Get him! Wham! Bam! Do it!" _The voice returned, this time actually giving advice to the other. _"Hurry up, before it's too late for your puppy. Katsuya will never make it if you're not there." _

"You call that pathetic? Now that's sad. I bet that in a million years or further, you would be obsessed with computers. Your life is but a waste of time. There's no future for you." Kaiba responded as he ignored the voice as it pouted.

Jim growled, clenching his hands in his fists. "I'll show you what's sad! Your life and your brother."

"Don't you dare call my brother pathetic, you son of a bitch!"

The adult chuckled. "Call me all you want, I'm not taking it back."

"Oh really. We'll see." The teen said before charging over to the blonde. "This will be for all the people you've caused pain for." Kaiba spoke as he charged fiercely.

Jim grinned. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." The adult said, charging at the other as well. This was going to be big fight, though it didn't last as long as the battle with the two ships.(3) "Get ready to die!" Jim cried out as he charged, but then slowed down as he clutched his heart.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked the other as he stopped as well.

The old man laughed. "As you can see, I'm also dying. Though it's not like Katsuya's. It's more of a heart attack."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jim just glanced at the others eyes. "Maybe because. I don't have regrets. See you in hell." That was when he collapsed to the ground, his heartbeat, had long stopped.

"Damn." Was Kaiba's response before he left the warehouse, to that hospital he told Yami to give care for Jou. "Please be ok Jou." The teen said worriedly before running leftward toward the hospital. "I just hope I'm not too late."

**End of Chapter 11**

**Next ****chapter:****The Funeral and A Confession Between Bitter Rivals****  
**

**A/N: Poor Jouno-chan! Let's hope he doesn't die, if he does...don't blame it on me! Blame it on my typing hands! ****_braces self_Well..hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here are some notes and review replies!**

**NOTE FOR CHAPTER 11**

**1)You're probably wondering: "What the hell? Pink and Purple eyes?" Believe it or not, in the first series, particularly the first episode, Yami had those eyes. When I first saw the episodeI was like: "Whoa! Yami's a maniac." Thank goodness it was only in that episode, I don't think I could take another scare like that again.**

**2)If you don't know what this is...look at Episode 2 of Azumanga Daioh! I just learned about this vital point in that episode.It's amazing how hiccups(The part and the actual thing)can be used for learning.**

**3) I don't know why I thought of this..it just suddenly popped into my mind when I was saying this part. The two ships were the Chesapeake and Leopard. We were just studying these two in History, their battle lasted an hour, but Kaiba's and Jim's fight lasted for a few itty bitty minutes.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 11**

**_Anime-Blade_**

**Yeah! Go! Go! Yuugi-chan! I'm very proud of him! I know pooor Jou-chan! At least they got him back in one piece. Phew! ****_Gives you vol. 1 of Azumanga Daioh_**

**_xamosy_**

**That's ok, just glad to see you're still reading this story. I agree they are cute and you can easily imagine them blushing together. Aw..poor Jou-Jou-chan. I just have the craziest nicknames for him don't I? At least they found him! ****_gives you the volleyball of which Chiyo-chan was hit by in Ep. 2_**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Yeah poor jou-koinu! Another crazy nickname! I think you just got your wish granted, but I'm not that great at blood and everything. Glad ya like!****_ gives you Chiyo-chan_**

**Chiyo - Nooooo! I don't wanna leave Azumanga Daioh!**

**It's only for now, you'll get to bake cake.**

**Chiyo - Oooh cooking! Can I sing!**

**Later..**

**Chiyo - Aw...**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**

**I'm glad I updated too, didn't want my reviewers to wait after the ****_"TO BE CONTINUED"_**** stuff. I owe it all to my cousin and her birthday party! Go cousin! I hope we talk soon! ****_gives you the song "Raspberry Heaven" from Azumanga Daioh; the closing theme_**

**_Pup Jou and Kitty Seto_**

**Yup I updated! Let's celebrate! ****_dances and cheers_**** Oooh cookies, pixie sticks, chocolate! Me like! ****_munches on them _****Arigatou-gozaimasu! ****_gives you Azumanga Daioh the Manga version vol. 1_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**That sucks...now I'm really dreading high school. I know..I tempted to write that, though this was more...what would happen if Yami overslept. You're close to the revenge watchers, though you just have to find out in late chapters. Here ya go! The ****_"update soon"_**** wish has been granted! ****_chuckles and gives you the song "Soramimi Cake" from Azumanga Daioh; the opening theme_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 11 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. ****_runs to do chapter 12_**


	12. The Funeral and A Confession Between Riv...

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for child abuse, violence, and language**

**Chapter Created on: March 17, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: April 5, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san! Took me almost a month to get this chapter up. Don't blame me, this chapter took up all my sleeping hours last night(April 4). Though, I've finally finished and more angsty/drama in this chapter than any of the others. I hope this would make up for a month's time, though I think it would. **

**Happy Reading minna-san!**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**Scene change or Flashbacks**

**#Yami to Hikari#**

**/Hikari to Yami/**

**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi._**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 12 - The Funeral and A Confession Between Rivals**

The sounds were blaring loud, the wind blew extra swift, it was a hectic day and it wasn't going to slow down at any time. The pacing, the rushing, the worry, the sadness, every emotion surrounded the place. Crying, laughter, whimpering, the location exploded with life. To this day, none of these feelings and emotions went away.

Though, at this moment a dire crisis was transpiring.

A dangerous surgery was in progression, time clicking by, there was no telling what the results would be. Disastrous or success were the two outcomes and that hope for successfulness was slim to none. Though the doctors at this hospital never gave up, that's why they're number one in the charts of "top hospitals".

"Hurry up, we don't have time to lose." The leader commanded the others as he operated carefully. "Man, whatever happened to this guy must have been disastrous." He spoke, wiping the dried blood off the other.

A sudden burst through the door turned the leader's attention the newcomer. "Doctor! We have to clean his left arm, the x-rays tell us that he's been stabbed and a little piece of his bone had came into contact with the weapon. "Here," The nurse said, throwing a box of drenched sponges. "we may need more to cleanse him."

"Thank you nurse." The head thanked the other as he went back to work while praying to god that he wouldn't lose a teenager to death. It was when he saw fresh blood coming from somewhere on the blonde that he checked the right side rib cage and cursed. "Shit. A bullet. Nurse!" He called as a women beckoned to him. "Bring me pliers and make it quick."

The nurse nodded as she came back with the said items and watched the surgeon try and take the bullet out. "Do you need anything else sir?" She asked as she watched carefully.

"The box of sponges please, we will need a lot of them." As he had spoken that, he had taken out the bullet and whistled. "What a dangerous bullet, the attacker must have gone to desperate measures to shoot my patient with this."

The young woman nodded at the request and brought them over; bringing one of them in her hand and helped the doctor clean him of blood. "I've never seen anything like this in my life." She spoke glancing over all the bruises while cleaning up any sign of the red substance.

"Welcome to the medical world. We get things like this rarely so it's not a surprise to most of the staff that's been here. The estimated time for us to clean him us is...let's see...twenty to thirty minutes and then we'll take him to another room to rest."

**-**

The young pharaoh paced around the waiting room, thinking of what he should tell his Yuugi. He knew the other would probably wake up and wonder what he was doing pacing and in a hospital of all places. 'Oh Yuugi.' He thought as he prayed to kami that Jou was alright and that he didn't bring him too late.

**-**

_Jounouchi._ It was all the CEO could think about, he didn't know why, it was very strange for him. All these feelings filled into him. Sadness, Frustration, and worry were the main ones. The feeling that puzzled him though was, worry? Was he worried about the blonde that he would risk his life to save him? 'Why are you in my thoughts lately Katsuya?'

A chuckle answered him and the youth groaned as another encounter with little "Mokuba" was about to be begin. _"Run Seto! Run! Run to your hearts content! You're puppy is waiting for you! Hurry! BE SURE TO TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! RUUUUUUN!"_ The voice yelled the last part in his ear.

"Damn it! Will you shut the fuck up already!" Kaiba cried out into nothingness, but knew "Mokuba" was still there.

It was a sniff that answered him._ "Fine! Be that way, let Katsuya go to hell and be a prick all your life."_

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!"

A growl retorted at the other. _"I'll be back, but know this: something's going to happen to your precious company, and I'm not the one responsible."_ Then nothing.

"Finally he's out of my hair." The youth spoke as he sprinted all the way down toward Domino Avenue. It was only a block until his destination was reached. A beep sounded from his KC jacket as he stopped and pressed that secret button. "Kaiba here."

A voice answered and he knew it was Isono by the minute he spoke. "Master Kaiba. I got bad news, all the computers at headquarters went haywire and we were forced to shut the system."

"What?" Kaiba questioned roughly, he couldn't believe the brat was right. 'Damn him.'

A cough answered him nervous. "Also, when we tried to bring them back online...all of those computers spoke: _"System Error"_. I'm sorry Master Kaiba. Our tech officers are handling it as we speak, I'll keep you posted for any updates."

"Be sure that you do. I'll leave you to your work." He commanded as he got a "Yes sir." from the other and started to run all over again.

**-**

The two figures in the shadows heard the conversation about Kaiba Corp computers going haywire and the taller of the two glanced at the other. "You didn't?"

"Yes I did, thanks to me, it'll be a month before they get them back online."

A grin found its way to the taller one's face as he placed his arm around the shorter one's shoulders. "You're one sly aibou, we should partner up this often."

"I was thinking the same thing."

The taller then motioned for the other to jump off from the tree they were watching the young CEO with. "Let's get going, we don't want to miss Katsuya's awakening in the hospital."

"Yeah we should. Let's get going partner."

As then, they were off. Their destination, well let's just say they didn't have any destination, but just watch stations.

**-**

'Oh geez, oh geez.' The pharaoh thought wildly, it was past forty minutes and any moment his hikari would be going wake up. 'Come on pharaoh think.' He persuaded himself, but he froze as a yawn reached his ears. His dreaded moment had arrived, but now what was he going to say? It was times like these, Yami didn't know what to do and wished he knew.

/Yami? What are we doing in a hospital/

#Nothing Yuugi, I'm just waiting for Kaiba to show up here.# Bad answer.

/Why? Is he in trouble too? Where's Jounouchi-kun/

#I'm sorry Yuugi, but he's in surgery.#

/WHAT/

#The situation was serious, Jou got shot in the ribs or at least I think. Then, oh Yuugi I'm so glad you didn't see that horrible sight.#

/Yami? Why didn't you wake me up/

#For one, I didn't want you to see the horrible sight that Jounouchi had gone through, second, I had to carry him, he really was light though.#

/Oh Yami. Is the surgery done/

#Well no it is-#

A tap to the shoulder interrupted him as he glanced at one of the nurses that called him, "Jounouchi's brother". "You can see your brother now in room 16."

"Why thank you miss." He said, knowing full well that if he wasn't family, he would be asked to wait a little while longer. The teen dismissed the "brother" comment for now as he walked inside and tried to find room 16.

/Brother? We don't even look anything like Jounouchi-kun.(1)/

#I know Yuugi, but if we're not family, we can't see him.#

/Yeah, you've got a point, but brother? Who was dumb enough to call us that/

#Practically the whole four nurse squad that took, Jou.#

/Yami stop. There's room 16./

The ex-pharaoh ceased his walking and saw that his young hikari was right on the dot. In front of him stood room 16, with the label of: Jounouchi Katsuya in Kanji or Hiragana symbols(2). "Well," He took a deep breath. "here we go." Yami said, opening the door and walked inside. "Hello Jounouchi."

**-**

With all the times he's thought about Jounouchi, this had been the craziest as of yet. Now, whenever he thought about the blonde, he'd always feel a blush or some warmth would come tohis cheeks. Young Seto didn't know what that meant, but for people who have experienced it, knew far too well. "What is this feeling?" The CEO questioned himself, as it reminded him of how _"Mokuba"_,would constantly remind him about being in love with the pup.

Though, it couldn't be true right? He, a CEO of Kaiba Corporation, be in love with a blonde that was poor and always constantly fighting with him? Then again, there were always these sayings that, _"If two people fight, they really care about each other."_(3) Was he, in love with **_him_** of all people?

It was question, that for once, he didn't know an answer too.

"Am I really in love with the pup?"

**-**

I glanced about my surroundings, where was I, and how did I get here? "The last thing I remember was seeing Seto and Yuugi or was it Yami, and then blank." I spoke, the wind around me blowing softly like it was a perfect vacation spot.

Sunflowers surrounded me, it felt like summer; my favorite time of the year besides Christmas and my birthday. I glanced down and saw I was wearing my summer clothes that I wore...the last time my parents and I were still a family. It was just a plain white shirt with just plain ol' jeans.

Memories flooded into my mind, each and everyone a reminder of the past; how happy Shizuka and I were as children. What had gone wrong? Oh yeah, tou-san lost his job because of some idiotic person and started to drink. Then, okaa-san had to make that divorce and predicted, I was going to be a drunk like him.

I sank to my knees in the field, like I had done so many years ago when I was a kid. It was in this flower field that I cried until the sight of the flowers calmed me. I know it sounds corny, but I was fond of sunflowers when I was a child. My father and I used to pick these flowers and give them to mom as gifts and it was with these, that my dad and I used to solve out our problems.

It was kind of sad. How could I think about all these things when I know he's dead on the ground and going to hell? I wish there was another way, another way to bring him back to safety. "Oh what am I to live for now?" I ask myself, wondering if I should just die to solve my problems.

Shizuka was all the way over in America and I know okaa-san still hates me. There was no way I could afford a place, nor even a plane ticket with the current money I have. I know Seto wouldn't spare a dime or give a damn about me. So why do I keep on living? What's the point if I don't have something to live for?

I was unaware of the tears that started to fall from my eyes as I was too busy signing my death warrant. "Oh tou-san, I wish you were here to help me solve my current problems." I sniff continuing. "I don't know if I should live anymore. Seto hates me, you're gone, Shizuka and okaa-san are far away, and I can't take this anymore!" I exclaimed as I sat up and hugged my knees in a rocking motion that made me think I was fading away from the world.

"What am I to live for now? I wish I could just die and go to heaven like you." I whispered to myself while hoping I could. I couldn't take another day in this world, no one will ever miss me; okaa-san would just laugh at me and grin that I'm dead. I might as well be trash ready to be taken out and demolished.

Then I noticed a knife on the ground.

It was the same one that stabbed me, but I had no wounds, what could have happened? I quit hugging my knees as I shakily reach out for it and then ceased my action. 'Should I?' I questiones myself mentally as I thought about it. "No one would even care."

I reached out once more, I was sure that it was the right thing to do. Shakily I grabbed the hilt of the knife and brought it straight up. A stray tear fell from my eye as I knew that I was going to die.

A hand shot at me and grabbed the blade. I looked up to see someone I'd never thought to see for a long time. Dark blonde hair, honey-brown eyes; I could only muster up one word to show my astonishment of the situation. "Father?"

"Don't give up like I did son."

A gasp escaped from me as I let go of the blade with wide eyes that was sure to be overflowed with salty water. "I thought you were dead; let alone in hell." I spoke with my eyes downcast to the sunflowers.

"I am," He said. "though, I'm only here for a short time to say goodbye, sorry, and tell you how you shouldn't waste your life, like I sadly did. I wish that time could rewind and we can start over. I knew I shouldn't have drunk, but my will was shattered in a million pieces and I gave in; winding up creating that monster."

He sighed, running one of his hands through his hair. I still glanced down, I certainly didn't want him to see me like this, let alone crying. "No, you shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I've never been a good son, I'm trash dad, trash." I retorted, sniffing like I had just a few minutes ago. "I'm nothing but a piece of shit."

"Now don't say that."

I sharply snapped my head to face him, showing my tear strained face in the process. "It's true! I've always picked fights, even when I was little, you had to tear me away from my opponent just to calm me down. I always gave you a hard time, I just don't think life needs me anymore. Everything I do is always trouble this, trouble that, I don't do anything normal!"

"It's not true Katsuya! You're giving up! Never seeing if Kaiba loves you, never knowing that Shizuka needs you, if your best friend needs you, if everyone needs you! Katsuya! Don't be throwing life away and saying you've solved your problems and don't have regrets like I did. You will, have regrets and you'll be regretting that you didn't live life to your fullest and how you could have done this, that, anything that would come to your mind once it's done. Think this through."

Glancing back at the flowers, I didn't dare look at him. I already had thought it through, couldn't he understand that I didn't have no reason to live. I was shaking, but I didn't care, nobody cares about me, nobody. Not Kaiba. Not Yuugi. Not okaa-san. Not anyone. "I have thought it through and I know no one likes me for my toughness and attitude. The teachers would rejoice to know that I'm dead and I can't torment them anymore."

"Katsuya! Don't think that!"

I couldn't take it anymore, holding back my tears was the last straw. "It is! I'm only a sidekick, a mutt, a class clown, I can't even talk to Shizuka or fly to go see her. I can't go on like this dad! I'm a wreck, I can't live, I can't do anything right! Seto hates me, I know he does. After all this I know he does and he would be joining those teachers in saying I was gone and a mutt that's gone to heaven without his dog bone. Dad please! I can't do this, how am I too pay for myself, for food, for clothes, for anything!"

"The darkness of the world is getting you, fight it!"

What darkness? The only darkness and annoyance was me! "Shut up! I don't need to fight for I have already chosen that I would kill myself!" I yell out at him, the tears spilling like wild fire. "No one loves me! No one has and no one will. No one cares for Katsuya Jounouchi!"

"Katsuya! Fuck! FIGHT IT DAMN IT!"

I couldn't, why do I have to fight when I want to solve it all by killing myself? Huh? "See that's what I mean, everyone curses at me. I WANT IT ALL STOP!"

"KATSUYA!" My father bellowed at me as I felt a hard slap to my cheek.

Falling to the ground, I didn't know what to do. Nothing was what it seemed anymore. "I want it to all stop." I whisper to myself as I hugged my knees again in a rocking motion. "Please help me, make it stop please."

"Oh Katsuya," He said wrapped his arms around me, as his touch made me tense. "I've never meant to hurt you-"

I interrupted him, I was just so mad at the world. "You didn't hurt me, I hurt myself. I pushed my limits, always came home a mess, I didn't even care if you cared."

"Katsuya..."

"No! Don't pity me, I don't need your pity, it's just like Seto says dad, I'm an annoyance to everyone." Was he ever going to stop pestering me?

Those gentle hand tightened as did his grip on me. "I'm not pitying you! I should be the one who should be pitied, not you! Damn it! It's not your fault it's mine, don't you dare say another word about it being your fault. I've been the bad father here, don't you say it's your fault it's mine!"

I felt moisture on my shirt and turned a bit, what I saw scared me to no end. My father was crying, I've never seen him like this before. "Dad."

"Katsuya, I don't want you to be all alone in the world, I want you to be happy, like your mother and I were that time. These tears symbolize the hope of you living your life to the fullest as I could not. Please live, someone needs you."

"Who the hell needs me?" I spoke as I glanced at my dad, wondering who?

"Your best friend and that young CEO."

No way, they couldn't need me. Yuugi's got Yami, Seto's got Mokuba, and I got nothing. "You're lying."

"No, see for yourself." He said, his gentle touch coming back as he pointed one of his hands toward the sky, as I wondered why? I glanced upwards to the sky for a moment, not seeing a thing, but then a picture or rather a clip was playing.

A light gasp escaped my lips once again for the figure I saw in the clip. "Yami?"

**-**

"Hello Jounouchi." The ex-pharaoh spoke and closed the door quietly. "How are you feeling?"

/Yami! He's asleep/

The youth sweatdropped at what he said and laughed nervously. "Of course you're asleep, you can't hear me can you."

"I can. I'm fine. Yami."

Wide eyes came upon both Yuugi(even though he was in spirit mode) and Yami, they wondered if they were imagining things as Yami did a double take and pinched his cheek. "Did I just hear Jou talking?"

A chuckle just replied to him.

"Ok...I'll just ignore that noise for now. Yuugi and I have been very worried, I was the one doing all the pacing though. The nurses thought I was your brother, how ironic." He spoke chuckling. "Though it drove me nuts, but I figured that to be an advantage to get here."

Another chuckle replied to him. "How ironic, can't believe it. You should see your face right now, it's funny."

"Eh?" The pharaoh spoke before giving himself another pinch and a glance to the blonde. "Nah. That couldn't be right."

"Pharaoh in denial? I'm dream speaking...well technically, I guess. Oh, my dad says "hi" to you guys too."

The youth couldn't believe it, Mr. Katsuya was really talking to them. "But, the lips...they didn't move. I'm going crazy."

"I don't need to move my lips to speak to you guys...or that's what dad says, where's moneybags?"

Yami still couldn't believe it and rubbed his eyes; thinking they were the one that was troubling him. "I am going crazy."

/If you're going crazy, so am I./

"Eh..how many times do I have to say it? Ok. Ok. You're crazy, I won't talk to you no more. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Mutou." Jou said chuckling as Yami's face went red, he could imagine Yuugi's face would be the same color.

Yami blinked. "Ooook, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

/Same./

"Well anyways, we've come to tell you that we've found startling news about Kaiba Seto. He keeps a journal, writes about other things besides technology, and you'll never guess what he wrote about. He writes about- "

Yuugi's hand shot out from the puzzle as his whole being materialized. "Yami. Don't give him spoilers, let's just leave it at that. We don't want to cause a heartbreak now, wouldn't we? Besides, we need Jou to get better and we can discuss it.

"I just couldn't help it, sorry love."

The short teen smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before walking toward the body that was: Jounouchi Katsuya. "Just calm and rationally." He said to himself, but he just couldn't help it. "Oh JOU-KUN! COME BACK! I MISS YOU! WE ALL MISS YOUUUUUUUU!" Yuugi wailed as he hugged the arm of his best friend tightly; though not to kill him. "I'm sorry for not rescuing you sooner, I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh Yuugi." Yami spoke as he hugged his aibou and lover softly, and with his cries, little drops of tears fell from the Pharaoh's eyes. "Yuugi, please don't cry, if you cry, I cry..oh Yuugi." The truth was, Yami was also mourning about Jounouchi.

**-**

As the clip ended with the young Mutou's in despair, I never saw Yami cry, but it was a sad sight to see when those two cry together. "Holy, am I a big part in their life?" I ask myself in disbelief.

"Yes, you are Katsuya. You're the one who first came into their life. Yuugi was a shy kid until you came mister, and Yami...well he thought of you as a brother he never had. You see Katsuya, they need you to balance their love for each other. You made it happen and you will keep it going. You must never give up."

A sigh escaped my lips, was this wrong? I didn't know, but I didn't know if Seto cared about me. "But..."

"Ah. Young Kaiba." Jim spoke as another clip began to show the two with Kaiba running.

**-**

Kaiba ran with all his might, he knew now that he had affections for the mutt or pup he should say. "I'm coming Jounouchi, I'm coming pup." He said running toward the hospital as another beep slowed him down. "Status report?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but somehow our technicians got electrocuted."

The youth growled. "And you called to say that? Get some more technicians and get them to wear rubber, don't call me until you're halfway done got it. I've got other plans to do."

"Other plans? What other plans do you have?"

He was about ready to rip the communication device, but he knew he'd have to build another one to replace it. "I'm visiting a friend. Good day."

**-**

I sweatdropped at what he called me. "Wow. I'm still a puppy dog, I guess I can just take that as a compliment. It's better than being called a mutt, a class clown, or a-"

"I think you made your point Katsuya."

"Heh, sorry about that dad, but why does he care about me?"

"You'll find out soon. I don't know much about it, but one thing's for sure. He really wants to have an arguing partner and a puppy." He laughed as I pouted.

He ran his hand through his hair once again and sighed. "I wish we had more time, but I gotta go."

"What? But you can't leave yet."

My father gave me an apologetic look, I hate it when people give me that look. "I have to, but Katsuya, don't forget me. And, bury me in the sunflower fields in Domino Cemetery. You know how much I love sunflowers, just like you. Like father like son they always say, well sayonara Katsuya. I know we'll see each other again, I promise."

Tears flowed to my eyes once again, but I didn't notice, my role-model was going away again. I'll never get to see him again. "Dad."

"Don't you even -dare- give into that darkness young man or I will kill you."

There it was again, _"Don't give into the darkness."_ First Yuugi, now him, what next, Seto? "I'll be sure not too, but I'm going to miss you dad."

"I, you son. Goodbye."

"Goodbye dad." I said as he disappeared, but then I noticed...he had white wings on him. "White wings." I grinned, he'd been accepted to heaven even after all the things he's done. It wasn't his fault though and it wasn't my fault either. "I guess I can stay in this world a little bit longer."

**-**

The door slammed open to the hospital as all eyes were on Seto Kaiba. "Excuse me," He said walking toward the front desk. "where can I find, Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Uh-um...Room 16 sir."

"Thank you." With that, the youth opened the door and closed it to everyone's relief.

**-**

I opened my eyes just in time, now did everything hurt like hell. "Now I know I was in a dream. I feel like shit." He whispered softly to himself.

"JOUNOUCHI-KUN! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

"MR. KATSUYA!"

The two yami and hikari both hugged me in the hospitalized bed I laid on and caused a wince of pain to erupt from my mouth. When combined, they're heavy. "Ouch. Guys."

"Oh sorry." They replied in unison as the door opened and closed as we looked to see, Seto in the room.

The youth strolled in, his white trench coat still flaring as he glanced at me. I glanced at those cerulean eyes and I could see..worry? He was actually worried about me? Me? Katsuya Jounouchi? "Pup."

"Kaiba."

The two yami and hikari left quietly, we didn't even notice though as we just stared into each others eyes at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked as I blinked in reminder to him that I wasn't used to this. Well from him at least.

"For everything." Was his reply, I still didn't understand it. Why was he apologizing, unless..no that couldn't be.

I blink. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm completely fine, pup."

"Then why are you apologizing to me?" I ask as I looked into those alluring eyes, trying to decipher his purpose of this. "It's strange for you to apologize to anyone, but me?" Yeah what was he getting at, I didn't know, but I did want to.

He sighed and sat at the edge of my temporary bed. "I don't know, but I know it's the right thing to do. It's really quite strange myself to apologize to you, but something was tugging at me to tell you that."

"Really now?" I cocked a brow and wince as I tried to move myself.

He chuckled, an actual chuckle. What I'd give to have a tape recorder in my hand or at least somewhere in my clothes wherever they're at. "Yeah. Don't try to strain yourself pup, don't want you getting some mysterious injury."

"Oh like you care." I say grumbling to myself as I glance away from those eyes.

"But I do care, just took me some time to realize it. So Jounouchi, what do you say you get out of that apartment and stay with Mokuba and I?"

I did a double take, or rather a double blink. No way I was in a dream, since I feel like shit and I'm all covered with cuts, scars, and whatever wasn't appropriate for a teen like me. "What's the catch?" I ask in curiosity, did he actually care about me? 'Was dad right about him?'

"Well there is one tiny catch." He says as I roll my eyes mentally, there was always a catch with him. "It's this."

I blink in confusion, what was _"this"_? What was Seto up to? Knowing him it's something devious and amazing. Just couldn't wait to know what it was. Though I think I didn't have to wait any longer. I watched closely as I saw the other lean toward me, well I guess he should do that, since I'm not feeling my body right now and I can't get up for it would kill me.

He stopped as our eyes locked and our lips just millimeters away, wow guess math really does come in handy. Honey-brown to cerulean-blue, my heart was pounding, still knew it wasn't a dream, but dreams can inflict pain. Though I don't think that's the case right now. 'Are you going to kiss me Seto?' I ask in my mind, half of me saying, "Yes." and the other half saying, "No."

A blush crept to my cheeks, I could just feel the heat rushing to my face and I knew it was true. 'Oh god. What's he waiting for? Is he just prolonging the moment or...trying to annoy me?' I questioned myself unsure of which I should believe in. 'God Seto stop this incentive quietness. Wow, sounded like Seto for a sec.'

I glanced at his face and could see a grin forcing its way onto his lips; a real grin in fact. Then all those dreams about Seto and I, seemed to come true. He leaned more and capture my lips in a soft kiss; my first kiss. Though he broke away just as the kiss started and I saw that we were both blushing madly.

There was a silence between us.

Who would be the one to speak, no one knows. Though, I had come to find my voice first, but why did it have to be me? "Soooooo, a-anything else." I stutter out loud as I mentally slapped myself in the head for stuttering. 'I hate this.' I mentally grumble as I placed a hand on my lips; still feeling the spark that set off when he kissed me.

A flash then blinded us, but we didn't know that it blinded the whole hospital. It lasted only for a few seconds before dying down. Nothings changed, but something told me I was wrong. "Um.."

"Don't ask pup, don't ask. I don't know anything about it." Seto replied before I could say a thing besides, "Um.."

It was when I sat up that Seto's eyes widened and I blinked in confusion for the second time today. "Why don't I feel like shit anymore?" I asked as I glanced at my hands and my arms; that were surprisingly healed. "Holy crap. Where's my cuts and bruises?"

"I believe I can answer that." Yami spoke as he entered into the room after hearing quite enough from outside. "Take a look at what you're wearing Jounouchi."

I blink once again, there wasn't anything on me, but I was wrong. I glimpse down and saw, a pendent that kind of looked like my tag that I wore in Battle City, but it had the Eye of Horus or whatever Yami says. "Eh? Not following."

"Well it's simple, the magic of that pendent just awakened, and it seemed to have healed you fine."

"You expect us to believe that Mutou?" Seto asked as I stood up while removing the wires that were still on me.

I glanced at Yami, I always looked into his eyes and whenever he has that "look", not quite sure how to explain it, but it always gets me to believe him. "Well I believe him." I spoke up as the two glance at me, with my blue hospital clothes. "Really, I do. After all, he is my best friend."

"Jounouchi I think you should change into these." The ex-pharaoh spoke as I took them and stared at them wide-eyed.

"No way, where'd you get this?"

Yami chuckled. "It's a secret."

"Great. Then I'll be back." I say before moving to the back and closing the door to the only bathroom in the room.

"Well it's just us." The teen said glancing upwards to glance at Kaiba.

"Don't get used to it."

"You don't have to be so grouchy about it."

**-**

I changed as quickly as I could, seeing as I forgot all about a certain -someone-. I think you know who I'm talking about. I glance about in the bathroom, there was only one window and I think I could fit in it since it was medium sized. 'Alright, well here goes.' I say mentally before opening thewindow and wiggled out of the window; appearing to be right outside. "Oh yeah, still got it." I say before running over to the nearest payphone and to my luck saw a cellphone.

"I don't think anyone would mind." I say grinning dialing the number of the person I needed.

**-**

_"Hello, Domino Stones."_ I grin as my friend answered.

"Yo Raku, it's me."

_"Katsu my man, what's up."_

"Hey, it's Jounouchi to you."

_"Oh did I hit a sensitive spot?"_

"Hey cut that out."

_"Alright, alright, what do you want?"_

"The stone."

_"So, he's dead?"_

"Yeah."

_"Sorry Jou, where do you want me to meet you?"_

"S'ok, you can meet me at Domino Cemetery in fifteen minutes."

_"Ok, well see ya then."_

"Right, oh and don't freak out when I come."

_"Err..ok."_

"See ya." I say before hanging up and placing the cell back to where I found it: on the ground. "Well I better get going before Yami and Seto recognize I'm gone." I grin. "It would be amusing though, if Seto were to be growling at everyone to find out where I was."

**-**

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yami knocked on the door for the -millionth- time or so. "Come on out or I'll force the door down." He threatened, waiting a few seconds before knocking the door down. "He's gone. Damn."

"Great, we have to look for him once again."

"Well let's get going if we want to save him." The crimson eyed shonen said before grabbing Kaiba's arm and dragged him out of the room. "We're going to find him no matter what."

"That's for sure." Kaiba said grumbling about "lost puppies".

**-**

"Well, here goes nothing." I say once again with the hospital clothes on me over my -embarrassing- clothes of which I don't like to talk about. Strolling inside, I could see all the blood and even smell it. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, it wasn't exactly like sunflowers that's for sure. I glance around the warehouse and there I saw my dad. "Well, I hope it's dry." I laughed nervously before taking one of his arms and dragged him out of the warehouse.

Another flash blinded my vision when we got out of there and when I opened my eyes, I gasped. "Now this is one wacked up pendent." I say in disbelief before placing my tou-san on the ground to find a perfect spot to bury him.

Yup, I was in Domino Cemetery.

**- **

"This way Kaiba!" Yami yelled at the other as Kaiba growled softly.

"Why do I have to take orders from -you-!" He asked stopping.

Yami was now the one growling. "Because Jounouchi might be hurt stupid! I saw what happened in the helicopter."

"Oh be quiet."

"Well then let's go!" Crimson eyes glared at Kaiba as Yami grabbed his hand forcefully to follow his lead from the way his puzzle was reacting.

**- **

I had quickly found a spot, just the perfect spot for tou-san to rest in peace when I saw a shovel near me surprisingly, and started digging. With my expert skills, I've dugged a pretty deep hole if you asked me. Climbing out, I took off the hospital clothes; thanking god that my -other- clothes were safe from the hands of dirt.

"Yo Katsu!" Someone yelled as I turned to see my short blonde haired pal that was just as tall as me.

"What kept ya?" I ask smiling.

He had the stone in his hand and I was glad. "Here's the stone that you've kept in the store for who knows how -long-." Raku said chuckling as he placed it into his friend's hand. "Well I'm sorry I can't stay long, but I have other errands if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks for delivering this and say "hi" to our friends for me. I'll tell my dad, you've paid your respects."

"Thanks man. Well sayonara, until next time."

I smile. "Sayonara old friend." I say as he ran out of my vision.

Then my eyes suddenly shifted to wide-eyed mode. "I FORGOT THE COFFIN!" I yelled just enough for the birds to fly away. "Damn it. Now where am I supposed to find a coffin that I can buy?"

Another flash. Another grumble from myself as I again say the pendent was whacked. "At least it's better than spending all my rent money for a million dollar one." I say chuckling walking over to the coffin, it was all sunflowers. "Dad would really like this." Speaking of him, I opened up the coffin and gently placed him in there. "You're really heavy dad." I vocalized, grunting as I finally placed him in the perfect angle.

"Well time to bury the dead." I say, like it was an easy task, but I found that I was wrong yet -again-. It wasn't an easy task to fulfill. When I started placing the dirt into the hole I dug, tears started falling once again from my eyes. "Great, I'm crying." I sniffed and finished just as quickly since I shoveled heaps of dirt in there.

Placing the stone plaque, I gazed at what I've done. I'd never get to see -him- again. It was then I broke down and fell to my knees, my face all watery as I could tell.

"There's Jounouchi." Yami spoke quietly as he edged towards me from nearby; he was apparently still dragging Seto by his arm.

They stopped when they saw the tombstone and didn't know what to say. 'Did Jounouchi do all this?' Was what they were thinking at the moment.

I knew they were there, but I couldn't keep my tears from falling down in front of them; especially Seto.

"I couldn't help him." I said grabbing a sunflower from where I sat. "I just couldn't. Why does the world have to be cruel like this? Why did we ever invent -alcohol- in drinks?" All these questions arose from me and I didn't know what would be the right answer. "I couldn't save dad, I couldn't save Shizuka, what's next? I can't save myself?"

I hear a painful sigh from behind me, but I still continued.

"Through all those times of pain, I should have helped him through it, like a good son. But I didn't."

"It's not your fault." I hear Yami say, but I couldn't believe him this time.

"That's what dad told me before he went to heaven. Heh. I guess I should be considering his advice, but I don't know."

Arms suddenly embraced me as I glanced up to see it was Seto. "Losing a father is tough, but believe me, he still is inside of you and in your memories. My dad died when I was almost nine-and-a-half, Mokuba was only four, so he couldn't remember him well. Jounouchi. You may have lost your father, but that doesn't mean he'll want you to be depressed and kill yourself just to get it over with."

'How did he know?' I wondered inside my mind.

"How do I know about this? Well I almost killed myself, but Mokuba saved me and now I'm saving you. Now let's get -home- before you catch a cold, little puppy." He said as I pouted. "Because you, Katsuya Jounouchi, are living with me from now on. Also," He placed another kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I blushed a very dark crimson as he said those three words, I couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. This was my dream come true, this was what I've been waiting for, and this was what I've been wanting ever since I've laid eyes on him. "Ok Seto. Aishiteru."

He smiled, a REAL LIVE SMILE! Rejoice for the world has been re-awakened or it's the end of the world. "Let's go, and Mutou."

"Yes Kaiba."

"Don't you ever tell -anyone- about this, not even your friends."

"But of course, but does that mean, you and Jounouchi are a couple?"

I could tell even without glancing at Seto that we were both blushing and nodded in reply.

Turning back to the gravestone, a grim smile plastered upon my face. "Well dad, I guess this is goodbye. I'll come back whenever I can, I promise. Just make sure you behave yourself in heaven and I'll see ya."

I turned back toward the two and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Last one to the mansion is a rotten egg!" I yelled getting a head start as I heard them both growling at the unfairness I caused.

"JOUNOUCHI!" They yelled and I playfully answered with..nothing; just concentrating on where the mansion was. Well, hope dad's all nice and comfy, cause I'm going to kick his ass if he doesn't behave himself.

_R.I.P_

_Jimmy Jounouchi_

_Born: Jan. 31, 1960 - Died: March 17, 2005_

_In loving memory of a dad that cared for his children.._

_We will all miss you through death_

**  
End of Chapter 12**

**Next chapter: It Begins Again  
**

**A/N: I toold you there was more angsty/drama here, who here denied that I lied? Hm? Too bad Jou's Dad died young, but guess that's how life works. Well here's another chapter and boooy, this is the most I have done, the pages I mean. Just glance at any of my stories, they all come short as to like 10 or less. Right over here, 18 loong pages in 12 font. Not kidding, but anyways here's some notes from the chapter and review replies.**

**NOTE FOR CHAPTER 12**

**1) Eh. Forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I went to Great America last Friday and my friends reminded me of something. A person thought that I was one of my friend's sister when I went there with them last year in Summer Break I think. I won't ever forget that now.**

**2) Well from what I've seen in the Anime, "Gravitation" they do these signs with their name in Kanji or Hiragana; not sure though.**

**3) Got this quote from "Pocket Monsters" or rather as we know it: "Pokemon". It was directed at Kasumi(Misty) and Satoshi(Ash) when they were fighting in the Pokemon Center.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 12**

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

**Really? I have a great talent in writing? Aw.. _Blushe_**_s_ **Yay! Update your stories, I'll be waiting for the moment we talk again. _gives pictures, pushies, and Wow Cards to Great America_**

**_astalder27_**

**Ooh thanks. Yup, Jou's in the hospital, but as you can see I'm not good at hospital scenes. x.x Though, I hope you love this chappie as well. Jou's father isn't bad, well...in most of this story he was, but yeah. _gives some DVD's of Yuugiou - Duel monsters_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**I really hope high school is great. In my mind it sounded pretty good, but then when I read it. It sounded so corny, but oh well that's the end of Jou's father, though he's nice in this chappie. Especially this chapter, my hands wouldn't let me quit. _gives award for "reviewer of the month"_**

**_hiei3no5suki7_**

**Yup, Seto in denial is pretty fun and amusing, Yuuki was fun to place to, I wonder if she'll be making future appearences? Thinks I'll think about it. The voice is Seto's head is his conscious that sounds like Mokuba. Thank you, I'm glad that you did. Oooh, you go insane with one of my cliffies? Wow. _gives an award for "reviewer of the day"_**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**If you loved that chapter, I think you would like this one too. It has loads of angst/drama well that's what I think. _gives pushies_**

**_Evil Kitty of Doom_**

**Why thank you, sorry, but Seto's not going to have a yami. You're a picky person, never met a picky person who liked my stories before. _Gives a half a dozen kittens_**

**_Pup Jou and Kitty Seto_**

**Oooh, pixie sticks, chocolate, candy, pushies! Coool!_ glomps all of the gifts_ Thank you! Hope this chapter pleases you. _gives you candies, VIP passes to Great America, and pushies!_**

**REVIEW REPLY FOR CHAPTER 9**

**_Yume-Megami_ **

**I'm not good at hospital scenes, sooo nope. Puzzleshipping(Yami x Yuugi) is soo cute, but I like Dragonshipping(Yami x Jou), Wishshipping(Yuugi x Jou), and Puppyshipping(Seto x Jou) at the moment.** **_gives a Puzzleshipping picture_**

******Well thanks for reading Chapter 12 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 13_**


	13. It Begins Again

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence and language**

**Chapter Created on: April 11, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: April 13, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Wow! 101 reviews! I am so grateful to you all! Here's another chapter to celebrate, it's two records in one chapter. The first record was getting over 100 reviews and the second was finishing a chapter for this story in two days. I'm so happy! _dances with glee_**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 13 - It Begins Again**

_"You'll never escape the darkness little Katsuya," A voice chuckled. "It will now consume you."_

_My eyes grew ten times as it normally did when I bolted out the door that I was standing in. I glanced back, but I didn't know why. Though the thing which I will now call, "The blob"; since it looked like a blob of some dark thing. It was spitting out through the door that I sped through just a few moments ago. It's a wonder why I don't ever get a break from this whole -supernatural- thing._

_I sped up and sprinted through the halls, I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. All I cared was not being consumed by the blob! If only Seto, Yuugi, or Yami were here, they'd know what to do. "You can run, but you can't hide from the darkness." The mysterious voice spoke as I ran even faster. "You'll only prolong your defeat little Katsuya."_

_How it knew my given name, I did not know, but who cares at the moment, I'm about to be outrun by a giant blob! Great, I wish I had my deck with me, I wish I had my duel disk with me, I wish I had any useful information and supplies. God Damn it! How am I even going to get out of here! 'Don't look.' I chanted to myself mentally as I ran with all my might._

_The halls seemed endless, it just got longer and longer and even more longer. I don't know how much of this I can take and I have the feeling that it's gaining on me. How wonderful can this night get?_

_Oh great, I just said those words again._

_The power to the whole house or mansion or whatever faded and I didn't know where I was going. "This is the end little Katsuya, you will never escape the "pit of darkness"." It laughed as it grew nearer by the second._

_God I wish that someone was in this house to help me through this, another thing to my wish list of times like this. "Yuugi! Yami! Seto! Where are you!" I yell out still running with all my might._

_A chuckle just answered me, but I ignored it._

_"This isn't funny guys! I really need your help!" I yell again with fright. "Stop joking around!"_

_"I'm afraid your friends aren't here, you're in another world and no one can save you!"_

_I gotta move fast, there's no telling what this 'thing' would do to me. I tried running faster, but I couldn't and it caused myself to trip over -something-. Damn my eyesight for being so blind in the dark._

_"No where to run, no where to hide, you'll be consumed, and no one can save you."_

_Holy shit! I couldn't move, damn it! I think it's from my frightened side. My mind says: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! and my body says: STAY LIKE A GOOD DOG! I felt something slimy on my foot, it was traveling upward and upward, and I just couldn't do anything._

_"This is it, say goodbye to the world you know and say hello to the darkness of your hell."_

_"NOOO!" I yell as it continued to travel up and up, I felt it reach my neck. Oh woe is me! I can't die like this I just can't. "SETOOOOOO!"_

**-**

In a flash I was sitting up in my bed, where was I and what happened to the blob?

_BOOM!_

I jumped like a rocket toward the ceiling and made a little dent to the said thing. "Ouch." Did I mention that it really -did- hurt? I rubbed my head and grumbled about what happened, I couldn't believe it was just a dream. It seemed so realistic, but dreams can be realistic but will always be dreams.

_BOOM!_

Glancing toward the window, I saw it was pouring cats and dogs. The thunder must have frightened me into doing that -dent- in the now dripping down ceiling. How I know it's dripping? Well if you just jumped like a rocket and slammed your head to the ceiling, wouldn't that result to a hole in the ceiling?

"Great, just great. Now where should I go?"

_"Don't you even -dare- give in to that darkness young man or I will kill you."_

My father's words came back to me like a flash and I suddenly knew what to do, just hope Seto or Yuugi aren't awake. I need to do this alone. Yup, I was in the Kaiba mansion and I was still in my -embarrassing- clothes, which I couldn't believe Seto didn't humiliate me for that.

Anyways, I was wearing a brown shirt with a little golden retriever in the middle, yup being called a "puppy" everyday possessed me to get this shirt. Now for my pants. Well they were matching clothes so the pants were brown like my shirt, though there was little paw prints everywhere on the pants. Being mind controlled is one thing, but being possessed to get these clothes...um..I don't know how to say it.

I sat up in the gigantic bed that Seto let me borrow for the night since I wanted some alone time to myself and think about everything. I mean, why is everyone after me? My gut tells me, there's still more to come and I don't like that feeling at all.

First it's Yuugi, then it's Kaiba, and now me?

What the hell is going on here?

I sigh as I stood up; feeling that nothing can get solved in here. It was when I had the craziest idea, yup very crazy. I'd go to the library, well Seto's library that is. I mean, first it's Yuugi after Battle City, then it's Dad in a dream, and now some goofy voice with a blob in another dream or rather a nightmare.

It really did feel real, but I can't think in this room. I don't know, it's just, something's bugging me and I feel like it isn't safe here.

Heading out the door, I glanced at the hallway which gave me the shivers. It looked like the freakin' hallway in my dream, which didn't give me any comfort at all. "I'm so going to ask Seto to redecorate this house, it gives me the creeps already." I say to myself as I entered a gigantic room; well in my opinion.

Yup, it was the library, I can't believe I'm turning to them books that I hate. Though, to figure out these -darkness- sayings, I need to do some -research-. I shudder at the thought as I begun stacking up books about dreams and messages and whatever was involved in this.

After an hour, it just got boring.

Boring as hell I say, I wonder, is there any way that I could get the right information faster? Then it hit me, I mean literally. I had to hit myself lightly to get the idea. "A laptop computer. I'm so stupid."

I placed the books in random order, didn't care that it wasn't in the right order. All that matters was that I needed a laptop badly. That was when another hit came to me and I don't mean that literally this time.

There, across the room was a desk. On that desk was an apple laptop, not apple as in the fruit apple, but the brand apple. I grin as I opened up the laptop, it was beginning to load and you know me, I hate waiting, but in this case..I'll tolerate this time. When it finished, I automatically clicked on "Internet Explorer" and went to Google; which in the process I typed in:

_"Messages in Dreams"_

About a thousand came up or something like that, though what interested me most was, _"Dreams and the messages within them"_, though it came out as a cheap website that gave me nothing. "Damn." I curse to myself as a sound alerted me of some mail arriving.

I signed onto my Aol account and browsed through my pointless junk mail, I don't know why I've gone to my email, though oh well. Suddenly, I found a subject that stood out from the rest. It was: _"Will you brave out the darkness Katsuya Jounouchi?"_

It was a letter of some kind and it was just sent over just two minutes ago. I read it aloud and was shocked about its contents.

_Hello Katsuya, how are you?_

_It seems like you're healing fine from that lovely pendent your friend gave you. It's a beauty isn't it? Sorry about your father, it's too bad that he died, he seemed like a great dad to you though he beat you up everyday. The clothes you're wearing, who possessed you to get them, after all it's the 'puppy brand'. How's life in the Kaiba mansion, it must be pretty damn great to have a CEO for a boyfriend._

_Though, that's going to change soon and you know why?_

_I'm going to get you, either now, tomorrow, today, or whenever. You better watch your back, cause you never know who'll be the person behind you._

_Signed, MB_

_P.S. - Don't even try to figure out my name, you already know it._

My eyes widened to a couple of flying saucers, I've been stalked! Though the question was, who? I read it over and over again to find any clues, but the only clue I've found was the "MB" thing that -stalker- signed with. Though, who was "MB", I didn't know anyone with those initials, so that clue went down the drain.

Who could this "MB" want from me? I mean, who would want to be involved with me? It's a mystery and I hate waiting. I growl to myself, who was "MB"?

_BEEP!_

I closed that window and saw yet another email from the same person; no email address though, strange. It was only a sentence.

_Did you know, you growl like a cute little puppy?_

"What the?" I stood up and glanced about the library, how did that stalker know I was growling?

There was no cameras, or at least I think there wasn't, and no one would dare go out in a thunderstorm; though it was possible. How did he know so much about what happened yesterday and the day before that? More questions than answers, I always hated them.

I always have them when I'm out of options and that's not fun at all.

I sat back down and started a reply to the stalker. It was a simple question of, "Why are you stalking me?" and when I pressed 'send', it didn't work and sent it back to me.

_BEEP!_

Again I closed the window and again it was the same person, how was he/she doing this?

_Why am I stalking you? -Stalking- is such a strong word don't you think? I rather think that -watching you- is the better term. I'm watching you for obvious reasons, but I bet you haven't figured out who I am yet._

Again! How does this -person- know what's going on? Damn it! That -stalker's- getting me frustrated with all these mysterious answers he/she is giving me. "I'm so going to beat the shit out of this person." I clenched my hands into fists as tried to control my frustration and not take it out on the innocent laptop.

With another growl I logged off and glanced at the ceiling; trying to figure out this whole -stalker- business. It couldn't be Bakura, he's in the Shadow Realm rotting, it can't be Mariku, since he's in the same situation, and it couldn't be Malik, he's in Egypt with Rashid and Isis. That rules all of my suspects, damn.

"How will I ever get to the bottom of this." I whisper and sighed a loud sigh. 'This is going to take forever for all I know.'

How is it that he knows me, knows what happened those two days ago, knows what I'm typing about, knows what I'm doing at the moment, where the hell could that freak be? There wasn't even a window to peek through, does it have something to do with Egypt or just some magic?

A tap interrupted my long, long mystery session and I glanced at who it was; ready to fight if it was the stalker. Though he wasn't which caused me to jump and fall to the floor, books falling on my head as we speak. "Well that was perfect." Another bonk on the head by a big, huge, humongous book. "Even more perfect."

Laughter just answered me as I shook my head from my dizzy state.

"Isn't it a bit early to hit the books pup?"

I growl, he just made a joke and it wasn't funny! "That's not funny Seto."

"Oh but it is. What are you doing in the library?"

Uh oh. Road block ahead, run to the side. What should I tell him? He looks pretty damn good with black silk pajama's. Ack! Back to the situation. "I just came here to think and I'm pretty sure that my room needs fixing right now." I reply laughing nervously.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's quite embarrassing." I say glancing down at the books that lay on the ground and on me. "I had a little accident."

I hear some laughter and realized what that sounded and instantly blushed. "It's not what it sounds like!"

"Then what does that sound like?"

"Well, if you promise not to hit me-"

"I would never hit you."

"Ok then, not to go ballistic on me, then I'll tell you."

"Alright I promise."

I took a deep breath and glanced up at him. "I had this really bad dream and when I woke up, the thunder startled me and I hit your ceiling. There was a hole and the last time I checked it was dripping on my head." I braced myself, ready for the anger to come, but it never did.

"Is that all?"

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all, I can get that fixed easily. Now let's get some sleep, you can sleep with me if you want."

I blushed and cleared my throat so I wouldn't croak in front of him. "Um. Ok."

"Well let's get going, wouldn't want you being grouchy in the morning."

"I don't get grouchy in the morning!"

"Seems it's having an effect on you now."

I stood up and followed my -prince- to his quarters and it was no surprise that it would be another humongous room for me to awe at. "I'm not used to having this much space."

"I can see that, your house was a mess."

"Eh?" I glanced at him climbing into the bed and motioned me to do the same which I did. "How do you know about my house?"

Seto took one look at me and smirked. "Do you remember the answer I gave you that day?"

**-**

_"Were you the one who saved me then?" I blinked to myself._

_There was another moment of silence before he answered me, "Maybe, maybe not." What? That's all he has to answer me? Great what's next, he'll be saying, "To be or not to be that is the question."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? Huh?"_

_He looked at me and then answered, "It's supposed to mean, maybe I did or maybe I didn't, take your pick."_

**-**

"Yeah, what about it? You finally decided to come clean and tell me more about it?"

"I was the one who saved you that day and I carried you; with the help of Isono for transportation and I let my personal doctor treat you."

I blinked, being rich is really useful when you have a body to treat. "Really?"

"Yup and that's the truth, no one but Isono and I knew who carried you. I also had to create a nickname for an excuse for getting you to safety."

"Let me guess, it involves your "Blue Eyes White Dragon"."

"And you've guessed right. I'll tell you more tomorrow." He yawned. "Oyasumi Katsuya."

I pulled over some covers and smiled. "Oyasumi Seto."

**-**

Rays of sunlight poured everywhere which awoke me to a brightened sight, quite literally in fact. "Oh god. What time is it?" I glance over to the clock and saw it blinking: "10:00 A.M" and damn it was early! Though what matters is that I'm awake and ready to figure out the -stalker- mystery.

When I slipped out of the bed I glanced over to see Seto sleeping like a little angel. A smile crept on my lips as I blew a kiss to him while in the process of walking out of the room. I know it was like a girl's thing to do, but oh well.

I glanced at the hallway and a shiver sped down my spine. "I seriously need to talk to him about this hallway later." A grumble interrupted my thoughts about the hallway and an instant blush crept to my cheeks. I've been blushing too much lately.

"Yami just kiss me."

"Alright koi, but you better be ready."

"I am ready."

Yup it was Yuugi and Yami, they're at it again. Will they ever quit? It's too early for god's sake. That was when I hear some moans and my blushed deepened instantly to a crimson red like Yami's eyes. I cleared my throat for a minute and strolled through the hallways; trying to find the kitchen.

It seemed like an hour's walk when I finally stopped to rest. I glanced at the nearby clock and fell. It was only: "10:15 A.M" "Man it seemed like an hour, where the hell is the freakin' kitchen." That was when I saw a humongous room up ahead, it was either the kitchen, or some place I don't like to know about.

I opened the door and I grinned instantly, the kitchen! "Yes! It only took like," I glanced at the clock. "Sixteen minutes to get here. Man I can't wait to make pancakes, I hope Seto has enough batter, cause I'm making ten!"

It only took like a simple ten minutes to get everything rolling and once they were done, I flipped them without looking at where they've landed. I've been doing this all my life so I knew what I was doing. All ten stacks landed on one plate, I still had the gift.

After I washed the dishes I sat down and admired my work. "Ittadakimasu.(1)"

"Aren't you going to make some for us?"

"Eh?" I glanced where the voice originated and saw, Yuugi and Seto. "Oh well you can have some of mine." Standing up I grabbed two other plates and gave them each two which left me of six pancakes, but oh well. "There we go."

The two smiled and sat down at the table. I waited for them to take one bite and grinned as they seemed to enjoy it. "I didn't know you were a cook pup."

"Well I had to cook for my father so I took up cooking in middle school and yeah." I started eating myself, but then my mind wandered to "MB". Man, can't believe I've been stalked but never knew it. Though I felt like someone was watching me sometimes, but I shook it off.

Well, I better keep look out today and from now on. Who knows what dangers lurk where we least expect it, something Yami would say if he knew. I've never been deep in thought at breakfast before, but this is the matter of the -stalker-.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced up to see Yuugi waving a hand at me. "Huh? What is it Yuugi?"

"Wow, you've never thought while eating before. Though, do you want the last two stacks?"

"Nah, you can have them."

A gasp escaped Yuugi and Yami, since he was in spirit form. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, excuse me," I stood up. "I need to be alone for a bit. I won't go outside, I promise."

I strolled out of the room and down the hall; I didn't feel like eating surprisingly. I think it's because of what happened during these days, damn. "And during breakfast of all times."

"Hello Katsuya."

I stopped and snapped my head to find the most unexpected person there. "No, it can't be."

"Oh yes it can."

A faint glow flashed and I soon knew nothing at all.

**-**

"Well that was a great breakfast." Yuugi chirped as the CEO nodded in agreement. "So anything planned for you and Jou-kun today?"

"Not at the moment."

"Really, why don't you take him to the park, it'll be great for you and Jou to get to know each other better."

"That's a good idea, but I have to work."

"That sucks, well see ya later." The younger of the two smiled and walked out of the room; finding the door in the process.

But, as quick as he opened the door, something swift knocked him out. The puzzle, was left to rot on the ground. Yami materialized with the puzzle on his neck and growled; blaming himself that he didn't react in time to get his lover's captor. "Damn it." He cursed. "Who was it?"

It was even too quick for the pharaoh to follow.

"I will get you back Yuugi, I swear I will." The pharaoh spoke and sprinted back inside to find Kaiba. If Yuugi was captured, there was chance that Jou too was in danger.

**-**

"Katsuya!" Seto yelled as he arrived in the hallway. "Where are you?"

It was easy to figure out that he was indeed worried about the blonde.

"Damn, where is he? Whenever I call his name all those other times, he'd answer, but-" He saw something glittering brightly and grabbed it, when it glowed.

**-**

_"Hello Katsuya."_

_"No, it can't be."_

_"Oh yes it can."_

**-**

The youth growled after he heard the short conversation, he knew one of them was Katsuya, but who was the other person? It sounded familiar, but he couldn't finger who it was at the moment. He clutched onto the pendent and placed it around his neck. "Katsuya!"

**_End of Chapter 13_**

**Next chapter: Teaming Up  
**

**A/N: More suspense! Poor Jou, what would happen to him now? I know, but you have to find out in the next chapter. Let's hope I can update more like this. Well a note and review replies are up next.**

**NOTE FOR CHAPTER 13**

**1) Well this word is used whenever the Japanese get ready to eat or so I've heard in several animes.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 12**

**_xamosy_**

**Who knows. _shrugs _A lot has happened last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter too. _gives pushies_**

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

**Aw..thank you. You keep on writing too! I still need to check up on your stories, so I'll do it right after I finish all the reviews. Okie dokie? Wow you have work and school? pats I give you the best of luck._ gives you some pictures of Yuugi, Jou, Seto, and Atem_**

**_kaibasbabe _**

**Oh thank you, I'm glad you liked it. In the Jou and his dad scenes, I've been trying to put enough drama and angst to make people cry. I almost did. _gives you a metal of "Nobel Reviewer"_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**As always, you end up with the longest review I've ever read. Yeah who wouldn't love their fathers, I think last chapter's my favorite of all the chapters so far. You'll just have to find out next chapter to find out who they are. I could send you a list of the pairings that I have found, is that ok? I used to take Spanish, though I went for Art in Seventh grade so I know only pequito(little) right now. Did I spell that right? blinks Oh well.** **_gives you butterfly pushies_**

**_Anime-Blade_**

**Dunno, maybe you did or maybe you didn't. My longest chapter yet. I don't think it'll exceed that much now, but you never know. gives you Yami and Seto pics**

**_Evil Kitty of Doom_**

**Glomps You're the 100th reviewer! Congrats! Thank you for making 100 reviews possible. Oh no! Evil koneko's(kittens)! Run! _gives string and yarn _**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Really? You actually think my hospital scenes were great? Wow, thank you. _gives YGO sound duel CDs_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 13 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 14_**


	14. Teaming Up

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence, language, and sexual preferences**

**Chapter Created on: April 17, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: April 27, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Well I'm baaack! Whee! Three updates in one month, I call that I living record for me. I think. Well, as you can see by the rating thing, there are sexual preferences, but thankfully, I can't make rated R fanfiction. It's just not my style and I also suck at it, but anyways, hoope you don't hate me for what's coming up. Have a great read and don't hurt me!**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi._**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**_Chapter 14 - Teaming up_**

Damn what the hell happened, this is like the eighth time I've woken up in a very different room with no knowledge of what transpired while I was unconscious. Though, this place was very mysterious and it didn't feel right. I glanced about and saw nothing but the murkiness of the room or wherever I was in. This was starting to get on my nerves, I mean, how does Yuugi and Seto do it?

_Ring. Ring._

What was that sound? Whenever I moved, I heard that noise, is it like last time with the drunkard I lived with? I couldn't know for sure since it was dark and I couldn't even see my own hands. Where am I?

I pondered through all the events that happened throughout this month. My father beating me up as usual, going to Yuugi's house, waking up and getting slashed by the drunkard, waking up in Seto's mansion, going to school, fainting, waking up again in Seto's mansion, and etcetera. I thought back to yesterday and how Seto confessed his love to me at first, then there was this stalker that kept freakin' me out, then I made pancakes, then I walked around the house in the hallway that I still need to talk to Seto about, and...HIM!

**-**

_"Hello Katsuya." _

_I stopped and snapped my head to find the most unexpected person there. "No, it can't be."_

_"Oh yes it can."_

**-**

My eyes widened, it was him, he did something and then nothing. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!

The lights suddenly flashed on, blinding my eyes for a sec. "Someone should warn me when they do that."

After a few minutes, my eyesight became used to the light and I could see once again. My surroundings were just an ordinary apartment, I remember seeing the inside of one on tv. Though, why would he, of all people drag me here? It was a mystery, damn why does it always have to be a mystery?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by breathing, yes, breathing. I turned around and saw..Yuugi? Around his ankle, I saw a shackle that looked like the ones that prisoners wore in jail. Now why was he here, he only wanted me, or so I thought.

_Ring. Ring._

There was that noise again, where was it coming from? Something told me that a relapse had happened and yes I know what relapse means. A turn for the worse, which didn't comfort me at all. Then I felt something heavy when I tried to lift my right ankle and there, was my own shackle. It horrified me as it did when I saw the one that the drunkard placed on me that day.

Snapping back to reality, I crawled over; with much difficulty from the shackle, to Yuugi and shook him softly. "Yuugi. Wake up. Yuugi." Nothing worked. Then an idea popped right into my head. "Yuugi. Yami's gone."

Amethyst orbs snapped open before you can say: "Red Eyes Black Dragon" ten times fast. "What where's Yami?" Yuugi asked as he sat up and glance around, landing his eyes on me. "Jounouchi? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Yuug," This caused Yuugi's "eyes of worry" to appear and that look always gets to me. "but I'm sure Yami and Seto are looking for us. They'll beat the crap outta our kidnappers!"

His eyes widened and I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't doing a very good job in comforting him huh? I should have said something more reassuring than that. "Kidnappers?" He asked as I sighed.

"Sorry Yuugi, but it seems we've been kidnaped and they're probably going to place a ransom on us." I growl. "I feel so helpless now. I can't even move ten feet without this thing weighing me down." I grabbed the chain and tried unlock it or somehow break the damn thing. "Stupid. Thing. Break. Now."

I felt a pat to the shoulder and saw Yuugi; still with his "worried eyes" look. "Jounouchi, I've got something to tell you."

I stopped trying to destroy the hunk of metal and was now on a sitting position, vice versa with Yuugi. "Yeah, what is it pal?"

He smiled at me, though there was something bugging me about it, but I'll ignore it for now. "Well I've been planning out this moment for a long time now and well, the truth is Jounouchi." The youth took a deep breath. "I don't love Yami, but I love you."

"W-what?" My eyes widened at the new information, but that couldn't be true, could it?

"You heard me. I love you, Katsuya Jounouchi. I've always had, but never got the chance to tell you."

Yuugi, in love with me? What's going on, why did he admit that he was in love with Yami if he was in love with me? This just didn't make any sense. "Then why did you admit that you loved Yami?"

"To be honest. I was only using him. He was a great kisser, but I loved you, not him."

This has to be a dream, no way in hell would Yuugi use someone to his advantage. I started to back away, he wasn't the Yuugi I knew. No way in hell was he Yuugi. "You're not Yuugi."

"What? I am Yuugi."

I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him. He loved Yami, I loved Seto, he knows that. If only this shackle wasn't in the way, I would have ran out of this room and tried to find the real Yuugi. I continued to back away, though a smirk; which was unlike Yuugi, crept on his face as he pounced on me.

"Getting away Jou-kun?" Yuugi asked as he pinned my arms down and my legs?

I looked to see that the shackle that was on him disappeared to the world of the unknown. Shit. "Get off me." I narrowed my eyes as he just laughed. Damn it! I felt so completely hopeless.

"But, I love you. I don't want you to get away and go with that CEO." The youth before me said as he grinned. It was a madman grin, one I would expect from some crazy folk, but not Yuugi. "Stay with me."

His face got closer and closer and closer, is he going to give me a kiss? I tried to struggle, his body was preventing me from escaping. Yuugi wasn't this strong, who was he? Another second rolled by as I thought about it, but then those lips attached itself onto mine in a rough bruising kiss.

I try to pry him off me, but it was no use. How did Yuugi get this kind of strength? It's ether he's been working out or he's an imposter. I say, imposter. I felt a hand wiggle into my shirt, it was cold, like it wasn't exposed to warmth at all. I try to kick him, do anything, no one touches me without knowing the consequences.

Though when I glanced into his eyes, I was transfixed to the spot. Those eyes, they looked lifeless and lustful. Oh man, I think I know what this imposter's going to do. Damn it! Where is Seto when I need him! He always comes last minute!

A sharp jolt of pain brought me back to reality, what happened?

It caught me off guard just for a moment, but the Yuugi on me decided to use it in his favor. He bit my lip hard, I had no choice but to open my mouth and taste the imposters tongue. It disgusted me as he continued to explore the contents of my mouth like I didn't care. Like hell I did!

I tried prying his tongue to back away from everything, but it was like a tiger. The super speed, I wonder if Yuugi actually does that? Though that doesn't matter. What matter's was..he broke away? Thank god we needed air, though I was still stuck in a pickle. I started to taste the metal taste of blood thanks to that no good bastard.

"Get away from me!"

A laugh erupted from the imposter as he stroked my hair like it was his to touch. "Katsuya. Katsuya. Katsuya, you'll never learn will you. You're mine."

"Like hell I am!" I spat in his face as he wiped the saliva off his face and grinned.

"Feisty are you. I love that in a boy." The imposter said before grabbing my lips in another bruising kiss unexpectedly. I mean it startled me to the very least.

With all the energy I could gather at the moment I kicked the imposter to the side of the wall with a loud smash. "Oooh. That gotta hurt." Standing up from my pinned up position, I felt a sharp pain and that didn't seem to good for me. "Damn."

I still walked with the pain on my back and the luggage on my left ankle. It was going by slowly though, if only I didn't have this pain in the neck shackle I would have gotten to the door by now. Another shiver traveled down my side as I felt someone's breath on me. Oh great!

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily do you?" The voice said; it was the imposter, but how? I bet that move knocked the birds out of him. "You'll never escape me and the fate that awaits you." I suddenly felt I was in a worming situation and I was the sponge. "Shall we continue."

_Bang!_

I was pounded to the floor. Shit.

**-**

Loud stomps echoed throughout the mansion, an angry CEO trampled along with a look of death in his eyes. He was looking for Jounouchi, it had been an hour since he found that stupid necklace that he wore and it wasn't giving him anymore clues as to who kidnaped Jou. "When I get my hands on that kidnapper, I swear, I will have a bullet to his head." The brown teen spoke in a dangerous tone.

"I feel the same way Kaiba." A voice said behind him.

"What do you want Yuugi?" Kaiba asked stopping for a moment without glancing at the other. "Can't you see the puppy's been kidnaped?"

Yami nodded. "I do know and I may know who's behind this madness. Though I'm not sure, but mark my words, I will get my revenge for them taking my Yuugi!"

"Heh. You're crazy. You're talking to yourself."

The pharaoh's eyes narrowed in fury as he roughly grabbed the other's shoulders and glared to his face. "Mark my words Kaiba!" He snapped. "If Jounouchi wasn't my lover's best friend, I would have murdered you right on the spot."

"Oh really," Kaiba snickered. "I don't think _you _could murder me."

"You wanna bet!"

The CEO chuckled. "As tempting as it may be, I have no time for silly games. I have to find Jounouchi at all costs."

"And I have to find Yuugi."

"I still think you're talking to yourself."

Yami scoffed. "Fine, be that way, but we're wasting time standing here. We have to track them down."

"Right ahead of you."

**-**

_Riip!_

Ok.. That didn't sound to good.

I glanced back of me and saw that my puppy shirt was torn, aw man and that costed thirty dollars to get. "What are you doing?"

"Just having fun, I hope you're having fun."

"As you can see, I sure as hell NOT!"

The imposter chuckled and twirled around a..knife? Please don't do what I think you're about to do. A manic grin appeared on his face. "This back is so blank, I wouldn't mind making it artistic."

Shit. He knew what I was thinking, I think. "Don't you even dare." I felt the cool surface of the blade, I knew it all too well. "I will kill you!"

"You're not in the position to do anything or haven't you noticed that."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I'd rather fuck you."

I growl, damn him. I'm not going to let that happen. "Not in your life you asshole!"

"Oh we'll see indeed." He spoke snickering as I wince in pain with the contact of the piercing metal of the knife. "Now what should I make?" The imposter asked himself. "Ah. I got the perfect idea."

He started cutting or shall I say carving with glee. As for me, I was in the pressure of resisting the urge to scream at the top of my lungs. Damn, it hurts! I clenched my teeth to try and prevent another scream that was screaming to get out. If only Seto were here, he'd kill this guy with one shot of a bullet.

"There all done, aw but there are smudges. I better clean it off."

Man was I glad that was over, but now the pain was really kicking in. Ow, damn. Where's the real Yuugi anyway? All these questions are really giving me a fucking headache of the century with the addition with the pain from my back. Damn it!

"And I know the perfect way to do it."

Something about that didn't reassure me a bit.

I let out a quiet gasp as it happened. It was the slimiest thing that this guy would do and to me..all I can say is..where are you Seto! Something trailed up and down my back, it was slimy, it was wet, it was his tongue! Oh this is just super, he's a blood consumed freak of nature.

Up and down his tongue crawled as well as sounds of satisfaction of his action made me sick. Who would like to lick blood? Mariku would lick anything, wait...no way. I put two and two together, but the solution came out something impossible. Mariku can't be here, he's, he's..rotting in the Shadow Realm for god knows what.

"Katsuya," He spoke stopping his slimy thing. "what would you say that I take you right here, right now." The imposter chuckled as I growled.

This was getting way out of control!

"Kaiba isn't worth your time, but I am. I'm your best friend and best friends are always meant for each other."

Yeah, but sometimes people meet other people and then some. He was not my friend and he is not taking me! Not now, not ever.

"What do you say?" He slowly stroked my thigh, which caused my response to be a gasp.

Shit! He was groping me, at least to my legs, but who cares! I can't let this freak do a thing to me, if my calculations are right, he should be Mariku. "I say. NO. FUCKING. WAY!" I roar at the other and stood up, kicking him with my good leg and punching him in the solar plexus.

_Bam!_

Right in the kisser! I mean the wall yet again, but this time I added more damage. "You can't fool me any longer! You're not Yuugi and you're not my friend. You're Mariku!"

"I guess I can't fool you, but it was fun letting you think I was Yuugi. Oh sweet innocent Yuugi, being all sex crazy wouldn't be like him. But you sure can."

"What do you mean?" I ask threateningly.

A chuckle answered me as I growled irritated of this nonsense. "Simple, your little friend is going through what we have just did. Though my partner was fooling him to think that you were being all sex crazy."

"You asshole!"

A bright light shone again for a moment and there stood the said person I calculated the other to be. "I'm rather grateful we're alone you know."

"Well I'm not!" I spat him as he stood up, rod in hand as he strolled towards me.

A menacing grin was on his face as he licked him lips with lust, I'm betting that I have a disadvantage to him. Stupid rod! If only the Millennium Items were gone and Yami could have met Yuugi at school instead of the puzzle.

"This is going to be fun Katsuya."

He came closer and closer, the pain coming back to me now as I fell to my knees. I looked up to see him staring down at me, the lunatic look.

"Aw..Katsuya feeling pain right now?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is there anything I can do. No wait don't answer that, I think I know what to do." That laugh of his erupted from him as I growl at him for capturing me and trying to fool me.

If you're listening Seto, get the fuck out here and beat this lunatic!

**-**

"Found him."

Yami sighed. "Well guess I was wrong then."

"Whatever. Now if you don't mind, I have a puppy to save."

"I'm coming with you."

Kaiba scoffed. "Really, you don't have anyone to save at the moment."

"That's enough Kaiba! I'm coming and that's final!" The pharaoh roared at the other with a daggers of death look in his eyes. "Whether you believe me or not, I am going to save Yuugi!"

The CEO shrugged while placing his laptop back into his briefcase. "Suit yourself. Sometimes I wonder if you have mood swings."

"Kaiba!"

"Ok, we'll call this a truce until I get my puppy back." He said as he picked up his cell. "Futari(1), this is Kaiba. I need you to grab the limo and drive me and Mutou Yuugi to, "Domino Ave. Apartment 12" alright? Good. I'll meet you at the front."

Yami crossed his arms as he heard the conversation, he wanted to kill this person who kidnaped his Yuugi. Ether Shadow Realm or no Shadow Realm. "Well?"

"Come on, we're meeting him at the front."

"Ok then Kaiba. Lead the way."

Kaiba smirked. "Glad too."

The cerulean eyed teen grabbed his briefcase and his gun whilst the other just waited for him to get a move on it. "Come on Kaiba! We don't have all day."

"Yuugi, don't have a cow."

"This is no time for jokes god damn it! Let's go!"

"Oh be quiet Yuugi."

Yami growled as they finally started to walk out to the front. 'This is it Yuugi, I'm going to get you home no matter what it takes. Even if it costs my life.'

Kaiba chuckled at the infuriated pharaoh, but then turned to the problem at hand.'I'm coming for you Katsuya Jounouchi. No one dares hurt my love ones and gets away with it. Even if it costs my life, I will get you back! I swear on my hated stepfather's grave, I will get you back and punish the person who kidnaped you. Just wait for me a bit longer my puppy, I will save you if it's the last thing I do.'

**End of Chapter 13**

**Next chapter: ****Let the Game Begin****  
**

**A/N: Pooooor Jounouchi-kun! Oh the terror, the drama, the angst, the fury, what more can I say about this chapter? Well, you'll have to know who "MB" is in the next chapter instead of this one. I'm going to get chased by angry fangirls am I? Well anyways here's a note and review replies. **

**NOTE FOR CHAPTER 14**

**1) One of Kaiba's suits, that brown haired one with the mustache I think.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 13**

**_xamosy_**

**Hiya! Well as you can see, the mystery to who kidnapped Jou is revealed! hehe. Yay you didn't miss the chapters, let's celebrate by... giving you gifts wheeee! I know the angst really comes in, but Seto and Yami are too the rescue! Go Yami and Seto! ****_gives you a medal for "reviewer of the review"_**

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_**

**You're welcome! I will enjoy the stories..dang, haven't been able to read one yet, but I will eventually! I promise, and I never break a promise! You love the suspense? Ooooh. I get really jumpy when I read a suspense story, it always makes me wanting more. ****_Gives you Yuugiou - DM boxset number 9_**

**_marikandcloe_**

**You missed two letters, but that's ok I go by the Jap. version so you're right for Marik I mean. We still don't know who's his partner, no wait, I do! hehe! I'm sorry but you have to find out next chapter who his partner is. I'm evil aren't I? Nah, don't answer that question. ****_gives you a Marik pushie_**

**_FireieGurl_**

**Hehe, it did? I should put suspense more often...or maybe not. Don't wanna torture my reviewers. Or do I? ****_Gives other fics to pass time_**

**_T.Lei_**

**Oh thank you, I really appreciate it. Aw..you really think I have great imagination? That's so sweet of you. ****_gives you YGO boxset 8_**

_**Anime-Blade**_

**I tooold ya! Hehe, I think I'm an expert in suspense..or maybe not, I'm an expert in catching balls in kickball, but that's a whole different story. ****_gives YGO boxset 10_**

_**mandapandabug**_

**Last but not least, panda-chan! Another great and long review, you really are an expert in these things. I heard from a friend that there was Katsuya pushies, but I think he was bluffing. Yeah, that word with the squiggly line on the top of the n. This is definitely Seto/Jou centered, you'll see it in the future chapters. Yami/Yuugi are just minors, but they help them out! Whee! I think we need 2 foreign language credits too, but I'm in 8****th grade and next year I'll be a freshman. I dropped out of Spanish in 6****th grade and went into art the 7****th grade. Oh woe is me. You're right about Marik, but his partner still remains a mystery right now, for you at least. Well I would send you the pairing names that I have right now, since they're really looong, but oh well. I'll post them after this review. Wow you sure loove the type reviews. ****_gives "longest reviewer in the world" metal_**

_**Het Couples**_

Apprenticeshipping (Mahado_-priest with Mil. Ring and also Dark Magician-_x _Mana -Dark Magician Girl-_)  
Ardentshipping (Honda x Shizuka)  
Arrogantshipping (Seto x Mai)

Azureshipping (Seto x Anzu)

Blameshipping(Possessed Jounouchi x Anzu)

Boxshipping (Mokuba x Anzu)  
Bribeshipping (Mai x Rex)

Cheershipping (Otogi x Shizuka)

Crateshipping (Malik x Possessed Anzu)

Crownshipping (Pegasus x Anzu)

Devotionshipping (Jounouchi x Anzu)

Dripshipping (Mako x Anzu)

Frazzleshipping (Jounouchi x Rebecca)

Hostshipping (Ryou x Anzu)

Kiddyshipping (Mokuba x Rebecca)

Manipulativeshipping (Malik x Anzu)

Moralshipping (Mahado x Anzu)

Logicshipping (Priest Set x Priestess Isis _-priestess with Mil. Necklace-_)  
Obscureshipping (Shadi x Isis)  
Peachshipping (Anzu x Yugi)

Persevereshipping (Otogi x Anzu)

Pervertshipping (Sugoroku _-Gramps-_ x Anzu)

Pestshipping (Weevil x Anzu)  
Polarshipping (Jounouchi x Mai)

Psycheshipping (Mai x Espa Roba)

Refineshipping (Pegasus x Mai)  
Regalshipping (Yami x Mai)  
Revolutionshipping (Yami x Anzu)

Roseshipping (Pegasus x Cecilia)

Shadowshipping (Yami x Shizuka)

Siblingshipping (Mokuba x Shizuka)

Silentshipping (Seto x Shizuka)  
Softshipping (Ryou x Shizuka)  
Sororshipping (Isis x Shizuka)

Startleshipping (Keith x Anzu)

Supportshipping (Honda x Anzu)

Trustshipping (Seto x Isis)

Vanishshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Anzu)

Vexshipping (Bakura x Anzu)

**_Incest Couples_**

Mythshipping (Isis x Malik)

Relyshipping (Jounouchi x Shizuka)

Ruseshipping (Odionx Malik)

Stepshipping (Noa x Mokuba)  
Tabloidshipping (Seto x Mokuba)

Xenoshipping (Rashid x Isis)

**_Shounen-Ai Couples_**

Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou)  
Ateloshipping (Keith x Pegasus)

Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yuugi)  
Bronzeshipping (Mariku x Malik)  
Buddyshipping (Honda x Jounouchi)

Casteshipping (Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atem)  
Chaseshipping (Honda x Otogi)

Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik)  
Cheatshipping (Jounouchi x Espa Roba)  
Chibishipping (Yugi x Mokuba)  
Coastershipping (Rex x Espa Roba)  
Darkshipping (Bakura x Yami)  
Diceshipping (Bakura x Otogi)

Dragonshipping (Jounouchi x Yami)

Dramashipping (Jounouchi x Mako)  
Dungeonshipping (Pegasus x Otogi)  
Ecoshipping (Mako x Weevil)  
Eliteshipping (Keith x Seto)  
Euroshipping (Seto x Ryou)  
Eyeshipping (Bakura x Pegasus)  
Fragileshipping (Yami x Ryou)  
Gypshipping (Jounouchi x Rex)  
Heartshipping (Ryou x Yugi)

Hideshipping(Pegasus x Yuugi)  
Hydrashipping (Mako x Rex)

Intrigueshipping (Priest Akunadin _-priest with Mil. Eye-_ x Priest Set)  
Irateshipping (Malik x Jounouchi)  
Kleptoshipping (Bakura x Yugi)

Linkshipping (Priest Set x Yuugi)  
Loyaltyshipping (Yami x Mahado)  
Mastershipping (Seto x Otogi)

Measureshipping (Priest Karimu _-priest with Mil. Scales-_ x Priest Shaada _-priest with Mil. Key_)

Minokenshipping (Priest Set x Priest Karimu)  
Minorshipping (Otogi x Ryou)  
Mintshipping (Espa x Weevil)  
Mirrorshipping (Seto x Noa)  
Mnemoshipping (Yami x Malik)

Monarchshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami)

Offershipping(Otogi x Yuugi)  
Powershipping (Seto x Malik)  
Prideshipping (Seto x Yami)  
Protectshipping (Honda x Ryou)  
Psychoshipping (Mariku x Bakura)  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jounouchi)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)  
Rivalshipping (Seto x Yugi)

Rewindshipping (Priest Set x Yami)

Ringshipping (Thief King Bakura x Mahado)

Scandalshipping (Priest Set x Pharaoh Atem)  
Shrimpshipping (Rex x Weevil)

Snareshipping (Jounouchi x Otogi)  
Spazzshipping (Bakura x Jounouchi)

Stoicshipping (Priest Set x Seto)  
Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)  
Thiefshipping (Bakura x Malik)  
Toonshipping (Pegasus x Seto)  
Toughshipping (Keith x Jounouchi)  
Twistedshipping (Shadi x Pegasus)

Vortexshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Akunadin)  
Wishshipping (Jounouchi x Yugi)

**_Shoujo-Ai Couples_**

Danceshipping (Mai x Anzu)

Coinshipping (Anzu x Miho _-girl in first series-_)

Mysticshipping (Isis x Anzu)

Sideshipping (Anzu x Shizuka)

**_Love Triangle Het Couples_**

Analogshipping (Honda x Ryou x Anzu)

Butterflyshipping (Ryou x Mai x Anzu)

Clingshipping (Yugi x Anzu x Mokuba)

Copeshipping (Keith x Anzu x Shizuka)

Copyshipping (Jounouchi x Mai x Anzu)

Denyshipping (Bakura x Yami x Anzu)

Hopeshipping (Anzu x Ryou x Shizuka)

Naiveshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Anzu)

Spiritshipping (Yami x Anzu x Yugi)

**_Love Triangle Shoujo-Ai Couples_**

Femmeshipping (Mai x Isis x Anzu)

Figureshipping (Isis x Mai x Anzu x Shizuka)

Orchshipping (Isis x Anzu x Shizuka)

Screechshipping (Mai x Anzu x Rebecca)

**_Love Triangle Shounen Ai Couples_**

Bakushipping (Theif King Bakura x Bakura x Ryou)

Candleshipping (Bakura x Kaiba x Ryou)

Castleshipping (Priest Set x Katsuya x Seto)

Conspireshipping (Mariku x Bakura x Malik x Ryou)

Feathershipping (Yami x Jounouchi x Yuugi)

Flareshipping(Kaiba x Yami x Yuugi)

Hikarishipping (Malik x Ryou x Yuugi)

Holeshipping (Yami x Seto x Malik)

Mobiumshipping (Atem x Yuugi x Yami)

Yamishipping (Mariku x Yami x Yami)

Yuumeishipping (the Yami's x the Hikari's)

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 14 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 15_**


	15. Let the Game Begin

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence and language**

**Chapter Created on: May 15, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: May 20, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san! Happy first anniversary! Yup, it's been one full year that "SmftD" has been going on. It feels like it was just yesterday that I first started this fic. Be warned, this chapter isn't my best, I guess I'm still under the pressure of Star Testing** **(Testing that we do every May in every subject except for our elective and P.E.) or must be from research for my "Ancestor Hunt" or from just plain English in the "Red Badge of Courage" book. Though anyways, I might be able to start on chapter 16 next week since the whole 8th grade's going on a field trip to Sacramento for the whole day. Whoopie! Oh yeah this is the most chapters I've ever written for a story, whoopie!**

**That's all I have to say, so hope you have a great time reading. **

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 15 - Let the Game Begin**

BAM!

I bit my lip, it was the third time I was slammed to the wall and if you were in my shoes right now, it wouldn't be pretty. Damn it! If only that shackle would just rot in hell!

"Oh dear Katsuya, you look so scrumptious today." The other licked his lips in lust, why must I have the crazy one to like me? "I could gobble you up with one gulp." He leaned closer and closer to my face, I tried to kick him, but he only grabbed my leg. "Still kicking eh?"

I only growled my response as he chuckled.

"I love that fighting spirit of yours, makes me want to break it."

Crack!

"Damn you." I spat through clenched teeth trying to resist an urge to scream to the entire world. He fucking broke my leg on purpose, I swear, when Seto comes and takes me away, I'm going to yell at him for being so late.

This was ten times painful than the drunkard's beatings, damn it! Where are you Seto!

"Aw..poor Katsuya, your leg broken?"

What do you think bastard!

"Want me to kiss it for you?"

"Hell no!"

"Really then.."

He started lean toward me again, I couldn't help but stay at the spot and try to nurse my broken leg back to normal. Damn, now both my legs are out of commission. That loses my chances of getting out of here alive or un-molested to death. God, if you can hear me, GIVE ME A FREAKIN' MIRACLE!

Then out of the blue, the door opened and Mariku turned his head toward the intruder, resulting to pouting. "Is it time already? I only had like ten minutes with him."

Uh...no, it was more like a freakin' two or three hours.

"Mariku do you know that they're coming for them?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know they'd react quickly."

"They have Kaiba's technology, duh."

"I know that, but what should we do with the two."

I know that voice, but from where. I couldn't tell since I was too busy trying not to scream and nurse my leg at the same time. Damn it, why does it hurt so bad? I've had broken bones before so why was this different. "Maybe it's because of what happened to your back." The voice in my head replied as I thought about it. "And, you're dealing with a psychopath that loves blood."

'Okie dokie, you've made your point voice in my head.'

"That's Ms. voice in your head to you!"

'Oook then.'

Thud.

I glance up to see Yuugi in the worse condition as I am, was he unconscious? I didn't know, I carry myself over to the other hoping that he wasn't dead. Damn. It's much harder than it looks on tv with those magicians.

"Why don't we leave the two here and greet our visitors when they arrive. Then, we'll describe our little -game- we'd like to play with them." The intruder said while I got over to Yuugi and placed him on my lap while resisting the urge to wince in pain. "Aw..aren't the two cute together."

Mariku glanced over at us as I glared daggers at them.

I finally figured out who the intruder was and who MB stood for. "Mariku and Bakura".

"You two have been the ones stalking me."

"Finally he figures it out." Bakura spoke and chuckled. "At least he shows -some- intelligence."

"What you say!" I growl, I'm just as smart as everyone.

"Now, now little puppy. Don't want you to be exhausted for what we have in store with both you and your lover."

What the? "What do you want with Seto and I?"

"To break you up of course."

"You'll never get away with that."

Mariku just wagged his finger at me. "Yes we can, but enough chit chat. Goodbye for now Katsuya." He gave me a peck to the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Yuck." I wiped the place where he kissed me and then focused on Yuugi. "Great..now what? Yuuugi, Yuugi-kun. Wakke up, your mom's calling you." I sweatdropped, this was so embarrassing. "Uh...Yami's coming?"

Ding!

We have a winner.

Amethyst eyes opened up and took a minute to register his surroundings. I smiled at him, but then he punched me and got out of my lap. Ok. Ow. "Get away from me!" Yuugi shouted.

"Yuugi it's me."

"No you're not Jounouchi! You're a sex obsessed demon that's disguised as Jounouchi!"

I groan. What Mariku said was true, great what's next he says that I'm some kind of alien from outer space. That's a riot. "But it is me Yuugi, I can prove it too."

He narrowed his eyes in a manner I've never seen from Yuugi before. "Try me."

"Well, uh.." I placed a hand to my cheek and thought.

"It's obvious Jou-chan. Come on think and think, what's his deepest darkest secret that he only told you to keep?" The "Shizuka" voice advised me and I think she just helped me out. "Of course I helped you."

"Well," Yuugi said tapping foot even though he was sitting on the ground.

"Snap!(1)" I cried out as a lightbulb clicked on in my mind. "Alright I got this. What about the time you told me that you sleep with a Dark Magician pushie. That you had to sleep with a night light until you were eight and you have birthmark that looks like an usagi(2). Beat that." I grinned as he gasped and blushed.

"Jounouchi?"

"Why who else would it be? Uh..wait scratch that. Just come here buddy."

Yuugi smiled and limped to my lap and hugged me. "Oh Jou, there was this guy that looked like you and he was sex obsessed and wanted to take me right there and now and-and."

"Shh. Yuug, it's alright, I'm here. Besides, your story is a lot like mine, except the person looked like you, but really it was Mariku. I'm guessing the one who captured you was Bakura." I explained as he blinked.

"You know, you really sound smart today."

"Hey! Why does everyone make fun of my intellect?" I pout as he chuckled.

"So now what?"

"Wait until Yami and Kaiba get here since my legs are busted and I can't move."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Do you see any wheelbarrows or any other things here?"

"No."

"Then we wait. Unless you have an idea."

"Sadly, I don't."

"Aw."

-

"Can the limo go any faster!" The CEO yelled violently at Futari.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to obey the law."

"Laws, smaws. Step on it before I really get angry."

"Uh, Alright sir!" Futari spoke and pushed the gas petal hard enough so they were at a hundred miles per hour.

Yami tapped his finger on his arm since his arms were crossed. "How long Kaiba?"

"About ten minutes if this state-of-the-art limo speeds up."

'Wow, I've never seen the president this mad before.' Futari thought. 'Makes me wonder if that blonde boy got to him. Well it makes sense since why else would we go to a random apartment. Kaiba-sama's in love, who ever knew.'

"Futari hurry up!"

"Alright already." He yelled back and sighed. 'All this for love..will I ever find love someday?"

The brown haired man put on the brakes and well, hitting a fire hydrant in the process. "Errr..sorry about that Mr. Kaiba."

"It's quite alright. I will call when we need you." Kaiba said as he and Yami got out of the limo. "And Futari,"

"Yes?"

"Try and not run over fire hydrants."

Futari sweatdropped. "Ok."

"Now then Yuugi let's go."

Yami followed after him as the Futari drove back to the mansion. "How much farther Kaiba."

"Sensors indicate that we're close."

"Good. I want to get my hands on the fucking bastards who kidnaped my Yuugi."

"And my Katsuya."

-

The two criminals stretched, pretty soon they were going to deal with an angry pharaoh and an angry priest. Though, they weren't worried. Hell they expected it with glee. That's what they loved about stealing someone's loved one. They'd get two heads for the price of one. They were just your typical murderers that loved to play around with their prey before killing them.

"So Mariku."

"Yeah Bakura."

"Do you think killing the priest and his pup would be worth it?"

"Oh yeah I do, it would be juicy and rich, you know I love to lick stuff."

Bakura chuckled. "Oh yes I do, but I only lick blood. Blood from the weak and the innocent oh the poor priest."

"What about the pharaoh?"

"Let's not worry about him, he's the strongest of them all."

"Yeah I guess you're right, heck, Kaiba doesn't even believe in his past life."

The door slammed open with a loud slam.

Bakura and Mariku grinned in their devious way as the pharaoh and Kaiba stomped their way into the room. Though, not in a pleasant manner.

"Tomb robber, where the fuck is Yuugi!"

The said person chuckled. "He's safe for now. You have a way in choosing your toys pharaoh, Yuugi's fun to play with."

Yami growled menacingly. "I swear, if you scarred him for life, I will banish you to limbo and give you hell!"

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" The thief king laughed. "I can just come back again and again without you knowing."

"Oh I will find a way and I will get you for this Tomb robber."

A bullet fired and everyone turned to see a pissed off Kaiba tapping his foot. "Enough with the fucking bitching, WHERE IS KATSUYA!"

"Ah, we never forgot you priest-"

"SHUT THE FUCKING PRIEST TALK YOU ALBINO!"

"Ah, temper temper."

"Fuck off, I don't need you to tell me about my temper, now where is he!"

Mariku chuckled. "Ah, young priest, you just love to get to the point."

"Oh shut up, you Egyptian bastard."

Yami glared at the two with daggers that could even shred the shadow realm. "Now listen here," He started threateningly. "if you dare so do anything that would involve the two you have captive, Kaiba will definitely put a bullet to your head when I'm finish with you."

"Oh well, anyway. Let's cut to the point." Bakura said yawning. "Having you bitching us has been tiring, so I'm going to say this loud and clear: We're having a shadow game."

"And what is this shadow game?" Yami questioned.

"Ah..the game is "Go Fish"-"

"Bullshit!" Kaiba shrieked at them.

"That game's boring, "Go Fish" is the perfect game for the stakes we're placing, right Mariku?"

Mariku smirked. "Yes Bakura."

"Fucking bitches, shut up about this perfect game and let's go!"

"I always knew priest's were impatient."

"Fuck off!"

Yami growled. "Just give us the directions and the stakes so we can get this fucking thing on the road. Alright. Good. Now give it!"

-

"Jou?"

"Yeah Yuug?"

"Are you bored?"

"Sure am and I have freakin' broken leg."

"Any ideas cause I don't have a clue for one."

"Nope, none at all."

"Do you think they're fighting with them right now?"

"Hell yeah, I mean, I have a feeling they are."

"Oh. Sooo Jou?"

"Yeah Yuug?"

"Did you know we have another book report to do?"

"WHATTTT!

-

Mariku lifted up a hand as a glow engulfed it when the glow disappeared just as quick as it came. A card deck stood in the middle of his hand. "So, you guys know the rules right?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Of course. That fucking game has been around forever."

"I do too, but if you do anything to double-cross us-"

Bakura waved his hand to silence him. "Yes we know, but don't worry, if we lose we're not going to be here."

"Hm. Explain." Yami spoke crossing his arms as they sat in chairs that appeared out of no where. "The stakes better not endanger my Yuugi."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the mention of "my Yuugi", he was talking about his fucking self so why? 'It must be from hanging around the puppy too much.' He thought. 'I got bullets and I'm not afraid to use them when the two go completely mental about this. I hope we can get to you Katsuya.'

"Well, the stakes are this: When you win, the shadows will take us for desert."

"And what if we lose?" The pharaoh asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, when you lose, you won't be able to see Yuugi or Jounouchi again. They'll be trapped in the shadow realm, maybe to death."

"BAKURA!" Yami cried out in frustration.

The said person chuckled. "Sorry pharaoh, but we already told that to the shadow realm. Oh and there's more."

"Fucking bitches, hurry it up!" Kaiba shouted as he growled. He was never a patient guy to begin with. "Let's get to the game."

Bakura sighed. "Wow priest, you do never change."

"What did I say about calling me a fucking priest?"

"Eh. Oh well, go blabber it out on someone else. So as I was saying, there's more. With each turn when someone calls a card incorrect, some random body part's going to the shadow realm."

"BAKURA!"

"Oh fuck off Yami, we already made all the arrangements."

Mariku yawned as he shuffled the cards and cut them. "Bakura can I pass out the cards, I'm bored."

"As you wish Mariku, though don't lick the cards."

"Alright." The said person replied gave everyone thirteen cards to begin with and the game started.

-

"What do you mean there's another book report?" I sighed a frustrated one, where was Seto and Yami? I've been asking myself this for a hundred times now. I bet I failed the last book report, I fainted while giving it because of them. Darn it! I wish I could kick the ass' right about now, or at least driving a bullet up their heads.

Yuugi sighed. "This time she picked the topics."

"Oh that's great, what more does she do?"

"Well I don't think you're going to like the topic she's given you soo-"

I sighed. "Just give it to me straight."

"Well you got "Joan of Arc"."

"I guess that's easy."

"Well, you have to memorize some things about her and present to the class."

"Why is that so bad?"

"This time, we have to dress as our people. Soo you're going as a girl knight and sooo-"(3)

My eyes grew wide. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL!"

Yuugi winced. "Yeah, pretty much. It's due in," He mentally did the problem in his head, I don't even know how to do that. "about three or four weeks the last I counted."

"Great, I'm going to fail."

"No you won't, I'm finish with mine so I can help you?"

"When did she assign this to us?"

"Maybe a month or so ago, not sure."

"I'm going to faiiiiil."

Yuugi patted me on the back though it did little to reassure me, hell I don't want to go on being a girl for a period. "Aw...poor Jou-kun. I wish I had my Red Eyes pushie so I can let you hug it."

"Yuugi!" I blush, what if everyone heard that? I mean Mariku would have a great time taking advantage of that secret and I don't know about Seto..he's mysterious.

"Sorry Jou, but I do wish I had that pushie and my DM pushie. Even though I want to hold and cuddle with Yami, I still love to cuddle with my DM pushie." Yuugi said grinning. How does anyone get a grudge on the little guy, I don't know.

Growl.

"Whatever you're thinking Yuug, it's not my stomach."

Growl.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi gulped. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Same here Yuugi. Let's just stick together and we'll be safe."

Growl.

Our eyes scanned around the room, there was nothing, nothing at all. Though first looks are always deceiving, quote on quote by Yami. Great what's going to pop up now? I can feel Yuugi shaking with fright, his hold on me grew tighter with every motion and noise. No one knew but the people up in the sky knew what was going to happen next.

Crack!

"Shit!" I cursed, something caught me over the leg.

Yuugi gasped at what he saw on me, I glance back and bit my lip, a scream was trying to get out; but no way am I going to let that stop me. My leg was engulfed by darkness, what was going on?

Crunch!

"FUCK!" I yell, the pain was unbearable, it felt like someone was eating my leg like it was a drumstick in a KFC meal.

"Jou!" Yuugi yelled, but then screamed.

He was apparently experiencing what I was going through, damn, what's going up there right now?

"It's a "Shadow Game"."

"Again, damn, when will they ever stop damn it!"

Crunch!

A scream erupted from Yuugi's mouth, I couldn't do anything, I was having my own problems. The darkness grew to both my legs and then to my arms.

Crunch!

I screamed.

"SETOOOO!"

-

Everyone had two cards each as they heard Jounouchi's and Yuugi's screams. This wasn't fairing well to Kaiba and Yami at all, this made them even angrier, though the two in front of them just chuckled even if they were just floating arms and a head.

"Damn." Kaiba cursed to himself.

"Bakura do you have a five?" Yami asked with sweat dripping from his face.

"Hm...go fish."

"Damn it."

"Better luck next time pharaoh."

Kaiba growled, it was his turn. "Malik, do you have an ace?"

"Darn. Yes I do have one." Mariku said pouting and gave him the said card.

"Now pharaoh, do you have a nine?"

Yami smirked. "Go fish, thief king."

"Oh fuck you." Bakura spat as an arm disappeared to the shadow realm.

"I'd rather go fuck someone else than you."

Mariku chuckled as it was his turn. "Now Yami do you have a queen?"

"Here, go have fun with it." Yami said placing it on the table for the deranged psycho to take it. "Now Bakura, do you have a king?"

Bakura growled and just threw the card to him. "Beginner's luck."

"I guess I finish things off. Yami, do you have a queen?"

Yami grinned. "I sure do Kaiba, here."

"Damn you." Bakura cursed.

"Same to you bitch." Kaiba said grinning; he was the first to win the game, so now it was Yami's turn to kick some butt.

Then Mariku growled, Bakura had forgotten to say a twist and now he had to pay the price. The twist was, when three people are left, a face off between the two people with an unequal amount stay in the game. So that meant Mariku had to go and he did. "I will come back someday, you know I will pharaoh." That was the last thing he said before disappearing.

"Well that was nice." Kaiba sarcastically spoke.

Bakura growled. His partner was gone, his chance gone to the drain, all that was left was to confront it. "Pharaoh, do you have an eight?"

"Hm...yup I sure do." Yami said chuckling. "That means we win the game and you lose. Now, buh bye. Go to hell you fucking bitch."

"I will come back Pharaoh, I will get revenge on you."

"Oh sure and I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Then poof.

Bakura was gone.

"Now that we've won, I think I heard the screams coming from the left."

Kaiba nodded. "Well then, if you're Kaiba Corp's CEO lead the way."

"Very funny Kaiba."

The two broke into a sprint and sure enough they were in front of a door in a flash. "Is this what they call a hostage room, woow, I sure do give them credit..not." Kaiba said as he kicked the door opened and gasped. "Oh fuck them all."

"Yuugi." Yami gasped out and ran over to the said teen. "Yuugi, Yuugi can you hear me?"

Yuugi opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh..Yami..I.knew.you'd come."

"It's ok aibou, it's ok. I'm here."

-

Man, whoever knew everything can hurt so badly, I mean god it felt like I was being eaten. Note to self: Try to prevent any kind of shadow games in the future. Ow. Now I have my whole body hurting and a broken leg. What more can I ask?

"Well I'll be damned, you weren't lying after all Mutou."

Hey it's Seto.

Footsteps came my way, I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me. "Hiya pup."

"Hey..yourself. Ouch. Can I have a little help here."

Kaiba smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks."

Yahoo! He's holding me, he's holding me! Take that "Gravitation"(4), my Yuki's carrying me! Ow. Ow. Ok.

"Are you ok?"

"Been better."

"Jou-kun..how's your leg? Is it still hurting?" Yuugi just had to ask that.

"Yeah it is, thanks for sharing Yuug."

"What the fuck did you do now Jounouchi, man I swear, everyday you get injured or hurt."

I chuckle feebly. "Two words: Broken leg. Okie dokie."

"Ok that's enough you two." Yami spoke. "We need to get these guys to the hospital."

"No Mutou, or should I say, "Mou Hitori no Yuugi"?"

Hey! Kaiba know's about Yami now! Cool, I'm not alone!

"Either is fine, I don't care." Yami replied.

"Ok Mutou, my personal doctor will take care of everything." Speaking of which, I might get to talk to his personal doctor, she looked mighty cute, but I still like Seto.

Yami picked up and Yuugi and tapped his foot. "So where's Futari?"

"Probably having his lunch break. I'm giving him a call." Kaiba said before pressing that button on his KC jacket. "Futari, this is Kaiba, you can come back now."

"But sir, I'm on my lunch break."

Hey...Seto's psychic.

"We have two injured people and I'm not in the mood alright. Good. Now come back."

"Alright Kaiba-sama."

"Now that it's settled, we can wait in the front of the apartment home."

Yami nodded. "Right."

"Say pup."

"Yeah Seto?"

"We need to buy you a new puppy shirt."

I pout. "Setoooo."

**End of Chapter 15**

**Next Chapter: The True Problem**

**A/N: Welll Yuugi and Jou are saved! The evil baddies are gone, too bad we're far from done. Find out more next chapter, but first notes and review replies.**

**NOTES FOR CHAPTER 15**

**1)Eh..I don't know why, but I was thinking of the show "That's so Raven" when I did this part.**

**2) Usagi Rabbit**

**3) This happened last week, though I don't know much about it since I'm in a different English class.**

**4) Another mention of Gravitation. Yuki so reminds me of Kaiba and Shuichi really reminds me of Jou.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 14**

**marikandcloe**

**Well Bakura is his partner as stated in this chapter. Didn't want to ruin it. And yes that was random with the "Tendershipping" _gives and Bakura and Ryou pushie_**

**Red Eyes White Dragon**

**Thank you and I know sooo many pairings, though thank god they haven't thought of a shipping for Dartz x Jou...that would be scary. _gives Red Eyes and Blue Eyes pushies_**

**Flame Swordswoman**

**Uh...Because I can, just kidding. Poor Yuugi did believe he was Jou...though thanks to "best friend power" he was able to tell that it wasn't Jou. _gives pushies  
_  
**

**Pup Jou and Kitty Seto**

**You're right on the money! Too bad you didn't say that last chapter, but at least you said it. _gives prize of Yuugiou vocal best CD_**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**

**Oooh thank you. Oooh update, I'm saying "oooh" a lot today. Aw..laziness. Gets us all the time. I know your pain. _gives the un-laziness drink_**

**Darkwitch17**

**That was interesting, but thank you for the compliment on my story. gives bunnies**

**mandapandabug**

**All I have to say is...Happy birthday...very funny...not YamixYuugi-ish major...10 minutes whooa. As a gift...more coupleness!  
**

**- Het Couples -**

Aptshipping (Hiroto x Isis)

Attachshipping (Kisara x Mokuba)

Atticshipping (Ryou x Mana)

Avishipping (Yami no Yuugi x Isis)

Babbleshipping (Katsuya x Kisara)

Barrenshipping (Pegasus x Cadeline)

Blessedshipping (Priest Mahaado x Shizuka)

Bounceshipping (Ryou x Rebecca)

Breathshipping (Shaadi x Cyndia)  
Bribeshipping (Mai x Ryuzaki)

Cakeshipping (Cyndia x Mokuba)

Cavaliershipping (Yami no Yuugi x Rebecca)

Charmshipping (Shizuka x Mana)

Cherryshipping (Katsuya x Amane -Ryou's Dead Sister-)

Cloudshipping (Noa x Shizuka)  
Clovershipping (Noa x Kisara)  
Conceitshipping (Yami no Bakura x Mai)

Chuteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Kisara)

Delusionshipping (Pandora x Cadeline)  
Downshipping (Keith x Cyndia)  
Driveshipping (Malik x Mai)  
Dustshipping (Yami no Malik x Cadeline)

Exoticshipping (Yami no Bakura x Isis)

Falseshipping (Strings x Cadeline)  
Faltershipping (Kotsuzaka x Rebecca)  
Fearshipping (Yami no Malik x Isis)  
Fillershipping (Noa x Rebecca)  
Floatshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Priestess Aishizu)  
Flowshipping (Priestess Aishizu x Kisara)

Foreshipping (Isis x Yuugi)

Gingershipping (Keith x Shizuka)

Graceshipping (Ryou x Isis)

Halfshipping (Ryou x Miho)  
Hostshipping (Ryou x Anzu)

Illusionshipping (Yami no Malik x Mai)  
Jadeshipping (Ryuuji x Isis)

Lateshipping (Yami no Bakura x Amane)  
Lawshipping (Priest Akunadin x Priestess Aishizu)  
Lingershipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priestess Aishizu)

Mercyshipping (Ryou x Cyndia)  
Misguideshipping (Ryuuji x Rebecca)  
Mizushipping (Priest Set x Kisara)  
Mysteryshipping (Shaadi x Amane)

Nellshipping (Noa x Amane)  
Ninjashipping (Magnum x Mai)  
Opticshipping (Pegasus x Shizuka)  
Orchidshipping (Cyndia x Ryuuji)  
Otoutoshipping (Roba x Kyouto)  
Outcastshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Kisara)  
Pedocestshipping (Roba x Ryouri)  
Pixelshipping (Noa x Adina)  
Placateshipping (Ryou x Kisara)  
Platinumshipping (Pegasus x Kisara)  
Pleashipping (Priest Mahaado x Priestess Aishizu)  
Poemshipping (Yuugi x Miho)  
Pompshipping (Seto x Miho)  
Pressureshipping (Sakate x Kotsuzaka)  
Prodigyshipping (Seto x Rebecca)  
Prophetshipping (Isis x Roba)  
Puddleshipping (Ryouta x Kisara)

Philtreshipping (Yami no Bakura x Mana)

Reachshipping (Priest Karimu x Priestess Aishizu)  
Replayshipping (Yuugi x Rebecca)  
Ripshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Isis)

Sailshipping (Ryouta x Mai)  
Screamshipping (Yami no Bakura x Shizuka)  
Sedateshipping (Malik x Shizuka)  
Seershipping (Priestess Aishizu x Isis)  
Servantshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Mana)  
Shadeshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Amane)  
Shakeshipping (Takaido x Kotsuzaka)  
Shoreshipping (Ryouta x Shizuka)  
Shredshipping (Sugoroku x Kisara)  
Sightshipping (Pegasus x Isis)  
Sinkshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Amane)  
Slipshipping (Katsuya x Miho)  
Soloshipping (Rishid x Mai)  
Sombershipping (Ryou x Amane)  
Spaceshipping (Yami no Malik x Shizuka)  
Spoilshipping (Pegasus x Rebecca)  
Stakeshipping (Keith x Mai)  
Sweetshipping (Ryou x Mokuba)  
Swiftshipping (Katsuya x Isis)  
Switchshipping (Mokuba x Adina)

Thornshipping (Yami no Malik x Anzu)  
Tieshipping (Hiroto x Miho)  
Timidshipping (Yuugi x Shizuka)  
Tributeshipping (Priest Mahaado x Kisara)  
Vaseshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mana)  
Veershipping (Keith x Isis)  
Vigilshipping (Mai x Ryou)  
Visionshipping (Mai x Isis)  
Wallshipping (Rishid x Shizuka)  
Watchshipping (Katsuya x Priestess Aishizu)  
Willowshipping (Arthur x Kisara)  
Wintershipping (Mokuba x Amane)  
Xenoshipping (Rishid x Isis)

**- Incest Couples -**

Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)

Cardshipping (Sugoroku x Yuugi)

Cliffshipping (Katsuya's otousan x Katsuya)

Conditionshipping (Gozaburo x Mokuba)

Incestshipping (Seto x Isis x Katsuya x Mokuba x Malik x Shizuka)

Negateshipping (Yami no Malik x Rishid)

Refuseshipping (Malik's otousan x Rishid)

Replaceshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Seto)

Virtualshipping (Gozaburo x Noa)

**- Shounen Ai Couples -**

Airshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Priest Shaada)  
Akinshipping (Sugoroku x Ryouta)

Anagramshipping (Priest Karimu x Malik)

Anruishipping (Shaadi x Yuugi)

Antagoshipping (Yami no Bakura x Seto)

Apparishipping (Roba x Kotsuzaka)

Aquaintanceshipping (Hiroto x Roba)

Argenshipping (Pegasus x Ryou)

Bananashipping (Hiroto x Malik)

Barbecueshipping (Hiroto x Ryouta)

Bayshipping (Priest Set x Noa)

Behalfshipping (Roba x Ryou)

Bittershipping (Pegasus x Hiroto)  
Bladeshipping (Pandora x Yuugi)

Blankshipping (Katsuya x Shogo -Boy from First series movie-)

Bloodshipping (Yami no Malik x Gozaburo)  
Bondangeshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryuuji)

Boundshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yuugi)

Brutalshipping (Keith x Ryuzaki)

Changeshipping (Ryuuji x Malik)

Clashshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Yuugi)

Coerceshipping (Strings x Kotsuzaka)  
Controlshipping (Malik x Noa)

Corruptshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Priest Set)

Covershipping (Keith x Pandora)  
Creepshipping (Haga x Kotsuzaka)

Crosshipping (Yami no Malik x Yuugi)

Crypticshipping (Shaadi x Rishid)

Dangershipping (Yami no Malik x Seto)

Deathshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryou)  
Defershipping (Shaadi x Malik)

Depthshipping (Gozaburo x Pegasus)

Digshipping (Arthur x Ryou)  
Distrustshipping (Seto x Shaadi)

Droidshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Strings)

Enigmashipping (Priest Shaada x Shaadi)

Executeshipping (Yami no Malik x Shaadi)  
Fadeshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya)

Fallenshipping (Pandora x Malik)

Fawnshipping (Pegasus x Haga)

Fogshipping (Seto x Ryouta)  
Fontshipping (Malik x Ryouta)

Forlornshipping (Pandora x Pegasus)  
Fossilshipping (Ryuzaki x Kotsuzaka)

Gainshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryouta)

Gameshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryuuji)

Geminishipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Bakura)  
Gemshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Ryou)

Glasshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Shaadi)

Gothshipping (Ryou x Kotsuzaka)

Greedshipping (Ushio x Yuugi)

Hauntshipping (Yami no Malik x Kotsuzaka)

Hazeshipping (Ryouta x Ryou)  
Heroshipping (Magnum x Katsuya)

Idolshipping (Keith x Kotsuzaka)

Immatureshipping (Katsuya x Noa)

Intentshipping (Yami no Bakura x Mokuba)

Intimidashipping (Keith x Yuugi)

Invalidshipping (Shaadi x Ryou)

Jackalshipping (Shaadi x Katsuya)

Jiishipping (Sugoroku x Arthur)  
Kamenshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen)

Labelshipping (Haga x Mokuba)  
Labyrinthshipping (Mei x Kyuu)

Leafshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ushio)  
Leathershipping (Keith x Yami no Yuugi)  
Liberashipping (Malik x Yuugi)

Mahoshipping (Pandora x Roba)

Marbleshipping (Ryuzaki x Ryou)  
Marshipping (Rishid x Pegasus)

Mechashipping (Keith x Roba)  
Mentorshipping (Sugoroku x Katsuya)

Mindslaveshipping (Keith x Strings)

Mistshipping (Ryouta x Ryuuji)

Morishipping (Yami no Bakura x Hiroto)

Occultshipping (Yami no Bakura x Kotsuzaka)

Oliveshipping (Priest Karimu x Rishid)

Ordershipping (Malik x Possessed Katsuya)

Overlookshipping (Roba x Mokuba)

Parasiteshipping (Katsuya x Haga)  
Pastelshipping (Malik x Roba)

Prongshipping (Priest Set x Haga)

Puffshipping (Katsuya x Ryou)  
Puppetshipping (Malik x Strings)

Razorshipping (Pandora x Yami no Yuugi)

Redeemshipping (Pegasus x Yami no Yuugi)

Rerunshipping (Yami no Bakura x Noa)

Resistshipping (Yuugi x Shogo)  
Respectshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Mokuba)

Revertshipping (Priest Set x Katsuya)

Scaleshipping (Shaadi x Priest Karimu)

Scarshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Rishid)

Sealshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mahaado)  
Secondshipping (Pegasus x Ryuzaki)

Sepulchershipping (Yami no Bakura x Rishid)

Shimmershipping (Ryuuji x Mokuba)  
Shinshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)

Shotshipping (Keith x Ryou)

Sickleshipping (Yami no Malik x Doroboo Bakura)

Silvershipping (Sugoroku x Pegasus)

Sirenshipping (Yami no Malik x Priest Set)  
Slaveshipping (Pegasus x Mokuba)

Slickshipping (Priest Akunadin x Doroboo Bakura)

Slumbershipping (Ryou x Noa)

Spearshipping (Ryouta x Yuugi)

Spikeshipping (Hiroto x Yuugi)

Standshipping (Rishid x Katsuya)

Staticshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Pandora)

Steelshipping (Keith x Yami no Bakura)  
Stifleshipping (Yami no Malik x Noa)

Stubbornshipping (Hiroto x Seto)

Supplyshipping (Sugoroku x Gozaburo)

Symbioshipping (Ryouta x Roba)

Tasselshipping (Seto x Roba)

Timeshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Seto)

Tourneyshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Haga)

Trackshipping (Yami no Bakura x Shaadi)  
Tradeshipping (Sugoroku x Seto)

Trenchshipping (Hiroto x Haga)

Tuftshipping (Ryuzaki x Mokuba)

Unlockshipping (Shaadi x Yami no Yuugi)

Velcroshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Haga)  
Vengeanceshipping (Keith x Malik)

Whispershipping (Seto x Possessed Katsuya)

Wrapshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Katsuya)

Yujoshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Yuugi)

**- Shoujo-Ai Couples -**

Beehiveshipping (Mai x Rebecca)

Crystalshipping (Anzu x Mana)

Dashshipping (Miho x Shizuka)

Doodleshipping (Rebecca x Amane)

Envyshipping (Anzu x Rebecca)

Glittershipping (Anzu x Kisara)

Imoutoshipping (Shizuka x Amane)

Loquashipping (Kisara x Rebecca)

Nurseshipping (Mai x Shizuka)

Paleshipping (Kisara x Amane)

Rescueshipping (Kisara x Shizuka)  
Resurrectshipping (Cadeline x Cyndia)

Sororshipping (Isis x Shizuka)

Sparkleshipping (Kisara x Mana)

**- Love Triangle Het Couples -**

Amoshipping (Katsuya x Mai x Shizuka)

Balanceshipping (Shaadi x Isis x Ryou)

Bandageshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Shizuka)

Beachshipping (Katsuya x Ryouta x Shizuka)

Boothshipping (Keith x Seto x Katsuya x Shizuka)

Cobaltshipping (Priest Seto x Seto x Kisara)  
Commitshipping (Priest Set x Priestess Aishizu x Seto x Isis)

Counselshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryuuji x Isis)  
Crestshipping (Seto x Isis x Shaadi)

Crushshipping (Hiroto x Ryuuji x Shizuka)  
Dealshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Amane)

Demiseshipping (Keith x Isis x Malik)

Diamondshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Mai)

Dreamshipping (Katsuya x Yuugi x Mai)

Egoshipping (Keith x Seto x Mai)  
Ettushipping (Seto x Katsuya x Mai)

Evilshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Rebecca)

Faultshipping (Seto x Anzu x Mokuba)

Gambleshipping (Ryuuji x Katsuya x Isis)  
Gentianshipping (Malik x Isis x Shizuka)  
Ghostshipping (Noa x Kotsuzaka x Amane)  
Giftshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Yuugi x Miho)

Hazelshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Isis)

Illogicshipping (Seto x Isis x Shizuka)

Interfereshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya x Mai)  
Issueshipping (Katsuya x Seto x Isis)  
Itemshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Seto x Isis)

Kindleshipping (Seto x Isis x Malik)

Liftshipping (Katsuya x Hiroto x Ryuuji x Mai)  
Lineshipping (Seto x Hiroto x Miho)

Mallowshipping (Ryou x Isis x Shizuka)

Motivateshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Mai)  
Muddleshipping (Hiroto x Seto x Ryuuji x Ryou x Shizuka)  
Mumbleshipping (Seto x Ryuuji x Ryou)

Noteshipping (Katsuya x Hiroto x Anzu)

Phantomshipping (Noa x Cyndia x Amane)  
Pillowshipping (Ryuzaki x Haga x Mai)

Powdershipping (Seto x Ryou x Shizuka)

Regresshipping (Pegasus x Cyndia x Pandora x Cadeline)

Ribbonshipping (Hiroto x Ryuuji x Miho)

Saffronshipping (Malik x Katsuya x Mai)

Shackleshipping (Malik x Mai x Mokuba)

Shameshipping (Rishid x Malik x Isis)  
Shieldshipping (Katsuya x Seto x Shizuka)

Shroudshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Doroboo Bakura x Priestess Aishizu)

Snapshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Miho)

Spatshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Mokuba x Shizuka)

Spiceshipping (Keith x Seto x Shizuka)

Sprayshipping (Seto x Ryouta x Shizuka)

Stalkshipping (Seto x Ryou x Miho)

Tragicshiping (Keith x Pegasus x Cyndia)

Warnshipping (Yami no Bakura x Isis x Ryou)

Windshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Shizuka)

**- Love Triangle Shoujo-Ai Couples -**

Cunishipping (Mai x Anzu x Shizuka)

Dulcetshipping (Mai x Isis x Shizuka)

Shivershipping (Anzu x Shizuka x Mana)

Trendshipping (Miho x Anzu x Shizuka)

**- Love Triangle Shounen Ai Couples -**

Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba)

Annoyshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Noa)

Apocalypshipping (Yami no Malik x Seto x Isis)

Archaishipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Set x Doroboo Bakura)

Aromashipping (Ryouta x Hiroto x Katsuya)

Balladshipping (Ryouta x Ryou x Shizuka)

Barriershipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Noa)  
Barshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Hiroto x Yuugi)  
Batteryshipping (Katsuya x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)  
Battleshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yuugi)

Bickershipping (Malik x Katsuya x Seto)  
Biteshipping (Seto x Possessed Katsuya x Yuugi)

Bruiseshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Ryuzaki)

Burntshipping (Keith x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)  
Cageshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Malik)  
Careshipping (Hiroto x Shizuka x Yuugi)  
Carmenshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Seto)

Ceoshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Ryuuji)  
Chanceshipping (Seto x Ryuuji x Yuugi)

Chaosshipping (Priest Set x Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Seto)

Chimeshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Malik x Mai)

Circleshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Miho)

Clearshipping (Seto x Yuugi x Mokuba)

Conscriptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto x Mokuba)

Creamshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Katsuya)

Curveshipping (Rishid x Malik x Katsuya)

Deignshipping (Shaadi x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

Divulgeshipping (Yami no Malik x Doroboo Bakura x Pharaoh Atem)

Doomshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Mokuba)

Doubtshipping (Seto x Malik x Ryou)

Fakeshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya x Malik)

Feignshipping (Yami no Malik x Pegasus x Ryuuji)

Fetishipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Yami no Bakura)

Flickshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen x Yami no Yuugi x Seto)  
Flipshipping (Seto x Noa x Yuugi)

Flurryshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Mokuba)

Fractureshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Malik x Ryou)

Furyshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya x Seto x Yami no Yuugi)

Gravityshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Malik x Ryou)

Hangshipping (Yami no Bakura x Keith x Seto)

Hellshipping (Sakate x Takaido x Kotsuzaka)  
Honorshipping (Ryouta x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

Kaibashipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Seto x Mokuba)

Kamishipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)  
Kickshipping (Katsuya x Hiroto x Ryuuji)

Leadshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)

Losshipping (Ryuzaki x Roba x Haga)

Lotusshipping (Seto x Noa x Mokuba)

Lynchshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Malik x Malik)

Mainshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

Maskedshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen x Pandora)

Messageshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi x Seto x Mokuba)  
Midshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Yuugi)

Misanthroshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura)

Motorshipping (Hiroto x Malik x Katsuya)

Necroshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)

Petshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Ryuuji)

Plundershipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Katsuya)

Prankshipping (Katsuya x Seto x Noa x Mokuba)

Prizeshipping (Seto x Mokuba x Yami no Yuugi)

Promiseshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi x Mokuba)

Pullshipping (Keith x Yami no Bakura x Malik)

Pushshipping (Noa x Seto x Ryuuji)

Rendershipping (Pegasus x Seto x Katsuya)

Rhythmshipping (Mei x Kyuu x Yami no Yuugi x Katsuya)

Riddleshipping (Mei x Kyuu x Yami no Yuugi)  
Riftshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Ryou x Yuugi)

Ruffleshipping (Pegasus x Ryuuji x Mokuba)

Rustshipping (Yami no Malik x Doboroo Bakura x Ryou)

Safetyshipping (Yami no Bakura x Hiroto x Ryou)

Shabonshipping (Katsuya x Ryouta x Noa)

Shinkanshipping (Priest Akunadin x Priest Karimu x Priest Mahaado x Priest Set x Priest Shaada x Priestess Aishizu)

Sleepshipping (Malik x Possessed Katsuya x Rishid)

Starshipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Ryuuji)

Summonshipping (Yami no Malik x Rishid x Malik)

Taintshipping (Seto x Noa x Ryou)

Tangleshipping (Ryouta x Ryuzaki x Roba x Haga)

Tauntshipping (Pegasus x Malik x Yami no Yuugi x Seto)  
Teaseshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Ryou)

Threadshipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Strings x Yami no Yuugi)

Tiltshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Yuugi)

Tipshipping (Sugoroku x Katsuya x Yuugi)

Tornshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Malik)

Towershipping (Yami no Malik x Seto x Katsuya)

Trapshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Ryou x Yuugi)

Villageshipping (Mei x Kyuu x Katsuya)

Winshipping (Pegasus x Katsuya x Yuugi)

Wreckshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Yuugi x Seto)

**Anime-Blade**

**Yesss I have to leave it there, sad wasn't it. Though happy chapter at the end! _gives Yuugiou boxset part 7_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 15 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. runs to do chapter 16**


	16. The True Problem

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence and language**

**Chapter Created on: May 26, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: May 29, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Whee! Another update! Go me, go me! Yayyy! Well good news is...it was soo fun in Sacramento, but I didn't get to bring my notebook with me darn it, but I still got it done in 3 days. Only 3 more weeks until school's out whoo! It's high school for me baby! **

**Well enough about me, happy reading!**

**... ACK! I forgot about my Graduation Speech! Must finish..300 words...what? 219 words? Mew...x.x**

**EDIT: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPDATED AT 5/30/05.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change or Flashbacks- - -**

**#Yami to Hikari#**

**/Hikari to Yami/**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- (YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi.)  
**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 16 - The True Problem**

Have you ever felt that when you feel something's done and over with and that something was only the beginning? Well I can't help but wonder about that, I mean it's been two whole weeks since the whole "Mariku and Bakura Kidnaping thing" and I really have this uncanny feeling that's really not comfortable right now.

See, it's like this. I've gone back to school with everyone asking me a whole shit load of questions and then I turn around as if something would be there, but there wasn't anything to see. It's pretty creepy, I mean a chill goes down your spine and you know something's watching you. Yuugi's been pretty good, though his gramps got pretty mad and saw the whole glass on the floor thing; or so he says.

Eh, Seto got me a new shirt..which was pretty embarrassing to say the least. God, I can't help thinking about it next to the whole "It's just the beginning" theory I have. My leg healed and Seto forgot about the necklace until we got back to the mansion. He was wearing it too, how could he forget about wearing the necklace? Though, when he gave it to me, a glow encircled us and...then disappeared, along with my broken leg problem. Another creepy thing to add to my list.

Right now? Well let's just say I'm half asleep and half awake in History class, eh...I get so tired and bored in this class. Though it lets me sleep and think at the same time, so here I am, listening, thinking, and sleeping at the same time. Right now we're studying about the Nez Perce Indians and the white settlers(1), sounds fun, but believe me, it's boring.

"Jounouchi-san. Jounouchi-san. Are you listening to me?" A voice rang in my ears as I snapped out of my thoughts to see Mr. Mitchell waving a hand to my face.

I glance up dumbfounded at him, I guess sleeping, thinking, and listening isn't really helpful when I'm behind in my studies, but can I help it if it's been life-and-death situations so far? "Yeah." I respond back to him flatly.

"Then would you mind telling the class what year did Helen Hunt Jackson died in?"

I glance over to Seto and see him doing some kind of freaky sign language, wait I think those are numbers. "18...85?" I ask unsure as I read his signals right. "Is it 1885?"

"Correct." He says glancing up at the clock. "You may now pack up and prepare to leave when the bell rings."(2)

Finally, but oh great. I brought a bag toward my face and scowled at it, stupid English project. "Did you know I hate you and your girlish things I have to wear?" I ask toward the armor and some pillows for you know: -boobs-.

"Yes, you've said that over twenty times." I jumped and thought it was the armor talking, but it was actually Seto. "Well pup, ready to become "Joan of Arc"?"

I turn around to see him in front of me with his arms crossed, damn the height advantage. "Are you ready to become tardy to our next class?" I say threatening him as he chuckled a bit. Even though we're lovers, doesn't mean we don't continue to fight like we usually do. "Who are you going to be hotshot?"

"Ah. She excused me from the assignment." Seto said with a smirk that said: "Poor you, you have to do the presentation and I don't". "The reason, well, let's just say, I'm way above this school's average intelligence level, or maybe just because she doesn't want me to -show off-, quote on quote."

Damn bastard, I bet he planned it all along. Damn it!

"Oh, but don't worry, I'll be cheering in the sidelines."

"Oh stop tormenting me Seto." I say interrupting him for once. "Do you ever get tired of it."

"Let me think about it...nope."

Ring!

I let out a dreadful sigh, it was fifth period and worse of all, it was English. Students poured out the door as I do so in a dreading fashion with Seto following close behind. "I'll see you inside Katsuya." He spoke, sending chills down my spine as he spoke into my ear and gave me a little peck on the cheek too. The brown brunette then walked to class while I dressed up in the boy's bathroom and came to class looking like a chick.

A few giggles here and there, but I glare at them with the most vigorous glare I've ever did, or at least I think. "Oh fuck off." I say to some people giggling, luckily Mrs. Barg was in another room getting her...CAMERA! Holy freakin' shit. No way am I doing it now.

"Well I guess that does it. Now class, may I have your attention?"

The class still verbalized.

"Class?"

Still verbalized.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

Silence.

"Ok. Now you all know, that today is the day of our little report, but," There was always a but. "I'm choosing who's going, whether they like it or not."

The whole class groaned a bit as we all turned our heads down to our books so she wouldn't pick on us, but that didn't help much. Everyone knows that when you look a teacher in the eye, they will call on you. Now I wish I was still in that apartment being tortured by Mariku than being here at the moment.

"Ok then. Mutou Yuugi-kun."

I glance over to my buddy and saw him stiffen, Yuugi always hated being picked first and explaining things to the whole class. I think when he saw me all feverish, he was frightened for me to even care about his fear, but now...it's all up to him. Oh did I mention he was "Helen Hunt Jackson"? How ironic isn't it?

"Go Yuugi! You can do it!" I exclaim as he waved a nervous hand at me and smiled a bit shakily. Well that's the best I can do, so if any of you have a problem with it, you've got to go through me.

Yuugi took a deep, deep breath and started to talk about his person, but who cares. I glance over to Seto, who finally got his laptop fixed up after his dramatic phase of a frozen laptop that wouldn't even restart. I yawn silently to myself and waited for Yuugi to finish. This was boring as hell.

Swish!

I quickly turn around to expect something, but nothing. It was just my classmates all listening to Yuugi. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I've got a bad feeling about today. Am I being stalked again? No...who would stalk me since I'm inside a classroom and the doors are closed. Though there was the the blinds and the windows..great I'm creeping myself out here.

"...I am known to this as a brilliant courageous young lady out there for the Indians and that's it." Yuugi concluded as clapping roared throughout the room. He blushed and sat back down to his seat while Mrs. Barg stood in front of the class.

Again everyone-but Yuugi-turned their heads down to their books and pretended that they were reading them. Teeth were clattering, people were nervous, today was just not the day to do any reports. "Well then class, next up is our own-Jounouchi Katsuya."

Oh shit.

I grumble to myself as I struggled through the derange way that the desks were arranged and with these -improvements- it was like a maze. I got up to the class and took a deep breath.

Swish!

There it was again. I turn around and saw nothing and then started to do my -impression- of Joan of Arc. I hate History. I hate English. Both combined, hate times two. Now you see, everyone's trying to figure out if I'll faint or not, or that's what I think. There is another chance of it, but I don't wanna think about that right now.

I started on telling the story of how she was born, all that stuff, and when she was burned at the stake. That's when I started to feel eyes bearing into me, was someone watching me? Who could it be? What could it be I should ask.

That was when I knew that I had to finish it up, I knew something was up. I just knew it, but I need to concentrate on the report so I don't get points taken off from the last one..I'm still mad for that, but anyway yeah. I finished the report with an applause, but then a glow of light appeared.

It wasn't that bright so everyone watched as..my pendent, glowed brightly. What was happening? It was then I saw a dark shadow coming at me. I braced myself, but then I saw the glow of light coming from my pendent. Shoot it's trying to protect me. I gotta get outta here. "Yuugi, Kaiba. Group meeting." I said walking over to the right where there were no desks, thank god for that.

The said people walked over to me and the whole class kind of stared at us, but who cares. "What is it Jou?" Yuugi calmly asked me as I blinked, he should be in hysterics when that shadow appeared.

"Didn't you see it?" I ask raising my eyebrow, what the hell is wrong with Yu-wait..maybe the shadow can only be seen by me. "Damn it." I curse lightly.

"See what?" He asked.

"Damn. I'm the only person who can see it and shoot!" I yell as I jumped out of the way from the ugly shadow that was aiming for my head. "Yuugi, call Yami, it's an emergency."

Yuugi nodded as he closed and opened his eyes to find that he transformed into Yami mode. "You called Mr. Katsuya."

"Yami, do you see it?" I ask pointing up to the ugly shadow that was trying to get me again only in succeeding to break a bit of the barrier. "Damn it."

The pharaoh glanced over toward it and blinked. Oh great, don't say it. "See what?"

"Damn." I punched the ground and jumped out of the way again, how long will I keep up this freeze tag game.

Kaiba growled and grabbed me by the shoulder's. "Jou, what is going on here?"

"What's going on? Well let's see, an ugly shadow is trying to get me and watch out Seto!" I yell as he jumped out of the way too; with his grip on me still.

"I don't see anything."

He finally let go of me, but then a beam of light hit me. It transfixed me to this very spot. I couldn't move, but I could speak. "Seto. Yami. Help. I can't move."

"Stop joking pup."

"I'm not joking."

Another blaze of light shot me, I was fine, but my pendent fell down. "Oh shit. Guys help me. Pleeease. Man I wish you can see it, guys move me away!"

Seto grumbled and walked up to me, but bam! He was blown away to the wall. What the hell? "Seto?"

"Jou I can't use my shadow powers here." Yami whispered as I scowled.

"Who cares if anyone's watching just-"

"Jounouchi?"

If only they could see it, a scythe slashed into me as if I was chopped liver. I heard laughter as I grew weaker and weaker. Then those voices came back. "Well little Katsu, you'll belong to us soon, oh how we waited for this day to get you. Oh, but don't worry about your little friend the pharaoh and the high priest, we will surely defeat them as well. Goodnight."

"Dark. Consuming. Help. Me." I manage to get out, before, I was out like the wind.

The blonde haired youth fell to the floor as he closed his eyes, another commotion started. Everyone including Yami and Kaiba-who now came running toward Jou- was confused to no end. Arousing questions filled the whole room as the whole class began to crowd around the three people. "What happened?" One asked. "Didn't we say this was going to happen?" Another one asked.

"Mutou-san, Kaiba-san, what the heck just happened here."

Yami turned to Mrs. Barg and gone back to the puzzle with Yuugi standing there. "Well Mrs. Barg, you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try us." Two teens spoke in unison.

Everyone agreed as Yuugi sighed.

"Well alright, short story short, Jou's been having some problems in life and now they're affecting him and so yeah that's it." Yuugi said and sweatdropped at what he said. 'That was stupid.' The young duelist thought.

A silence overcame the room and a massive amount of blinking occurred, making Yuugi nervous to all hell. Kaiba -who was next to Yuugi- leaned over to the teen's ear. "Was that the best you can do Mutou?" He asked in a voice that only he could hear. The silence was very disturbing, you can feel the tension and the two teens wanted to just get away from there.

"Well, you think of an explanation in this kind of pressure." Yuugi replied pouting while placing his hands to his hips.

Kaiba chuckled. "I would have said that he's been having the flu lately and he's suffering the aftereffects of it, but I'm sure -your- explanation was good too." Always count on a CEO to have all the explanations planned before time.

"Oh be quiet." Yuugi pouted and grumbled about "CEO's not being all that". "Can we get Jou-kun out of here now?"

Kaiba nodded. "Well seems like we'll be going now," His strong arms picked up the blonde and placed the other yet again on his shoulder. "Yuugi let's go."

The said teen rolled his eyes mentally though he smiled on the outside. "Okie dokie."

#Yuugi, I sense tension, what's wrong?#

Yuugi grumbled. /Kaiba thinks he's all that, that's all.#

The spirit laughed. #Oh, is that all? I thought it was serious.#

The teen pouted at the other's statement. /Yami./

#Sorry about that Yuugi. Oh, Kaiba's glaring at you right now.#

/Oh...whoops./

Yami chuckled lightly. #I'll be out soon.#

/Ok. See you then.#

Amethyst orbs opened and came face-to-face with a glare by Kaiba Seto. With that being so, Yuugi jumped back in fear. "Kaiba-kun, you scared the hell outta me." The tri-colored haired youth said breathing heavily from the surprise -attack-.

"Hey, you weren't moving when I called your name -twenty- times."

Yuugi blushed. /Yami/

#Not my fault I wanted some entertainment.#

"Yuugi!" A shout brought the youth back to reality.

"Sorry Kaiba-kun."

"We're wasting time, let's go." Kaiba said strolling out the classroom door.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Yuugi shouted running out to catch up with them, but only succeeded on seeing multicolors. "I'm ok." He stood up from where he fell and ran out the door, leaving twenty-nine students(3) and one teacher in suspense and confusion.

-

A glow emitted from the golden trinket that laid on Yuugi's neck. Everyone excluding the blonde -his head laid on Kaiba's lap- was sitting. Yami appeared, his arms already on Yuugi in a gentle, yet loving hug. "Told you I would come out soon Yuugi." The spirit said as Yuugi hugged him back with a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Yami do you know what's wrong with Katsuya?" The azure eyed teen asked politely.

Yami glanced at his blonde friend with a look of worry. "I'm afraid that it's something serious. We have to be alone to discuss it though." He spoke sighing. "I should have saw it coming."

The limo came to a halt as the three teens -including Jou on Kaiba's back- climbed out. "Now what?" Yuugi asked holding Yami's hand in his.

"Well, we get Yuki to examine Katsuya again."

The teen walked up the stairs that led to the mansion in the same fashion as last time, but the only difference was: Isono opening the large doors. "Kaiba-sama."

"What is it?"

"It's about Yuki-san..." He trailed off looking down while Kaiba growled with impatience.

"What about Yuki?"

"I'm sorry sir, she's been involved in a fatal car crash and-"

The two lovers gasped as they watched Kaiba grab the other's shirt by his collar. His tone grew deadly; Yuki was like a second mother to him. "Don't tell me that she's dead."

"No Kaiba-sama," You can note the nervousness in the man's voice. "she isn't. She's just in intensive care over by Kyoto, our doctors over there are treating her right now."

Kaiba let go of the other as he breathed heavily from the near-death experience. "That's good, but now who's going to examine Katsuya?"

"Jounouchi-sama's been hurt again?"

"Yes, now who's going to examine him?"

"I am." A voice that startled Kaiba spoke as he turned around to see a familiar face. "Hello Seto."

"Hello there -uncle-." He spoke with venom in his voice.

"Uncle?" The two teens questioned blinking confusingly.

The man in front of them looked a lot like an older version of Kaiba, but instead of the chestnut hair, there was blonde hair with black colored highlights. "Yes, I am Seto's uncle. Saki Kanzani." The said man said bowing.

"So, you became a doctor after all." Kaiba inquired.

"Of course and I see you've become a famous person. How's little Moku-chan?"

"He's fine, he's on a school field trip, may we discuss this inside?"

Saki nodded and smiled. "It's so good to see you, you've grown since that day your mom died."

"Oh save it!" Kaiba sneered, by now they were inside sitting on black leathered couches.

"Why Seto, don't be rude to your uncle."

Kaiba glared at the other, the two Yami/Hikari teens felt tension in the air. "This wasn't going to be good" was on their minds at the moment. "-Rude-, look who's talking. You didn't want Mokuba and I to live with you when our father died and you -were- our favorite uncle."

"I'm sorry about that Seto, but you know how hard it was for me to work and have two kids playing around the house."

"Then you should have called a fucking babysitter, that would have been so much easier." Kaiba growled as the two teens near them hugged each other for comfort. "You used to give us toys that costed over eighty dollars so money shouldn't have been a problem back then."

Saki sighed sadly. "I never meant to hurt you and send you to the orphanage. I've regretted it since I dropped you off and saw you go."

"You should have thought about it before making a move, Mokuba always wondered where you were and if you would come back for us."

Kaiba's uncle stood up and walked over to Kaiba with guilt. "I wish I could have done that before I decided on it. May I see the patient?"

"If you dare so injure him-"

"Yes I know, you'll kill me. I've heard that saying so many times that I've grow weary of it." He said before placing Jou -in his regular uniform- on an examination table that was brought out a few minutes ago. "Now let's see."

He did all these tests and took notes. The three teens watched on in suspense, wondering if there was anything wrong with the blonde haired duelist. "Well there seems to be nothing wrong with him, thought it's strange. His breathing seems to be quickening every second."

"What does that mean?" Yuugi piped up after a long period of silence.

"I don't really know."

Kaiba sprung up from the couch and seemed to be glaring daggers at his uncle. "What do you mean you don't fucking know, you're a doctor; a famous one in fact!" The CEO exclaimed and was about ready to strangle his poor uncle.

"Kaiba calm the hell down." Yami spoke as Yuugi agreed.

"I don't think Jounouchi-kun would like it if you killed someone to know how he's doing."

"Yes that's right Seto." The Mokuba voice agreed with everyone."Just be calm and your puppy will be fine."

Kaiba sneered and sat back down; crossing his arms over his chest in the process. "Alright, just don't even any play games on me."

"We won't!" Yuugi and Yami spoke in unison and smiled brightly.

Saki started to walk away but stopped. "I'll be back in about an hour to get some medicine." He said before opening and closing the door.

"Well I guess we can discuss it now." Yami spoke and stood up to deliver his information." I believe Mr. Katsuya is suffering-"

"We already know that." Kaiba grumbled angrily.

"Though this is quite serious. More serious than his father and Mariku, much worse."

"What is it Yami?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, get to the damn point."

"Ok. I believe the cause is the darkness within the Shadow Realm."

"What?"

**End of Chapter 16**

**Next Chapter: The Final Mission**

**A/N: Whoo! A cliffhanger! Whoo, haven't done these serious ones in a while. Aw..Jou can't get a break, Kaiba's in a meltdown, and Yami and Yuugi are just worried. Poor them, what will happen? Jou dies whoo, nah, just kidding. Dodges veggies I was just kidding! By the way...nine more days of learning in school...or so my Math Teacher: Mr. Foletta says. **

**Quote on today's lesson(5/31):**

**Gary: Hey Mr. Foletta, may I go to the bathroom?**

**Mr. Foletta: Sure.**

**Gary: walks to the door**

**Mr. Foletta: Don't come back.**

**Gary: Ok. walks opposite direction to the bathroom**

**Angie: Oh my god. That means you have to stay.**

**NOTE FOR CHAPTER 16**

**1) We were just studying about that and believe me it was boring, I had to do a lot of things in my notebook. x.x**

**2) Mr. Mitchell always says that, well mostly. **

**3) In my English class, I think we have 32 students in all and minus three that's 29. **

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 15**

**mandapandabug**

**Just found them two days after I updated last. Sorry about last chapter..I think I was out of it when I wrote it. Stupid Star Testing. I don't smoke, I'm really against those things, I wish they would stop selling it. That was a really long review you put out...I think it's the longest I've ever seen since I've been in this website. gives a gold badge that has Seto and Jou carved into it**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**

**Espanol am I right? It's ok, I do that sometimes. You really loved that chapter? I didn't think it was really good, but then again, tests that take two weeks to finish can tire you out. Me did update soon, just a little bit up to, two weeks. gives SetoxJou banners to put up in room**

**Red Eyes White Dragon**

**I know, wasn't that awesome! Oh you're welcome. gives pictures of Red Eyes and Blue Eyes**

Well thanks for reading Chapter 16 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. **runs to do chapter 17**


	17. The Final Mission

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence and language**

**Chapter Created on: June 6, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: June 9, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san, I'm back. Sorry I didn't update earlier, I really wanted to update on Friday/Saturday, but I was at two sleepovers, one at my friend's house and one at my house. We were catching up on things since she came back after nine months from another place and we watched anime! Madlax-I gotta say was a great show, I still don't know what the plot is, but it's great. I'm going to hunt for the insert, opening, and ending theme of the anime. **

**Well enough about me, back to the story.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change, Flashbacks, or Dreams- - -**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- **

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 17- The Final Mission**

_"Oh man, what happened?"_

_I opened my eyes groaning while doing so, my head feels like it's been run over by a truck several times. Man do I need some Advil, unfortunately. I shudder at the thought of taking those vile things and tried to think more happy thoughts, but that wasn't working. After that I still felt like shit, maybe it's this place or maybe it's the aftermath of falling off my bed, whatever it was damn it to hell._

_It was at that time I stood up. Even though it was pitch black I couldn't just wait here until something or someone finds me. I would be considered a chicken and I do not like being called a chicken, it's worse than being called a mutt, I think._

**_BOOM!_**

_I jumped, it was only lightning._

_"Damn...if I don't find a way out of here, I'm going to crack."_

_I grumbled to myself as I walked aimlessly without knowledge of where I was going. I think someone's watching me, but I'm not that sure though._

_Suddenly the lights flickered on as I braced myself from the blinding light. I was just getting used to the dark and now I'm being blinded by light, what next lightning hitting me again? A few seconds later I opened my eyes and groaned._

_What I saw made me curse to no end, you know why?_

_I'll tell you, I'm in the same freakin' hallway that the blob did me in the last time I saw it. That reminds me, I still need to ask Seto about redecorating the hallway. "Stupid hallway." I began grumbling angrily. "What is with this hallway? Is it sacred, is it special, or is it just a random place?"_

_Laughter roared throughout the hallway, mixtures of different kinds._

_Great. I was trapped in some kind of look-a-like hallway and now, where am I supposed to go?_

_As if reading my thoughts, one of the doors slightly opened._

_"Great, does the almighty hallway read minds too?"_

_I sigh, what more can happen anyway?_

_Glancing at all directions near the door, I walked into the room wondering why I was here and did it have something to do with Egyptian magic?_

_The door slammed shut with a loud slam, I swiftly turned around, but there was no door._

_"Just my luck." I say to myself grumbling. "Whenever everything seems fine, this happens."_

_"Hello Katsu."_

_My ears perked up as I heard my nickname being called out to me. Alright, who's the wise guy that wants to get their head smashed? Slowly I turned around, only to barely dodge a-- yo-yo? "What the-" Who would use yo-yo's as their weapon of attack, wait. Can it be?_

_Before I was interrupted by the yo-yo, I glanced at my attacker and gasped._

_"HIRUTANI!"(1)_

-

"Explain yourself now." Kaiba threatened glaring at Yami. Never mention the words: "Shadow Realm" to his face. You may end up with a broken nose, but in this case, he contained that anger by punching a nearby table. That calmed him down-a bit.

Yami sighed at the impatience of the former priest and ignored the glare. "As I was saying, I think it has to do with the Shadow Realm."

"Why Yami?"

"Well, remember what I told you about what I sensed that night?"

"But you said it was different than "Shadow Magic"." Yuugi blinked.

"I know, but this is different. The shadows are longing, longing for something or," Yami gasped. "someone to join it."

"Jounouchi!"

Kaiba growled. "What the hell are you saying damn it! What does this have to do with him?"

"Kaiba-kun. Well it's complicated."

"What? You don't think my life's complicated?"

"Yeah we do, but-"

"But what!"

That was when Yami decided to speak up. "Jounouchi's existence here is short."

-

_My eyes widened, but how could that be, I mean he's gone. Yami and I beat him with the yo-yo's and the next day I heard he was dead. So how can he be here?_

_"Surprise to see me?"_

_Hell yeah. "Why are you here?"_

_"To simply torture you, I've been here for how many years Katsu? How many years since the day Yuugi and yourself beat me to death?"_

_I growled, it wasn't my fault that he died-was it? No, Jounouchi don't think that, he's only trying to provoke you. "Four." The response was fast and simple._

_"It's only been four? I thought it might have been ten."_

_"Shut it, what the hell are you in for?"_

_The dark blue haired teen just smirked. "I just wanted you to taste the pain of what I've suffered through."_

_"What?"_

_Then all of a sudden, yo-yo's advanced from all different sides, hitting me hard._

_"The same pain I felt before I was sent here by your little friend."_

_"Yu-ugi." I managed to stutter out._

-

"Yu-ugi."

Three glanced at the teen on the table, were they just hearing things or did the body just speak. Yuugi was the one that leapt off of the couch and ran off to Jounouchi's body. "Jounouchi?"

No response.

"Jounouchi!"

Still nothing.

"JOUNOUCHI!"

"Hiru-ta-ni."

It was the one word that the two yami/hikari gasped at. "Hirutani!"

"Am I missing something here?" Kaiba inquired raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yami?"

"Yes koi?"

"Did you send him to that place?"

"I did. Great, now Jounouchi's paying for what I've done."

"Yami it's not your fault, let's just hope for the best and he'll come out ok."

After he said those words, bruises appeared magically, even those that came from yo-yo's. "Aw shit." Yami cursed.

-

_Shit. I'm in real trouble right now, how can I dodge something I can hardly see. Then it hit me. I removed my Domino High jacket and all yo-yo's hit it instead. Then I saw a hole and decided to jump into it, but without a little partying gift of hundreds of yo-yo's hitting me square on._

_"You'll never escape it Katsu!" Hirutani yelled as he disappeared from sight and sound._

_I opened my eyes once again to see black. Great more black, by the rate this is going, I'm going to have black as my main color. Laughter again roared, but this time it sounded familiar. Wait a minute. It can't be!_

_"Well look what the shadows dragged in."_

_Yes it can._

_The lights turned on and again I gasped, the surroundings were of the Death-T project and here was the final stage where it was Yami versus Seto. I hear clapping and clutched my side from the pain of moving as I glanced to see--Seto? No wait, it's the evil Seto(2) Yami banished._

_"How have you been?"_

_"Pft. Better. Than you'll ever be." I wheezed out, geez who knew yo-yo's can be this destructive._

_"Aw, is little Katsuya hurt?"_

_Why does everyone here call me by my given name?_

_"You want me to clean it up for you?" He smirked._

_"No thanks."_

_"Blue Eyes come forth."_

_My eyes widened, I'd be most likely to be dead if this keeps going on. No, I have a life to live. "No." I say to myself as a blue and white colored dragon materialized next to the green haired version of Seto._

_"Burst Stream!"_

_The said dragon opened it's mouth and out came the sparks which hit me as I screamed._

_"That's right scream! Scream your lungs out! Nothing can save you!" There goes his annoying laugh, good thing it changed over the last few years. Damn, this isn't the time to think about that._

_The pain grew with more velocity as it continued to fire, please don't let me die!_

_Damn it!_

_I'm not going to let this guy take me down!_

_By then, a finishing blow left me into nothingness._

-

I opened my eyes and wheezed out as I felt like I've been holding my breath for far too long. I saw three faces gazing at me. Who were they, they seemmed familiar. A few seconds later I could make out their faces, it was Yami, Yuugi, and Seto. Was that all just a dream? I tried to move, but it felt like a thousand thunder bolts pinning me down like I was some kind of conductor. I groan a bit, what happened, that had to be a dream. It just had to. So why am I feeling pain?

"Jounouchi-kun."

"Mr. Katsuya."

"Katsuya."

I smile feebly.

"JOUNOUCHI!" Yuugi cried as he hugged me tightly as I wince. "Gomen Jou."

"Mr. Katsuya, I saved this for you." Yami spoke as he opened up his palm. It was my pendent! "I'm guessing you can't move so I'll just put it on for you." I was overjoyed, but then something mysterious happened.

As soon as Yami placed the pendent on my blonde hair, it hit him square on the face. Though that wasn't the weirdest part, I saw what had happened, a dark, black squishy thing whacked it away. Aw man, what is going on here?

"That was weird." Yuugi blinked as Kaiba chuckled a bit.

"Kaiba." Yami stated angrily.

"You have to be mindful of what you're doing you know."

The former pharaoh growled. "It's not my fault that it just suddenly flipped right off into my face."

"Correc-tion."

The three glanced over at me once more.

"Some-thing flic-ked it." I panted, just speaking is taking a lot of energy from me.

"Jounouchi." Yuugi spoke worriedly.

"Don't wo-rry."

"Stupid mutt, of course we'll worry, it's you after all."

Yami nodded. "Besides, I was afraid this would happen and I never intended to continue on with my theory. Jou I'm very sorry about what happened to you, I shouldn't have banished Hirutani and his gang of thugs to the shadow realm," He sighed. "I'm sorry that you got hurt most of all."

I nod, well sort of nod in reassuring the distressed pharaoh.

"Jounouchi-kun, please don't speak anymore, you'll get weaker than you are now, besides, we need a plan."

Seto raised his brow, he's confused and I am too. What is he talking about, wait a second.

"Come into the darkness Katsuya Jounouchi, you won't have to suffer anymore. Well little Katsu, you'll belong to us soon, oh how we waited for this day to get you. You'll never escape it Katsu!"

No way. That couldn't be true. No fucking way am I going to submit to them, we do need a plan.

"Mutou's, what are you talking about?"

Yuugi's head fell. I can tell that he had to tell Seto about this and it was going to be hard.

"Kaiba. I'm sorry, but Mr. Katsuya's time here is short. His life force is being drained as we speak, it's only a matter of two days until he'll be completely null(3) without a force to hold onto and well, disappear into the shadows."

It was Yami who spoke as Yuugi strolled out of their way. He sensed that Seto wasn't going to take this well, I second that, if only I could move.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YAMI! KATSUYA'S NOT GOING TO DISAPPEAR INTO SOME FUCKING SHADOW!"

I wince a bit, that might have been a tad too loud Seto.

"Kaiba. It's true, I'm sorry about this."

"Sorry? Fuck that. You're pathetic."

"Kaiba-kun."

"Yuugi, stay out of it!"

"Don't talk to him that way!"

"I can and I will."

"Not if I can help it."

"Oh yeah, go ahead, nothing's going to stop you."

Then all time stopped, well for me at least. I gazed at the ceiling, wondering how I was going to escape this whole escapade. I breathe a mental sigh, but then I heard a voice.

"Hello Katsuya."

Evil Seto. Damn it, where'd he come from. I stiffened on the spot, what was I to do, I still felt pain whenever I moved.

"Not much of a talker right now are you."

I kept quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Damn, I wish I could just re-arrange his face. I wonder if that'll affect Seto? No, no. Stop that Katsuya, you're in trouble.

"I've come to take you. Don't worry, not all of you, just maybe half of your energy." He chuckled, damn it, I can't do anything. Of course Seto and the other's wouldn't know how.

'Fuck you.'

"Nah, I'd rather not. Well see you on the dark side Katsuya."

The voice disappeared, but then I felt a burning sensation. I felt more feeble, my eyelids were having trouble staying up, I couldn't fight it. "Se-to."

-

A pang of pain hit Yuugi and he winced. "Jounouchi."

The CEO heard his name being called as he gazed to see the blonde unconscious again. "Damn. Katsuya."

"I was afraid of this."

The door opened as the three glanced to see Kaiba's uncle. "I'm back. Oh boy, it seems like drama hit here."

"Uncle."

"What is it Seto?"

"How long were you there?"

"Whatever do you mean."

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"Well not necessary everything."

"Do you have some kind of medicine that will help him?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't. This is the first time I've ever seen a case such as his. Though you better take care of those bruises, I don't know how they got there, but heavens they must be treated."

"I know, I'll get one of my-"

"I'll do it. Well, I know you guys have lots to discuss, I'll just drag Jounouchi-san to the next room." The blonde doctor strolled over to the table and rolled it out of the room.

Yami sighed. "Alright. Let's come up with a plan."

-

Throughout the two days that were estimated until Jou's -disappearance-, the three teens tried as they might to come up with a plan. Saki reported to them that Jou was getting worse by the hour. Kaiba growled and almost killed a cat that just happened to walk by mysteriously and with a gun might I add. Yami and Yuugi winced as they figured nothing was ever going to be accomplished with only such short amount of days to prepare. They were afraid.

-

Rays of sunlight poured through closed blinds, strips of light can be shown. A certain brunet watched as the blonde teen slept with an angelic expression. He couldn't believe that this was the day they've all been dreading-except for Seto since he didn't believe the two teens-, they still haven't come up with a plan yet. It infuriated him that he couldn't do anything but sit and admire the beauty in front of him until he was gone or so they say. He cursed it. He cursed that they couldn't come up with a successful plan and -he- was Kaiba Corp's president. "Katsuya." Kaiba whispered as he sat on the said shonen's bed, stroking those sunflower petal bangs of his.

-

Oh god, what happened, I feel like a thousand trucks have gone and plummeted me to the ground. I cracked open an eye to see Seto's worried face as he stroked my hair. "Se-to."

He gasped. "Katsuya, please don't speak."

I hear laughter at the back of my head.

"I'm sor-ry."

"Please don't."

"I lo-ve y-ou."

"No damn it. I know what you're pulling now stop saying goodbye, you're staying."

I couldn't, I wanted to say that, but I didn't have the heart too, I knew I had to go, I couldn't fight it no longer. It was draining me, I think Yami's right. I've become null, the binding force has left me to waste. "Good-bye Se-to."

-

A dark substance-much more like a blob-then engulfed the youth as it disappeared back to whence it came from. Kaiba saw the whole thing and was speechless until he let out a seemingly dying cry.

"KATSUYA!"

**End of Chapter 17**

**Next Chapter: Mission Start**

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, we're getting close to the end folks, I say it's been a blast. Poor Katsuya, he feels so null, let's see what happens on the next installment of SmftD. Notes and review replies coming up next. (Whooo, I can edit my story again! _cheers_)**

**NOTES FOR CHAPTER 17**

**1) Hirutani is Jounouchi old gang leader and from Series one, apparently he's been defeated and sent to the shadows after Jounouchi -with glass in his eye- kicked him from a rooftop. To see the yo-yo's in action, see Series 1 Ep. 9 or in the manga. My friend downloaded it for me as a favor and after we finished Ep. 185(Yuugiou) she might send it to me. It's 224 MB I think, so that's going to be a really long time to send, darn it.**

**2) Bwahahaha. Green haired Seto Kaiba's back from Series 1! Beware the green hair. (First appearance: Series 1 Ep. 3)**

**3) Null:_ Having no legal or binding force._**

**I learned a new word from watching Yuugiou - DM in Japanese with English subs. Ep. 181 to be exact. I really loved the word so I decided to place it here, poor Jou-kun.**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 16**

**_Sakusha Saelbu_**

**Oh French. Whoops. I'm going to be taking Spanish next year-even though I intendedto getArt, which I didn't get- Ooh thank you, how many languages have you taken? _Gives Noir DVDs volumes 1 - 7_**

**_Red Eyes White Dragon_**

**You bet I updated. Isn't it grand? Too bad this chapter had another cliffie. Whoo I'm not alone, someone didn't log in that day. _Whee. gives Madlax Vol. 1 DVD_**

_**Anime-Blade**_

**Really? I've lost you? Mew... _gives Seto and Yami plushie_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**Though your ranting's give your review humor and I love comedy. Yeah poor Jou, he just can't take a break from fate. Heyyy that rhymed, I think. History's not my subject, I just think it's so boring, but maybe you're right about the teacher part. I think in the next or the next, next chapter you'll find out the reason to why it chose Jou. _gives two more medals for "Reviewer of the year"_**

**REVIEW REPLY FOR CHAPTER 15**

**_Anime-Blade_**

**Wow you read it at school? I'd never have the time to do that. Yup Yami and Seto are funny when they're pissed off. **

**REVIEW REPLY FOR CHAPTER 4**

**_Growing Pain_**

**Thank you. _gives plushies_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 17 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 18_**


	18. Mission Start

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence, language and abuse**

**Chapter Created on: June 9, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: June 29, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: _Sweatdrops_ Eh..hello minna-san. Twenty days...dang. Braces self Don't throw tomatoes at me even if I do deserve it. x.x You see...there was this whole week of fun at school _Stops toglare at camera just sitting on the table waiting to be developed _yeah and I couldn't work on it. Then right after that, I started to get really stuck on one part, I'll tell ya at the end which. Though anyways, this is a 17 page chapter, hope it'll satisfy you. Warning, the beginning is kinda crappy, but I promise you it gets better or what I mean to say, angsty. I also got _"Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie - Hikari no Pyramid"_ the Japanese version of the _"Pyramid of Light"_. Me so happy, got to see a lot of differences and hear my favorite music. Anyways, without further do, I present to you the long awaited Ch. 18! **

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change, Flashbacks, or Dreams- - -**

**Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- **

**_--YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi--_**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**Chapter 18- Mission Start**

The scream echoed throughout the whole mansion, Yami and Yuugi sped toward the source wondering what the hell went wrong. Two kicks sent the door flying even though the door wasn't even locked. The two teens panted, it took them about two minutes to get there and now they were pooped out.

"Katsuya.."

Their heads snapped up at the name and gasped to see that their beloved friend was gone. "Jounouchi-kun."

"Mr. Katsuya."

A few more minutes passed like this before Kaiba stood up and strolled over to Yami with a look that said: "You better know how to get him back". "Yami," He started off with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Kaiba."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," He spoke sighing. "Is there any way we can retrieve Katsuya back from this -Shadow Realm-?"

Yami smiled. 'Finally he believes in magic, well only a bit, but that's alright it's still a believable sense.' The pharaoh thought to himself as he glanced up at Kaiba. "Yes there is, but," He spoke sighing at what he was about to say next. "it's going to have a big affect on you, we can't be with you physically, but in spirit."

"Do you ever quit your spirit speeches or do you love saying them over and over again?" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Kaiba. We don't have time for your "I don't believe in magic" speech right now, Mr. Katsuya's in real danger and we're wasting time."

"Well, you preaching about magic and shit is wasting our time."

Yuugi sighed. 'Now I know why I didn't want them to meet each other.' He closed his eyes for a minute, thinking about what had been going on since the first day this whole mess came to exist. It's been more than two weeks since he and his Yami found Jounouchi-kun at their door. Ever since then, it's been hell-especially for Jou. 'Man I feel so helpless, I didn't even do anything to save Jou, I wish I could be like Yami and know what's happening in the world. I can't even get straight A's.'

Suddenly, images, flashbacks, and memories spurred into life in his mind. All from the Battle City tournament. Then it all clicked, he knew why the shadows wanted his best friend. 'So that's why.' He thought as he opened his eyes to glance at the still bickering Yami and Kaiba. "Yami, Kaiba-kun." The two stopped and faced Yuugi.

"What is it aibou?"

"Yeah what is it Mutou?"

Yuugi hesitated, wondering at that moment if his hypothesis was a great one. Though time was running out, who knows what the shadow realm was doing to his best friend at that moment. "I think I know why the shadows chose Jounouchi."

**-**

A body lay motionless on the ground-if you can even call it a ground(1). If you listened carefully though, a faint heartbeat can be heard pounding ever so softly. The person was still alive, though barely and was unfortunately unconscious. Blonde locks laid upon the person's head, its unusually messy locks were even messier if that was even possible. The skin tone was deathly pale; almost as if that person or male teen was about to shift over to a comatose state-though that wasn't the case.

Several shadows appeared chuckling at their success in capturing the blonde boy that laid before them. Some of the shadows were people from the past that wanted to make the other pay for what he'd done to them and some were from other times such as when Pharaoh Atem ruled Egypt. They gathered around the boy, wondering what they should do next to the other. One shadow poked the teen as a groan escaped his mouth.

"Se...to." The boy spoke in a whisper.

The shadows began to discuss the matters, it wasn't long until the boy would be completely consumed into their hellish place. "What do you think we should do, this boy is our key to defeating those two bastards."

"Well, since this boy seems to attract the reincarnate of the high priest, it seems we could use this to our advantage."

Another nodded. "Yes we should, but anytime now the pharaoh," It spoke with a hiss. "will be sending him here to get back their little friend."

"Oh. What about we make this into a "Shadow Game", you know like old times?"

"Or how about my people attack him with yo-yo's, I'm sure he'll be crying back to this -pharaoh- of yours."

"Those are great ideas, but we need to come up with an even more deadlier idea. Catching this poor excuse of person was easy, but we're dealing with a CEO, plus a high priest."

"Though the reincarnate doesn't believe in magic, but through the Shadow Game with Mariku and Bakura he's starting to believe."

"Something deadly and violent. Wait, I think I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you, but first I got a little idea of how our little toy can be well, not a distraction or a meddler." It pointed a finger at the boy as a dark aura appeared on him. "He'll be experiencing all his toughest and most dramatic memories, ones that would surely tear him apart."

"Interesting, that would surely keep him occupied. Now what did you have in mind for Kaiba Seto?"

"Well," It whispered as it gone on explaining the rules, the stakes, and the situations to the whole group. There were snickers here and there, but otherwise it was a good plan.

Unbeknownst to the group of shadows, a small whimper escaped the boy.

He was in a journey through hell, a journey through truth and false, a journey that he may never escape from even if it meant his life.

**-**

By now, the three teens sat on the bed Jou rested on just about a couple minutes ago. Yami sat cross-legged on the foot of the right side, Yuugi was on the same side, but laid his head on Yami's lap, and Kaiba sat cross-legged at the middle of the bed. The two-pharaoh and high priest-were waiting for Yuugi's explanation. "Remember in Battle City where Jou overcame Malik's control from the Millennium Rod? Or the time Jou was sent to the Shadow Realm when he collapse from fatigue with the battle against Mariku?"

The two nodded, ushering him to go on.

"Well, I have theory that might be wrong or right."

"Just tell us Mutou, we're wasting enough time as it is."

#Just say the word and I'll send him to the Shadow Realm the hard way.#

/No Yami, he's right. We are wasting time./

"YUUGI!"

"Sorry about that. Well as I was saying, Jounouchi is the only person I've met that has escaped the Shadow Realm four times. You have visited the Shadow Realm three times while Mai only visited once while the gang visited it two times. So my theory is that, the shadows want to get rid of Jounouchi because he has the power to escape through the grip of the shadow realm." Yuugi concluded.

"You're talking bullshit(2). I've never been into this shadow realm." Kaiba spoke up.

Yami sighed. "Kaiba. What does it take you to believe?"

"When pigs fly."

Yuugi groaned. "Will you two stop this dull-witted bickering."

The two ceased.

"If you two continue, Jou may never be saved from hell."

"Aibou's right," Yami said and glanced towards Kaiba. "if we're too late, we may not be able to save him."

"Then why are we still talking? We need to break in and get Katsuya outta there."

Yami nodded. "Exactly. Alright Kaiba stand in the front of the room."

"Why?"

"You do want to rescue Mr. Katsuya do you?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I tell you and stand over there."

Kaiba grumbled and walked over to the spot while crossing his arms. "Now what?"

"Now, you just go rescue him and we'll just sit here and watch."

"Isn't there a way we could go with him Yami?" The shorter teen asked sitting up.

"I'm afraid there isn't, we may be in the way since they might want my head right now."

"I guess that's a good point."

"Will you two stop yakking?" Kaiba growled.

"Sorry Kaiba-kun."

"Alright you ready Kaiba?"

The said teen rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Yami stood up and started casting a spell. "Two lovers in dire need of assistance as the toll of time ticks. For I, the pharaoh of Egypt, send one to retrieve another. Ra, assist us with your power and help these two escape from the clutches of hell," The room darkened to a shade of black. "in the power invested in me, begone and rescue the one you love!"

It was then, Kaiba Seto disappeared and the room turned back to normal.

"Do you think he'll rescue Jou, Yami?" Yuugi asked glancing at the other.

"Of course aibou, though I hope he'll survive what's in store for him?"

"What's in store for him?"

Yami sighed as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a mirror to keep track of Kaiba. "One word: Memories."

**-**

Cerulean-blue orbs opened slightly before fully opening them.

"I swear, if Mutou messed things up-" He gasped as he glanced at his ceiling. "What in the hell?" The teen questioned as he sat up and looked at his surroundings-mainly the hallway. "Oh great, I'm still in the house. I knew Mutou was bluffing about the magic stuff." The CEO chuckled and stood up. "Heh. I bet that they're laughing right now-"

"We're not laughing right now Kaiba-kun!" A voice corrected him.

"Heh. Let me guess you're my conscious?"

"KAIBA-KUN!"

"Yuugi give me that. Kaiba, open one of the damn doors, we need to find out what's with the layout design of your mansion."

Kaiba chuckled, but nonetheless opened the door. To his surprise, the door slammed shut behind him; locked. The youth turned around and turned the knob, but it wouldn't bunch, oh what is a CEO supposed to do? "Great it's locked." He said annoyed and turned around to see another surprise; himself and Mokuba when they were just children.

**-**

"Kaiba! Kaiba!" Yami yelled at the mirror as it just gone black. "Damn it!"

"Yami what happened to Kaiba-kun?"

"I don't know, but I hope he's alright."

**-**

_Laughter filled the whole place, two boys, brothers, laughed along but stayed together like their life depended on it. The two smiled; today was the day they were going to be adopted, it was a happy moment indeed. Mokuba, the youngest of the two, smiled a big bright smile to his brother. "I can't believe we're going away from this place, do you think Uncle Saki will mind?"_

_Seto, the eldest shook his head 'no' at the other. "Nah, besides, he can look us up and visit us like old times." The cheerful boy knew better though, their uncle had abandoned them, but he didn't want to tell his darling brother that, he just couldn't. He was only protecting him, or that's what he thought._

_"Ni-sama?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What do you think our new home is like?"_

_The nine year old scratched his head, pondering. "I don't know Mokie, hopefully it's a nice place like our old home."_

_"Yeah! Maybe it has horses, ooh and a big room for me to play in, and, and, maybe magic and wizards and, and, and, maybe-"_

_Seto chuckled. "Slow down there Mokie."_

_The said boy just blushed._

_"Aw..Mokie, I'm glad you're my ni-chan."_

_"And I'm glad you're my ni-sama."_

_The two hugged for a second before Mokuba reached into his pocket and gave him a card. "Here Seto, I found this card on the ground. It's called: Um...does it say "Mattle Box?"_

_The other ruffled Mokuba's black hair gently. "You're close, it's called the "Battle Ox"."_

_"Yeah, that's what I meant!"_

_"Seto and Mokuba Kanzani!" A worker from the orphanage called as the two grabbed their briefcases and sprinted over there. "There you are, oh we're going to miss you so much."_

_"We are too." The two replied in unison._

_The worker smiled at them before opening the door to reveal an old male butler. "Good day madam," He spoke and then looked down to see the two young ones. "Ah, you must be Mokuba-chan and Seto-chan." The butler said looking at each one as he said their name._

_"That's us." The two said again in unison._

_"Well boys come with me." The man said before walking toward a black limo._

_The worker waved goodbye vice-versa with the two, they sat together in the limo grinning at the luxury. "Wow, Ni-sama, isn't this fun?"_

_"Yes Mokie it is."_

_The drive only took about four minutes when the limo ceased its movement as the two boys stepped out of the vehicle to see Gozaburo Kaiba standing there. The man Seto beat at chess just last week. "Hello." The two greeted their new legal guardian._

_Gozaburo didn't smile at the very least, nor did he even try. "Get them separated."_

_The two brothers gasped as four guards; two for Seto and two for Mokuba, grabbed them both as they struggled, but their short legs couldn't even penetrate the hold the professional guards had on them. "Seto!" Mokuba cried._

_"Mokuba!" The said boy struggled and struggled, the strong arms wouldn't even falter._

_"Send the brat over to the west wing and send Seto to the east wing," The two couldn't believe what their step-father was saying. "don't, by any circumstances let them contact each other. You got that?"_

_"Yes sir." The guards replied monotonously._

_Then the separation started._

_"SETO! NI-SAMA!"_

_"MOKUBA!"_

_Though, no one heard their desperate cries of help, they were being separated against their will. It hurt them both knowing that they might never see each other again. Hell was upon them, heaven pitted them, limbo just laughed. Loneliness welcomed the two with outstretched arms, the feeling without the other was breaking them piece by heartbreaking piece._

_"NI-SAMA! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME!"_

_"I WON'T! I PROMISE MOKUBA!"_

**-**

"Mokuba..." The name trailed off the CEO's lips numbly. He had forgotten about that day ever since he buried it along with his other childhood memories. How was it possible that he watched it as if he was watching a tv show? The youth did not know, but anything's for sure; he needed to get out of there.

As if his requests were being fulfilled, a door appeared.

"Anything to get outta this damn place." He mumbled before walking to the door while opening it as it closed on him again. "Great." The teen glanced forward and winced; the scene before him was another painful scene, this time it was himself and Gozaburo alone.

**-**

_The door closed silently, leaving the twelve year old in a pitch black room. He didn't like where this was going, his stepfather never called him except when he was pissed off at someone or he was below in his studies. 'I wonder what he wants this time.' The cerulean eyed pre-teen asked mentally. 'I hope I'm not below in my studies. Ever since that day I was an hour late(3) after curfew I promised myself to protect Mokuba from this madness.'_

_It had been two years, two years of hell, Seto never saw his brother-hell he even tried to escape to try and find out where in the west wing the boy stayed at, but security caught him and he got himself a beating from step-father. The youth loathe the said man ever since his separation with Mokuba, he swore that if he dared touch or hurt his little brother he would strangle the man even if he was twice as tall as him. The young boy shook his fists-imagining a day where he would be rid of Gozaburo Kaiba._

_"Seto." Came the voice he'd came to hate._

_The said boy looked toward the source as a lamp lit up with light to show the darkened face of his father. "Yes step-father?" He asked politely._

_Oh would he like to smash that wrinkled face of his._

_"I hear your grades are average." Gozaburo spoke. The dark hiding his form ingeniously._

_"Hai." Was his response. 'What is he up to?'_

_"I expect better than this Seto. A CEO doesn't get average, a CEO gets above average. Not C's or B's, but straight A pluses. " Seto cringed at the tone that was starting to form throughout the speech. "Seto. You must earn and achieve to get to where I am today," The sound of his voice gained volume. "You must learn to gain respect and fear in those low-life bitches. So," His voice seemed to be heard clearly to his ear. "no. excuses."_

_Seto felt a shiver travel down his spine, something wasn't right. He began to ponder on that, but then a great pain overtook his back as he fell to the floor wincing. The boy looked up --being used to the blackness by now-and saw Gozaburo's smirking face looking down at him like a dog huddled in its hind legs. He was helpless, he was at the mercy of his step-father as his back stung like a bee's stinger. The boy resisted to growl or even let out a whimper toward the other, but just laid there; wincing._

_"So until you give me straight A's, I'm going to whip you up by your lowest grade." The younger Kaiba's eyes widened as he knew his lowest grade. "Yes, you're darling little C, minus might I add. Seventy percent huh, well that means thirty whips for you to make a perfect A." The elder Kaiba laughed as he raised the said object and threw it down hard like a knife slicing an arm(4) off._

_The boy screamed and screamed, threatening not to let his tears run free from their confinement as time and time again the object snapped and snapped and snapped some more. His tears were beyond his control, tears flowed down his painful eyes as the taste of blood filled his mouth with glee. He had long since bit his lip, but nonetheless, still held on with much pain more than comfort._

**_Snap! Snap! Snap! _**

_Went the whip, only ten more sets left. Seto couldn't feel his back anymore or his lips. They were all numb from the pain, but crimson caught his eyes to look at the floor, it was just like that day when Gozaburo beat him with a ruler, but it was ten times worse with a whip. The youth glanced up feebly at his step-father, the man was laughing evilly, his eyes glinted in amusement, there was no hope for this boy to escape this hell._

_'Mokuba, I'm glad you're safe.' Was the only thought on his mind as the final five sets reeled in. 'I just hope you don't have to see this from wherever you are, I don't want that innocent smile ripped from your tiny face. I wish I could see you my little brother, I wish you could cheer me up everyday when they sent me back to my room in silence, you always brighten my day Moku-chan. I wish I could brighten yours. I'll never forgive this man if he does hurt you, but I'm just glad your safe.'_

_The final snap occurred as the beating reached it's end, Gozaburo dropped the whip while strolling over to the door and opened it. The man strolled back to where Seto laid-in his own blood-and with a kick, sent his poor bleeding step-son to the wall. That was when he slammed the door shut leaving a glazed eyed boy to lay and bleed to death. "Mo..ku..ba." Was the last thing the pre-teen spoke before blacking out from fatigue and pain._

_-_

_By the time the memory was over, Kaiba Seto felt all the pain and misery he once felt in one shock. His vision was blurry, obviously from little tears that flowed down his cheeks. The chestnut haired teen forced himself to stand up as another door appeared before him. This time he said nothing in response and only walked in slowly, prolonging whatever was left to torture him._

_The door slammed shut to reveal another painful image, an image that he buried to the core. The one, where on the first day he finally got to see Mokuba was the day he also hurt him._

_-_

_Seto was overjoyed to see Mokuba for the first time in three years, his cheerful face, his cheerful smile, his cheerful form. All seemed perfect. Though, guards watched their every move from near and far on video; even Gozaburo Kaiba. "Seto." The sweet voice filled the young cerulean eyed boy in happiness._

_Three years. Three long years of hell was finally put to rest for now._

_"Mokie.." He spoke smiling a feeble smile at the other._

_"Oh Seto. I missed you, I had everything in the world, but you."_

_The little seven year old tackled the other in a big hug as Seto resisted the urge to wince at the pain it caused. "I missed you too Mokie, I'm glad you're alright."_

_"Seto?"_

_"Yes Moku-chan?"_

_"Well I think I may have been imagining things, but I keep hearing screaming."_

_The youth flinched at the word 'screaming'. Had he really been that loud to even reach Mokuba's side of the mansion? He decided to play it cool since he didn't want to worry his brother further. "Maybe it's the wind, maybe it's the tv; maybe both, there's a possibility you know." He chuckled ruffling the other's hair like his used to._

_"Yeah I guess." The small boy answered and sighed. "So what have you been doing lately?"_

_"Oh, Science, English, History, and Math." His brother was amazed at what his brother was being taught. "Wow...I'm learning some of those, but we play games."_

_"We?" The youth raised a brow._

_"Oh yes, our step-father and I. He's pretty nice once you get to know him isn't he?" The child chuckled. "This one time I accidently put orange juice in his coffee and he spit it all out; into his cup! It was funny, I can't believe we thought he was bad. You know, he calls me; "Mo-chan", it makes me giggle when he calls me that. He's the best teacher ever!" The small one giggled even more and hugged his brother tightly._

_The boy suddenly felt the surge of jealousy and anger rush through his veins. How could Gozaburo treat him like shit while treating Mokuba the opposite? It made no sense! Scenes of constant studying, scenes of continuous beatings, scenes of laying there to fucking die rapidly went through his mind. Then slowly, scenes of Mokuba and Gozaburo laughing at jokes and games flowed into his mind. He couldn't take any more of this! The madness, the pain, the anguish cries of help with no one daring to rescue him, and, his step-father. "All this has to stop." He whispered to himself._

_Mokuba glanced up to see his brother's eyes hidden in his bangs unbeknownst to the pain, betrayal, and hell that weld within them. "Big brother?" He asked removing his arms away from the other._

_The young boy didn't answer and that made Mokuba worry._

_"Big Brother?" He asked again._

_Suddenly a fist connect to his cheek as the smaller boy fell and glanced up at his brother with wide eyes. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME(5)!" Seto bellowed at the other._

_"Seto I-"_

_"SHUT UP! WHILE YOU WERE BEING SO NAIVE! I WAS SLAVING DAY AFTER DAY! NIGHT AFTER NIGHT! AND YOU WERE BUSY PLAYING AROUND WITH GOZABURO! YOU FOOL!"_

_Tears streamed down Mokuba's cheeks as the harsh words of his brother struck him like an arrow to the heart. He cried and then pushed Seto away which in turn made the cerulean eyed boy realize what he had just said out of jealousy and anger. "Mokuba.."_

_"I hate you!" The other shouted and ran over to a guard. "Take me back to my room."_

_"Yes sir." Came the monotonous voice of the guard._

_"I don't even know you anymore and you certainly forgot about me after you said you wouldn't! Well guess what! Goodbye SETO KAIBA!"_

_Then the door closed with a slam as Seto got down on his knees and cried. The tears of loneliness flowed down his cheeks. "MOKUBA!" He yelled. "MOKUBA COME BACK!" Despite his cries nothing came through that hallway. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE COME BACK!"_

**-**

"MOKUBA!" The CEO yelled as the memory died down. You now know why he wanted that memory to rot in hell. Tears rapidly fell from his eyes once again, the red puffiness started to show on his face and he knew it. Seto didn't care, he didn't.

Another door appeared as the teen just punched it open, but it once again closed shut on him. Tears came a lot faster at the memory that was being shown. Another one of him and Mokuba, this time it was worse.

**-**

**_Slam!_**

_The door slammed shut, the commotion could be heard throughout the mansion, but the brunet didn't care, no he was in a killer mood to take his anger out on someone. Something had gone horribly wrong in the corporation and he had to do all the work while the workers just fooled around like jesters. His blue coat flapped as he strolled onto the steps of the stairs thinking of what he should do to make the workers take him seriously and not clown around. He soon stepped onto the second level of the mansion and turned left; the sound of his footsteps echoing ever so slightly._

_The youth stopped at a particular opened door to glance at glass that littered the stained red floor that used to be Gozaburo's office. A draft blew in while his jacket flapped as the now CEO of Kaiba Corp stared into the office where he killed Gozaburo Kaiba._

**-**

_"Seto..you disappoint me." The elder man spoke placing his whip away after the ten slashes he deliberately gave to his step-son. "You continue to study and fail, what does it take for you to shape up." Gozaburo glanced down at his bloodstained son who in turn was gazing at him with dazed cerulean eyes. "Seto. Seto. Seto." He repeated. "You have much to learn or is it because something or "someone's" holding you back."_

_Those dazed cerulean eyes blinked just once to confirm he was still alive and kicking._

_Gozaburo smirked. "Perhaps, your darling little brother."_

_The youth's eyes widened._

_"Ah, so I got your attention," The man started. "Your little brother's bright. He's in fourth grade level and still going up."_

_The boy on the floor was getting anxious to what the man was planning. He wondered if it had anything to do with Mokuba. No, he couldn't think that. Mokuba's playing around in his room; safe from the dark side of the child's "perfect teacher". Or at least, that's what he thought._

_"Maybe I should have trained him instead of you."_

_If his eyes widened once more, the youth could have been a face with two flying saucers for eyes. 'Mokuba.' He thought worriedly. What if he'd gone through this instead of he, that would have been brutal, he was too innocent to be in the hands of this bastard. 'Please don't hurt him.'_

_"He's probably been your weakness and holding you back am I right?" The younger Kaiba didn't reply, even if he could, it would come out in a bloody mess. "Maybe I should kill him. It should let you reach your full potential."_

_That was what made him finally crack. Energy suddenly rushed and flowed into him, his anger to Gozaburo was just about to its boiling point. Seto was so mad, his anger blinded him for what happened next. The youth didn't care to hear the next few words the bastard spat at him, that last line was the last straw. His newly acquired strength helped him get rid of him, by the only thing that was sticking out in his mind._

_Seto pushed the man out the window; ridding him from his and Mokuba's life forever._

**-**

_The youth shivered at what he remembered after that. He blacked out only to be woken up to Mokie and police officers gathering around him. The boy learned that Gozaburo Kaiba was dead and made a suicidal attempt to fall from the window to the ground once he got finished whipping him. Seto knew better. He was the one that killed Gozaburo and pushed him out the window. Though, he kept quiet and never told Mokuba of the real story of the "suicide"._

_A chime alerted the teen to reality; Gozaburo was gone and he was now a legal guardian._

_The chestnut haired boy turned around and strolled toward the direction of his brother's room, which was two doors away from his. The teen opened the door with a strained smile to see Mokuba reading a book. "Konbanwa Mokuba." The youth greeted as Mokuba's ears perked up to the sound of his voice and in turn, placed the book down on his bed and smiled._

_"Konbanwa ni-sama."_

_The said person walked into the room and sat next to the other as he gave him a soft, loving hug. "How was your day?" Seto asked. His day wasn't great that's for sure._

_"It was good. I read "Tom Sawyer", "Flipped", and some of "The Magic Tree House" series(6). They were interesting, tolerable, and dramatic books, like in Tom Sawyer: Tom Sawyer and his crush, "Becky Thatcher" risked their lives as they were chased down by the evil "Injun Joe"."_

_"That's good, see, when you get into the third grade next month, you'll blow away the teachers for reading these high level books." The cerulean eyed boy ruffled those black locks playfully. It seemed to calm him down from all the stress he'd gone through that day._

_Mokuba chuckled in response. "Oh Seto. I wish we were in the same grade."_

_"Then we would be twins." He responded with a dry chuckle._

_"Seto?" The boy asked hugging him._

_"Yes Mokuba."_

_"Well, I was wondering if we could go the states, you know for a vacation of some sort. I've always wanted to go there, you know that." Mokuba twiddled with his fingers hoping the other would say yes._

_Seto took a deep breath. The youth knew he wanted to go ever since they were first adopted. "I'm sorry Mokuba. We just can't, the company, our time-"_

_"What about our time?" The boy asked. Mokuba couldn't believe what his brother was saying. His brother had been tortured-no, abused-by their step-father and he didn't want to leave. It was just, just, he didn't know what to say._

_"Mokuba," Seto started sighing as he combed his hair with his hand. "I know I've had some hard times-"_

_"Some? Ni-sama, our step-father abused you, you should still be in the hospital."_

_"Mokuba, let's not start this again."_

_"Seto! You need a break, you've been at it for a whole week without sleep. You need sleep to continue on in life." Mokuba said with shaking fists as he told himself not to cry. "Seto. Look at yourself. You have scars, bruises, possibly everything a boy your age shouldn't be involved in."_

_"I know Mokuba, but-"_

_"Ni-sama, please. Let's get out of Japan, just for two weeks. We'll be together and we'll catch up on everything from the last four years."_

_"Mokuba." The youth spoke grabbing the boy into a hug as he rubbed his back. "I'm doing all this for you and I, I want for us to live a healthy life instead of in that orphanage again."_

_Mokuba sniffed. "But Seto, you come home late every night looking like a mess, you stare at your laptop every night, you never have time for anything. What happened to you big bro, we did stuff together, why aren't we now?"_

_"I'm sorry kid. We can't go."_

_Suddenly a fist struck his cheek as he placed a hand on it surprised to his brother punched him. His brother, of all people, but this, it was like deja vu. But instead of him punching Mokuba, it was Mokuba punching him. "I worry about you everyday, I ask for you to take a vacation for what happened two weeks ago. I want you to lighten up Seto! I don't want you to feel the scars for two whole weeks and you still refuse. How could you ni-sama?" Mokuba was now in tears while Seto just sat there looking like a fish._

_The youth didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything._

_"How could I worry about you?" Mokuba asked. "I want you back the way you used to be. The caring brother I know and love, where is he?"_

_Seto didn't have a chance to say anything as the other sped out of the room. "Mokuba wait!" The CEO yelled sprinting out through the door to hear a slam from the said object._

_The youth growled and mentally punched himself. "Damn it." He spoke under his breath as he jumped from the second floor to the first. He winced, but didn't care if it hurt. All he cared about was finding Mokuba. The boy ran, opening and closing the door in the process. "MOKUBA!" Seto yelled as he stepped into the rain. "MOKUBA WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Mokuba left him in the rain like before with the exception of the rain._

_"MOKUBA!"_

_Seto didn't want to lose him again. He just couldn't bear it. The teen's face was filled with tears, but were hidden as the rain fell upon him._

_"MOKUBA! COME BACK!"_

**-**

"Come back. Come back." The CEO repeated over and over as the memory slowly faded away. He was lost in his memories, lost in the cries of the little boy he used to be. "Mokuba." Cerulean eyes gazed upon nothing with a look of despair, the great Seto Kaiba was in the hands of defeat for the first time in two years.

A flicker.

Then the maddened face of young Mokuba appeared in front of the CEO, but he didn't care, he didn't care anymore. "Seto." The screen spoke.

No response.

"Ni-sama."

The saddened red face turned to the face as the tears stopped flowing; he couldn't produce another drop.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Mokuba I-"

"Don't worry about the past, it's been done and dealt with, don't be fooled. You're being tricked, you're being distracted."

Seto blinked. "Distracted? From what?"

Virtual Mokuba sighed. "Your mission to save your puppy."

"My puppy?"

"Yes! Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Katsuya.." Seto trailed off.

"You must get to him! As we speak, they're draining his life force and gaining power. Seto! You must hurry, before it's too late to save him."

The CEO stood up, wiping his cheeks of the salty substance. "Where can I find him?"

"Here," Mokuba started and pointed to a spot where a door suddenly appeared. "You must run through that door and continue until you've encounter the murky place that is the "Shadow Realm"."

"Thank you." Seto sped right through the door just as it opened. 'Katsuya. I'm coming, don't wither up and die you dog.'

In the shadows, some of the figures snapped their fingers in defeat. "Damn. I guess our last hope is the last stage." One said as they disappeared back to where they held Jou. "Soon, his life force will be ours and we'll be able to take down the high priest and the pharaoh with his lover."

**End of Chapter 18**

**Next Chapter: Mission Reached: Jounouchi Found**

**A/N: You all want to know why I prolonged this chapter huh? Well the part with the "Shadows" was the toughest to do, the rest was pretty much easy, though I didn't expect it to run to page 17 in 12 font. In all, the story's 166 pages long in 12 font, man that's long. I haven't had the time to watch my downloaded anime episodes, so that's how loyal I am to you guys! What will happen to Jounouchi in the next chapter? Stay tune and find out on the next chapter of this story, which I hope won't take me twenty days to do. _Sweatdrops again_ Well notes and review replies comin' up!**

**NOTES FOR CHAPTER 18**

**1) Think about the YGO - Duel Monsters Movie. When Yuugi and Yami were talking about Kaiba wanting the god cards in that blue room. Think that, but black. **

**2) Yeah baby! An actual quote from the Japanese version of YGO - Duel Monsters the movie! Too bad it wasn't Kaiba who said it, it was Honda when Jou and Honda were thinking about that crowd that ran over them. **

**3) Sound familiar? Remember chapter 3?**

**4) Don't know why, but Dragon Ball Z popped into my mind at that time. Remember that movie: The History of Trunks, where Bulma cut Gohan's arm off? I was thinking about that. Poor Gohan..**

**5) Hehe! Actual dub quote! Remember during the Noa Arc where there was the memory of Seto and Mokuba, where Seto pushed him to the wall? **

**6) I've read those books, they're good. The order goes from present to past. **

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 17**

**_Red Eyes White Dragon_**

**I didn't even expect it and I'm the author. Yay! No cliffy, err at least I think it isn't a cliffy. Correct me if I'm wrong..my head hurts. _gives out plushies_**

**_Sakusha Saelbu_**

**Dang, how do you keep up with those languages. I can barely speak spanish and tagalog even if those two are kind of the same since the Spanish conquered the Philippines at one time and I'm rambling so I'll stop. The only language I know fluently is English since that is my first language. _gives Japanese copy of Yu-Gi-Oh the movie_**

**_Anime-Blade_**

**It's the shadows fault I tell you! It's their fault! _gives Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Manga's_**

**_Saikki- Dono_ **

**Whoo a new reviewer! I know pooor Jou, but that's how the story goes. And believe me, Seto willll save him from hell. _gives Yu-Gi-Oh sound duel soundtracks_**

**_marikandcloe_**

**Heyyy! You're back. Where were you, but that doesn't really matter since you're back and ok I'll stop. Well Jou and the green haired Kaiba _shudders_ were speaking to one another in thought form. Yeah well, I hate the green haired Kaiba so he doesn't get Jounouchi. Hehe. Sorry, but Ryou's not in the story. I might put him in another story, but that depends if I even start it. _gives green haired Kaiba plushies_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**Well Marik and Bakura are somewhere, but they're not going to be in the story anymore.**

**Mariku + Bakura - WHY!**

**Your time on the screen's finished and I don't like you guys. You guys almost killed Yuugi and Jou-Jou-chan! **

**Both - Jou-Jou-chan? **

**Hey it's a new nickname, so buzz off!**

**Both - _grumbles and then disappears_**

**I remember that part! I loved that one too, but bad Mokie for poisoning Jou! Mokie ate one of the poisoned foods since he played a game with Yami no Yuugi. Really, that was your favorite chapter? You sound like my English teacher. Mew.. Aw..hope you feel better. _gives loads of Yu-Gi-Oh Manga even the Shonen jump releases._**

**_Poofeh _**

**Yay! Another new person! Whoo. Poor Seto-kun in this chapter, had to go through that stress. Oooh! Where do you get Eric Stuart's CD, me wanna get it! I want to hear: "Staring you in the face", I heard it was good. He's a really good singer! _gives Slayers series since Eric Stuart voices as Gourry in it_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 18 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. _runs to do chapter 19_**


	19. Mission Reached: Jounouchi Found

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for violence and language**

**Chapter Created on: June 30, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: July 2, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Hehe! I did it! I didn't take twenty days on this chapter! Whee. It wasn't easy, I got yelled at my mom for staying up late again. Geez. My ideas arrive at night and I really feel hyped up for writing at night...so yeah. Okie dokie, sorry to bore you for that, but let's get on with the shooow!**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change, Flashbacks, or Dreams- - -**

**_Full Summery: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- _**

**_--YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi--_**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**_Chapter 19 - Mission Reached: Jounouchi Found_**

_A loud cheer voiced out loudly. It's been four days since the youth left for the kingdom and for that, the teen was very grateful. The laughter, the adventure, the mystery, how the good times rolled by like the wind. It certainly felt longer from the boy's perspective. _He_ thought it was a week in a half since the battles felt like weeks on end. Oh how the boy would do it again if he didn't have to go home at this very moment._

_The door opened softly, but the grin on the youth's face clearly showed that he would love to bring the house down with his cheers. Blonde locks fell upon his face as honey-brown orbs glanced around seeing that the coast was clear of his father. Katsuya cheered quietly, this meant he could cheer the whole day, but not so that the house would fall to the ground like a timber of a tree. From his experience, his father arrived home late at night from drinking with his buddies or his job; well mostly the first part since the other couldn't hold a job for so long without being fired._

_"Oh yeah, Katsuya's in the house! Literally." The blonde spoke glancing at the envelope that held the way to save his sister from blindness. _

_Unbeknownst to the teen, a dark figure watched the youth's every move with a smirk. _

_"Oh Shizuka, you're gonna be so proud of your oni-chan." He chuckled, imagining how she'll praise him with all the wonder compliments, thank you's, and the "I love you oni-chan" phrase. "Better yet, I'll go tell her the good news right now!" _

_Taking off his green apple jacket, he placed it on the nearest chair whilst looking for a phone. "When was the last time I cleaned this?" Katsuya asked himself, carefully dodging all the bear bottles that lay in pieces on the floor. "Aha! There's the little rascal!" _

_The blonde took the wireless phone and walked off into the kitchen, after the call he' wanted to get some snacks out of the fridge. Who wouldn't after all? After phone calls, people probably got a snack or slept while watching tv. After he dialed the long distance number; since his sister lived in the states, it rang and rang until the answering machine picked up making Katsuya groan in disappointment. _

**_"Hello! You've reached Rose and Serenity Wheeler, sorry we're not here, please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back with you as soon as we can. -beep-_**_." His sister was Serenity Wheeler in the states while over in Japan it was Shizuka Kawaii. His mother was Yukina Kawaii and Rose Wheeler, as for himself, Katsuya Jounouchi and Joey Wheeler or what he preferred: Katsuya Joey(1)._

_"Koniiiichiwa Shizuka-chan and okaa-san," He started without a deadly hiss to his mother's reference, but since he had great news he'd let that pass for now. "Boy have I got great news for ya! You know the video you sent me? I saw that just last week and look at me now! Heh, just ignore that last part. Well anyways, Yuugi and the gang, remember I told you about them the last time we talked? Yeah, so we all went to this island called: Duelist Kingdom, have you ever heard about the Magic and Wizard's tournament that was hosted there? Well, there was this vast prize of let's say; one million dollars! The thing is, Yuugi won, but don't get sad, Yuugi gave the prize over to me and now, you're not going to get blind ya hear! I'm gonna send ya to those specialists in Germany and we'll get your eyes fixed. Call me on my cellphone-yes I do have a cellphone, Anzu's giving me one since she got a double pack and so, call me when you get this message and we'll figure out how to deliver the money. Okie dokie. Ja matte ne, Shizuka-chan, okaa-san!" The blonde ended before giving out the phone number of his new cell two times. _

_The honey-brown teen placed the phone down and cheered, yup what a happy day for Katsuya it must have been. The youth finally had something to help his sister in need. Oh how the gods favored him that day, it was a miracle. The blonde grinned before skipping to his room, hiding the envelope so his father wouldn't find it and take it for his own needs. _

**_Grumble._**_ That reminded the blonde teen about his hunger. "Eh, well I guess it's lunch time for me. Damn. I'm starved." The youth said thinking about how he hadn't eaten since breakfast, but you know how Katsuya's a -growing boy-(2) and needs his calcium. Just like that fish that he ate with that fellow Ryouta. _

_As the youth raided the fridge, the dark figure closed in on him, just only a mere five feet away from him. Katsuya groaned, he'd only gotten the grocery's just last week and now they were gone. "Man, and I was hoping to make a sandwich." The blonde pouted as he closed the fridge door. "Great now what am I supposed to eat? Guess I'll just walk and go to "Burger World" and order a burger to go." _

_"Hello Katsuya." _

_A shiver sped down his spine._

_"Where ya been these last four days?"(3)_

_Katsuya turned around and to his misfortune, his father stood there, looking pissed. Oh how he didn't like it when his father was like this. "Tou-san."_

_"Hmpf, you'd think I'd be proud of you huh?" The blonde blinked not knowing what he was talking about. "I saw the news. You were beaten by that little pipsqueak you call your friend and you think that's accomplishment? No, I think it's called being a -loser-." His father finished before walking closer to his son. _

_The blonde gritted his teeth. He risked his life out there, considering that he was almost sliced by "The Reaper of Cards" during that so-called friendly Magic and Wizards game and how he nearly drowned to get Yuugi's Exodia cards back; which by the way was lost at sea somewhere. How dare his father call him a loser, though it wouldn't have mattered if he told him about his adventures anyway. _

_"And what do you think you're doing sending out that money to the bitch that left you for your sister? Heh. You and Yukina are the same(4). Too bad she picked your sister over you, otherwise you'd be the perfect mother and son combination: Stubborn and feisty." The man was just two feet to where his son stood, the alcoholic scent from the other wasn't even helping the blonde; it was clearly nauseating._

_"I'm thinking about the only member in this family that cares about me, unlike you or okaa-san." The youth glared at the man that dared call himself his father. _

_"Why you little bitch!" The elder Jounouchi kicked his son in the balls and picked him by the collar of the white shirt he wore. "Listen here, no one cares about you, you're only here because of what you wanted am I right?" The man smirked. _

_"It was only because you threatened me to!" Jounouchi growled and kicked the man in the solar plexus which didn't affect him one bit. His honey-brown eyes widened. 'Why doesn't that kick affect on him?' He asked himself mentally before receiving a kick to the stomach. "Damn it." _

_Jim only laughed. "Really, that's all you've got? You're kicks don't have an effect on me boy! You can't hurt me, but I can." He spoke before kicking at the other's shin so hard, a crack and a painful cry was heard. The younger Jounouchi's leg was broken, now how was he going to escape?_

_The man dropped Katsuya to the ground, another cry escaped the youth's lips. The elder Jounouchi opened up the fridge as he grabbed one of the full beer bottles and thwacked Katsuya's head with it. Beer spilled over Katsuya, but the worst thing was the beer bottle broke into little shards. The shards dug into his skin, the blood already starting to form. Dizziness washed over the youth before he blacked out like a light. _

_**-**_

"Otou-san."

**-**

_"Damn that Hirutani." _

_The door slammed opened-not even caring if his father was home or not-the blonde rushed in grumbling as he did so. He didn't even know what had driven him to join up with the other once again, it was just plain stupid. Though, Hirutani was threatening his class-his friends-and they were going be in danger if he didn't join. That ended up not happening even when he accepted. He punched one of his gang members just for punching Yuugi which in turn delivered him a beating and two hundred thousand volts delivered to his body via stun gun._

_"I shouldn't have joined up with him, I should have just walked away and protected my friends and the others. That jerk." Katsuya growled at his stupidity and punched a wall leaving a crack. _

_The youth winced as his wounds started to act up again. This wasn't a good day for Katsuya that's for certain, but it was a good thing that Yuugi helped him along the way back home. Maybe he should have asked to stay over for a while, to rest and then go home. His mind was all fuzzy now, a lot of -if's and but's- started to cloud his mind, but he ignored them. _

_Being electrocuted was bad enough or so he thought. _

_"Good evening Katsuya, where ya been? What's with the cuts and bruises?" _

_Katsuya ticked. "Like you care, when did you start caring about my cuts and bruises?" _

_"Since I didn't cause them." _

_The blonde turned around and moved just before a blade slashed his arm. "What the hell are you doing?" _

_"Trying to get even." _

_Another attack came his way, he turned, but winced as he felt a shock travel up his body and pain from the blade connecting with his arm. The blonde looked down and clutched his bleeding arm with his undamaged hand. "Damn it." He cursed and dodged more attacks, before the other made another attack, but to his legs. _

_Somehow it was like slow motion to him, but when has fighting ever been like slow motion? _

_Then somehow, his father stood behind him and threatened him to make another move or he was good as dead. "Now be a good little boy and get some groceries." _

_Katsuya grumbled as he was released from the hold his father had on him. "Man." He spoke, but opened and closed the door to proceed with the mission to get groceries. _

_**-**_

_"Darn them big potties, I almost fell in them." _

_The little blonde boy fumbled with his belt that included his little white shirt and blue pants. This was his casual clothing since he couldn't find anything else that looked any nicer than these. The honey-brown eyed boy growled childishly, making some of the people that he passed giggle. _

_"That's it. I'm never wearing these pants again." _

_Today was the day the divorcing process ended, he would get to choose who he'd go with and he knew automatically who it was. His mom. Ever since the boy's dad slapped his sister, he knew she was the only person she could trust, but after their last encounter-no he couldn't think that. His mom loved him, she would never say those hurtful things(5) to him. _

_"Okaa-san, I'm ready to go with you." Katsuya whispered to himself as he neared the court door where his family was currently waited for him to make the decision of a lifetime. _

_The young boy grabbed the door, but as he was about to turn the knob, he was grabbed by the waist and dragged into another room. "Hey let me go!" The blonde boy yelled, but when the light switched on, he gasped. "otou-san?" _

_"Hello there Katsuya." The said man spoke and placed the other down on his feet. _

_"I thought you were back there." Honey-brown orbs blinked in confusion as his father chuckled at him. _

_"I was. Though you were taking a long time-"_

_"I almost fell into them potties and besides...I really had to go." Katsuya blushed. _

_Jimmy ruffled Katsuya's hair as the blonde pouted in protest. "I asked them if I could look for you and here I am. I've been a good father to you haven't I Katsuya?" _

_"Well yes, but I don't know. Ever since you slapped Shizuka-chan, I don't know anymore."_

_The man laughed which confused the poor blonde. _

_"Oh, so now you're against me too. Figures." Jimmy ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed. "Well I guess I have no choice then."_

_"I didn't say that, but what do you mean?" _

_A click sounded and a gun was in his father's hand._

_"A gun?" _

_"Yes. Son, you want Shizuka-chan and your kaa-san alive right?" Katsuya nodded. "Well then, come with me and they won't get hurt." The young boy's eyes widened. "Or killed to be precise." _

_"You really don't mean that." Katsuya responded back in disbelief. _

_"Oh yes I do, so if you kindly tell the court you'd wish to come with me, I'd gladly back off." _

_Katsuya sighed. "Really?"_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

_The young boy didn't want to, but with his mother's and sister's lives at stake, he had no choice. "Alright otou-san."_

_Jimmy smiled. "Ata boy." _

_The two walked out of the room and into the court room, alerting all the chattering people to ceased their conversations. "Ah, Jounouchi-san, Katsuya-chan you've come back." The judge spoke as the two walked to their seats. "Now Katsuya-chan, who do you wish go with? Your okaa-san or your otou-san?" _

_The youth hesitated as he glanced at his father and his mother. Their eyes showing nothing, but hate towards him. He looked towards Shizuka and chuckled to himself as she was double crossing about every body part in her body to make her wish come true. Truly, she wanted him to go with mother, but he couldn't. _

_The boy sighed before responding. "I chose otou-san." He glanced down, he hoped his dad didn't go about on their promise. _

_"Katsu!" He glanced up to see his little sister with tears running toward him. The blonde stood up and hugged the other in a loving hug. "Katsu. Why did you chose otou-san over okaa-san." She sniffled. _

_"I only wanted you two to be safe." Was his response before walking toward his father as he grabbed him into a loving hug, which didn't feel at all like his usual hugs. _

_"You did the right thing Katsuya. I'm putting this bad boy back in the safe, I won't harm them as I promised." His father ruffled his hair, but Katsuya didn't even look up at his father. _

_Tears fell from his eyes, what he just did, it wasn't the right thing. _

_"KATSU!" Shizuka cried as he was taken away by his father. "COME BACK! KATSUYA!"_

_The door closed, in slow motion. _

_The blonde was ushered into the car, but before he lost sight of the building where the court was being held, he heard a scream directed towards him. "KATSUYA!"_

_Katsuya rolled down the window as quickly as he could. "SHIZUKA-CHAN!" He yelled before completely losing sight of the building completely. _

_From that day on, he regretted having to live with his father and wished to be with his mother and his sister. _

**-**

The unconscious blond sniffled, a stray tear falling down his face. He watched the memory that he promised to bury, go by like a slide show. Jounouchi missed his sister at that moment, the regret of ever wasting his years to the drunkard arose from their grave and consumed him. "Shizuka. Come back."

**-**

_A soft breeze claimed the city, it was in the middle of summer-the season where it got hot and drafty. Two figures laughed, one carrying a stuffed bunny and another nothing. The two smiled at each other with glee on their faces. Obviously they were brother and sister. The auburn haired girl ruffled the other's blonde hair as he pouted with a giggle in response. _

_Katsuya, the eldest, poked the soft bunny, making her sister giggle. "How do you like that um..uh..what's your usagi's name?" He asked combing his hair at the lame comeback to a stuff bunny._

_Shizuka, the youngest, hugged it like it was her most prized possession. "What about Shuichi?" _

_"Then Shuichi it is." The blonde spoke poking the bunny again to try and finish up his comeback. "How do you like that Shuichi! Hey, that sounded pretty good. Maybe I should go into the acting business." Katsuya suggested. _

_"Maybe, but you have to do all this work-"_

_"Work, smirk, for Katsuya Jounouchi, work's easy!" The blonde boasted as they turned another corner. Katsuya wore a baby blue shirt with cobalt blue shorts and matching blue shoes(6) while his sister wore the the same outfit, but they were pink._

_They were near home, which they were very grateful. After a long day's walk, they wanted to come home to the smiling faces of their parents. They loved their parents as much as the world itself. Everyone who knew the blonde and auburn girl knew that. _

_"Race ya there Shizuka." Katsuya sprinted, getting a head start which made his sister pout._

_"Katsu!" She yelled at the other trying to catch up. _

_Katsuya stood at the doorstep cheering at his win. The blonde turned to see his sister running towards him with a pouting face that he just couldn't resist smiling at. "Come on Shizuka!" _

_"I'm coming oni-chan!" She yelled back grabbing the said boy's hand. "Don't you dare do that again." _

_"Hehe. Okie dokie." He spoke, before adding: "for today" at the end. "Let's go see Okaa-san and Otou-san."_

_Shizuka cheered as the two opened the door to see and hear nothing. This confused the two kids, they were sure that when they left, mother and father were talking and cooking together. "Okaa-san? Otou-san?" _

_There was no response whatsoever, which made the two worried. _

_"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" They tried again. _

_Nothing. _

_"Katsu. Do you think they're fighting again?" _

_Katsuya was left unguarded by that question. It started just last month when the two fought, Katsuya and Shizuka didn't like it at all, hell they were scared of it. "I don't know." He answered back. _

_Then movement was heard, the two glanced to the left to see their father running towards them. "There you guys are. We were worried." _

_"Otou-san?" Shizuka started. "Where's okaa-san?"_

_"She just went to get some groceries that's all, no need to worry about her." Jim smiled, closing the door as the three sat down on the couch. "Now where were you?" _

_"We were walking Niwa-san to her new house." Shizuka beamed. _

_"Alone?" _

_The two nodded. "Don't worry, I protected her all the way otou-san." Katsuya beamed a smile at the said person. "It was a piece of cake."_

_"But you could have been dead! What were you two thinking!" The man exclaimed at them. "Do you guys even know what kind of people live to capture you?"_

_The two looked down. "We're sorry."_

_"What's that?" Jim pointed to the bunny that was held tightly by Shizuka._

_"It's my rabbit; Shuichi-chan." Shizuka started. "Niwa-san gave him to me." _

_The man grabbed it and then the unthinkable happened; he tore Shuichi's head off. _

_"Shuichi." Shizuka said sadly grabbing the two pieces that used to be a whole bunny plushie. Tears welled up in her eyes and then fell to the remains. "Shuichii!" _

_"Otou-san." Katsuya spoke in disbelief. _

_"Shut up!" Jimmy yelled slapping the poor girl which made Katsuya's eyes wide in bewilderment. "Don't cry!"_

_The door opened to Yukina; their mom. She heard what had happened and ran quickly to the scene. "Jimmy Jounouchi, I can't believe you would do that to your own daughter."_

_"Oh shut up!" _

_Katsuya took this time to find a hiding place and took his sister's hands in his. "Shizuka in here." The blonde whispered to his sister as they both hid from the closet, their father and mother were at it again.(7)_

_**-**_

"Okaa-san. Otou-san, please don't fight."

**-**

_I opened my eyes to see that everything was blurry, heh, maybe it's been all the tears I've shed. Am I in a dream or is this another memory like so many others I've had to deal with. Damn it. It felt like I was watching fucking tv. "What the fuck is wrong with me!" _

_My hands rapidly wiped the fresh tears that started to flow, my vision became clear. I was back in the cursed place, where my father taught me I shouldn't give in. Why did I forget? I was reminded two times, but I forgot. How stupid am I? _

_I ran my hands through my messy blonde locks, why did I deserve this? Didn't I already have enough to deal with? Damn it! The tears are coming back! I quickly wiped them out, but they still wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop, why? _

_Is it because I didn't heed the warnings? Didn't stay to fight like Seto asked? I'm stupid! Plain stupid._

_I glanced at the sunflowers, hoping they would calm me like so many times, though this time it only made me cry harder. "Tou-san. Shizuka." I reached my hand toward something. It was fluffy, it was soft, it was Shuichi!_

_What was Shizuka's stuffed bunny doing here? "I wonder where this came from." _

_Shuichi was whole again, just like before, but how? _

_"KATSU!" _

_I blinked before glancing around to receive a slap to the cheek. "Ow..." _

_"Katsu! You stupid head! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid head!" _

_I rubbed my cheek to see my sister behind me, but in her chibi days. "Shizuka-chan." _

_"Man and I thought we would never find you." That voice._

_Glancing around, my eyes spotted: Dad? "Tou-san?"_

_"Katsuya. Katsuya. Katsuya. What do I do with you? You were reminded two -whole- times."_

_"Hey! I forgot ok! I forgot! How would you feel if you knew an evil part of your lover was sucking your life force?" I couldn't help but pout. _

_"Heh. Well you conquered your memories without any problems-"_

_"Hey I went through those memories and it felt like my heart was tore apart! Hello! I wanted to bury most of those to burning fucking hell!" _

_"Katsu!" _

_"Sorry imouto." _

_Jim sighed. "Well Katsuya, you're in another dream." _

_"Another dream?"_

_"Hey I'm still in heaven, but I'm watching you and checking some hot-"_

_"Tou-san!" _

_"Sorry Shizuka."_

_I blinked. "Hey how did Shizuka get here then?" _

_"It's your dream, you love your sister, but that's the least of your concerns right now. You have to help your lover through the battle."_

_What the heck. "What battle."_

_"The battle to get to you, duh. Seto's been going through his memories also, but he hasn't given up. He's headed this way, resist the power sucking realm Katsuya. You need to help him or you'll be trapped there forever."_

_"Forever!"_

_"Yes. The shadows are sucking your life force because they want your power to enable people to escape the realm." _

_Oh great, the shadow realm. "Man...and I thought wearing dresses were the worst part of the Shadow Realm." I whispered to myself sighing. _

_"What's that?" _

_"Oh nothing tou-san."_

_Shizuka then kicked me. "Katsu!"_

_I squatted down to her level and looked at her. "What is it Shizuka-chan?"_

_"Don't be a stupid head. Now get out there and call me once you're done!" _

_I chuckled. "Sure thing. Well bye tou-san, bye Shizuka." _

_**-**_

"Damn it. Katsuya, if we ever get out of this place, I swear I'm gonna-"

_"KAIBA!" _

The CEO stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, I forget you were there."

_"What the hell happened!" _

"Well you tell me! I just escaped through horrid memories from my past that I buried back in Alcatraz."

Yami sighed. _"Well that's what you were supposed to get through first." _

"What the fu-Mutou do you mean I was supposed to get through those heart breaking memories!"

_"Yeah, sorry."_

Kaiba growled. "When I get back there, you're gonna be so sorry you ever thought to give me the heads up."

_"Yami give me that. Kaiba-kun, I'm very sorry about Yami, he really, really isn't in the mood."_

"Look who's talking."

_"We're sorry, but where are you going." _

Kaiba sighed. "To get Katsuya of course, I was told to go straight and I would find him, now you'll excuse me, I need to find my puppy."

_"Alright, bye Kaiba-kun!"_

"Hmpf. Damn Mutou's." The youth grumbled. "KATSUYA! Where are you! If you can hear me say something."

**-**

I opened my eyes once again to see the murky, blackish place of the Shadow Realm. 'Oh that's just great.' I thought to myself. 'I can't see with all this blackness.'

_"KATSUYA!"_

'Seto?' I blink. "SE-TO!" Ugh, damn my voice sounds like a screeching banshee, if they even exist. Damn it now what? I couldn't scream, I could only whisper and the fact that I'm getting weaker by the second isn't helping.

Then suddenly, eh..I'm glowing? Ok now it's dying down, freaky. 'SETO!'

**-**

_'SETO!'_

The said person stopped as he heard the voice. "Katsuya!"

He started running again till he arrived in the murky place Mokuba told him about. The youth glanced around and saw Katsuya in a cage. "Se-to." The weak voice said in happiness.

"Pup don't talk, save your strength."

Katsuya nodded and smiled.

The chestnut haired youth started walking toward the cage, but something hit him and sent him plummeting to the ground. Kaiba sat up and wondered what it was that hit him. Though, he didn't have to ponder on it any longer as he was hit again. "What the hell is with this place?"

**- TO BE CONTINUE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**** -**

**End of Chapter 19**

**Next Chapter: ****SavingKatsuya from the Darkness**

**A/N: The memories for Katsuya sucked. I feel ashamed. I think Seto's memories zapped the drama outta me! Oh well. Note's and review replies next!**

**_NOTES FOR CHAPTER 19_**

**1) Talking about uncut! Eh..I mean, it's Jounouchi's English dubbed uncut name. Katsuya Joey! As mentioned in Ep. 4 in the uncut version of show. **

**2) From uncut Ep. 10, hehe at the end of the episode.**

**3) Altered quote from Yu-Gi-Oh Manga Number 2 -Duel 11: The Wild Gang Part 1-. "Where ya been the last two days!"**

**4) Gravitation dubbed quote! In the episode where Tatsuha(Yuki's brother) refers Shuichi as Ayaka(Yuki's fiancé). "You and Ayaka are the same."**

**5) Sound familiar? Go back to Ch. 10 if ya don't know.**

**6) Uncut and regular English dub reference. Chibi Jou's clothing when he took Shizuka to the beach.**

**7) Same as note number 5.**

**_REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 18_**

**_Sakusha Saelbu _ **

**Lucky you, you can remember all those things without your brain having to go on overload. I think I'm just good at them memories..except for this chapter. Man..why! _gives Yu-Gi-Oh boxset of all episodes_**

**_Red Eyes White Dragon_**

**Yay! No cliffie! _gives plushie clothes_**

**_Saikki- Dono _**

**Yup 4 times! I thought it over millions of times while writing last and this chapter. _gives Yu-Gi-Oh manga's to go with collection_**

**_marikandcloe_**

**Same here! When I read my story over, I laugh at the "Mr. Katsuya" parts. I shall put that in my new story..if I start it. You'll just have to find out next chapter. I saw it with a friend also and I laughed at all the funny parts, but the little kids in there seemed to didn't get it. Woow. Kids cheered...how pathetic. When I first saw it..this kid started clapping at the end and then there was a bunch of clapping. S'ok, I love ramblings even if they're off topic. Ohhh the horror! Hehe. _gives cupcake with icing_**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Oooh you really mean it. This is my first attempt of it..after this story I'm going back to Romance x Humor. _gives author of month award_**

**_dragonlady222_**

**Seto will save him..somehow. Can't think of anything yet, but I will make him save Jou! I promise! _gives cookies_**

**Well thanks for reading Chapter 19 minna! Ja ne! And thank you readers who have yet to review my story. ****_runs to do last chapter_**


	20. Saving Jounouchi from the Darkness

**Saving Myself from the Darkness**

**Rated: PG - 13 for language**

**Chapter Created on: July 13, 2005**

**Finished Chapter on: July 14, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion swimming in lots of cash and be Queen of Games.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san! I'm back after a week of relaxation, though it's too bad this story has to end. ****_dodges all the veggies_ Eh..oh well. I have another story planned, so just you wait! Well the beginning of the chapter is kinda corny..or that's what I think, but it'll get better along the way.**** Well enough of the chatter, let's get back to the story. **

**Hope you like it.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

**- - - Scene change, Flashbacks, or Dreams- - -**

**+Red Eyes to Jou+**

**:Jou to Red Eyes:**

**--+Blue Eyes to Seto+--**

**;Seto to Blue Eyes;**

**_Full Summary: Abuse and pain was always in the life of two particular teens, one escaped but is still being haunted by the memories and one is still living it. Now this teen is almost enveloped by the darkness that has haunted him everyday of his life, who would save him? No it's not Yuugi nor one of his friends, but a certain brunet with Cerulean eyes. What happens if that teen should be fully enveloped by the darkness? Would he kill himself to take away this pain or experience love in the process of it and be forever with his love? -takes place after Battle City- _**

**_--YAOI/SHONEN-AI pairings: Seto/Jou and Yami/Yuugi--_**

**YAOI/SHONEN-AI: Boy/Boy or Male/Male relationships(don't like I suggest you run away and find a straight pairing fic!)**

**_Chapter 20 - Saving Jounouchi from the Darkness_**

Kaiba was in the worst predicament ever, how could he rescue his puppy now? He growled, if only he had something that protected him, like armor, oh why didn't he prepare for this? Oh right, since every second meant the life of his puppy. "Damn it." Protecting himself from a blast that could probably be fired at any given minute and place, it just seemed impossible. Though you know what they say; _"Expect the impossible.(1)"_ How could he protect himself without anything to deflect it or destroy it? The gun in his pocket was useless, the great Seto Kaiba's survival seemed slim at the moment and getting slimmer by the minute.

The growling blonde whacked at the cage with all he had, nothing, not even a dent or a mark to say; _"Jounouchi was here"_. The teen didn't know what to do, if only he could talk without his voice squeaking. 'If only I knew how to talk to Seto.' Jou thought infuriated. 'I saw the two blasts fired, damn it, isn't there a way we can communicate?' The youth punched the cage again, nothing. 'You stinkin' piece of shit!'

"Show yourselves!" The CEO cried out growling.

Only stillness answered him.

'Seto behind you!' A familiar voice rang in the teen's head.

'Katsuya?' Another pang of pain smacked him yet again as he fell. "Damn..I was caught off my guard." Kaiba stood up a moment later, glancing at Katsuya as the other tried to punch the cage open. "Katsuya! Save your strength!"

The youth growled. No way was he going to sit back and watch, he needed to help the CEO and fast. 'No way! I'm not going to sit back and watch like I've done in the past.' He thought about Duelist Kingdom; how he watched Kaiba's soul being taken away and Battle City; how he had no clue to what he was doing against his best friend in that duel. 'I'm not leaving here without a fight.'

'Katsuya..' Somehow, Kaiba heard Jou's thoughts in his head, there was no explanation to why, was it magic? No he couldn't think that-or could he? How was he hit without seeing an attacker? So many questions, so little answers, but one answer was sticking out like glue; Magic.

Oh what a time to carry such little strength. Jounouchi gave up; he was too tired and wanted to rest. He laid down sprawled out as he was out of breath. 'If only I didn't feel so weak.' The blonde cursed. 'If only I stayed with Seto and tried to fight it, but I just let it consume me. Damn it! We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for me!'

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Kaiba yelled; the stillness of the place diminished. "What happened to the Jounouchi who fought with his might? What happened to him? He didn't feel sorry for himself, not even when he sacrificed his life in my Role Playing Game to save Mokuba."

This only made Jou feel even worse. 'But I-'

"No buts pup. I don't know how and why, but I can hear your thoughts. We'll find a way out of this. I promise." Kaiba smiled.

The blonde smiled back, but then saw another blast closing in on the chestnut haired boy. 'Seto watch out!' He yelled mentally, hoping he would hear him.

Before the blast contacted the said person, a light blue glow emitted from Kaiba and reflected the blast away. "What the-" Before the teen could finish red and blue blinded them for a moment.

A roar was heard-no, two roars.

The red and blue glows lessened as the forms of two dragons stood in front of the two teens. Kaiba and Jou's eyes widened at the sight, their dragons were here. "Blue Eyes.."

'Red Eyes..'

Jou-sama.+

--+Seto-sama.+--

The two dragons were talking? To them?

Jounouchi blinked. Being called-Jou-sama, it felt awkward. :What is going on:

You called me master.+ The black dragon replied.

:Huh:

I'll explain later.+

--+Seto-sama, are you alright+--

;Are you who I think you are?;

--+I am the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but enough of the introductions, we need to get you two outta here.+--

With that said, the two dragons stood back-to-back as they attacked the room, part of the shadow realm was easily destroyed. Though it could form again, but today wasn't its day to do so. Their surroundings were white as snow. The cage disappeared though, the youth still felt weak. The two dragons disappeared into thin air leaving a confused couple to blink.

Was it over?

A bright light chose to make itself known as the the two teens shielded their eyes from the blinding sensation. They blacked out.

**-**

Honey-brown and cerulean orbs opened to the sight of smiling faces as they laid on Jou's bed. They blinked confusingly, what had happened back there? What made them black out?

"If you're wondering what knocked you out, well getting you back from that place takes a lot of energy ." Yami spoke smiling at the two.

The mission was a success, their journey through hell was over.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Yuugi jumped onto Jou and super tackled him.

Jounouchi smiled and hugged the younger teen. "So glad to be back Yuugi_-chan_."

"Jou-kun." The shonen pouted, but at least he was back to normal to say such a threatening thing. "I'm only six months younger than you."

Kaiba sat up and placed his hands in his pockets before taking a card from one of the said things. He grinned. So, he had one of his Blue Eyes card in his pocket the whole time. "Can't believe our dragons saved us."

The blonde took out a card from one of his pockets to see his dragon too. "So that's where my Red Eyes card was." He chuckled. "Must've left it there while glancing at it during class."

Yami and Yuugi took this time to skedaddle to the door. "Well we'll be going now." The two spoke.

"Aw..already?" Jou pouted.

"Yeah..sorry, but we've been here the whole day and Ji-chan's probably worried." Yuugi sighed. "We'll come back here tomorrow though, see ya guys."

The door slammed shut leaving the two lovers to be alone at last.

The two shonen sat on the bed, the silence coming back to the once talkative room. Though it didn't last long as once again, Jounouchi broke the silence. "Seto?"

"Yes pup?"

"Something's been nagging me and I was wonder if you could tell me.."

"Katsuya what is it?"

"What was that promise you made?"

**-**

_"Don't worry your father is already in the hands of the police."_

_What the? How does he know about my father? Was he really the one who saved me from him? I blinked at him confused, very confused. "Why are you helping me?" Why is he? Does he like me?_

_I saw him turn away, I guess he's going to leave me alone now. "Maybe it's because," He took a deep breath before continuing. "I made a promise I need to keep."_

**_-_**

"You really want to know?" Seto's head glanced upwards toward the ceiling. 'I can't believe it's been three whole years since that day.' He thought sighing.

Jounouchi nodded. "I really do."

"Alright then if you insist." The youth glanced at Jou. "I'll start from the beginning." He spoke climbing off the bed to deliver his story. "It all started three years ago, my step-father-who you know as Gozaburo," He stopped and thought if he should tell the truth about the other's death to him.

Seto sighed and decided he couldn't hide it anymore. "You really want the truth?" The chestnut haired boy watched as the boy nodded. "Alright then. As I was saying, my step-father died because of me; I pushed him off the window since he abused me and threatened to kill Mokuba." The youth stopped to see Jou's reaction, but Jou's face was urging him to continue. "After that, I was sent to the hospital where I got treated with medicine that would help the scars heal and believe me, my back was full of scars. Mokuba would everyday bring a present; either it be flowers, Magic and Wizard Cards, or drawings that he made to cheer me up." Seto smiled as memories flowed into his mind, with one standing out more than any. "Then one day, he mentioned something that would make me create that promise."

**_-_**

_The door opened slightly as a raven haired shonen walked in carrying some Roses and little pictures. The hospital room held one bed and a certain cerulean eyed teen. The boy smiled and ran over to his big brother. This had been his tenth visit to Seto ever since he learned about his brother being abuse. He visited the hospital every single day to cheer the other up. "Seto! Look what I brought!" The boy spoke happily as his brother turned to him with a smile. _

_"Roses..and aw..are those picture of us you drew?" _

_Mokuba giggled. "Yup they are, here!" He placed the said drawings onto the bed as the other glanced at them. _

_"You'll be quite an artist someday, you know?" _

_"Thank you Seto." _

_The two talked and talked about the mansion, how they've been doing-Seto didn't have to hide anything to Mokuba except for the truth of how Gozaburo died. They played little games that they used to do when they were little and talked about what they were going to do with their lives after Seto checks out. _

_"Seto?" The raven haired boy sat to the near end of the other's bed. _

_"Yes Mokuba, what is it?" _

_The said boy sighed. "Will we go back to living in that orphanage again? Gozaburo's gone and all." The youth had a good point, since their guardian died, they had to go back. _

_"Not a chance." Seto grinned. "I'm our new guardian as of now and the new head of Kaiba Corp. Your brother's going to make our wish to build an amusement park true." _

_The young boy beamed at the other and hugged him; softly of course. "Oh Seto that's great! I didn't know they can make thirteen year olds legal guardians." _

_"I didn't know either until they told me. We can live on our own, we'll have company all around us since we have butlers and maids, it's gonna be great!" The chestnut haired boy chuckled. _

_"Hey Seto?" The young boy twiddled with his fingers. "What do you think will happen in the future?"_

_"I don't know Mokuba, but I bet we'll make it a great one."_

_"But what if," Mokuba started. "What if our friends-the ones we'll make in our new schools-are in the same situation as us?"_

_"What do you mean Mokuba?" Seto blinked. _

_"I mean, what if our friends are abused by their parents?" _

_"Hm..." _

_"What will we do Seto?" _

_Seto beamed up at his younger brother. "We'll help them, whether or not they want help."_

_"No matter what?"_

_"No matter what." _

_Mokuba high-fived his brother. "Promise?"_

_"Yes Mokuba. I, Seto Kanzani Kaiba will promise to help any fellow friends that are in the same situation as myself." _

_The young boy laughed. "Seto! I didn't want you to say it like that." _

_"I thought you did." _

_The two shonen boy giggled. It has been far too long since they've had good laughs. _

_"You're the greatest ni-sama." _

_"No you're the greatest Mokuba." _

_"You."_

_"No I insist, you."_

_"You."_

_"You."_

_"You."_

_"You!"_

_"You."_

_"Mokuba."_

_"Seto."_

_This was the start of the new and improved relationship for Seto and Mokuba. _

**_-_**

"..and since then, the promise was born." Kaiba ended and sat back onto the bed with his puppy. "That's when I noticed you and I knew I had to carry out that promise." He poked the other's nose and chuckled.

Jou pouted at the little touch, but he really was in awe at the story he gave. "Have you told Mokuba about that?"

"No I haven't, but I will soon. I've been keeping that secret for three years."

"So that dude back at Death-T was right."(2)

Seto sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Hey I don't blame ya. Your brother means so much to you, just like my sis. If I were in your situation, I think I would've done the same thing." Jou sighed. "Why in the world was alcohol invented?"

"So your father drank?"

"Uh huh. Every single day ever since he lost his job to another person that worked at the place for four days while he had for ten years. He felt ashamed and thought alcohol would clear his problems away, as you can see, they haven't. It only caused more problems such as himself blame me for the separation of my sister."

"Really?"

Jou nodded and continued. "Though as I recall, back in the courtroom for the divorce papers, I was left to choose who I should go with-mom or dad." He sighed again. "I chose mom the minute I learned about it, but my father threatened their lives so I could live with him. I told the court I would go with my dad, but I guess it wasn't the right choice. Well I don't know. I wonder what would've happened if I chose her instead of father."

"Well if you chose your mother instead of your father. We never would have met."

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah that's true. I wouldn't have joined up with gangs or learned to fight. I'd never become the third best duelist in the world."

"And don't forget who's in second." The CEO grinned.

"You never let me forget." The youth pouted.

"And that's right."

The two embraced each other in a soft loving hug. Just sitting there in each other's arms, felt so right and safe. No one was there to harm them anymore. They were saved from the haunting of their childhood memories, they were saved from the darkness. It was over.

Growl.

"Uh..heh. Well guess I'm hungry." Jou blushed. 'Glad it's my stomach rather than a body eating monster.' He thought recalling that shadow duel as they broke their loving hug.

The two climbed out of the bed and glanced over at the window. It was evening now, that would mean..dinner for two. "Want me to treat you out pup?"

"Sure, ryu." The youth laughed at the confused face of the other. "Hehe. Now you know what if feels like."

Seto laughed. "Really now? Alright then, how about I treat you to that new restaurant that opened last week?"

"Sure, what's it called?"

"Koinus Palace."

"Seto."

"No really, it's called that."

The blonde punched the other lightly and chuckled. "Alright then tough guy. It's a date."

**_-_**

My honey-brown eyes glanced at the tombstone in front of me. It's been two weeks since the day I've finally conquered the darkness with the help from Seto of course. "Otou-san.." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Father saved me from being lost in my memories and don't forget my little sister: Shizuka. "Well I did it. I conquered that darkness just like you said; well didn't give in actually. I started to give in, but then you, Shizuka, and Seto helped me out." The teen beamed. "I wish you were still alive, I wish you were here. We could have helped you out of it, but I guess it's too late."

I sighed sadly. "I hope you're having a great time with those ladies-just like you said." I chuckled. "I know you're still with me, but I can't help but cry." I sniffed. "You were my role model, I looked up to you, ya know. Though, I know you're watching me from heaven and I'd like for you to know, don't ever drink! It makes ya do crazy things." Stray tears started to fall from my eyes, man I so wished that he was still alive and kicking.

"I love ya otou-san, don't ever do stupid things. Man I sound like kaa-san don't I?" I chuckle once again, wiping the tears from my eyes.

An arm encircled my shoulder. "Mind introducing us pup?"

"Seto." I pout.

"Not my fault you resemble a golden retriever pup."

"Don't mind him otou-san. I'm glad you pointed out to me that Seto needed me."

Seto blinked, guess I'll explain that later.

I placed the yellow roses on the tombstone, why I chose yellow roses? Well, they're yellow just like my hair and don't roses symbol love? Eh..oh well. "So otou-san, this is Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and my new boyfriend." I blush.

"Hello Jounouchi-san." The youth bowed his head. "Katsuya's a great person you know, you should have seen our little arguments-"

"Seto."

"Alright Katsuya. So anyways, I'll protect and care for your son like I do with my little brother Mokuba." Seto grinned. "He'll be my new puppy."

My face fell. "Seto."

He chuckled. "Well back to you Katsuya."

"Thank you Seto. Well otou-san, in the end you were a great father to me, you taught me not to talk to strangers, you taught me that if I killed myself I'll regret it. Heh. You were the greatest." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of worn out paper.

"Pup what are you doing?"

I chuckle and finish taping it onto the the tombstone. It was a picture that I drew when I was little, I'd managed to keep all these years without ripping it into pieces. The picture had two figures smiling with blonde hair; myself and my father. "This is for you. Remember this picture? I drew it when you gave me that new crayon set."

"Katsuya.."

"I kept that through the years and looked at it to remind me of the happy times when we used to play together. So much time has passed, but I still loved that picture to my hearts content." I sighed, all of that was true, I loved that picture and never thought of getting rid of it. "Well otou-san, I guess it's time for us to go." I sniff. "Though we'll come back soon and I'll tell ya how everyone's doing."

I glanced back at Seto and held his hand with mine. "Let's go Seto."

"Alright Katsuya."

As we walked away, I could have sworn I heard a bit of my dad's laughter directed towards us and a: "Go get him slugger!", but oh well, must've been my imagination.

It's been a long while, but it has finally ended. My tears have been shed and wiped, my anger resolute, I will never forget these days as long as I live. Saving myself-no, saving Seto and I-from this, took a lot from both of us, but it finally paid off when we woke up to find ourselves back. The darkness has been lifted from my life; I hope it is for you Seto. Life as we know it, we'll spend it together until the very end.

**_OWARI_**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate it. Wow more than a hundred reviews, a wish come true, whee! Well here come notes and review replies for the last time. Mew.**

**_NOTES FOR CHAPTER 20_**

**1) I've watched a lot of previews of "Life is Ruff"; the new Disney Movie and it's been stuck in my head.**

**2) If you guys don't remember this part, read the Yu-Gi-Oh Manga. (hint: It's after Yuugi and Jou's stay at the Kaiba mansion when Mokuba tried to poisoned them.)**

**_NOTE FOR CHAPTER 19_**

**Last week I read Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Manga Number 6 and I learned that the prize money was 2 million yen, I don't know how much that is in dollars, but yeah.**

**_REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 19_**

**_Red Eyes White Dragon _**

**Thanks for the compliment, though I wish I still had some angsty when I wrote that chappie. I had a week break, but I still had the story in mind. Finished it in two days, am I good or what? You're welcome for the little clothes, hope the plushies love them. _gives a kitten and a puppy that look like Seto and Jou_**

**_dragonlady222_**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the story makes me all happy inside. Hehe. Hope ya liked the last chapter. _gives dragon plushies_**

**_Sakusha Saelbu_**

**Lucky you, you have a car..and that's off subject. I wish my high school had Japanese..oh well might as well try my best on Spanish. ****_Gives a key holder_**

**_Saikki- Dono_**

**Hm..that is a good question, let's ask Yami himself!**

**Yami - _appears_ Where am I?**

**You're with me Yami-chan, now Saikki has a question. Why do you call Jou, "Mr. Katsuya?"**

**Yami - Hm..well it's a great nickname and it's funny. Love the humor.**

**Thank you Yami.**

**Yami - Don't mention it. _disappears_**

**I wouldn't do anything to Shizuka-chan, just needed a little conflict that's all. Well hope ya liked the story, it was great talking to you on MSN also. Hehe. Well hope to talk to you soon if I can. _gives Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Manga's_**

**_mandapandabug_**

**You live, whoopie! I wouldn't yell at ya, I couldn't. I did one Jou memory in the chapter..and yeah, hope you aren't sad. I don't like it when my reviewers are sad, it makes me cry. _gives a Get Well card drawn by Jou-chan! _**

**Jou - _appears_ You better like it or else! **

**Jou don't be such a party pooper.**

**Jou - Kyuuu. _disappears_**

**_Flame Swordswoman_**

**Angst Lite, nice...they should put that in the little catagory box. Angst Lite. You've been reading it for a year and two months to be exact. Can't believe I pulled it off though. Same here, great long fics are great to read, but when it ends..you don't want them to be. Don't worry, I'm gonna have another story, the first chapter's gonna be drama, I guarantee it. _gives plushies_**

**REVIEW REPLY FOR CHAPTER 18**

**_mandapandabug_**

**Wow 50 new stories to read dang you are buzy, but no worries. Go to they have comic scans. I still need to read that Yuugi vs. Jou in Battle City comic scan..oh well. Aw..hope your summer gets better. ****_gives a life size Jou-chan poster_**

**Well thanks for reading minna-san! Look out for a new story by me coming soon! I think..hope I don't get lazy, eh oh well. Ja matta ne minna!**


End file.
